Lost Injustice
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Caralyn and Serenity are two veteran WWE Divas. They've been part of the company for a few years now and know the ropes much better than they did when they started out. Being veteran Divas, up and coming Divas can look up to them. But things change one night when three men from their past show up in WWE. Three men from NXT, long lost friends who they lost touch with.
1. Survivor Series 2012

It was a long day, having to do what little media there was for us to do. We made a gym trip as well seeing as we were on the card for the pay-per-view tonight. It was mid-afternoon and we were going to head to the arena early so we're there and won't have to worry about being late. So Caralyn and I had packed our things together and headed out to the car and headed off to the arena. When we got there, we head inside and to the Divas locker room to drop our bags off for now.

"Let's hope that Eve loses tonight." Cara remarks.

"Oh I know. She's getting far too annoying. And she so set up Kaitlyn to get attacked. Wouldn't be surprised if she sets it up again tonight."

"No, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Little witch she is."

"Witch is being nice about it." She scoffs.

"Exactly."

"Then there was that whole secretary look. Psh who is she kidding, she can't pull off smart at all."

"No. And now she's playing a little act, trying to be nice when she really isn't."

"Mmhmm. Nice my ass honey."

"And don't get me started on her pageant queen wave."

"Oh yeah. That looks so stupid."

"Gets on my nerves."

"Agreed. Hope she loses."

"I hope so too."

"The only thing that would be better than her losing would be one of us being the one that beats her."

"Oh I know right?"

"Unfortunately not tonight."

"Unfortunately." I nod.

"Should still be fun to beat Alicia and Aksana though."

"Yes, considering they're annoying."

"Very annoying. I swear Alicia is messed up in the head. She walks retarded."

"I know. Who walks like that? Oh wait, she does."

"Yup."

"And Aksana...has the most lamest music ever. I don't even think you can call it entrance music."

"No not really."

"Last time she was in the ring with me, she would not stop doing the same move over and over and over again. She clearly cannot wrestle."

"I know right? She's awful."

"She's better as a valet. That's all she's good for if you ask me."

"Mmhmm. I totally agree."

"But the rest of the matches sound like they're gonna be good."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Just wish Punk would lose the title already. It's been long enough."

"Oh I know. He's way too full of himself now."

"He's all blah blah blah blah blah. Like shut up already."

"I wish he would."

"I'd like to shut him up myself."

"I've thought about it so many times."

"But that would be too easy."

"Uh huh."

"Wanna bet he cheats somehow tonight. Always cheats."

"Not taking a bet I'd lose. I know he'll cheat."

"What to do until the show?"

"Um, I don't know. Catering?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

We leave the Diva's room and head towards catering. Along the way we stop to talk to a few people we're friends with. But when we finally get there, we go to the tables and grab what we want before finding a place to sit.

"Mmm, we're lucky they get us good food."

"Oh, I know."

"Thank god because that would be horrible to deal with bad food."

"I can't even imagine."

"Ewww." We both shudder.

"Sometimes it's better than what we go out and eat."

"I know right?"

"Always have our favorites too."

"Yeah, which is good."

"Very good." I nod.

"I have a feeling something weird is going to happen tonight."

"You too huh?"

"Yup." She nods.

"It's just the atmosphere. Something's not right."

"Agreed."

"Just can't put my finger on what's gonna happen."

"Me neither. Something is definitely off though."

"Guess we'll just have to find out when it happens."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of...looks like the pre-show's starting soon. Rooting for Zack and Santino to beat 3MB."

"Oh I know right? Zack deserves to win."

"I know. After dropping the United States Championship, he's been in slump lately. It's not cool."

"No, it isn't fair. He could be great if they ever gave him a chance."

"A lot of people like Zack could be great if they gave them chances."

"Mmhmm."

"So stay here and watch it? Or go back to the room?"

"Up to you."

"Hmm...well I'm comfortable right now, so here it is then."

"Alright."

"You know, I guess it got lonely being the one man band for Heath...I mean Wendy." I snicker.

Cara laughs.

"Guess so."

No sooner after that, the pre-show had started and out first was Heath, Jinder and Drew.

"Wannabe rockstars." I shake my head amusedly.

"Yup. Weirdos."

"But entertaining nonetheless."

"That's true. They can be funny."

As soon as the group music faded, Santino's goes off and he and Zack come out next. It starts off with Zack and Jinder. They circle and lock up. Jinder gets him in a side headlock and Zack gets out of it only to get knocked back down. But Zack comes back with an armdrag takedown, and then tags Santino in. He picks up where Zack left off, until Jinder hits him with an elbow to the face and Heath comes in, but gets hit with a hip toss. Santino tags Zack back in and they work together. Zack goes for the cover, but Heath kicks out. After coming off the ropes, Drew on the outside, holds Heath and Zack misses the dropkick.

"Cheater." I glare.

Cara shakes her head and sighs.

Heath goes stomping away at Zack and gets him into his corner, tagging Jinder back in. He goes for the cover, but Zack kicks out. He tags Heath back in and Zack can't catch a break at this moment. Heath gets distracted for a moment and loses momentum, and Zack tags Santino in and he's fired up. After the flying headbutt, he takes the cobra sock out and goes for it, but Jinder causes a distraction and Heath stops the Cobra from even happening. Jinder is tagged back in for a bit, and after a neckbreaker, he goes for the cover, Santino kicking out. Heath gets tagged back in, and Santino goes for a double flying clothesline, missing and Heath goes for the cover again, getting a nearfall. The crowd starts to clap to encourage Santino and he gets out of the hold he's in, but Jinder is tagged back in and he's put in the same hold Heath had on Santino. Santino however gets out of it and manages to tag in Zack and he's on fire this time, hitting Jinder with a missile dropkick from the top. Jinder is in the corner and Zack hits him with the Broski Boot. He pulls him away and goes for the pin, Heath breaks it up. Santino comes in and goes after Heath and Heath just throws him to the outside. Santino tries to pull Heath out of the ring, but Heath shoves him into the barricade with his feet. Heath gets up and turns around, getting hit with the Rough Ryder, and with the help of Drew however, Jinder gets the pin and wins the match for 3MB.

"Booooooo."

"Uncool."

"Suppose we can head back to the room now. Only a few minutes before the show itself starts."

"Right." She agrees, getting up.

Then we leave, and head back to the locker room. We go inside and find a spot to sit. It was only moments after we sat when the show officially started. The first match of the night ended up being a bonus 5-on-5 tag team elimination match. Out first, accompanied by Cameron and Naomi was Brodus.

"Cameron...girl from Tough Enough...her career went real far." I scoff.

"I know. I like Naomi though. She works hard. I think she could be good."

"I know right? I'd like to see her shine more outside of being a dancer."

"Yeah me too."

Once their in-ring dance was over, out next was Justin and Tyson.

"I like those two as a pair. They really compliment each other."

"Best team they could ever put together." I nod.

"Definitely."

Out next as team member number 4, was Sin Cara.

"Pinky." I laugh, referring to all the pink he's wearing.

"He's a brave one to be wearing all that." Cara laughs.

Out last was of course Rey.

"Hmmm, everyone besides Brodus are high fliers. Should be a good match."

"Yeah."

Once he get to the ring and his music faded, out first for the opposing team was Tensai.

"Tattoo face."

"He's weird."

"Just a bit."

Out as two of his team members, accompanied to the ring by Rosa were Primo and Epico. And then the last two members of the team, Darren and Titus.

"Him and that whistle. I wanna rip that off his neck and whip it into the crowd. Oops, no more whistle."

"I know. Its annoying."

After both teams go to their sides, they all decide that it'll be Tyson against Epico to start. Tyson keeps control over Epico in the match for most of the match. Epico gets to his feet and fights back, until Tyson tries for the Sharpshooter. Epico moves and then takes the fight to the outside, until Tyson gets back into the ring. And of course Rosa and screaming 'no' from the outside.

"Si Rosa, Si."

"She's annoying too."

"No kidding."

Tyson tags in Justin next, and he twists Epico's arm. Thrown into the ropes and Justin reverses and then sweeps the leg out from under Epico, and then hits a standing moonsault. He goes for the cover, but Epico kicks out. Tyson is tagged back in and he and Justin work together. Rey gets tagged in now. After a cavalcade of high-flying maneuvers from Team Mysterio, Tensai and Brodus would collide with one another, which led to Tensai putting Brodus away for the first elimination.

"That can't be good."

In next to go up against Tensai is Justin, and he tries to go as fast as he can against him, but he can't pick up the pace against him. Tensai tags in Titus now to face Justin, and he puts an abdominal stretch on him, and Justin tries to fight out. Titus helps him up and Justin fights back the best he can and Tensai tags himself in. But shortly after that, Justin picks up the win over Tensai and eliminates him.

"I can't believe he did it."

"Wow."

But after he gets eliminated, Tensai leveled Justin and in comes Titus. Later on in the match, Tyson would further cripple the opposing team by catching Titus with a roll-up, taking him out of the match. He would continue to prove his worth to the team by making Epico tap out to the Sharpshooter, leaving only Primo and Darren Young left on the opposite team. That would all change once Rey gets tagged in and catches Primo with a roll-up to eliminate him. He then polishes off the last member of the team, Darren Young, with the 619 and Bullet Splash combination, getting the victory for his team.

"Woo."

"Nice one."

"Take that. Nyahhh."

Cara laughs at me sticking my tongue out at the TV. The screen fades to a quick video package, highlight all that's been going on with the Divas Championship issue. Kaitlyn getting attacked, not being able to face Layla, and Eve stepped in and ended up beating Layla to gain the title. And then all the stuff after that.

"Despicable."

"Agreed."

Backstage, Kaitlyn was all ready to go and was heading to the curtain to head out for her title match against Eve, until she was attacked and pushed into some equipment crates. Kaitlyn fights back and takes her down. We hear a very familiar squeal as Kaitlyn removes what is a blonde wig.

"Heyyyy. I know that squeal. Aksana. That's Aksana!"

Cara facepalms.

Kaitlyn struggles to remove the hood off of the attacker's head and it is revealed to be Aksana.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaitlyn exclaims.

"I knew it."

"Aksana's an idiot for attempting a second attack."

Aksana scrambles away and Eve just so happens to show up to see what's wrong and see if Kaitlyn is okay.

"Oh my gosh Kaitlyn. Are you okay? I would hate for something to happen to you before our match."

"Seriously?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Two-faced bitch." Cara scoffs.

Kaitlyn just shoves Eve to the ground and kneels down before her.

"Oh Eve, are you okay? I would hate for something to happen to you before our match." She mocks.

"Psh, she's not okay. She's gonna cry. Awwwww poor baby."

Cara snickers. And that cuts to the ring where that very match is announced and Kaitlyn goes out first, blonde wig in hand, not too happy. Once her music had faded, Eve came out next, with her fake smile and lame pageant queen wave.

"God, stop doing that. You're not the queen, you never will be."

"Nope."

Just before the bell rings, Kaitlyn whips the blonde wig at her and goes on the attack early on. Eve keeps trying to get away, but Kaitlyn stays on the attack. Eve escapes to the outside hoping to get away, but Kaitlyn follows and keeps the attack on the outside. Back into the ring and Eve tries escaping again, going over to the barricade and tries to flee, but Kaitlyn stops her.

"Little witch thinks she can just get up and flee from the match."

"Mmhmm."

At one point, Kaitlyn had fought her outside of the ring again and threw her back in. As she got back into the ring herself, Eve started to back up and beg and plead and cry and apologize to Kaitlyn, begging for mercy.

"Oh my god, she's ridiculous."

Kaitlyn wasn't having it and she slapped her across the face.

"Soooo deserved that."

"Yup."

In the end of the match however, Eve hit the swinging neckbreaker on Kaitlyn to retain the title.

"Like oh my god, I totally won." I mock her extremely happy facial expression and roll my eyes.

Cara also rolls her eyes and scoffs.

Up next the United States Championship was on the line as Cesaro would defend agains Truth.

"Another wasted match where the opponent to the title holder does not deserve it. Boring."

"Yup. There seems to be lots of those."

"Ughh." I throw my head back so I'm looking at the ceiling and not the TV.

"What a waste of time." Cara shakes her head.

Thankfully the match was over and after Cesaro had easily won the match, the screen faded to the problems between AJ and Vickie and how this so called scandal with John had cost her the GM position.

"AJ shouldn't have been made to give up her job. Vickie's just been jealous from the very beginning, because she wasn't chosen as GM. AJ did nothing wrong as GM and Vickie just escalated things between them."

"That's how she is. Things don't go her way and she'll make up whatever she needs in order to get her way."

"And she should talk about inappropriate relationships."

"Oh I know right? Eww."

"PDA on TV not suitable for children. Children watch the shows."

"Mmhmm."

AJ had come skipping out next and got into the ring, getting a mic from an attendant ringside.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but...I feel like I've been left with no choice. For the past month, Vickie Guerrero has tried her hardest to embarrass me every single day. And she's tried her hardest to make my life a living hell. And at first the only reason I could think that she was trying to prove that I had an inappropriate relationship with John Cena, was because she was this sad, lonely, insecure, vengeful, vindictive...witch. Or word that rhymes with witch."

"Bitch." Cara and I say in unison.

"But then I realized that when you have a secret, the best way to hide it is to accuse someone else. And that is exactly what Vickie Guerrero has done."

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you?! Need I remind you and everyone else here, that I am the managing supervisor for Monday Night Raw! Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I am a seeker of the truth Vickie. And I was minding my own business at home, when I was sent this photo." She motions to the tron to show a fake photo of Ricardo and Vickie eating burritos.

"That's kind of disturbing."

"Um..yeah."

"What exactly are you doing with Ricardo Rodriguez? Am I supposed to believe that is some innocent business dinner Vickie? Look at your face, look at that smile. You are really enjoying Ricardo's burrito aren't you?"

"I AM your boss. And-"

"-yeah yeah, you are my boss, but you won't be for much longer if you continue to have inappropriate relationships...like this."

On the tron again is another fake picture of Vickie and JR and his BBQ Sauce.

"Vickie Guerrero! You are having quite the slobber-knocker aren't you? But what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Keep pushing it little girl. You think this is funny don't you?! This is not true! None of this happened! None of this happened!"

"If it didn't happen Vickie, then why are you getting so worked up? Could it be because you know I have more evidence? That was brought to me un-solicited of course. Like this."

A third fake picture comes onto the tron of Vickie in her bathing suit dancing with Brodus.

"Ewwwwww."

"Oh gross!"

"Oh...oh my god. It's like looking directly into the sun. You don't want to do it, but you can't help it. I mean look...look at that giant, sweaty, dancing monstrosity...and Brodus Clay."

"Enough! Enough! This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? THIS is ridiculous? What's ridiculous is you coming out every Monday Night Raw to this ring, week after week with your evidence that proves absolutely nothing. What's ridiculous is this so-called scandal that you created. So yeah Vickie, I wanted you to feel as ridiculous as I felt these past weeks. I wanted reality to slap you in the face."

"Shut your mouth little girl. Because...the truth is, reality is not gonna be slapping you in the face. It's going to be me!"

AJ then gives her that stare and starts to walk forward, making her walk backwards, clearly intimidating her. Then she just smiles.

"I don't want to fight Vickie. And I know you don't want to fight either. Because, like you've said, if I put a hand on you, I will lose my job. But fun fact Vickie, if you put a hand on me, the Board of Directors have said that you will lose your job as well."

"Ooooooooh."

"Dun dun dunnnnnnn."

"So, what're you gonna do Vickie? What the-" AJ stops when Vickie moves out of the way and AJ gets attacked, and it turns out to be Tamina.

"Oh come on."

"Unfair."

Once Tamina is done, she leaves. Vickie laughs evilly and leaves herself.

"Well I've said it before, I'll say it again. She fits the witch role perfectly."

"Yeah she does."

After a quick break, it was time for the next match and that was Sheamus against Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship. They began it first with the usual video package, highlighting the problems leading up to tonight that the two have had. Once that was done, Sheamus came out first and then Big Show came out. In an all-out war for SmackDown's top prize, both champion and challenger would put everything on the line to try and secure the championship, but after realizing that his reign as World Heavyweight Champion was in serious jeopardy, Big Show decided to try and take the easy way out as, when Sheamus sized up Big Show for the Brogue Kick, Big Show would grab the ref, pulling him into the path of the Brogue Kick, leaving the ref completely knocked out.

"Cheater."

"Poor ref."

"That's really gotta hurt."

"Uh yeah, just a bit."

Realizing what he had just done, Sheamus immediately forgets about the match and tends to the referee. He's quickly joined by EMTs, checking on the official. However, where Sheamus and most others saw an unfortunate situation, Big Show saw opportunity as he would deliver the KO Punk to Sheamus and would go for the cover. Upon seeing the attempted pinfall, one ref would turn his attention away from his injured colleague to quickly count Sheamus' shoulders to the mat, ensuring that Big Show's plan had succeeded. But, another ref saw the call and reversed the decision, awarding the win to Sheamus via DQ.

"Backfired, nyahhh."

"Haha in your face." I point and laugh.

Cara shakes her head in amusement.

Big Show is outraged, even though he was still the champion. He just wanted a decisive pinfall victory over Sheamus, and he started to argue with the ref. Sheamus however would grab a steel chair, driving it into the spine of Big Show. He would continue to deliver chair shot after chair shot to him, despite Show actually begging for him to stop. The begging seemed to work, as Sheamus would drop the chair. But he would turn around and Brogue Kick Big Show anyway.

"Eh, can't say I blame him."

"Serves him right."

"Yup."

"I just can't wait for our match. 2nd to last, almost main event. Don't get too many chances like that."

"Oh I know. Its pretty rare to have a Diva match that late."

"That's because you and I are different than all the others I believe."

"Pretty much. Except maybe Beth and Nattie."

"It's too bad Beth left though."

"I know. I'm gonna miss her."

"Me too. The two people I won't miss? The Bellas."

"Yes. Thank god."

"I heard they want to come back though."

"Aw man. I hope they stay gone."

"I hope so too."

It was now time for the 2nd 5-on-5 tag team elimination match. Del Rio would be the first to come out for his team. After him, Damien Sandow.

"Hey freak, get rid of the bathrobe."

"He is such a weirdo. Seriously."

"Pink trunks and purple kneepads."

"That too!"

"I mean I give him props...real men wear pink...but when you add purple kneepads..."

"Exactly my point. More power to you if you want to wear pink but when there's too much or you add another girly color...people are going to question your manhood."

"Wonder where he shops." I snicker.

"Hah, Abercrombie and Bitch?"

"Aha, that's a good one."

She just smirks.

"High five."

She high fives me. Third, David Otunga.

"Mr. I Wear Too Much Baby Oil."

"Yup. Creeper."

Fourth, Wade Barrett and then the captain was Ziggler. After that team was all set, out first for the opposing team was Mick Foley, also the captain of the team. He's followed by Kane and Daniel, who are fighting as they walk to the ring. After them Kofi and then Mike. And finally, Randy.

"I sense egos clashing possibly."

"Mmm yeah."

Kane would score the first elimination for Team Foley as he would hit Damien with a chokeslam to eliminate him. It wasn't long after that when he and Daniel would get into a heated argument, which resulted in Kane tossing Daniel out of the ring, and with Kane's back turned, Dolph was able to catch him off guard with the Zig Zag and eliminating him.

"Dumbass."

"Idiot."

The team would regain focus when Daniel would lock Otunga in the No Lock, forcing him to tap out, sending him packing. Soon after that, Wade would level Kofi with the Bull Hammer, eliminating him. Del Rio would also lock the cross armbreaker on Daniel, leaving him no choice to tap out. Mike would finally get his chance in the match as he would go one on one with Wade. He would eventually plant Wade with the Skull Crushing Finale to send Wade out of the match.

"Yes! Go Mike!"

"Woo!"

Mike's momentum would come to a halt by Del Rio, when he hit Mike with an enziguiri to pin Mike to eliminate him.

"Boooo you suck Del Rio."

"Dorito."

That left only Randy on Team Foley to go up against Del Rio and Ziggler.

"Come on Randy."

He would go after Dolph and Del Rio and at one point, Ricardo would try to get involved, but Mick would rely on Mr. Socko, stuffing it into the mouth of Ricardo, taking him out of the equation.

"Ooooh...gross."

"Ewwww."

"Think we should get ready for our match now? Looks like the end of the match is coming."

"Yeah we probably should."

We move from the couch, stretch after having sat there for so long, and then we grab our bags and head in to change. We change and then decide to head over to the ramp waiting area. Once there, we start our normal stretching routine. While we're doing that, we hear the voices of Aksana and Alicia as they get closer to us.

"I think we should give Aksana an extra special beat down for what she did tonight."

"I was already planning on it."

"Great minds think alike."

"But of course." She laughs.

"Some nerve you have doing what you did tonight Aksana." I scoff as she and Alicia are finally near us.

She starts ranting in her native language.

"Oh my god...would you shut up already? You talentless broad. Yeah I went there."

Alicia holds Aksana back as she lunges.

"Hope you two are ready to lose tonight." Cara remarks.

"Bring it on. You'll be losing, not us." Alicia retorts in her weird way of talking.

"Oh it's gonna be brought. Rihanna wannabe."

Alicia glares and I snicker.

"Rihanna called...she wants her hair back." Cara remarks again, and I laugh.

Since the previous match was done, it wasn't too much longer until Cara's music went off. We mockingly waved at Alicia and Aksana before heading out first. We pose at the top of the ramp before jogging down. We slap hands with a few fans. Then we hop up on opposite sides of the ring and do our entrance moves. Cara's music fades and Alicia's goes off, her and Aksana walking out. Cara and I quietly talk to each other about how retarded Alicia's walking is. Cara mocks her and she laughs.

We agree that Cara will go off against Aksana first. Aksana starts pushing Cara around, and she isn't havnig that, so she grabs Aksana by the hair and slams her down onto the apron. She drops a hard elbow onto her gut. She helps her up and spears her into the corner, doing that a few times before letting her go and backing up. She goes to run and dropkick her in the corner, but Aksana moves and quickly slides out of the ring. Cara goes to go after her, but Alicia his a cheap shot on her from behind. I get the ref's attention, but of course he doesn't listen.

"Come on Cara!" I stomp the apron with my foot.

She uses the ropes for support as she gets up to her feet. At that time, Aksana had gotten back into the ring and charged at her, but Cara moved out of the way so she ended up falling out of the ring. I encourage Cara to tag me in and she does so. I back up and wait for Aksana to get up and that's when I charge towards the ropes. But I don't actually jump through them. I stop mere inches before and Aksana cowers in fear. Cara and I both laugh. And Alicia thinks she's gonna get the best of me. But I bend backwards as she goes to hit me. When I turn around, I dropkick her out of the ring. I roll out of the ring and grab Aksana, throwing her back into the ring, going for the cover, but Aksana kicks out. I pick Aksana up by the hair and throw her into the ropes. When she comes back, she counters and grabs me, trying to send me outside the ropes, but little does she know, I held on. She starts to blow kisses to the crowd and they all boo her, as I pull myself back up. I send her a smirk as I turn around and I fake her out, and she goes scrambling over to Alicia tagging her in.

"Scaredy cat." I mumble, and then give Alicia the motion to come at me.

She does and I duck, turning around and kicking her in the gut. I then take her and throw her into the ropes, but she counters and sends me there as well, tripping me as I come her way. I hold my midsection since her knee collided with it. That's when she takes advantage and gets me in a side headlock.

"Come on Serenity!" Cara cheers, clapping her hands.

I get to my feet and start to fight back and get out of the hold. But she gets me back and sends me into the corner. That's when she comes at me and I move at the last second, Alicia hitting the corner in an awkward way where her leg would be injured. I quickly go over and tag Cara in and she's on fire when she comes in. She goes and dropkicks Alicia and clotheslines her repeatedly and quickly. And just for good measure, she slaps her so hard, she stumbles into the corner. She runs at Alicia in the corner with a smirk on her face and Alicia moves so Cara goes through the ropes, but doesn't touch the ring post thankfully. But Alicia comes back down and rolls Cara up, going for a win. Cara isn't having that, so she quickly gets out of it and both of them get to their feet. At the last second, she super kicks Alicia in the face. She makes sure, Alicia is near the ropes so Cara could do her finisher. Aksana saw her setting up for it, so I came in and took down Aksana like it was nothing and we fought to the outside. Once the coast was clear, Cara jumped to the top and did a flip, landing on Alicia below. She hooked her leg, the ref counted to three and we had won the match. After we're announced the winners and our hands are let go, we hug each other, and mock Alicia and Aksana with crybaby faces. Then we laugh and pose on the corners for the fans before heading backstage.

"That felt so good."

"I know. A nice easy one."

"I want a challenge next time though, that's for sure."

"Yeah." She nods in agreement.

"Now let's head back, get changed and watch John win his title back."

"Sounds good." She agrees.

We head back to the locker room, along the way getting congrats on our match and everything. Especially from Natalya and Kaitlyn of course. When we get back, we head right in to get changed while the video package hyping the main event plays.

"So maybe nothing bad is happening tonight. Almost the end of the night and that bad feeling hasn't been proven true." I say when we walk out with our bags and sit back down.

"It's not over til its over." Cara points out.

"True.."

"So I wouldn't count it out just yet."

"Right. Well it's been a semi-good night so far."

"Yeah."

It was now time for the main event, the Triple Threat WWE Championship match. The match was announced and out first was John to everyone cheering. He ran down to the ring and did the usual entrance things. After his music faded, out next was Punk with Paul Heyman.

"I wish Heyman would go away."

"He's creepy."

"Not to mention annoying...annoying times two if you count that voice of his."

Cara nods.

Out last was Ryback of course. After all three men would jockey for position in the every-man-for-himself environment, an unlikely alliance would briefly be formed as John and Punk realized it would be take too long to take Ryback down solely. Punk and John would actually co-exist for now to get rid of the major threat that is Ryback. They would dismantle the announce table before joining forces to deliver a vicious suplex to Ryback through the table. Now this left Ryback temporarily out of the picture, so John and Punk continued with their year-long rivalry with both men going blow-for-blow with John hitting the AA and Punk hitting the GTS, but neither one would be put down for the three count. Ryback had gotten back up however and got back in the ring with the force of a tank and would annihilate both Punk and John, dropping both with Shell Shocked. It would seem as Ryback would win the WWE title, wrenching it away from Punk, but just then there were three unknown assailants who were disguised as security guards, attacking Ryback.

"Who in the hell?"

"Told you not to be so sure." Cara says.

"They look awfully familiar Cara." I say as I try to get a closer look at their faces.

"You know...you're right." She tilts her head and scrutinizes the three, trying to figure them out.

We hear Cole say that all three attackers are men from NXT. The man a foot away from him being Roman Reigns. Then realizing who the other two were, saying they were Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

"No. No way."

"Oh boy."

"They were in the development facility before it changed to NXT?"

"Apparently."

They all powerbomb him through the Spanish announce table. I get a good look at the three and realize that it was them.

"Cara, it is them." I say, convinced.

"I see that."

"Wonder why they didn't tell us. I mean I know we all drifted apart from each other, but...this is all just a shock to me."

"I know. Maybe they weren't sure we'd be okay with what they just did."

"Maybe..."

They watch as Punk covers John and wins. Once Punk wins, they leave ringside back through the crowd where they came from.

"Can't say I wanted Punk to win but I don't really care that they attacked Ryback. He's an awkward guy anyway."

"True. Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Go find them before we leave...before they leave."

"Alright, that's fine."

We get our bags, say goodbye to the girls, and leave the room.

"Remember when you had such a crush on Seth but you couldn't tell him?" I nudge her with a grin.

She turns red.

"Shut up."

"Turning red."

"Sere." She whines as she turns even more red.

"It was cute though."

"Embarrassing more like it."

"Well I can see why you would say that."

"Like your crush?" She retorts.

"Oh you wouldn't go there."

"Oh yes I would."

"Don't you dare."

"Miss draw hearts around his name in my sketchbooks." She teases.

"Those were doodles."

"Suuuuuure."

"Even so, I don't even know where I put those anyway."

"Last time I saw them, they were in a box in our apartment."

"And they've stayed there ever since we lost touch."

"Right. I know."

"But you can't tell me you've completely moved on from him can you?"

I go quiet.

"That what I thought."

"What about you?" I ask.

"No. Not even when I was dating Wade." She shakes her head.

"Who I can't believe you dated by the way."

"Not one of my best moments."

"Surprised he didn't bother you tonight."

"I know. I'm glad he didn't though."

We soon are outside and heading to the car. When we get there and start putting our things in the back, I stop when I hear voices. I grin comes across my face as I look at you. "Guess who's coming out..."

"Oh god." She giggles.

"I think that's their car behind me." I point.

"Just wait for the perfect moment to get their attention. Let's see if they recognize us after all these years."

She nods and continues putting her stuff away. I make sure to listen carefully to when they're at the car. I wait for the perfect moment to turn around, and lean against our car.

"Dean..." I call.

He turns around to see who has called his name. I wave.

"Do I know you?"

"You do...well you did. Take a hard look, it'll come back to you."

As he's looking, Cara hip bumps me out of her way so she can close the trunk of the car.

"You don't want to say hi Cara?" I ask.

"Cara...where have I heard...no...Serenity?"

"Duh." I laugh.

"Oh wow, its been forever." He says in surprise.

"You're telling me. Couldn't tell us you were in the development facility? Lose my number or something?"

"Yeah actually."

"Was wondering what happened. We all lost touch with each other."

"Well I changed my number, you know that." Cara says to me.

"Right. Mine hasn't changed though. So...where are our hugs man? We haven't seen each other in forever."

They all walk over. Then one by one they hug us and they're long hugs seeing as we haven't seen each other in forever.

"It's been too long Cara, far too long." Seth says as he hugs her.

"Yeah it has."

"I see you've decided to color half of your hair." She adds with a laugh seeing that one half of his hair is blonde.

She tugs on it playfully.

"I see you colored parts of yours too."

He tugs on hers in return.

"Mmhmm."

"You and I always did crazy stuff like that. I swear we have the same brain sometimes. Thought that before, still thinking that now."

"That's true." She giggles.

"So when did you two become WWE Divas?"

"Mmm, its been a few years."

"Ohhh."

"We got called up pretty quickly. You know how the Divas division is when it comes to talent."

"We've been paying attention, yeah." He nods.

"So yeah, we were needed."

"Right. Well I guess we'll be working with you guys now. We can catch up on all that time we lost."

"Of course. We should go though. Its getting cold." She shivers.

"True. Exchange numbers? Maybe we can catch up a little bit tomorrow. If you're not busy."

"Sure, we won't be busy. Media stuff was this morning." She says as they take out their phones.

"Great." He grins, and they put each other's numbers in their phones.

Dean and I do the same and Cara and I get all of their numbers.

"So, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

We get another round of hugs from them and then get into our cars, getting ready to leave.

"Someone didn't want to let go..." She nudges me with a grin.

I start blushing.

"Shush."

"Nope."

"He looked happy to see you."

"You noticed that too huh?"

"Mmhmm." She grins.

"Seth looked happy to see you too."

"Yeah."

"You didn't want to let him go either."

She blushes.

"Not really."

"Awwwww."

She blushes even more.

"Bet you can't wait until tomorrow."

"Same for you." She retorts.

"Can't argue with that atually."

"Didn't think so."

"Can you really blame me?"

"No."

"I can't blame you either."

"Of course not."

We drive to the hotel and go up to our room. Once we get to our room, we head in, dropping our bags by the rest of our things.

"What a night."

"Tell me about it."

"Wasn't expecting to see them again."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad they showed up though."

"Oh definitely...me too."

"We should get some rest then. Don't wanna be tired tomorrow."

"No, that would be a bad thing."

We get ready for bed and are soon under the covers, getting comfy.

"Night Sere."

"Night Car."


	2. Punk's 365 Day Celebration

The following morning, we both decided to sleep in a bit, seeing as though we didn't have anything work related planned until tonight. Someone's phone starts buzzing and Cara groans.

"Sere..."

"...I got it." I mumble, being half asleep myself. *I then start moving my hand around looking for my phone on the side table. I kind of move too far and end up falling off the bed just as I grab my phone.

"I got it. Ow."

"Hah." Cara snorts.

"I'm good." I say, pulling myself up, leaning on my elbows on the bed.

"Klutz." She snickers.

"Well I forgot I left it so far away on the table. My bad."

She just laughs and I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say as I crawl back into bed and under the covers.

"Hey, Serenity." I hear Dean say.

"Dean, hey."

"Oooooooh." Cara teases.

I give her a look and whip a pillow at her.

"Ow!"

I stick my tongue out at her with an amused look afterwards.

"Nyahhh yourself." She retorts.

"So what's up?" I ask Dean.

"We were wondering if you and Caralyn wanted to go for a late breakfast."

"Let me ask. Hey, the guys were wondering if we wanted to go for a late breakfast with them. Up for it?"

"Sure." She yawns.

"Yeah, we're up for it. The hotel's restaurant or something in town?"

"Something in town. I think Seth was saying something about IHOP."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Let us know when you're ready."

"Will do. I'll send a text."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." I repeat and hang up.

We both get up and start to get dressed.

"So Seth said something about IHOP, so we're gonna be going there."

"I like IHOP."

"He probably knows that which is most likely why he suggested it." I grin.

She shrugs, her cheeks pink.

"But the reason why I was teasing you when you were on the phone was because Dean went out of the way and he called you. Not a text, a call." She adds.

"I know."

"Thanks for the pillow by the way."

"Haha very funny."

After we had gotten dressed, we did our hair and everything else. Once we had that done and our shoes were on, I sent a text to Dean saying that we both were ready. I get a reply as we put on our jackets. We grab our purses and head to the lobby to meet them. It doesn't take long to get there, and when we do, we find them and walk over.

"Heyyy." We greet them.

They greet us back and we get hugs like last night.

"So, since I'm assuming we're all riding in the same car together, who's driving?"

"I am." Dean says.

I nod and we all head out to their car.

"You're sitting up front with him." Cara says to me quietly as he unlocks the car.

I make a face and she giggles, pushing me forward. Before I have time to protest, she's already in the back sitting next to Seth. I mumble to myself quietly before getting into the passenger seat in the front. She ends up between Roman and Seth, looking amused.

"So, let's start catching up with each other." She suggests.

"Right, of course."

"How about we start with you two. Besides what we already know because of last night, how've you been?" Seth asks.

"Fine really. Not a whole lot has changed except for being in the WWE and all the stuff that comes with that. The media attention and the fans and what not."

"Right." He nods.

"Haven't won any titles yet though." I add. "You'd think being there for a while, being called up they would at least have us win at least once."

"You haven't had a title yet? Wow."

"We've come close, but some got pushed before us."

"That's not fair."

"Exactly. We have to sit back and watch Eve become a 3 time Divas Champion. She doesn't need it three times." Cara scoffs.

"She's not even that good."

"Overrated."

"And annoying." Cara rolls her eyes.

They all nod.

"So...what about you three?"

They tell us about what has gone on in their lives since we lost touch. We reach the restaurant finally and get out after we park. We all head inside and don't have to wait too long to get seated at a table.

"So, are you as crazy and weird as you used to be?" I ask Dean, laughing as I look at my menu.

"Nah, not quite." He laughs.

"Ah, toned it down I see." I nod.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Because to be honest even though we did lose touch with each other, I did still follow what you did."

"Really? That's cool."

Cara has to refrain so much from making a comment about me and still having the feelings for him after what I had just said.

"Yeah, you little extremist you." I nod.

Dean laughs.

"That's me."

After Cara had picked what she wanted to drink and eat, she puts her menu down, but she couldn't help but notice the shirt that Seth had on.

"Harry Potter...no way."

"Yes way." He grins.

"I like love Harry Potter."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yes."

"These two call me a nerd for it."

"Hey...there's nothing wrong with Harry Potter." She says to Dean and Roman.

"Nerrrrrd." Roman replies.

"See what I mean?" Seth shakes his head.

"Well now you aren't the only nerd." She pats his shoulder.

"It's a good feeling." He nods, chuckling.

"Good." She laughs.

"Afterall, nerds should stick together."

"Yes, yes we should."

"High five." He holds up his hand.

She giggles and high fives him. Shortly after that, the waitress comes over and since we all had decided on everything we wanted, we placed both drink and food orders. She goes to put those in and we get back to talking.

"It's going to be great to work with you guys now."

"We're more excited than before." Roman agrees.

"Maybe not directly because after seeing what happened last night, it seems like you're going to be a new heel group."

"Pretty much."

"Well we don't mind if you keep attacking Ryback like you did last night. He's weird anyway."

They all laugh.

"You helped Punk win, but you did what you had to, understandable."

They nod.

"Can't wait to see what you do next."

"Have to wait and see." Dean shrugs.

"Just make sure you pay attention tonight, that's all." Roman adds.

"Oh we will."

The drinks get to the table first, and we only had to wait a little bit after that for the food to get to the table as well. We all start eating, though we still talk and joke the whole time. When we were done, we wait for the bill. When it does come to the table, we all chip in and pay it. After leaving that on the table, we put our jackets on and head back out to the car. We go back to the hotel and stop in the lobby.

"So..." Cara trails off.

"...we have plenty of daylight left, we should all hang out for the rest of the day." I add.

"Sounds good to me." Dean says.

"What to do though...it's far too cold to go out and do anything..."

She points past me without saying anything.

"The pool." I state, looking in that direction.

"Heated." She adds.

"I was just gonna question that."

"Meet you guys there?" She questions them.

"Sure." Seth nods.

We split off and go to our rooms to change.

"Oh god. We have to deal with them being shirtless." She realizes as she's changing.

"You just realized that? And here I thought you had suggested it so I could be tortured, totally forgetting about yourself."

"No..."

"Oops."

"Yeah."

"Well too late now. Probably end up getting distracted by us too."

"Maybe."

"Well I think Seth may stare with what you picked out."

"I bet Dean will stare at you."

"It's possible I suppose."

We put what we need in a beach bag and after putting on flip flops, leave for the pool. We take the elevator down to the lobby and then head in the direction of the pool. Dean, Seth, and Roman have already claimed a table so we walk over to join them. We put the bag on the ground and sit in the other two chairs.

"Wish it was warm enough outside." She sighs.

"I know. It's a sunny day but freezing."

"Yeah." The guys agree.

"Heated pool is better than nothing though."

"Very true."

"So should we go ahead in now then?"

"Sounds good."

"Last one in is a nerd." Cara challenges.

She pulls off her cover up, kicks off her flip flops, and bolts for the pool.

"Looks like one of you are gonna be the nerd." I laugh as I do the same, bolting for the pool myself.

The guys jump up and run for the water.

"Uh oh...they're catching up!" I call to her.

"Too bad!" She laughs as she jumps in.

Next thing I know just as I get close to the pool. I'm grabbed and end up falling in.

"Hey...he's cheating! Oh, you're gonna end up being the nerd Roman." Seth says as he gets a bit of extra speed.

"Aw man!" Roman exclaims.

"Awww...poor thing." Cara laughs as Seth jumps in and Roman is the only one left.

He jumps in and comes up pouting.

"Pouting won't change the fact that you lost the challenge."

"Damn."

"And someone thought the easiest way out was to grab someone and fall in. Good work Dean." She gives him the thumbs up.

"But that's cheating." Seth remarks.

"Didn't end up the nerd did you? No."

"You're just jealous you didn't pull someone in with you." Dean says.

"Which speaking of...you can kind of let me go now." I point out, trying to hide a blush that I could feel creeping onto my face.

"Oops. Sorry." He looks sheepish as he lets go.

"It's okay."

She snickers quietly.

"And no I'm not jealous." Seth adds.

"Seems like you are." Cara nods with amusement.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh." He says, splashing her a bit.

"And it begins." I shake my head.

She gasps and splashes back. That causes a splash fight to break out between them, me and the other two move away so we don't get caught in the crossfire.

"Some things never change." Roman snickers.

"Tell me about it."

I talk to Dean and Roman while Seth and Cara chase each other around in the pool, splashing each other.

"So, I meant to ask, what took you so long to answer the phone this morning?" Dean asks.

"Oh, I kind of forgot I put it too far out of reach on my table. So I stretched too far and fell off the bed."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"And if you were wondering what that 'ow' was in the background, I threw a pillow at Cara."

"Why?"

"She was teasing me."

"About what? If you don't mind us asking?" Roman asks.

"Just for being a klutz." I lie.

"Well that is kind of true...being a klutz."

"Shut up." I retort, hitting Dean in the chest playfully.

"Just saying." He laughs.

"Just so you know, I'm less of a klutz than I was before."

"Gasp." Dean teases.

"Oh yeah, it's a real big shocker isn't it?" I shake my head amusedly.

"Just kidding."

"Uh huh."

"I'm so going to win this!" Cara says to Seth, still splashing and not letting up.

"I don't think so!" He retorts.

"Uh huh!"

And just then through the flying water, she notices him disappear under the water.

"Uh oh."

"Eep." She yelps as she notices him coming closer.

She swims away as fast as she can.

"You really haven't learned that you can't swim away from me fast enough by now?"

She squeals loudly as she gets grabbed from behind.

"You'll never be able to swim faster than me." He chuckles.

"Darn." She pouts.

"Poor poor you."

"Yup. Poor me."

"Now to decide whether I let you go or not."

"Oh boy."

"I say no."

"Darn." She says, relaxing slightly.

"You sound oh so disappointed." He chuckles.

"Hey, you're comfy." She shrugs.

"Good to know."

"You're welcome."

"So gonna stay in one place all day or move around?" She asks.

He chuckles and starts moving through the water.

"Awww isn't that cute." I grin.

"You know, I believe he had a thing for her, before they lost touch."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. He wouldn't shut up about her."

"Aww." I giggle.

"As a matter of fact, last night he wouldn't shut up about her either."

"Ooooh."

"Although that could be because it's been years since they've seen each other. But just seeing how he's acting now...tells a different story."

"Yeah, I think that thing is still there."

"Well I can say for a fact that her feelings for him...and she did have feelings for him...never ever went away." I nod.

"They'd be good for each other." Dean remarks.

"They would." I nod.

"Should we help them along?" Roman suggests.

"Maybe give it a few days or a week or so before we help. I mean...after just seeing each other for the first time in years last night."

"True."

"But we should definitely help."

Dean and Roman agree. After a while, I decide to swim to the edge of the pool and pull myself up, turning and sitting on the edge with my legs in the water, taking a break from swimming for a while. Dean moves and puts his back against the edge, standing beside my legs.

"Got lonely did you?"

"Sure." He chuckles.

"Well Roman did head back to the table, leaving me alone." He adds.

"Shame on him."

"Oh of course. Blame Roman." I giggle.

"It's true."

"Sure it is."

"You just don't want to be away from one of your best friends for too long." I add with an amused look.

Dean pushes my legs playfully.

"Ohhh you wanna play that game huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well then..." I trail off, putting a hand in the water and splashing him a bit, laughing.

He retaliates, splashing back.

"If we're gonna splash each other, you should get back in the water." He says after splashing me back.

I agree and jump back in. But I move far away so he can't splash me.

"Haha."

Of course he just comes after me.

"Oooh I'm so scared."

He gets close and splashes me.

"Oh yeah that's real scary."

"That's how its gonna be?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

He swims fast to get me.

"No no no no no no." I say trying to move back and forth to slow him down.

"Ohhh yes."

"Noooooo..." I say as he grabs me so I can't get away this time. "No fair."

"You started it." He chuckles.

"I believe you started it."

"Well either way, now you're stuck."

"Sorry?"

"Sure." He laughs.

"It was worth a shot."

"Right." Dean snickers.

"Not gonna let me go at all?"

"Mmm, no."

"Awww."

"You'll live."

"Will I? Just kidding, just kidding."

Dean tosses me a bit away from him jokingly.

"Aha, you let go." I grin and bolt towards the stairs.

"I'll just get you eventually." He shrugs with a smirk.

"Suuure."

"Just wait."

"We'll see." I laugh, getting out of the pool finally.

"Yes we will."

After getting out, I grab a towel from the beach bag we brought and wrap it around myself. He tried to make it not so obvious that he was staring, but Cara was able to see him do so.

"Ooh Dean's staring at Sere." She giggles.

"I told her he would." Seth says.

"He would stare either way." Seth says.

"That means what I think it means right?"

"Yup. He's liked her for a long time."

"I knew it."

"It's pretty obvious." He laughs.

"It really is." She nods.

"If they don't end up together after a bit, I'm so playing matchmaker." She adds.

"I think Roman and I can push him to ask her out." He chuckles.

"You should."

"Just gonna give a bit before we do that, considering last night."

"Right. Some time to get to used to each other again."

"Exactly."

She nods and relaxes against Seth a bit more. After a bit of that, they both decide to get out of the pool and sit back at the table to take a break from the water for a bit. She stretches her legs out, resting her feet on Seth's chair.

"I see how it is, use my chair as a foot rest."

"Would you rather it be you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying."

"Mmhmm."

While we sit around the table, we talk about various things. For the rest of the day we have left to hang out with each other, we're in and out of the pool. It was getting down to the hour where we had to start getting ready for tonight.

"Oh darn, look at the time."

"Have to go get ready." Cara muses, picking up her stuff.

"That's right we do." I nod.

"Awww." The guys say.

"I'm sure you three have to get ready too."

"Doesn't take long." Dean shrugs.

"Well duh."

"You're males. You don't have to worry about appearance as much." Cara rolls her eyes.

"We on the other hand have to make sure everything we wear is perfect." I add.

"And the makeup and the hair." Cara continues.

"That too."

"We should really go though. I want to get this chlorine out of my hair." She says.

"Yeah me too." I nod.

We say bye to the guys and head to our room.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I was right about. You know when you got out of the pool? Well Dean was staring. Didn't I tell you he would?" She teases.

"He did? Wow."

"Can you blame him though?"

"No not really."

"Thought so."

"Seth was eyeing you too though." I say, poking her.

"Nu-uh."

"Oh he was."

"You may have not seen it, but the rest of us did." I add.

"Right..."

"I think he likes you." I say as we step into the elevator.

She blushes at the thought. We reach our floor and then head to our room. When we get there, we head in and get ready for the show.

"I feel like now we really have an excuse to dress up and look sexy." Cara says as we're doing our makeup.

"Oh I know right?"

"Exactly...and they'll be watching...of course."

"Yup." I nod.

"You'll definitely get Seth's attention, that's for sure."

"You think so?" She blushes.

"I know so. Too bad we won't be able to see how he reacts."

"Yeah, that's true."

"At least it's an easy night tonight."

"Yeah I know. Its nice to have them once in a while."

Once we both were done with everything, we head out to get our shoes and then pull on our jackets. We make sure we have what we need before heading out. Before long, we're at the arena. We go inside and head towards the Divas locker room to drop off our jackets and such. After we drop off our jackets and such, we decide to walk around backstage to pass the time before the show officially starts.

"I like your dress Sere. May have to steal that."

"You can steal it as many times as you want."

"Awesome." She laughs.

As we're walking, we run into Kaitlyn and she asks us if we'll be out by the ring for her for the match she has against Aksana. We of course accept, so we can see Aksana get beat up again.

"Should be fun."

"Oh yes."

"She'll get beat once again."

"Especially after what happened last night."

"Right."

"And you know what that means right? You can grab Seth's attention while we're out there." I nudge her.

She blushes.

"And Dean will be looking at you." She retorts, poking me.

"We'll both be looked at."

"Yup."

"And we'll never know it while we're out there.'

"Nope. Not really."

"Sucks though...can't hang out before the show, because I'm assuming if they came through the crowd last night, they're by one of those crowd entrances."

"I know. Its unfair."

"Maybe one day though...who knows."

"Hopefully."

"I believe the show is starting soon. Wanna find a spot to sit and watch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We find an area that had numerous chairs set up facing one of the TVs for anyone who wanted to sit and watch the show. We find a couple seats and sit there as we wait the rest of the time. She moves another chair in front of her and props her feet up. The show starts off with a video package of Survivor Series from last night, showing Big Show's victory and then what happened when Dean, Seth and Roman attacked Ryback. Ryback then is the one to start the show off.

"Weirdo monkey boy." I laugh.

"Yup." Cara says amusedly.

"Last night, I was about to feast on the WWE Championship. But CM Punk employed three of his men to take food out of a starving man's mouth."

"Highly doubt they're working for Punk."

Cara nods.

"Well my hunger cannot be suppressed. I am a predator. And CM Punk, you and your three men are my prey. So what you can do to make things easier on yourself, all of you, is to come down here and face me, right now! And if you don't, if you don't, I'm gonna tear this damn place apart! Until I find each and every one of you. Feed me more!"

"They're not gonna show up on your command."

"Nope."

The crowd chants 'feed me more', until Vickie comes out onto the stage.

"You will not tear anything up tonight. The way I see it Ryback, you had two chances to win the WWE Championship, and you blew it. Now I do enjoy the way you destroy people. But if you cause any chaos tonight, you will be subject to a fine or a suspension. Now like I said before, I do enjoy the way you destroy people, and now let's see how big your appetite really is."

And who comes out to face him in a match, but Tensai.

"Weirdo."

"Weirdo vs weirdo."

Throughout the match, Ryback would repeatedly mutter "Punk" and, in the end, he made one of Tensai as Ryback blasts Tensai with the Meat Hook Clothesline before finishing things off with Shell Shocked to pick up the win.

"Eh." Cara shrugs.

Sheamus is then backstage, yelling at one of the refs about last night.

"Ugh, we have to see a celebration for Punk being champion for a year?"

"Ugh."

Then Wade and Kofi are shown heading to the curtain for their match which is next.

"Boring."

"Plus Wade isn't a person you really wanna see anyway."

"Hell no. I dread him learning about me and Seth being around each other."

"Right. Even though all three of them could give him the beating of his life. I mean look what they did to Ryback last night and Ryback is larger than Wade and stronger."

"I know that but you know how Wade is."

"I know."

"Wouldn't stop texting and calling me until I changed my number."

"And not to mention the constant notes he would leave. What a pain in the ass he was."

"Mmhmm. Still harasses me in person when he gets the opportunity too."

"Which is why we try to stay away from him as much as we can."

"Exactly."

Kofi had then come out for his match against Wade. Once his entrance was done, Wade had come out next.

"Rather not watch him thank you." Cara remarks.

"Agreed." I say.

They show an exclusive video that Wade did last night at Survivor Series after the Elimination match. The bell rings to start the match. Kofi's quest for revenge was cut short, as Wade would take advantage of Kofi's injured eye from being poked, and hit the Bull Hammer Elbow to win the match, picking up a win over Kofi.

"Jerk."

"And this means he gets a title opportunity since he beat the champion."

"Ugh."

Cole and Jerry then talk about how Punk won the match last night, mentioning that Dean, Seth and Roman attacked Ryback after he had Shell Shocked John, so Punk would win the match. Then a video package plays about Brad Maddox, the rogue referee that cost Ryback the WWE Championship match the first time.

"And he says he's not working with CM Punk." I scoff.

"Pshhhh."

"You beat Ryback...hey hey, look. Look! What a celebration this is gonna be tonight." Heyman is shown and he shows some backstage people a picture of Punk with the title.

"Call your friends if you have any. Oh my god, I cannot imagine what a celebration this is gonna be tonight, for the reigning, defending WWE Champion C..M...Punk." He adds as he knocks on Punk's locker room door.

"Oh, hey check the shirt out." Punk says after he comes out, showing him the shirt he has on that says 'I'm a Paul Heyman Guy'.

"I'm humbled."

"I'm humbled. This is a hell of a picture."

"I'd like to punch a hole through it." I remark.

Cara snickers.

"My champion, there are no words that I have to convey my appreciation for you as the best in the world. But tonight, tonight CM Punk, I'm gonna throw for you a celebration that will go down into ages. It will-" He stops when he's interrupted by Matt Striker.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys. I'd like to get a comment from you CM Punk about the controversial ending to last night's main event at Survivor Series. As well as your affiliation if any with Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns."

"You know you ask me these disrespectful questions as if I'm not gonna hurt you for asking them. You know I'm so sick of everybody Paul."

"And we're sick of you." Cara remarks.

"Amen." I agree.

"Okay, what about Ryback?"

"What about Ryback?!"

"Come on Mr. Striker, tonight is a celebration. A celebration they will replay on the 2,000th episode of Monday Night Raw. My god man, where's your festive mood? Tonight is a celebration and everyone is invited. Even Ryback."

Punk then gives him a look like 'wtf'.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Just a minute."

"Ooooh someone's in trouble." I sing.

"Wah wahhhh." Cara adds.

As we're sitting there, waiting for the break to be over, Kaitlyn comes and finds us, telling us her match is up next and that she needs to go out during the commercial. We nod and get up to follow her.

"Time to impress a couple people." I grin.

Cara giggles and nods. "Yup."

Aksana had already gone out first and was waiting, then we all went out during the break. Kaitlyn's music resumed after the break as she was in the ring ready to go, and we were on the outside to watch the match and to get involved when we could. The bell rings and Aksana tries calling timeout and she leans through the ropes as Kaitlyn goes after her.

"Is she stupid? There's no timeouts in professional wrestling."

"Shows how clueless she is."

The ref backs Kaitlyn up and then she and Aksana yell at each other, about last night and how she almost cost Kaitlyn her title match. Kaitlyn goes back after her as she leans outside the ropes. The ref once again backs Kaitlyn up.

"That's enough." Aksana says as she exits the ring.

"Go get her Car." I smirk.

"On it." She grins, going after Aksana.

"I got this Kaitlyn." She says to her and she grabs Aksana from behind and then throws her back into the ring.

As Cara heads back around to stand with me, Aksana tries to flee again. Kaitlyn however this time follows her and goes to get her back into the ring, but gets clotheslined by Aksana.

"Oops."

Aksana picks her up and throws her back into the ring, before getting in herself. She goes for the cover, Kaitlyn kicks out. She then proceeds to crawl over her and shake her head around while yelling at her. Next she grabs her by the hair and hits her face against the apron multiple times, before having to let go. She helps her up and gets her into the corner, shoulder first. She climbs that corner and sits on the top, grabbing the now hurt arm and stretching it over the top rope in a painful way, letting go before five. She gets back into the ring and goes after that arm, pushing her down to the apron and keeping at that arm, telling her to give up. Kaitlyn gets to her knees and fights back, then gets to her feet and fights back, until Aksana takes her down again, going after that arm again. She throws Kaitlyn into the corner and she hits it hard and slides down so she's sitting, and Aksana crawls over to her in the most creepiest way ever.

We exchange a creeped out look.

When she reaches Kaitlyn, she slaps her. She helps Kaitlyn up, only for Kaitlyn to shove her away, and then kick her in the midsection when she comes closer again. She gets out of the corner and elbows Aksana in the face, kicking her in the midsection for a second time. She grabs her by the hair and throws her across the ring. She does it again before sending her into the ropes and when she comes back, Kaitlyn hits her with a hard shoulder block. When Aksana gets up, she lifts her and drops her on her face. She gets her in her shoulders and then drops Aksana on her knees, Aksana's midsection connecting with them and then Kaitlyn covers her for the win.

"Good." Cara claps.

"Beat two nights in a row." I high five her.

"Hell yeah."

Cara and I get into the ring and raise both of Kaitlyn's hands in victory. When we let them go so she can celebrate, we mock Aksana. Then we laugh and head backstage. We decide to follow Kaitlyn and head back to the locker room. When we get there, we find a place to sit to watch the remainder of the show.

"Wonder what the guys are up to." She muses.

"Probably bored out of their minds waiting for what they have to do. Poor them."

"That's true."

Just as she says that, her phone goes off.

"I know who that is."

She blushes and picks up her phone.

"Yup, he's bored." She giggles as she reads the text.

"I figured." I say.

"He also wants to know if we feel up for meeting them where they're all hanging out until they're needed." She adds.

"Sure, why not."

She asks him where exactly they are and he texts back where, telling her what to look for and everything in order to find them. We get up and leave the room in search of them. When we get there, his back is the only one facing us. So Cara sneaks up to him the best she can and taps his shoulder and moves the opposite way so he doesn't see her. He gets confused.

"What the hell."

She then appears in front of him, and he jumps when he sees her.

"Did I scare you? Sorry." She giggles.

"Haha very funny."

"So you got bored over here huh? Poor poor you."

"Well there's not really anything to do." He shrugs.

"We can see that." I nod, stepping forward.

Cara giggles softly as she sees Dean subtly eyeing me.

"Should've texted or called us sooner.

"We'll know for next time."

"Much better than being the only ones stuck here with security guarding you from the fans who walk by."

"Right."

"So...dressed in what you wore last night. Attacking someone tonight perhaps?"

"...maybe."

"You so are."

They all snicker.

"Hope it's Ryback again."

"You'll see."

There was a TV on the wall in the long hallway we were standing in with them, so we were able to see what was going on. Vickie had walked out to the ring with two unknown people, no one we recognize.

"Wonder what she'll complain about now."

"Probably trying to build new evidence against John and AJ. Fabricated evidence."

"I would like to set the record straight as Managing Supervisor for Monday Night Raw, that I would not...I would not lay a hand on a WWE Superstar. This does not give AJ a reason to try and humiliate me. Some people...some people respect leadership and authority like Tamina Snuka. For weeks, AJ has made a fool of herself, John Cena and all of you for her white lies. AJ and Cena have the audacity to accuse me of manufacturing and falsifying evidence of their affair? Tonight, doubts will be laid to rest because I have eyewitnesses."

"Yeah and how much did she pay them to show up and lie?"

"Who knows."

"My first eyewitness is Ms. Whitney Smith. Ms. Smith is a waitress at a hotel restaurant in Sacramento, California. This is the location where AJ and Cena had their alleged business dinner. Ms. Smith. Take your time and tell your story to everyone here."

"They wanted a private table-"

"Uh Ms. Smith, speak up so everyone can hear you."

"They specifically requested a private table back in the corner. Through the whole meal, they were being very touchy feely and whispering in each other's ears and looking in each other's eyes. They looked like they were discussing a lot more than just business."

"Suuuure."

"Liiiiies."

"Thank you so much Ms. Smith. My next eyewitness is Mr. Doug Brady. Mr. Brady is a parking attendant, who has a very interesting story to share with all of you. Mr. Brady."

"Uh...yeah I witnessed Mr. John Cena and AJ uh..remain in a parked vehicle for just about an hour. Uh..you know, I'm really not the uh...snooping kind of person, but they were parked next to a family and the father of that family came to me, to complain about what he had seen happening in the vehicle."

"More liiiies."

"Pssshhh. She so paid them."

Before Vickie could ask anymore questions, AJ had come out to deal with the whole situation, not happy.

"I don't know who these people are, or how much you paid them to tell all this crap, but I am getting sick and tired of you coming out here week after week with your doctored videos and your hacked in voicemails. And your photos that you twist to create some sort of scandal. Vickie, if you want to fire me so bad, then fire me."

"Oh AJ-"

"-but if not, then do everyone a favor and shut the hell up."

"I am sure you want to put this all to rest, just put this behind you, but you can't admit the truth. You don't even know your lies from the truth, because you lie every week! But AJ, you know what? Don't worry AJ, because I'll take it from here. Because while you were busy lip locking with Cena in the car, Mr. Brady was taking pictures with his cell phone of the action inside the car. So I'm going to caution all of you right now. If you take offense to nudity, I suggest you walk out and you protect your little ones eyes. Because now I am going to present a photo of AJ and John Cena in the car!"

"There is no picture. Liiiies."

Cara shakes her head.

John comes out next, right as the 'picture' was going to be shown and Vickie is pissed, her guests leaving the ring.

"This...all this...garbage. A load of crap. Why? 'Cause you're trying to give people something to talk about. I'll show ya', how to give people something to talk about." He says, approaching AJ.

"AJ, I hope you don't mind." He puts the mic on the ground and then proceeds to kiss her and Vickie is pissed.

"Ooooooooooh."

"Oh damn." Cara laughs.

"You see Vickie, THAT...that right there is-" John gets cut off when he's turned around and AJ jumps on him and kisses him this time, Vickie getting even more pissed off.

"I repeat...oooooooh."

Cara laughs again.

"Nice."

And when they pull apart, Ziggler attacks him from behind and they go at it. He dumps Ziggler out of the ring and then proceeds to chase after him to the back.

"Run Ziggles, run." I laugh.

"Ziggles. Hah. Sounds like a name for a cat."

"Mr. Ziggles."

"That kind of cat belongs to a villain."

"It does sound like that doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"We still got a lot of the show left though. I need to sit somewhere."

"Me too." She agrees.

Roman offers to go get a couple chairs for us. We thank him and he has one of the security guards go with him because of the fans, leaving her and I all alone with Dean and Seth.

"Heels. So pretty and yet painful." Cara remarks.

"When you're wearing then for extended periods of time...especially when you're standing around." I add, nodding in agreement.

"Such is the life of a Diva."

"But you look great though." Seth compliments.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And nice job getting involved in that match out there too. Wasn't much, but still."

"Again, thanks."

He nods.

"You look great too." Dean says to me, looking me over, but stops when I turn to look at him and thank him.

Cara stifles a giggle. It isn't long after that when Roman comes back with two chairs for us.

"Thanks Rome." She smiles.

"No problem." He says as he sets the chairs down and we move to sit.

"Much better."

"What about you guys?"

"We can sit on the floor if we felt like it. We're good."

"If you're sure..."

"We're sure."

"Okay then."

The show came back on the air and the next match of the night was Randy against Del Rio. After an early onslaught from Randy, Del Rio would target the arm of him, no doubt setting up for the cross armbreaker. However, Del Rio would ultimately cost himself the first fall of the match as, while battling Randy on the outside of the ring, Del Rio would repeatedly slam his arm into the steel ring post to the point of the referee having to disqualify Del Rio, giving Randy the first fall. Del Rio's plan would pay off later in the match, however, as he would lock the cross armbreaker in on Randy, forcing Randy to tap out, splitting the match at one fall a piece. With the next fall determining the winner, Del Rio would again lock in the cross armbreaker on Randy, but this time Randy was able to fight out before coming out of nowhere with an RKO and picking up the win.

"Sucks for you Dorito."

"Dorito?" Dean asks amusedly.

"Del Rio sounds like Dorito." Cara shrugs.

"So we refer to him as the chip, yes." I add.

Dean, Seth and Roman all laugh.

"Him and Ricardo both."

"Yup."

"Del Rio is more like the spicy kind and Ricardo is more like what...Ranch, but not cool ranch...because he's not cool."

"Nerd ranch." She snickers.

"Hah...yes."

They laugh.

They the replay what happened with John and AJ and the lip lock they shared just moments ago that made Vickie really mad, and when Dolph attacked John. They slow down when John slid out of the ring and he tweaked his ankle a bit which caused him to hobble away after Ziggler. But as he was shown backstage in the trainer's, he was getting his knee wrapped so he tweaked his knee instead.

"Oops."

"Whoops."

After the next break, Khali, Primo and Epico were in the ring already and then Hornswoggle came out with a bouquet of flowers. During the match, he made his way over to Rosa, waving at her. He walks over to her and goes to hand her the flowers, but in result squirts her in the face with water, fooling her.

"Ahahaha nice."

Primo and Epico end up losing the match quickly. That goes to backstage where some attendants were going through what's needed for the CM Punk celebration.

"We need to make sure we have everything on this list. Uh...Mr. Heyman wants this to be the biggest celebration in the history of Raw."

"Go get it done. Go go go go. CM Punk is going to be so happy. 365 days as your reigning, def-balloons."

"Well, we have everything you asked for."

"It's a celebration."

"Well you didn't ask for balloons."

"I have to ask for balloons? You don't take the initiative? It's a celebration, it's known to have balloons for CM Punk. The best in the world. Balloons! I want balloons! Balloons! Balloons!"

Then Mike was heading to the ring for his match next.

"Yayyy."

"Go Mike."

Who turns out to be Mike's opponent is Otunga.

"Oh god...not B.O."

"Body oil." Cara clarifies for the guys.

"He just wears too much."

"Way too much."

"How people are able to even get a hold of him to win is beyond me."

"Who knows."

In the end, it was Mike driving Otunga down with the Skull Crushing Finale to pick up the win.

"Take that B.O."

"Hahaaaa."

They show a slow motion replay where Sheamus kicked the ref in the head and then when Show would hit Sheamus with the KO punch, the ref counting to three, everything all so confusing. Then up next would be Sheamus against Damien Sandow.

"Freak with a bathrobe."

"Na na naaaaa Girly Man."

"Yeah, what's up with the pink and the purple?" Seth asks.

"Sere and I were talking about this the other day. Guys wearing pink, more power to you. Its when you add other girly things in there that people are going to question your manhood."

"Well we're sure questioning it. Especially when he hides it behind a bathrobe."

"No kidding."

Sheamus comes out to the ring first, but grabs a mic to say a few things.

"Now before I knock the bejeezus out of my opponent tonight, there's something I'd like to get off my chest. When this thing with Big Show and me started, it was all about two warriors fighting for the World Heavyweight Championship. And last month at Hell in the Cell, even though I came up short, I wasn't too disappointed. Because I took pride in the fight that we had. It was a fight that will never be forgotten. But then Big Show had to make it personal. He made it personal when he attacked me from behind and knocked out my long time friend William Regal in England in the last couple of weeks. And then at Survivor Series last night, he stooped to a new low. He pulled the referee right in front of me, who ate the Brogue Kick, preventing me from retaining the World Heavyweight Championship. You know, the funny thing is, is that through all of this, he's shown what type of person he really is. Because, no matter what we've been through, no matter how hard we fought, he always seems to run away. Well I came out here after Hell in the Cell, and I told each and every one of you, I still had a smile on my face. Well I'm not smiling anymore. So Big Show, how about you get that giant arse of yours out here so we can settle this once and for all."

Only shortly after that Big Show comes out.

"Buzz Kill is more like it."

"Yup."

"Hey Big Show! You remember this?" Sheamus holds up the chair that he hit him with last night.

"Yes Sheamus, I do remember that. But the problem is, you and I have nothing to settle. It's plain and simple right in front of your face. At Hell in the Cell, I told you I was gonna knock you out and win the World Heavyweight Championship. At Survivor Series...YOU HOLD ON A MINUTE AND LISTEN TO ME WHILE I TALK! I AM THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! YOU HAD YOUR TURN TO TALK. NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Anger issues."

"Just a tad."

"Last night you beat me within an inch of your life with that chair! You lost your Irish temper!"

"You're damn right I did! Each and every dent in this chair is a mark of your body, which I smashed all over this arena last night!"

"Yeah, but the bottom line is Sheamus, you are not the World Heavyweight Champion anymore! I am! I retained my World Heavyweight Championship! You..you don't deserve the World Heavyweight Championship Sheamus. You're just like your Irish ancestors. You're barbaric!"

"I'll tell you what Show, why don't you come down to this ring and I'll show you just how barbaric I can be." Sheamus says before Damien's music goes off and he walks out.

"Girly man."

In the end, it was Sheamus hitting White Noise on Damien before putting him down with the Brogue Kick, picking up the win and working out some aggression.

"Thanks for coming."

"See ya later Girly man."

AJ has now gone to Vickie's office, and Tamina was already there with Vickie, talking to her.

"Vickie."

"It's okay Tamina. Have you guys met? Tamina, AJ. AJ, Tamina."

"Very funny Vickie. You know I plan on getting to know Tamina a whole lot better in the very near future. But for now, let's talk about that little set up out there. I know you sent Dolph to attack Cena."

"Oh how adorable. The little woman sticking up for her man. What're you gonna do now AJ? Come in here and deny that you were playing tonsil hockey with Cena in the ring?"

"John is hurt Vickie, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Well if you're not gonna do anything about it, I will."

"Some manager of Raw she is. She's supposed to look after the well being of HER talent."

"I know right?

Then AJ is seen walking fast through the halls with Layla.

"You need to think. Just think of what you're gonna do right now. It's not worth it."

They then stop and it just so happens to be the Men's locker room.

"Don't go in there."

"Layla, leave me the hell alone."

And she walks away and AJ storms into the locker room, and approaches Ziggler.

"Uh oh."

"Ohhhh boy."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I know that-"

"Save it AJ! Girls like you are a dime a dozen. You came from nothing and you are nothing. See, you've been so alone your entire life that when someone pays you a little attention, you cling to them and make them your entire world. Now what does that leave you? Huh?! What does that leave you?! At the end of the day you're back all by yourself, all alone. Desperate. Pathetic. And everytime someone disappoints you, you lose a piece of your pride. And now you're nothing more than a shell of a woman. Seen girls like you my entire life. You're all the same. Sad, weak, pitiful. Face it AJ, you're just trash." He states, before sitting back down.

"Wow...asshole much?"

"Ouch."

"Who talks to a girl like that?"

"Apparently he does." I answer.

That's when AJ snaps and wails on him, not letting up. John comes rushing in and pulls her off of him, and that starts a fight between Dolph and John, to the point where Dolph sends John crashing through the bathroom stalls.

"Oh jeez."

"Uncalled for."

"Yeah."

"Cheap bathroom stalls though. You can tell." I laugh.

"Oh yeah." Cara laughs too.

Once the break was over, they replay the whole thing, from the point where Dolph was putting AJ down with his words. Josh Matthews however was outside the trainer's room with an update on John.

"Ladies and gentlemen, during the commercial break, John Cena was rushed into the trainer's office here behind me. And remember what the doctors diagnosed Cena with earlier. The potential to have a partially torn meniscus. Not to further speculate, but you have to imagine after the attack from Dolph Ziggler, that injury has to be much...much worse, and judging by John Cena's face when he went into the trainer's room, Cena is in a tremendous amount of pain."

"Ouch."

"Poor guy."

That cut to the ring where Sin Cara had come out, and out on commentary was Darren and Titus.

"One thing that always puzzles me. How in the hell can Sin Cara see out of that mask? I mean there are little holes in the eye parts, but that can't provide much sight. Psh, no wonder why he messes up all the time."

"I know right?

"Here's an idea...wear a mask like Rey does." I say, pointing him out when he's coming to the ring as Sin Cara's partner.

"Well Rey has learned from all his years of wearing them. Sin Cara is relatively new and obviously doesn't have a clue." Cara states.

Out as their opponents were Daniel and Kane. At the end of the match, just as Kane was about to drop Rey with a chokeslam, Darren and Titus hit the ring and the numbers game would catch up to Kane. However, Rey and Sin Cara would lend a helping hand to Kane and Daniel as Sin Cara and Daniel work together to set Darren and Titus up for a double 619 from Rey. Kane follows up with a chokeslam on Titus while Sin Cara hits the senton bomb on Darren Young.

"Shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Mmhmm."

"I did happen to notice whatever color they wear...it makes them look fat." I snicker.

"Oh I know! They look terrible." She laughs.

"Wear black or something, then it wouldn't be so bad. But no, they wear bold colors."

"Bad taste in fashion."

"Tell me about it. And not only that...they wear sparkles on their trunks too."

"Fairies." Cara sings.

"Not so tough now are they?"

"Not at all."

They cut to the back where Punk is once again with Heyman, getting ready for his celebration.

"I'm compelled to thank you for letting me do this for you. All the dues that you've paid, all the sacrifices you've made to be the WWE Champion for 365 consecutive days. I want this to be a night that makes it all worth it for you. I want this to be a celebration beyond compare and no one...no one will tarnish this night for you, I personally guarantee it. My champion, your celebration awaits."

"Joy." I roll my eyes.

"Oh great." Cara sighs.

"Mr. Story Teller."

"Chatty McChatterson." She nods, causing the guys to chuckle.

"Please tell me you guys will interrupt this."

"Pleeeeease." Cara pouts.

"You'll see soon enough." Roman nods.

"Aw."

"Not spilling anything." Seth adds.

"Awwww."

"Sorry. Needs to be a surprise to everyone." Dean continues.

"We understand."

"Can't wait for you three to become official members of the roster though and get theme music, and what your group name will be." I add.

Cara nods in agreement.

"Well...it'll definitely be better than Nexus. That's a shampoo right? But with an exta 'x'."

They all laugh.

"What? It's true."

"Then there was the whole thing with Corre and Apple." Cara adds.

"Ohhh Santino and his little names."

"I know." She giggles.

After the last break of the night, they replay the whole thing with John and AJ again, and the locker room brawl. But that was quick and they cut to Heyman in the middle of the ring, which was all set up for Punk's celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman."

"No shit."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Alright, hold on for one second. Let's get something straight okay? You don't boo me."

"Booooooo."

"Booooo." Cara joins in.

"I'm here tonight to honor a man that has successfully defended the WWE Championship for 365 consecutive days, and you have the nerve to boo me?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"What...are you angry at me or are you upset with CM Punk, because he successfully defended the title last night against both John Cena and Ryback? Is that what's bothering you ladies and gentlemen? Oh, maybe you're mad because last week we made fun of Jerry Lawler. Oh boooo. Oh, you tweet and you tout and you cry for the attitude era, but when CM Punk and I give you a taste of attitude, you don't really like it anymore do you? You have the temerity here in Dayton, Ohio to chant ECW at me, but when we give you just a little bit of the extreme, you don't really like it do you? You see, the problem is, I don't think the WWE Universe has ever been able to truly handle the greatness that stands before you when you're reigning, defending WWE Champion stands in this ring and makes history every single night by raising the bar so high, that even in the most hyper-competitive environment in WWE history, this man for whom this celebration stands head and shoulders above the rest. Not just in today's environment, but for all-time. It's time ladies and gentlemen for you to put some smiles on your faces, because this is a celebration! A celebration of 365 glorious days of the consecutive title reign of your reigning, defending WWE Champion, and the best in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored, humbled and privileged to present to you C...M...Punk."

"Long enough speech? Damn."

"Seriously."

"I think he's a much worse chatterbox than Punk."

"Or close anyway."

"Shawn Michaels, he couldn't do it. Triple H couldn't do it. Bret The Hitman Hart, best there is, best there was, best there ever will be could not do it. I guess that makes me the best there is, best there was, best there ever will be. The Undertaker could...not...do it. And Dewey, I'm sorry Dwayne, The Rock couldn't do it. 365 days as WWE Champion, one calendar year." He motions to the tron and a video package of him as champion for a whole year is shown.

"Today is a very special day, tonight is celebration. But it's not just about honoring the past. It's about looking forward to the future. It's about recognizing my spot, my place in history, and I know my place in history, it's at the top. Can't stop, won't stop until I'm on the top of everybody's list. This list. That's why I'm already looking to the future. I have a goal, I have my sights set on July 25th, 2018 on what will be the 355th episode of WWE Main Event on ION Television, when I surpass Bruno Sammartino and become the longest reigning WWE Champion in history."

"Doubt it."

"Nope."

"You know, when I was just a little kid running around as a photographer in Madison Square Garden, I knew Bruno Sammartino. I liked Bruno Sammartino, I was a fan of Bruno Sammartino's. Bruno Sammartino belongs in the WWE Hall of Fame, just as you will be a first valid inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame, but truth be told, Bruno Sammartino could never beat CM Punk. As a matter of fact, truth be told, Hulk Hogan...could never beat CM Punk. As a matter of fact, another Paul Heyman guy, Stone Cold Steve Austin could never on his best day beat CM Punk. And as a matter of fact, at the Royal Rumble, it's going to be proven that not even The Rock can beat CM Punk."

"Thank you. Thank you very much for setting this all up Paul. I appreciate it. Lot of people ask me very important questions, specifically about my title reign. As history and as epic as it is, one of the more frequent ones they ask me is what my most important victory has been. Before last night, I'd be hard pressed to come up with a single one because let's be honest, there's been a lot of victories. But last night at Survivor Series, beating Ryback and John Cena, single-handedly in the same match, number one with a bullet. And I'll tell you why. It's because nobody thought I could win. All of you. Maybe it's because you're loser yourself, thought I was going to lose, I don't know. Only two people believed that I could pull off the impossible, and they're both standing in this ring. With the odds stacked up against me, like they've never been stacked up against me before, CM Punk, your WWE Champion survived Survivor Series and cemented-" He gets cut off by Ryback coming out.

"Someone's in trouble."

"Wah wahhh."

"Oh come on! It's a celebration!" Punk exclaims.

"Too bad. Party's been crashed."

As Ryback is heading to the ring, the guys then rush out of the area we're in, quickly making their way through the crowd. When Ryback gets down to the ring, they all swarm and attack like last night.

"Aha, so that's what they wouldn't tell us."

"Figures."

Ryback however gets a hold of Roman and throws him into the barrier, and then grabs seth and throws him into the other side of the barrier. Cara cringes. Ryback tries to get to Punk as he gets in the ring, but Dean grabs him and Seth quickly gets up and slides into the ring and attacks. Ryback shoves Seth and Dean away from him but only until all three attack him again, the numbers game getting the best of him. Roman drags Ryback out of the ring and the other two follow and they continue the attack while Roman rips apart the announce table like last night. Dean and Seth help Ryback up and then just like that night, after getting him on Roman's shoulders, they triple powerbomb him through the table.

"Good."

They stand there for a bit as Punk hesitantly gets out of the ring. The guys into the ring now and away from Punk as he goes over to Ryback and stands over him, observing the damage they've done with a smirk, then proceeds to scream 'best in the world'. The show then ends on Punk's satisfied face.

"Thank goodness."

"So wait for them to come back or just end up meeting them in the parking lot when we leave?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"Well I'm not really in any rush to be outside. It's freezing out there."

"Mmhmm."

"Wish it was warmer."

"I knowwww. Cold sucks."

"Which is why I wore my extra fluffy jacket."

"Right." She laughs.

It isn't long before the guys come back through the curtain that was seperating us with the rest of the crowd.

"Nice one."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can't wait to see what you do next week."

They all just grin.

"I think we'll figure that out this week and then of course you'll have to wait and see."

"Darn."

"Never gonna tell us what you're up to each week are you?"

"Of course not."

"So assuming you need to go back to the locker room to get your things, want us to come with you?"

"Sure."

"I can see people just giving us weird looks in the backstage area with just being around you guys." I laugh.

"Probably." Cara agrees.

"Oh well."

"Don't really care." I shrug.

They grab their things before they follow us back to the backstage area. I walk next to Dean and Roman while Seth and Cara follow. Of course when people walk by us, or when we walk by them, they're talking quietly about all of us. We ignore it but in Cara's head she thinks of how it'll get back to Wade and what he's going to do. When we reach the locker room, we head in while the guys wait outside of the room. We grab our jackets and pull them on, before grabbing the rest of our stuff and then we head back out.

"Finally get a few days to relax."

"Oh, I know right?"

"Not sure what I'll do though."

"Forgetting about your best friend here?" Seth chuckles.

"Best friend?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Me silly. Ohhh, I see how it is now." He fakes being upset.

"Baby." She says amusedly.

"Just kidding with you. But yeah...you always have me to do stuff with."

"Right."

"We can hang out all the time now."

"Of course."

"So if you get bored, all you have to do is call or text. Most likely I'll be bored too. We can even be bored together if we don't find something to do."

"Alright." She laughs quietly.

"And yes I know, the same goes for you too." I look at Dean, amused.

"Duh." He grins.

"Well you know I highly encourage it." Cara nudges me.

"Shush."

"Nope. Mwahahaha." She laughs evilly.

"Don't mind her."

"Riiight."

"Well maybe we should go before it gets colder out."

"Yeah, no kidding."

We walk next to who we were when we got to the locker room, heading outside to the cars.

"Holy bejeesus." She says immediately as we get hit with the cold air.

"I've got the car." I say, taking out the keys from my purse and hitting the remote start.

"Woo, I love remote starters."

"Best invention ever."

"Yes."

"I say we keep our goodbyes quick. Don't wanna freeze out here."

Cara nods in agreement.

"Group hug."

We all gather for a big hug. After the hug, we say bye to each other before going to our seperate cars, getting in to get warm.

"Ohhh much better."

"So much better." She agrees.

"Be much warmer when we get back and into warmer clothes."

"Uh-huh."

"Speaking of being much warmer. Someone was fighting the urge to put his arm around your shoulders." She adds.

"No way." I flush.

"Yes way. I could sense it."

"Suuuuurrrre."

"Fine don't believe me...but it's true."

"Yeah well what's with you and Seth hmm?" I retort.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but you do."

"Nope."

"Deny it all you want."

"There's only one thing I'm worried about."

"How Wade will react?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Well you know, you deserve to be happy. And you're happy around Seth."

"Wade is so annoying and persistent though. He's going to hear about us being around the guys and especially me and Seth. He'll flip out."

"Think you should tell Seth about him so he's forewarned?"

"Tell the guy I have feelings for that I dated someone else? I don't know."

"Well...maybe when you're comfortable tell him?"

"I guess..." She sighs.

"But it's totally up to you. The best thing to do now is avoid Wade at all costs."

"Yeah."

"But enough of that. You get to spend more time with Seth this week. Oooooh."

"Oh hush."

I just laugh as we pull into the parking lot of the hotel. We grab our things and exit the car, lock it and head inside and up to our room. We get ready for bed.

"Night Sere."

"Night Car."


	3. Day Off

Since we had a few days to relax and such, we took the chance to sleep in for once. We ended up sleeping in real late, into the afternoon. Cara's phone started buzzing and she groans, searching blindly for it with her hand. After she finds it, she looks through tired eyes to press the answer button, putting it to her ear and saying 'hello'.

"Hey sleepyhead." She hears Seth say. "Whaddya want?" She mumbles.

"I wanna hang out today. You can't sleep all day can you?"

"Yes I can."

"Well if you do that, I'm gonna be all alone. The other two have plans already for themselves today."

"Poor you." She yawns.

"Pleeeease?"

"I know you're making the puppy dog face."

"Which you could never resist giving in to."

"Ah but I don't see it so it isn't effective."

"Oh come on."

"You aren't going to let up, are you."

"You know I never do."

"Give me time to wake up, get dressed, and find food."

"That's where we would be going first...for lunch. I'm always one step ahead of you Cara." He chuckles.

"I'm not fully awake yet. Shut up."

"Still."

She blows a raspberry into the phone.

"Meet you downstairs in the hotel's restaurant for lunch then? Figured it'd be too cold out and you wouldn't want to go outside to head to a place in town."

"Duh."

"So I'll see you then."

"Yep."

Then they both hang up and she lays there for a bit before deciding to get up. She shuffles over to her bag and gets clothes. Once she finds some clothes, she heads into the bathroom to get dressed and do the usual routine. She comes out and gets her shoes on as well as grabbing whatever else she needs. Before she leaves, she writes a note and leaves it for me so I know where she went and don't worry. She places it on the table next to the bed near me and then she heads out of the room. She goes down in the elevator and walks to the restaurant, stifling a yawn. She stops in the doorway and looks around for Seth, spotting him and going over to the table and sitting.

"Afternoon sleepy." He teases.

"Very funny."

"I like my sleep." She shrugs.

"I know you do."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking after this, we spend some time in the game room."

"Ooh fun."

"I think I'll let you choose what we do after that."

"How about we do movies like old times?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I figured it would."

"Your room or mine?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"We'll figure it out later."

"Mmkay."

They then look over the menu and decide on what they wanted for lunch. They put their orders in and talk while waiting.

"You know how competitive I get with playing games with you. Hope you're prepared to lose so much after this." She laughs.

"Hah, we'll see."

"I've beaten you in the past, I can still do it today."

"Like I said, we shall see."

"Yes we shall."

Their food comes and they start eating. While they eat, they talk about things in general. They steal jokingly from each other's plates.

"I saw that." He laughs.

"Bwahaha."

He then proceeds to steal more from her plate.

"Ohhh what now?"

She steals from his.

"Nyahhhh."

They do that back and forth until both of their plates are empty.

"Aww."

"It was good though."

"Yeah it was."

All they have to do is wait for the bill to get to the table. When it does, he pays for everything.

"You didn't have to do that."

"As you've told me before, but I still do it, because I'm just that nice."

"Of course."

"So, game room now?"

"Sure." She nods.

They both get up from the table and leave the restaurant, following the signs to get to the game room. In the meantime, I'm still sleeping, but I'm woken up by knocking on the door. I groan and try to avoid it.

"Car, get that." I say to her, not realizing that she's not there.

I lift my head from the pillows and look over to her bed, seeing her gone. That's when I notice the note she left on the table next to me and read it. I put it down just as I hear another knock.

"I'm coming!" I call, dragging myself out of bed, going over to the door.

I open it, half awake, but I do see that it's Dean standing there.

"Afternoon sleepyhead."

"Yeah yeah." I step aside and let him in.

He walks in and puts down the bag he was carrying on the table.

"Nice hair." He chuckles.

"Shush." I stick out my tongue.

"I figured you wouldn't be too awake to go out yet, so I took it upon myself to go out and get lunch and bring it back here."

"Aww that's nice. Thank you."

"Got your favorite too."

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

"Aww. Well you can get that set up while I get dressed."

"I will do that."

I go grab some clothes and go into the bathroom. Doesn't take me long and after I get dressed and everything, I walk out, putting the clothes I wore to bed with my things. Then I walk over to the table and sit. The two of us start eating.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Something indoors obviously."

"Of course, well I remember how much you love aquariums.."

"Oh that's a great idea." I smile.

"So we can do that after we're done with lunch. Oh, and we should see if I can still beat you in video games." I add.

"You're on Missy." Dean grins.

"You're going down...again."

"We'll see about that."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Yeah whatever. I'll win this time."

"Oh so confident."

"Yes I am."

"Always have been."

"True."

"But hey, I'm glad we get to see more of each other now. I missed one of my best friends."

"I missed you too."

"I don't think you know how happy I am knowing we get to work together now."

"I can imagine. I'm happy about it myself."

"You finally made it. Can't wait to see what you do now."

"We'll see. You never know what will happen sometimes."

"Well I have a feeling this new group is going to be amazing." I grin.

"Good. I do too."

"So gonna tell me what you have planned for Monday?"

"Nope."

"Aww."

"Not even a little hint?" I add.

"Nope. Sorry."

"You're no fun." I say jokingly of course, throwing one of my fries at him.

"Hey now! That's no reason to start throwing things." He laughs.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" I give him an amused look.

Dean reaches over and tickles me.

"Ahh! No!" I say as I scoot my chair away from him.

"See? I know you're still ticklish."

"Oooh I'm so scared." I laugh.

Before I can blink, Dean jumps from his chair and grabs me with one hand while tickling me with the other.

"No no no no no no no." I say through my laughs.

"Yesssss."

"Do I have to mess with your hair? It's in your face all the time anyway, but still." I manage to say.

This just makes him tickle harder.

"I'm going for the hair!" I declare, doing so with a free hand.

He moves his head out of reach.

"Heyyy..."

"Hahaha."

"I'll jump on your back if I have to."

"That isn't going to stop me."

"Can't really tickle me if I'm clinging to you."

"We should finish eating before the food gets cold."

"Just let me mess with the hair once? It's always been fun." I pout.

"Fine." He sighs, looking slightly amused.

"Score!" I declare, before doing so.

"Alright I'm good." I nod, scooting back to the table to eat the rest of my food.

He chuckles and sits back down, running a hand through his hair to fix what I just created. I happen to look over at the time and I end up staring as he's running his hand through his hair. But I quickly get a hold of myself and snap out of it. We finish our food and get what we need for the aquarium.

"So which car we taking?"

"Mine, I'll drive." Dean says.

I nod, pulling on my jacket, grabbing my purse and I follow him out of the room. We go down to the parking lot. Dean leads the way to his car and unlocks it. He opens my door for me before getting in himself. Along the way there, I decide to text Cara and let her know where I am, just in case she comes back to the room and I'm not there. She gives me a teasing reply. I give her a teasing reply back, because I remember what the note said that she left me. All I get in reply is 'shut up'. I just laugh to myself and put my phone away.

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh just teasing Cara about spending time with Seth."

"Ohhhh."

"It's fun to tease her because she likes him so much."

"Its fun to tease him too." Dean chuckles.

"Ohh so you tease him as well huh?"

"Of course."

"That may actually push him to ask her out sooner than we think."

"Maybe."

It doesn't take long, but we get to the aquarium, getting out of the car and heading inside. Dean pays for the passes and we go through the gate area.

"You didn't have to pay for me, I could've paid for myself."

"I know but I like to treat my friends to fun things."

"Well aren't you the gentleman."

He just grins. Then we proceed to look around. In the meantime, Cara and Seth were in the middle of a game of air hockey and they were both tied. Whoever got this last point would win.

"Bring it onnnnn." He challenges.

"Like Donkey Kong." She laughs.

"Just try to not hit the puck into your own goal now." She adds.

He turns red.

"Not funny."

"You've done it so many times already, I'm just saying."

He blows a raspberry at her.

"Right back at you." She laughs.

"Would you serve already woman?"

"Ohhh I see how it is."

"You're going down." She states before serving.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uhhhh."

"Uh-huhhhhh."

"Ohh look out!" She declares as he almost bumps the puck into his goal.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He sticks his tongue out.

"Better watch that tongue. Something might happen to it." She says nonchalantly.

"Suuure."

"Fangirls would attack you over it." She shrugs.

"I'm sure you have a following from FCW/NXT." She adds.

"Yeah..."

"Now you're going to get more from the WWE."

"Just think about it next time you wanna stick that tongue out at me."

He narrows his eyes and she just giggles.

"Should focus on the game though before I win."

"...right."

It takes a while, but she ends up winning.

"Ahahahaha. I told youuuuu."

"How in the..." He's at a loss for words.

"I'm just that good."

"Alright...well you won, you get to pick the next game."

"Hmm...driving."

"Ohhhh you're on."

She laughs as they walk over to the driving game. They sit and put the coins in to start the game. They choose their cars. She taps the button and changes the color of her car to blue. Once they both are ready, they start the race. The lead goes back and forth between them once they get to the front.

"Hah, I passed you." He declares.

"Not for long."

"We'll see about that."

She bumps him from behind and then speeds past.

"Haha."

"Heyyyy."

"Wah wahhhh."

"I'm gonna catch up, mark my words."

"You can try."

"Yes I can."

They continue to go back and forth for the lead. But in the end it was him zooming past her at the last minute and winning the race.

"Awwwww." She whines.

"I win."

"Yeah, you did." She pouts.

"We got plenty more games to play. You can beat me in others."

"I know but I usually win the driving game. You got better."

"Practice with down time."

"Right. Okay since you won, it's your pick now."

He nods and looks around, until he spots something. He motions to it and they both get up and head there. They play that and he wins, making her stick her tongue out at him.

"That's two wins for me." He grins.

She blows a raspberry.

"I'll let you pick the next game now."

"Okay."

She looks around and then leads him to the next one.

"Now I'm a pro at this game so I'm gonna win." She states, being confident.

"We'll see." Seth smirks.

"Uh huh."

They put the coins in and start to play. It takes some time, and with a few distractions by her, she wins and Seth loses.

"Woohoo!"

"So you are an expert at this game."

"Told you."

"Next game." He declares and heads to another.

She laughs and follows him. They both end up playing all the games there were but they ened up in a tie as to who won what.

"A tie. Nice." She laughs.

"Ohhh we so have to break it at one point."

"Yeah but I think I'm gamed out for now." She says as she stretches.

"Movies?"

"Yes."

"After you."

They head back towards the elevators to go up to Seth's room.

"Got all our favorites." He declares as he goes into one of his bags and pulls out some movies.

"Awesome." She grins.

"And I know what you're wondering. Yes, I still remembered our favorite movies."

"That's sweet."

He grins.

"So, here." He places the movies on the bed.

"You can pick the first one."

"Hmm...this." She points.

"Perfect choice for the first one we watch."

"I know." She grins.

"And one more thing..." He trails off, going back into his bag and pulling out snacks.

"Got these last night."

"You think of everything."

"Yes I do."

He puts the movie in and then brings the snacks over to he bed. They get settled on the bed with the pillows and everything before starting the movie.

"So, who ends up sleeping on the couch bed?" She asks amused, because of there only being two bed and a pull out couch bed.

"We rotate." He shrugs.

"Ohh, that's a good plan." She nods.

"Yeah, we figured. It seemed to be the best way to avoid arguments over who got a bed."

"Good idea."

He nods, munching on some snacks. When he's not looking, she reaches over and steals some snacks from him, then acting all innocent afterwards, trying so hard not to smile to give it away.

"What the..." He says when he notices.

"What?"

"You sneak." He narrows his eyes.

"Who me?"

"Duh."

"I didn't do it."

"Suuure."

She giggles.

"That giggle just practically gives you away."

"Oops."

"Uh huh, sure."

She laughs and offers some of her snack.

"Why thank you." He says, taking some.

"You're welcome."

Then they go back to watching the movies. Dean and I however had seen everything in the aquarium and had headed back to the hotel. And once we were back in the room and settled, I set up the video game.

"I'm gonna beat you." Dean says.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Bring it."

"Oh you're on."

"Like Donkey Kong."

"Oh so you're going there."

"Yes I am."

"Well, make yourself comfortable and let's find out who's better."

"Right." He nods.

I grab both controllers and walk over, sitting on the bed next to him, handing him one of the controllers. The game then starts and we begin to play. We heckle each other the whole time.

"Stop trying to distract me." I laugh.

"Nope." He snickers.

"Two can play at that game." I say trying to block his sight of the TV with one of my hands.

He pushes it away one handedly.

Then he reaches over and tries to press any button he can on my controller, and I keep moving it out of his reach.

"Heyyy. Quit."

"Nope."

I do the same to him in return.

"Ohhh no you don't."

"Ohhh yes I do."

After not being able to mess him up, I give up for a bit. After waiting, I decide to bump him, acting innocent afterwards with a grin on my face.

"Hey!"

"What?" I glance at him quick before putting my attention back to the TV.

"You bumped me."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh yes you did."

"Proof?" I grin.

"You know what you did."

"I know." I laugh.

"Not funnyyyyy."

"It's funny to me."

"Yeah, you."

"Yes...me."

He bumps me in retaliation. He kind of bumps me a little too hard and I almost end up falling off the bed. I expect to hit the ground but I don't ever feel it. I come to realize that he grabbed my arms and prevented me from falling off.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.

"It's okay. Must've forgot your own strength there for a minute when you bumped me."

"Yeah." He nods.

"Mind pulling me back up? I'm kind of dangling here."

He tugs me back up onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Looks like we both died." I point to the game.

"Oops."

"Round 2."

"Right."

"No distractions this time."

"Agreed."

We play another round and this time there's no distractions. He ends up killing my character like tons of times, because he sneaks up on me.

"Now how did you get better at this game than me?"

"Practice." He chuckles.

"Seems so."

"Lots of playing against Roman and Seth."

"Right. Because you would've had lots of down time being in the developmental territory. Not like what the schedule will be like now for you."

"Right." He nods.

"Can get real busy."

"I bet."

"I mean sometimes I need to be up like real early for media or photo shoots. Those depend on when I'm booked for them. I remember when I first started, I had early morning shoots. I can get away with early afternoon to late afternoon ones now."

"Of course. Because you're a veteran now."

"Right. Cara and I may be veterans now, but we're still trying to change how people see our division. Right now people could care less and it's a shame really. You'll see us do extreme stuff, stuff some of the other girls are afraid to do."

"Right."

"You haven't seen any of it have you?"

"I've seen some of it."

"Ah, so I see you've been keeping up with what I've been doing too then."

"Yeah. Of course we did."

"Awww."

"You're one of our good friends, of course we would."

"Touche."

"You've done good for yourself."

"So have you."

He smiles.

"Right."

"And look at that, I just got you." I declare when I kill him in the game this time.

"Trying to hide from me."

"I tried."

We spend the rest of the day playing the video games. Around dinner time, we got room service. And I was playing a game by myself, because he wanted to take a break for now. He's laughing as I talk to the TV while playing.

"Don't tell me you don't talk to the TV while playing a game solo."

"I do but its funny to listen to you."

"Oh haha."

He snickers as I keep going. A while into playing, there's a knock on the door, it being the room service.

"I'll get that, since you're oh so into your game." Dean says, getting up from the bed.

"Thanks." I say.

"It's the least I can do."

He walks over to the door and opens it. The cart gets pushed inside, and it's purposely pushed over to the bed where I'm laying on my stomach as I continue my game. Of course the whole time, the room service guy is staring, looking me over, but I don't notice it of course. Dean growls a bit and steps in front of the guy.

"No need to push it into the room any further, thank you. I've got it from here."

The guy backs off and Dean pays, though he doesn't give a tip.

"What was that about?" I ask, after the guy leaves.

"He was staring at you very creepy."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I roll my eyes.

"I know but they shouldn't do that."

"No, they shouldn't, but they still do."

"Well hopefully there will be less of it now that I'm around."

"Aww you're being all overprotective." I can't help but grin a bit.

"I don't like it when guys look at girls that way. Especially when the girls are my friends or family."

"Aren't you sweet."

He shrugs sheepishly.

"But the food does smell good."

"Yeah it does."

He grabs both plates and brings them over to the bed, placing mine down next to me. I sit up so I can eat and play at the same time.

"You're going to eat and play?" He laughs.

"I can multi-task."

"Sure you can."

"Eh, what the heck...I've been playing too long anyway." I shrug, shutting the game off.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself or make a mess." He chuckles.

"No don't want that. My fingers are cramping up too so..."

"Can't have that."

"No we can't."

We both start eating since we're hungry.

"So, when are you going back to your room? Just curious because I'm having fun hanging out with you."

"I don't know. I'm having fun too."

"Cause I know Cara texted me and said she doesn't know when she'll be back because she and Seth are watching movies. I'm gonna bet she falls asleep over there."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"I think that's cute though."

Dean chuckles.

"Right."

Cara and Seth have gotten through the 4th movie that they picked out and put a 5th one in as they too were eating room service for dinner.

"Mmm, this is good."

"It really is." Seth nods.

As usual, they're stealing food from each other.

"Today's been fun. I'm glad you woke me up this afternoon."

"Well good. I've had a blast too."

"I think maybe a couple more movies or so and I'll head back to my room."

"Alright." Seth agrees.

After they finish their food, they put the plates back onto the car and then get comfortable on the bed to finish watching the movie. She scooches over and uses Seth's stomach as a pillow.

"Comfy pillow." She remarks.

"Good to know." He says amusedly.

"Don't move...if you can help it. You'll ruin the comfiness."

"Oh we can't have that."

"No we can't."

She reaches up and lets her hair down out of its ponytail.

"Still intrigued by the purple in your hair." He chuckles.

She laughs.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Why is it so interesting."

"Mostly because it's a new color. It was different the last time I saw you."

"Ah. That's true."

"And you had that color for a long time."

"Yeah." She nods.

"I like this color."

"Good. I like you color too."

"You had to bleach it didn't you?" She tugs on his hair lightly.

"Yup."

"It suits you though."

"I thought so too."

She tugs on his hair a little but again before letting go. She does start to yawn about halfway through the movie, but manages to stay awake. By the next moving she had trouble keeping her eyes open. She snuggles into Seth a bit more and slowly loses the battle of staying awake. After a while after her falling asleep, the door opens and Roman walks in.

"Hey, you know she's sleeping right?" He points out her sleeping form.

"She is?" Seth twists to look for himself.

He indeed finds her passed out, and a smile forms on his face, because she just looks so peaceful.

"Looks so peaceful...don't wanna wake her up..."

"Leave her there and have Dean stay with Serenity. You know he won't mind." Roman suggests.

"That's true." He chuckles.

He turns the movie off, before carefully moving, and moving Cara up so she's laying against the pillows. He takes her shoes off since they were still on, leaving those on the floor. Then he pulls the blankets over her. He grabs his phone and texts Dean, telling him the situation, before putting his phone down to pull out the bed on the couch. He and Roman get ready for bed and go to sleep. In me and Cara's room, Dean's phone buzzes.

"Looks like Cara fell asleep." He states after he reads the text.

"I told you she would."

"Seth let her take his bed, he's got the couch bed. Seems as though I'm staying the night here. You okay with that?"

"That's fine with me." I smile.

"You can take her bed for the night." I add.

"Alright." He agrees.

"Since it is getting late, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed anyway."

"Okay."

I get up from the bed and kick off my shoes before going over to my things and grabbing what I wore to bed last night and head into the bathroom to change. While I'm in there, Dean decides to get comfortable for bed himself. He takes off most of his clothes, leaving his boxers. Then he gets into the unused bed. When I come out, I put my clothes with my things, and when I turn around my eye just so happen to land on him. He's doing some things on his phone at the moment so I kind of started to stare since he was shirtless. But knowing that he would look over the minute he noticed I was out of the bathroom and looking at him, I quickly looked away and crawled into my bed.

"Nice pajamas." He chuckles once he does look over.

"They keep me warm. Don't judge."

"I'm not." He laughs.

"I'm just saying."

"I know."

"You can watch TV if you want, but I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I say as I toss him the remote.

"Alright. Night Serenity."

"Goodnight Dean."

I go to sleep. Dean stays up for a bit, watching TV. Occasionally he looks over and watches me sleep peacefully. When he gets tired enough, he turns the TV off and goes to sleep himself.


	4. A Shield From Injustice

"So I have the night off, what about you?" Cara asks as we both get ready.

"Facing Tamina. That's gonna be a challenge."

"Yeah, she's a challenge for sure."

"But I embrace challenges. Bring it on."

"Of course."

"Love your dress."

"Thank you. I loved the color so that's why I bought it. You look cute too."

"Thank you. And blue is such a great color on you."

"Helps that I love the color regardless." She giggles.

"Very true."

"You've been wearing bright colors lately. Trying to get someone's attention?" I tease.

"...maybe..."

"It was nice of him to let you sleep in his room last week too."

"I know."

"I think that's cute."

She nods, blushing a little.

"Bet you died on the inside when you found out Dean was staying the night in the room with you." She adds.

"Yeah...considering he slept shirtless."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah I know, I forgot to tell you that the day after."

"Yeah you did. Too busy being distracted by it?" She teases, giggling.

"Oh shush."

"No way, its fun to tease you."

"At least I didn't tell you what he wore exactly to bed when he didn't have clothes to change into like he probably does."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh darn, now I need to tell you don't I?"

"Duh."

"Well I honestly thought he would just sleep in his shirt and stuff. I didn't see what he was wearing at the time since he had the blanket covering him. But the next morning, I had woken up right as he was getting up to head to the bathroom and I kind of found out right then and there that he stripped down to his boxers the night before."

"Ooooooh." She nudges me.

"Like I said, I had no knowledge of it until that morning."

"Suuurrre."

"I didn't honestly. I had gone into the bathroom to change into my PJs, and I came out to see him already in the other bed. Yes he slept in your bed."

"Oh."

"What did you think? We shared mine?"

She giggles and shrugs.

"Well that would've been awkward. I didn't want things awkward."

"True."

"I mean, he hasn't exactly told me he likes me, and I haven't told him that I like him. Although I'm starting to question things because he got overprotective when room service came up with our dinner..."

"What happened?" Cara asks.

"Well I was all caught up in the game I was playing. Apparently the room service waiter was giving me a creepy, flirty look. I guess he was pushing the cart way into the room over to my bed where I was, and Dean had stopped him. And he didn't tip him. I asked him what that was about and he told me. Got into a conversation about how it's not the first time that's happened and such. He said he doesn't like it when guys looks at girls like that...especially if the girl is family or friends and stuff like that."

"Oooh. I think that's a definite sign."

"He also kind of paid for both of us at the aquarium yesterday. Oh and he brought lunch to the room, after I had woken up from him knocking on the door."

Awww."

"Someone has a crush on you." She sings.

I blush and she laughs.

"I'm definitely going to be hanging around with him, Seth and Roman to see how he reacts while watching your match."

"Oh boy."

"I may just push him to ask you out already too, after what you told me about last week. So I would be prepared."

"Oh god. You and your matchmaker side."

"Mwahahaha." She giggles.

"Beware my matchmaker side." She adds.

"Why thank you."

"Uh-huh."

"So anyway, Seth told me they had an interview with Cole today that's airing on the show tonight."

"Oooh."

"That's all he told me though. Didn't tell me what about, just said it was an interview."

"Hmm wonder what it'll be about."

"I wonder too."

"Guess we'll see."

"Yup. So are we ready to go?"

"Yup. All ready."

I nod and pull on my jacket, and making sure I have everything I need. You do the same and then we head out and down to the car, waiting a bit for the car to warm up, before heading to the arena. Once we get there, we go take our stuff to the locker room. After that, we proceed to walk around a bit to waste time until the show.

"Wonder if they're here yet."

"There's only one way to find out."

She nods as we go looking for them.

"They definitely wouldn't be where they were last week just yet. I say they're somewhere back here."

"Yeah."

After a while of walking and no sign of them yet, I stop when I hear their voices.

"Down here." I motion to the hallway next to us.

She nods, having heard them herself. We walk down the hall and turn a corner, finding them standing there, talking amongst each other. We sneak up on them.

"Boo!" Cara says loudly.

Seth of course is the one who jumps almost like 10 feet in the air, causing the other two to laugh, along with us.

"Jumpy?" She snickers.

"Seems so." I add.

"Shut up." Seth says, looking embarrassed.

"Aww does Seth need a hug?" She opens her arms.

He comes over and lets her hug him.

"You just never see me coming." She laughs.

"Sneaky." He mutters.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ninja."

"I'm that too."

"Of course."

"So not ready for the show yet?"

"Nah, gonna wait a while." Seth answers.

"Want company?"

"Yeah, I mean we don't mind. I have a match tonight, but I don't need to get ready yet." I add.

"Sure." Dean agrees.

"So you have a match? Against who?"

"Tamina."

"Ohh."

"She's a bit tough but I like challenges."

"I know you can beat her. Afterall, I know what you can do in that ring." Dean grins.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Would ask you guys what's planned for tonight other than that interview, but I know the answer to that." Cara adds.

"You'll find out later." The three of them say in unison.

"Exactly."

"Nice timing." She says amusedly.

It isn't long until the stuff before the show is done in the ring, and the show itself had started. To start the show, was Ryback, it being an opening match.

"Seems to be showing no effects from the Triple Powerbomb you gave him at the pay-per-view and Raw last week."

"He's a weirdo anyway." Cara remarks.

"Titus is a weirdo too." I add when we see that Titus is Ryback's opponent.

"Uh yeah."

Titus had Darren in his corner to cheer him on, but the match wasn't very long. Despite Darren's efforts to help Titus out, Ryback would shove Titus into Darren, knocking him off the apron. Ryback then levels Titus with the Meat Hook Clothesline before planting Titus with Shell shocked to pick up the win.

"Like that wasn't predictable."

"Duhhh."

"Whether it's one CM Punk, three outsiders dressed in black, or all four of them together, I'm gonna stand here all damn night till I get what I want. Feed me more!"

And just then a line of security guards come walking out and head down to the ring.

"Ohhh like they're gonna stop him?

"Psssshhhh. Please."

"Tells you a lot when it takes only us three to take him down and there's a whole line of security needed to take care of him." Roman remarks.

"Mmhmm."

The biggest guard steps forward, trying to be the brave one and gets thrown out of the ring. The others back off and Vickie comes out.

"Ryback. I am a very understanding person. And I know that you feel angry and embarrassed for being put through a table twice last week. And I know you feel robbed of the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. However, as managing supervisor of Raw, I am telling you that you will not be allowed to put your hands on the security or hold my show hostage. So Ryback, I have no choice but to-"

"-that's right Vickie, there is no choice. I want CM Punk, and I want CM Punk at the TLC Pay-Per-View. And I ain't going anywhere till I get it!"

"Ryback, I understand that you are angry. You have every right to be. Look, in interest...of fairness, I will give you your match at the TLC Pay-Per-View against Punk. But I am asking you to please leave the ring."

"Shut up! I wasn't finished speaking! I want CM Punk AT TLC. At TLC, but guess what Vickie? I don't just want that, I want Punk with tables! With ladders! And with chairs! And I swear Vickie, I swear, if you don't give me what I want-"

"-okay Ryback, okay!"

"SHUT UP! There's no amount of security you can find that can stop me from tearing this damn ring from post to post!"

"Okay Ryback. Look, you can have your tables, ladders and chairs match against Punk. But only under one condition. Will you please, please leave the ring so I can get on with the show?"

The security starts to close in on him, wanting to escort him out themselves. Ryback fakes them out and they go running.

"Wimps."

"Cowards."

"Some security." Seth chuckles.

"I know right?"

It came to the first break of the night and during that break, the three of them decided to go get into their gear for the show. We remained where we were, waiting until they came back. We nudge each other back and forth, knowing we're silently teasing each other over little things that just happened. The commercial was over before they could come back and a backstage confrontation between Rosa and Hornswoggle from earlier today was shown. She confronts him over trying to offer her flowers, only to squirt her in the face with water. He tells Rosa that no one would want to kiss her or give her flowers, which causes her to berate him in Spanish.

"Ohhhh burn."

Del Rio then arrives on the scene to defend Rosa's honor, saying that Hornswoggle plays pranks because he knows that no woman would ever take him seriously. Del Rio continues that, if Rosa is looking for revenge, then he will be happy to help her out. However, before he could get his hand on Hornswoggle, a giant hand is placed on Del Rio's shoulder and when he turns around, he finds himself face to face with Khali, who tells Del Rio to leave his friend alone. Not wanting to incur the wrath of Khali, Del Rio backs off, allowing Khali and Hornswoggle to leave in peace.

"Dorito." Cara mocks.

"Is gonna get his butt kicked."

"Yup."

That led to a match between the two. Just as the match had begun, the guys had walked back and we had noticed that they had completely new gear than what they wore the last two times.

"That's different."

"Looks like riot gear."

"I like it." She tilts her head.

"I can tell...you're staring at him." I grin.

She shoves me.

"Shut up."

"What? He doesn't notice." I laugh.

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well if it helps, I like it too."

"It suits them."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Looks good guys." Cara says as they walk up.

"You definitely look all dangerous now." I add.

"Well good."

"That's what we were going for."

"Of course."

"I like it." I grin.

"Me too." She agrees, giggling.

"Good to know."

"Something different than the average guy wears here."

"Exactly." I nod.

"Makes you guys stick out."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

So we ended up missing a lot, but it wasn't important. When the show had come back on the air, the guys had motioned to the TV screen because their interview was airing now from earlier today. We both pay close attention.

"Dean, Seth, Roman, I've known you guys for a while now and worked with you down in the developmental territory in NXT, and um...seems a bit odd though to be conducting this interview tonight under these circumstances. It was 8 nights ago at Survivor Series, many people say that you ca-"

"-many people? Who are these people? Michael if you got a question to ask us, just ask." Dean interrupts him.

"Okay. Are you three working directly for WWE Champion CM Punk?"

"Nope." Dean answers.

"Duh." Cara rolls her eyes.

"Okay. So if you're not working for Punk, then why are you guys here?"

"That's the question Michael, that's the question you should be asking." Seth answers next.

"You see, we sat down in NXT and we saw things clearly. Crystal clear actually. You see everybody around here has to answer to the likes of the Vickie Guerreros and the Booker Ts. And Vickie and Booker, they have to answer to the board of the directors. And the board of directors ultimately has to answer to the WWE Universe, the all mighty WWE Universe. What is that Michael? What is that? That's a popularity contest. And that's not right, that's wrong Michael. We saw things heading in the wrong direction. We stepped in and righted those wrongs. Michael we are a shield...from injustice in WWE."

"I mean come on guys. There's no denying that everything you've done so far has benefited CM Punk."

"Michael, it's coincidence. Happen stance, you ever heard of it?" Seth asks.

"It's not about benefiting Punk, it's about right and wrong. CM Punk, the WWE Champion was forced to defend his title in a triple threat match against two guys he had already defeated. That's wrong. So we stepped in. If it had been Ryback or Cena, we'd have done the same thing. If Ryback was champion for 365 days, and Punk tried to ruin his party, we would've intervened on Ryback's behalf. 365 days as champion is this era, I mean that's a huge milestone, that should be celebrated right?" Dean adds.

"Roman? I'd love to get your take on all this."

"When I want to say something, I'll say it."

"Look Cole, we see what you're getting at okay? We hear everything you guys are saying, we read everything that's being written, okay? We know what you guys are thinking. Look, we're not renegades, we're not mercenaries, we're not the Nexus, if you're looking for the NWO go buy the DVD. We're about principles, we're about honor. Where honor no longer exists, we're gonna step in. It's like he said, we're a shield from injustice. We're a shield from injustice. We are The Shield."

"Ooh I like the name."

"Oooh yeah, good choice."

They all grin.

"Okay, so-"

"-hey hey hey, I got something to say. We've said enough. This interview's over man." Roman gets up and removes the mic, and the other two do the same before walking off.

"Nice cut-off." Cara laughs, holding her fist out to Roman.

He chuckles and fist bumps her.

"A man of so many words. They do say watch out for the quiet ones." I snicker.

"Exactly." He smirks.

Just then an attendant comes and finds me and tells me that my match is coming up next. I nod and they walk off.

"Well looks like I have to go get ready."

"Want me to come?" Cara asks.

"I think I'll be good. You stay here and watch the match with them."

"Alright." She nods.

"You sure now? I mean I could even walk with you to the locker room and then to the curtain, which isn't far from here so I wouldn't have to worry about missing anything." Dean offers.

"If you want." I shrug.

"Decide quick because I'm heading there now." I say as I start to walk away.

"I think you should go. You never know what creeps are lurking around here." Cara encourages. "Someone may attack her from behind."

Dean nods and rushes to catch up.

"I'm so pushing him to ask her out after tonight." She says after he's gone.

"Do ittttt." Seth grins.

"Did he tell you what he did last week for her?"

Seth and Roman shake their heads.

"He got all protective when the room service guy was staring at her all creepy."

"He didn't tip him either." She adds.

"Nice." Roman chuckles.

"If that's not a clear sign, I don't know what is."

"Right."

"That and him offering just now to walk her to and from the locker room. I just can't wait to see how he reacts while watching the match. It's gonna be interesting."

That's for sure."

"He still hasn't shut up about her either." Seth chuckles.

"Nice." She laughs.

"So yeah I say go for pushing him to ask her out." He nods.

"I will."

"So decided to come then huh?" I laugh when Dean catches up.

"Yeah." He nods.

"There may be creepy people lurking around and we can't have you getting hurt." He adds.

"Aww." I smile.

"And people fear me so they wouldn't dare touch you."

"Of course."

We reach the locker room and I head in to change into my ring attire, while he stands out in the hallway waiting. I come out a few minutes later, all ready in my gear.

"Looks good."

"If you weren't a veteran, and you were new like me, people would think you're part of The Shield. You know with it being all black and stuff." He grins.

"True." I laugh.

"Should get to that curtain before I'm late for my own match."

"Right." He nods, following me.

When we get there, it's only moments after when my music goes off for me to go out first.

"Well I guess I'll see you back with everyone else."

"Good luck." Dean smiles.

I thank him before heading out onto the stage, and he heads back to where the other three are to watch.

"He has returned." Cara says as Dean walks up.

"Of course I have. I don't want to miss the match."

"Oh of course not."

As soon as my entrance was over, Tamina comes out next. I pay close attention as she comes down to the ring. The ref holds me back as she gets into the ring. Once we were both ready, the bell rang. I go right after her to avoid getting hurt by her. I keep at her with kicks until she's in the corner. I throw punches repeatedly until I'm pulled away from the corner. I walk back over and wrap an arm around her neck and pull her away from the corner, delivering a DDT. I go for the cover, but she kicks out. I help her up only for her to kick me in the leg, making me go down to one knee. I go to fight back, only for her to grab me and push me into the corner...well place me there anyway. She pulls me out of the corner and hits me with a hard clothesline that almost knocks the wind out of me, and I have to catch a breather for a moment. She reaches down and grabs me by the hair, only for me to roll her up for another pin attempt, she powers out. We both get back up, only for her to knock me back down again. She grabs me by the hair and gets me on her shoulders and drops me back. She gets back up no problem and drags me over near the corner, before exiting and going to the top. She goes for it, but I move out of the way at the last second. I proceed to get up and walk over to her as she's laying on her stomach. I step on her back and grab her hands, pulling her arms behind her. I hold her there for a bit, before putting my foot to the back of her head and then letting her go so her face bounces off the apron. I quickly move out of the way and wait for her to get up. After a few moments she does, a little stunned and when she turns around I superkick her in the face and she drops. I pull her away from the ropes and I cover her, and get the three count.

"Niiiice." Cara grins.

She happens to look over at Dean for the last time for the match, since it was over, and his eyes have never left the screen. She snickers quietly.

"Yoo hoo? Are you alive?" She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alive."

"Uh huh. I'm gonna make this short and sweet. You should just ask her out already."

He looks at her, startled.

"Oh don't act so surprised. Your feelings for her are obvious." She says amusedly.

"Let's see...you can't shut up about her, you're overprotective, and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. I can say for a fact that she has feelings back."

"Really?" He asks.

"Really. And it's not recently she's had these feelings. It goes way farther back before we all saw each other again after Survivor Series. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to make the friendship awkward."

"Ohh..."

"So yes, she has feelings back for you."

Dean is quiet but clearly surprised and happy.

"Sorry to startle you with that, but I had to with the way you've been acting since we all met after Survivor Series."

"Its okay. Its a good surprise."

By this time I had left the ring and gone to the back. I stopped to get a bottle of water before heading back to where all of them are.

"Great match Sere." Cara comments as I walk up.

"Thanks. Nobody has yet to kick out of a pin attempt after that superkick to the face."

"Except you." I poke her.

"Yes, I'm the exception."

"I'm special." She shrugs.

"You never give up, that's why."

"I'm stubborn."

"It shows how tough you are."

"Oh stop." She says, blushing a bit.

"What? It's true."

"You're making me blush."

"You and I both are two of the toughest divas amongst others of course, on the roster."

"Tis true."

"Oh and by the way...I told him." She grins.

"You what?"

"What I told you I was gonna do. Kind of startled him a bit about it." She muttesr quietly.

"He's happy though." She adds.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out between now and when we leave." She continues.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Really? It's me afterall." She smirks.

"You should've seen the way he watching your match. His eyes never left the screen. I had to snap him out of it."

I blush and she laughs.

"And you should be happy too, because now he knows how you really feel."

"I'm sure he'll want to hear it from you though." She murmurs.

"Right..."

"Maybe I should ride back to the hotel with Seth and Roman and leave Dean to ride with you. Then you can tell him."

"Oh god." I mutter.

"I just might do that. I'm thinking about it."

"I bet you are."

"Now what are you doing over here with me, go over there with him." She laughs as she tries to push me over there.

"Car!"

"Oh come on. Go."

"The more you resist, the more I push."

I sigh and walk over. I lean against the wall as soon as I get close to him. He in turn moves a little closer.

"They're not talking..." Seth points out.

"Give it time."

"She feels awkward. Just wait and let things diffuse a little." She adds.

It was the middle of the segment in the ring, the whole scandal thing with John and AJ. Vickie was in the ring with him of course, but then AJ would interrupt her, not happy.

"Uh...oh wait. Let me guess AJ. You're coming out here to deny that this whole year you were acting like a panting, love sick puppy everytime a guy said hi to you backstage?"

"I'm not gonna deny it Vickie. You're right. No no, it's okay John. It's true. I know that in the past I have had a lot of issues, especially when it came to men. But I'm trying to learn from my mistakes. I'm trying to become a better person. Do you know what a better person is Vickie?"

"I didn't think so. But now come to think of it, this whole scandal, was based on the fact that John Cena and I had an inappropriate relationship while I was GM. But thanks to you, I'm not GM anymore."

"And I thank you very very much."

"No thank you Vickie. Thank you because now that I'm not GM, I can date whoever I want. I can do whatever I want. For example, I can do this." She says, getting touchy with John. "Or I can do this." She adds, smacking John on the butt, making him drop the mic.

"He's so embarrassed." Cara laughs.

"You would so do something like that." I say to her.

"Well look at his face. He's embarrassed."

"It's funny as hell." She snickers.

"Or I can do this." She goes to kiss him.

"Okay. Okay okay okay! I get it, I get it. Move on."

"Yeah yeah Vickie, you do get it. Because thanks to you, a GM can't do any of those things with talent anymore. Which is really a shame because...you being the boss would be the only way you'd ever land a man."

"Buuuurn."

"Ahahaha."

"Look Vickie, what I'm trying to say is I'm not that love sick puppy anymore. But between the two of us, there's only one female dog in this ring right now."

"You be careful what you say little girl How dare you talk to me that way." She gets drowned out by Dolph's music.

"And here comes her boyfriend since 2010." I roll my eyes.

"Ziggles the kitty!"

"That makes her a cat lady."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well well well well. While this particular episode of the Jerry Springer show is oh so entertaining, I'm gonna have to break up the head party here. You're all losing the facts of the real story here. John Cena can't deal with the fact that last week I tackled him through a bathroom wall and he just laid there and took it. And then...for some reason...completely unprovoked...you cheap-shotted me John. You attacked me from behind on SmackDown. And something about that just didn't sit right. Why would John Cena resort to such..cowardly tactics? And I was racking my brain and...and then it hit me. I know John. I know what's eating you up inside. Last week, when you kissed AJ, and she jumped in your arms and she wrapped her fingers around your neck, she closed her eyes, she puckered up and she shoved her tongue down your throat. You know she was thinking about me the entire time."

"What the hell..."

"He's seriously creepy."

"Disturbed."

"Then again he flirts with almost every Diva around here. It was only a matter of time before he moved onto AJ."

"Tis true."

"The countless times he's failed with both of us. How sad." I laugh.

"But funny." Cara giggles.

"Mr. Desperate."

"Yup."

"And no, you don't have to worry about him. If he's moved onto AJ, he's not messing with me anymore." I turn to tell Dean, because I knew that's what he was wondering.

"He hasn't messed with me in a long time." Cara snickers.

"No, and even if he did still mess with us, I know you'd be able to kick his ass anyway."

"Yup." Cara nods.

"I know. That's funny, that's funny. Because here's what I know. The sun will rise tomorrow, this is Monday Night Raw, we are in Lafayette, Louisiana. And I know I'm about to walk over there and stuff that briefcase down your throat!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! John wait. WAIT! There is not going to be anymore fighting in a bathroom or on the stage. We're gonna settle this tonight in this ring. We're gonna see who the better man is. Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena tonight."

"Shocker."

"She's never one for shock value that's for sure."

"Nope."

"Come with me for a sec?" Dean asks me, before walking down the hall and away from everyone else.

"He's gonna ask her..." You mutter to Seth and Roman while grinning widely.

She claps excitedly.

"You seem a lot more excited."

"Well I like seeing my friends happy."

"That makes three of us."

"Its been coming for a while now anyway."

"If only we could hear what they were saying."

"I know right?"

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Well Cara told me something and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Okay, ask away."

"Is it true that you have feelings for me?"

"Well...yeah. I have for years. Even when we did lose touch."

"Same here."

"I didn't tell you at the time before we did lose touch, because I didn't want to make things awkward just in case you know?"

"Right, of course. I felt like that too."

"Let me guess...you always wondered what I was doing those years we never spoke to each other?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"I was doing the same thing, which is why I was watching your stuff."

He nods and chuckles.

"So you're gonna ask me what I think you're gonna ask me?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Well I'm sure you already know my answer without asking me."

He laughs and nods, pulling me into him.

"They're hugging...I know what that means." Cara bounces around where she's standing.

"Finally." Seth says.

"So...you two are going out now huh?" Cara grins when we go back over.

"Yes."

"Aha so my plan worked. You're both welcome."

We both shake our heads in amusement.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So when's the first date?"

"We haven't decided on that yet."

"I'm sure it'll be fun and special."

"Well you guessed right." He grins.

"Duh."

"May be tough and stuff in character, but I'm the complete opposite outside."

"Yes, we know that."

"Big teddy bear."

"A teddy bear with hair in his face. That never changed through the years."

I reach up and mess with Dean's hair.

"You're just lucky I haven't slicked it back yet."

I laugh.

"Sure."

"You two are being cute already. Awww."

"Cara, you're weird."

"And you've just now realized this?" She raises an eyebrow.

And just then the TV cuts to backstage where Daniel and Kane are.

"Nobody likes you. People like me. I have proof."

"You have proof? What proof? I'M going to win."

"Kane, this is not my opinion. I have empirical polling data. Allow me to show you, look. You see all these states colored in blue? Those are the states that have voted for me. The states colored red are the states that voted for you. I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like any states have voted for you. But luckily the voting is global. So let's look at the rest of the world. Oh...hmm...look at that. I'm winning the rest of the world too. Unfortunately they don't have polling date in Hell. So maybe you're winning there."

Kane then grabs Daniel by the throat.

"How about I send you there so you can find out for yourself?!"

"Excuse me gentlemen? Gentlemen, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time to reveal the results of the RAWActive poll to find out which one of you will face WWE Champion CM Punk tonight on Monday Night Raw."

After a long drumroll the winner turns out to be Kane with 59%.

"What? No! No! No!"

"It looks like your data was obscued. Red rules!"

"Daniel, even though you didn't win the RAWActive poll, I'm getting information right now that you do have a match on Monday Night Raw. For the first time ever, Daniel Bryan faces Rey Mysterio and that match is right now."

"Right now?" Daniel questions with a look before rushing to head out.

"Well isn't that an injustice." Roman states.

"I know what's happening during that match." I add.

"Interruptions!" Cara declares.

"Kane's another one of those weirdos."

"Yup."

"Attack him all you want."

"Have fun."

In the end of the match, Rey hit the 619 on Daniel, following it up with the Bullet Splash en route to picking up a big win.

"Well...that was exciting."

"Not."

"I wish the night would hurry up."

"I know, me too."

"I wanna see the attack and then go back so I can go to bed."

"I just want to go relax." She shrugs.

"Will a chair help?" Seth asks.

"I can get one for you."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Anything for you." He grins and goes down the hall to where there were tons of chairs stacked, and he grabs one, coming back.

He opens it up and she sits with a grateful smile.

"Looks like Dean's not the only one being sweet around here." I grin.

Seth rubs his neck sheepishly and Cara giggles a bit.

"Well that's because he's a sweet guy. We all know that." She adds.

After the break, it was time for John vs Dolph. During the match, John would go for the five-knuckle shuffle on Dolph, but in the setup to the move, John would appear to tweak his injured lef, causing him to roll out of the ring where the ref and the EMT immediately tended to him. Meanwhile in the ring, Dolph would take advantage of the referee's distraction as he tries to expose the steel turnbuckle in the corner, but AJ would rush out, trying to stop him. This would in turn bring out Vickie, who gets AJ off the apron, sparking an argument between the two. While the referee tries to get Vickie and AJ to leave the ringside area, Dolph grabs his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and swings it at a pursuing John, who ducks before planting him with the AA to pick up the win. After the match, AJ enters the ring as they share a kiss in the middle of the ring.

"What a surprise." Cara rolls her eyes.

"You know what would be funny actually? If she turned on him. That would shock people for sure."

"Watch it happen." Cara nods.

"Then she really can play the crazy chick."

"Yeah."

"Don't think she can compete with how crazy I was though." Dean chuckles.

"Definitely not." I laugh

"How crazy did you get exactly?" Cara questions with a raised eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain really."

"Must be pretty crazy then."

"Pretty much."

"Nice."

The next match of the night would be Sheamus vs Cesaro. During the hotly contested match, Sheamus would land the Brogue Kick on Cesaro, knocking the United States Champion out of the ring. While the referee makes the count, Big Show comes out with a steel chair in hand. The referee then makes it to ten, which wins the match for Sheamus via count-out. After the match, Sheamus addresses Big Show, saying that Big Show has been telling everyone that he will be the World Heavyweight Champion until he retires with Sheamus vowing to make Show's retirement a reality at WWE TLC. Sheamus continues, saying that, when he gets a steel chair in his hand at WWE TLC, he will show Big Show just how "barbaric" he is. However, Big Show would let his actions do the talking as the World Heavyweight Champion rips the steel chair apart with his bare hands.

"Ooookay then."

"Anger problems." I sing.

"Just a bit yeah."

"And people said I had anger problems." Dean remarks.

"No, you never had anger problems. You were just crazy."

"True."

In the second to last match, we would see Damien Sandow go one on one with Zack. In the end it was Damien hitting Terminus on Zack to pick up the win.

"Yet another loss for Zack. If anything you three should solve that injustice."

"He's a great guy with a lot of potential." Cara shakes her head sadly.

"But ever since dropping the title, he's been reduced to this."

"It's sad."

"I think we'll consider it."

"Okay."

"I believe it's time for the main event. I think we need to move to where we need to be." Seth remarks.

"Aw okay."

"You can come too. It gets lonely standing around waiting."

"Sure."

He holds his hand out to help her move from the chair. She takes it and he pulls her up. Then she and Seth walk ahead first, followed by Roman, and then Dean and I follow last. Along the way, I feel him grab my hand and I look down to see that he's holding it.

"Hope that's okay." He leans down, muttering in my ear.

"Its more than okay." I smile.

"Good. Just making sure."

"And I love how you ask to make sure it's okay with me."

"Well I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"You're sweet. The side rarely anyone gets to see."

"You're special so you'll see it more than anyone."

"Awwww."

I smile and lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Hope that was okay with you."

He nods with a smile.

"Good. Kind of couldn't resist anyway." I say as we reach the area the guys needed to be.

"Couldn't resist what?" Cara questions with an amused look.

"Nothing Car."

"Uh huh."

She knows she'll get the chance to prod me about it later so she just leans against the wall beside Seth.

"You love to tease her don't you?" He asks.

"Mmhmm. Its fun."

"And it's fun for me to tease you back."

"Tis true." She nods.

The match had shortly begun, both men now in the ring. During the match, Kane would hit the chokeslam on Punk, but behind the ref's back, Heyman drags Punk towards the ropes, allowing him to get his foot on the bottom rope, preventing a pin. The guys motion to each other and get ready to go out.

"We're just gonna head backstage after we're done, so we'll meet you two there."

"Alright. Have fun and be careful."

"We will be. You know we have fun beating people up." Seth laughs.

"Oh we know."

Roman had headed around to a different entrance, since they would be coming down in different areas. That left Seth and Dean to go out where we are. Seth had walked closer to the curtain, Dean had let go of my hand and I kiss his cheek before he walks over to join him. Cara looks over at me and mouths 'oooooh'. I make a face at her and she just giggles. Then Seth and Dean started to head out, taking their time of course and we watch from the TV monitor on the wall. Kane was about to give Punk the Tombstone Piledriver when the guys were spotted heading to the ring. That would distract Kane long enough for Punk to fight out of it and hit the GTS on Kane to win.

"Mission accomplished."

"High five."

We laugh and high five. After Punk had won, the guys climb over the barricade and surround the ring. They then pull themselves up and get into the ring and attack Kane. Punk leaves, getting out of harms way, but then Daniel comes running out and goes right after Seth when he slides into the ring.

"Oh great." Cara sighs.

"Bad Daniel."

"Yeah."

But Dean and Roman leave Kane and go after Daniel for the time being. Seth goes after Daniel while Dean and Roman go after Kane. Daniel gets knocked out of the ring and Seth goes over to help the others. Just then Ryback comes out. Punk looks around concerned for his life and then runs and jumps over the barricade and hides.

"Psh what a wimp."

Ryback rushes the ring, but gets attacked. He breaks through and takes out each of the guys. First it's Seth with a powerbomb, and then it's Dean and Roman with clotheslines. We both cringe. Punk comes in and hits Ryback from behind, only to get lifted up for a powerbomb. Roman however gets up and spears Ryback, making him drop Punk. Then Dean throws himself on him and wails on him. After Seth gets up, Dean and Seth help lift Ryback up and all three deliver a triple powerbomb to Ryback for a third time now.

"Serves him right."

"Definitely."

Punk exits the ring once more and stares at them in the ring and they stare back. They move and exit the ring as Punk enters, standing over Ryback to end the show.

"Finally its over." I say.

"I know right. Now we can go."

"About time."

We leave where we were standing and then head back to the backstage area.

"Hopefully we can continue avoiding Wade." She mutters.

"I know. Seeing him is the last thing you need."

"No kidding."

"We've been lucky so far."

"Hope it stays that way."

"So head to them first or stop by the locker room so I can change and we can get our things?"

"Let's get our stuff and get you changed."

"Alright." I nod. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found them waiting when we come out of the locker room." I laugh.

"That wouldn't shock me."

"Especially now that you are Dean are dating and he'll get oh so lonely without you." She teases.

"Oh hush." I stick my tongue out.

"Nope. It's fun."

"Go change." She laughs, pushing me.

"Okay okay, I'm going." I laugh too, grabbing my bag and heading into the changing area.

She sits and waits for me after getting her jacket on. It doesn't take me too long, I had packed a change of comfortable clothes so I changed into those and walked back out.

"All ready."

She nods and gets up. I grab my jacket as I follow you out and start to pull it on. Just as we leave, I was right, the guys had just turned the corner, coming to meet us.

"Nice timing." Cara says.

"I so called that."

"Mmhmm."

"So I'm thinking, maybe I could ride with you two, while those two have a car all to themselves." Cara suggests to Seth, referring to her, him and Roman and then me and Dean.

"Sure." He agrees.

Roman nods as well.

"I was gonna ask regardless anyway." She giggles.

Seth grins and Roman chuckles.

"I say, let's go then." She declares.

Everybody nods and we head out to the parking lot. We split up when we reach the cars like Cara said. She goes with Seth and Roman to the guys' car and then Dean and I go over to me and Cara's car. On the way back, Dean and I hold hands as he drives.

"You know Cara was gonna have us ride in the same car together just so I could tell you for myself that I had feelings or you."

"Too bad we beat her to it." He chuckles.

"And she still suggested we be in the same car together."

"Probably wanted us to have some privacy."

"That and she said you would be oh so lonely without me."

"She is right."

"I somehow thought so. She got us together, now we have to work on getting her and Seth together."

"Oh yeah." Dean agrees.

"Should definitely have him take her somewhere she loves."

"That's a good idea."

"And he obviously knows what that is so..."

"Right right."

"But it's definitely got to happen this week. She was staring at him when you guys came back out from getting changed into that new gear of yours."

"Nice." Dean chuckles.

"I do have to admit I was staring at you too. I couldn't help it."

"Looks good huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Well like we were saying earlier tonight, it's something different."

"And it suits you guys." I add.

"Right. That and the group name as well, I know." He nods.

"Yeah I like the name. Its a good one and not something lame either."

"Like The Nexus...the shampoo product." He chuckles.

"Yes."

"I just called then ninnies. Because their shirts all had the letter 'N' on them." I laugh.

Dean cracks up.

"That's hilarious."

"Why thank you."

Soon we're at the hotel and heading upstairs to our floor. We stop outside the door when we reach the room you and I share.

"I'll sort out all the details of our first date. Considering the fact I know everything you like anyway. I'm thinking this weekend we have it." He suggests.

"Sounds great." I smile.

"It's gonna be strange not being able to go out for each other's matches...well once you get a first match, now that we're together and stuff." I add.

"I know but we'll be able to continue spending the rest of our time together."

"I know. Which is the best part now."

"Definitely."

"Well, should probably let you get in there and let you go to bed..." He adds.

"I know." I sigh.

"I'll send you a text before I go to bed alright?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

He leans down and kisses my cheek and of course I can't help but start to blush. I lean up and do the same to him. We both say our goodnights before he heads off to the room he shares with the guys and I head into me and Cara's room. Seth, Roman and Cara get to the hotel and go up.

"I'm glad we don't have to continue watching those two dance around each other and their feelings." She says.

"I know right?"

"Now we'll have to deal with PDA." Roman states.

"I don't think we have to deal with that for a while. I mean they haven't even gone on the first date yet."

"True."

"Unless you want to count a kiss on the cheek as PDA."

"Eh, sort of."

"Well if you ask me, that's sweet and cute." Seth remarks.

Roman and Cara look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? A guy can't have a soft side for things like that?"

"It's a little weird."

"Alright, let's just drop that subject."

"Right."

When they reach the floor, they step out of the elevator. Roman heads to their room while Seth walks Cara to our room.

"You didn't have to walk me."

"I wanted to."

"Well thank you for being sweet."

"You're welcome."

She stops at our room.

"This is me."

He nods.

"Hey, hope you have a match next Monday, so I can see it."

"I should since I was off this week. I had a tag match the night you guys debuted so I should probably have a singles match next."

"Well I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for you to have a match of your own."

"Hopefully we don't have to wait too long for that."

"Yeah. Well I should go. Night Seth."

"Night Cara." He opens his arms for a hug.

She giggles, and hugs him. When they let go, she heads into the room and Seth heads to his.


	5. First Date

It's finally the weekend, after the rest of the week had dragged along. Dean and I had convinced Seth to finally ask Cara out and he said that he would finally do that today. However last night I was up super late texting Dean all night. He just didn't want to go to bed, so I ended up finally going to bed around like 2 in the morning, and ended up sleeping in real late.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up." Cara says, whacking me with a pillow.

I grumble and take my pillow and hide under it.

"Uuuuuup."

"Tiiiired."

"You need to shop for your date don't you?"

"I do...but I didn't get to bed until like 2am."

"Gee I wonder why."

"He wouldn't stop texting me, not my fault."

"Cute." She laughs.

"He didn't want to go to bed. I'm definitely taking a nap before the date tonight."

"Nice."

"Suppose I should get up then."

"Yup. Let's go."

"Give me a few minutes to throw something on."

"Alright." She nods.

I move from the bed and go through my things, just grabbing anything really. Then I head into the bathroom to change, and I make it quick since I'm not taking time to do makeup and such. Cara sprawls out on her bed to wait. I soon come out of the bathroom, and grab a pair of shoes and put those on, before grabbing my coat and pulling that on as well. She gets up and puts on her jacket. She grabs her purse and phone.

"All ready?"

"Yup, I'm ready."

We leave and go to the car, driving off to go shopping.

"So did he tell you where he's taking you?"

"No. Didn't tell me a thing."

"Ooh surprises."

"He's always been full of them."

"Yeah that's true."

"So how are things with you and Seth going? Any closer to him asking you out yet?"

"I don't think so." She shakes her head.

"Well...I beg to differ..."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Dean and I may have given him a little push to ask you out."

"Well he hasn't yet."

"I say give him time. It'll happen, trust me."

"If you say so."

After a bit of driving we get to a mall. We find a place to park and then get out and head inside.

"Where to first?"

"Hmm, well I definitely don't want to wear a dress tonight because it's gonna be cold and I won't want to walk around with frozen legs. So maybe a pair of jeans and a nice top or something."

"Sure."

We find one of the clothing stores. When we walk in, we split up and Cara goes and looks through the shirts while I look at the jeans. She finds a few pretty shirts and picks those up. She brings them to me.

"Oooh those look nice."

"I thought so too."

"I found a few pairs of jeans too, so I shall take everything and try them on and we can pick what looks the best."

"Alright." She nods.

We walk to the changing rooms. I go into a stall while she sits in a chair. I pair each shirt with a pair of jeans that I picked out, and then proceed to try them on. I come out to show her and we talk about how they look. I come out in the last one where the top was grey with a black design all around.

"Oooh I really like that."

"So do I." I nod.

"That one it is then."

I grin and head back in to change out of it. Once I do, I grab both and come back out. Then we go over to the register and pay for everything.

"Shoes?" She asks.

"Yes, let's go there next."

We wander into a shoe store and start looking around. And of course we keep in mind about the weather, just like we did for the clothes. "I think I found something perfect." I point out a pair of boots.

"Oooh those are cute!"

"And they're in my size too. Even better."

"Awesome."

"Getting these for sure."

"Yes." She agrees.

"He's gonna love everything." You add with a grin.

"I sure hope so."

"He likes you, it won't matter what you wear, because he will for sure love it. And how do I know? The glances he gave you last Monday and this past Monday gave everything away."

I blush.

"Trust me. He'll be thrilled." I smile.

"You've got to tell me everything about tonight too."

"We'll see." You say.

"You'll tell me, I know you will."

I stick my tongue out at her. She just smirks. We get the boots paid for and then leave the store.

"I think I've got everything else pretty much taken care of."

"Hm okay. I want to make a run to Bath and Body though. I'm running out of a few things."

"Yes, that's a definite store to stop by." I nod.

We walk that way.

"Love this store." She sighs as we get hit with the smells when we walk into it.

"Oh I know right?"

"It's such a bad store though. I always leave with more than I need." She laughs.

"Because everything just smells so good."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"You always go crazy in here."

"I can't help it."

"Neither can I sometimes, neither can I."

We go around and get what we want. We pay and then leave.

"I'm good now. You?"

Oh yeah, I'm good with what I got."

"Back to the hotel it is."

I nod and we leave the mall and head back to the car, putting our bags in the back seat and then get in, heading back to the hotel. When we get to the hotel, we grab our bags and go up to our room. I make sure to keep everything in the bags so that I have it all ready for tonight. I then plop down on my bed.

"I'll leave you to take a nap. I think I'm gonna go find a place to read a book." She says, picking up her book from the nightstand.

"Alright." I nod.

"Have fun."

"You too." She laughs lightly before leaving.

I kick my shoes off and get comfortable so I can get all the sleep I can before tonight. Just as I had laid down, my phone went off. I grab it from the side table and answer, knowing who it was already.

"Oh look who woke up." I laugh.

I let him know that I'm going to take a nap. He replies with an 'awww' and then proceeds to tell me that he's gonna be bored the rest of the day until tonight. I text back and tell him that he should've thought of that before keeping me up till 2am last night. He sends a text of 'oops, my bad'. I text 'uh huh' back to him and tell him to find something to do because I'm taking a nap now. He replies with 'alright, sweet dreams'. I put my phone back down onto the table, getting comfortable, soon dozing off. Cara in the meantime had found a place to read her book, sat down and started doing so. There's a small fountain nearby and the trickling water serves as a soothing background to her reading. She manages to get a lot of pages read, until she notices something sit in the chair next to her. She glances up to see who it is.

"Hi." Seth says when she glances at him.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you, and I found you."

"Tadaaa."

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book based on the legend of Sleepy Hollow."

"Interesting."

"It is." She nods.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your reading."

"Its okay. I just needed something to do. Sere's taking a nap in our room."

"That tired huh?"

"Well she was up late texting Dean."

"That explains why he was still sleeping when I woke up this morning. Usually he's up before all of us."

"Ah, yeah."

"He was finally awake when I left the room to come find you."

"Ohh. I made Sere get up. We went shopping for her date outfit."

"Ohhh."

"Got some other stuff too but that's what the main reason was."

"Ah."

"So, why were you looking for me?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Well sure." She agrees.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks.

"Because if we're going out of the hotel, I have to run up and get a jacket and stuff." She adds.

"Right. I was thinking something indoors, here in the hotel."

"Okay...what?"

"I know we did this last week, but the pool and stuff is the only thing I could think of. Plus it'll just be me and you, we can have much more fun."

"Sure, that sounds good." She nods.

"And we can stay there for as long as you want too. Since we don't have to worry about having a show to get ready for and everything."

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Nice outfit by the way." He grins.

"I know right?" She giggles, showing off her Harry Potter themed outfit.

"Just felt like it was a Harry Potter day didn't you?" He chuckles.

"Yup." She nods.

"So wanna head to the pool now or should I let you read a little bit more?"

"We can do the pool. Just have to go change."

"Meet you there? Or do you want to come up to the room with me and wait for me to get ready, and then I can come with you to yours and wait for you and we go there together?"

"The second one sounds fine."

"Alright, then shall we?" He asks, standing.

She nods and gets up after marking her place in her book.

"After you."

They head to Seth's room, walking side by side.

"Definitely can't wait until it gets into warmer weather. We can do so much more."

"I know. Unfortunately that's still a few months away."

"At least it's almost the end of the year."

"Yeah. Almost Christmas."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Mmm, not sure yet."

"Ah."

"Usually it's just me and Sere."

"You don't go home?"

"Not really a place I want to be."

"Oh."

"I've had enough of being compared to my sister and enough of the comments about how I should have a normal life with the right job, husband, and kids."

"Well, as long as you love what you're doing, that's all that matters. I mean, I know it would be even better if you had family support, but...you still love what you do."

"Well I had the support at one time. My grandparents were amazing. Used to spend my holidays with them until they passed away two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I miss them but I know they watch over me." She smiles.

"Of course." He smiles too.

"So it's just me and Sere on most holidays now."

"Well, how about adding three more to that list? Can't have you two being the only ones hanging out for holidays, now that we've all gotten back in touch with each other."

"Aww that'd be fun. But doesn't Roman have his own family to go to?"

"We'll see what he says. I know I'd be happy to join you for the holidays. I definitely know that Dean would. You don't know about his family do you?"

She shakes her head.

"Well his father left him and his mother, and his mother was never sober."

"Ohh. That's sad. Well you and him are more than welcome to join us. It'd be nice to have some company for once."

"I'll be sure to let him know that."

"Please do." She nods as they get to Seth's room.

He opens the door and lets her walk in first, and he follows.

"Still here I see." Seth remarks, as they both see Dean still in the room.

"Yeah...she's sleeping." Dean replies.

"Yes, because someone kept her up until 2am last night." Cara laughs.

Dean turns a little red.

"My bad."

"Shouldn't take me long to get ready." Seth says as he goes over to his things.

She nods and sits on the empty bed.

"So what were you talking to her about exactly last night?"

"Just random stuff mostly. Whatever came to mind." Dean shrugs.

"Well she's all set for tonight. Made her get up so we could go shopping."

"You'll love the outfit, I'm sure." She smiles.

"So you wouldn't tell her what the plans are for tonight...so will you tell me? I promise not to say anything."

"You sure you won't spill?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, well didn't want to end up doing something outside because of the cold weather. But keeping in mind of what she likes, what I was thinking first was the ice sculpture show that's in town."

"Ooh that's sounds nice."

"I thought so too. So after spending most of the time there, because I read that there's a lot to see there, I wanted to end the night at this cafe place. You can have coffee or whatever and they have this fireplace you can sit around."

"Aww. Sounds like a great night. She'll love it."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"You'll be fine." She giggles.

"If only people knew how sweet you actually were outside your tough guy character."

"Don't ruin my reputation." He laughs.

"Don't worry I won't."

Dean looks to make sure Seth is still in the bathroom.

"He done it yet?" He asks in a low voice.

She shakes her head.

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. You'll see."

"Oookay."

She gives him a strange look just before Seth comes out.

"Okay, I'm all set. Let's get to your room so you can get ready too."

She nods and gets up.

"Bye Dean."

"Have fun you two."

They leave and walk down the hall to our room.

"You should be quiet in case she's still asleep." Cara says.

"Right. No problem."

She uses her key and lets them in. Sure enough, I'm still out. Seth sits on her bed while she grabs a swimsuit and goes to change.

"Shouldn't take me long." She whispers.

He nods. She disappears into the bathroom. A few moments later, she comes out and gathers her pool stuff.

"Alright, we can go now."

He gets up and they leave quietly. They head to the elevators and step inside once the doors open and head down to the lobby, heading to the pool from there. They claim two chairs and put their stuff down. She kicks off her flip flops, takes off her coverup, and walks to the edge of the pool. She dops one foot in to make sure the water was okay.

"Ooh this is nice." She sighs happily, going down the stairs into the water.

"Best thing about the winter months. Heated pools."

"Oh yeah." He says as he gets in himself.

Once he walks down the stairs he dives under the water and swims to the other end, coming to the surface.

"Show off." She teases.

"Now what are you doing all the way over there?" He asks jokingly of course.

She dives under and swims to him.

"Better?" She asks him after she comes to the surface once reaching him.

"Much." He chuckles.

"Good."

They swim around, goofing off a bit at times.

"Hey Cara, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"Well I really don't know how to put all this into words really. But ever since Survivor Series when we saw each other in the parking lot after so many years. I couldn't shake this feeling..."

She tilts her head curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I realized how strong that feeling was after that night, and after how much time we've been spending together. I guess there's no other way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Cara...I love you."

"Say something? Please?"

She can't form words at the moment so she swims closer and kisses him. She kinds of catches him offguard, but once he realizes what's going on, he of course kisses back. He pulls her as close as he can to her. She puts her arms around his neck. She doesn't pull away until she feels like it, but when she does, she keeps her arms around his neck with a big smile on her face.

"So I'm assuming that means what I think it means?" He asks.

She nods vigorously. She leans her forehead against his.

"I feel so much better hearing you say that."

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to say it." I tell him.

"Well before we had lost touch, I wanted to tell you my feelings for you, but I was afraid. Truth be told, those feelings never really went away. I never stopped thinking about you. And then in that parking lot and every day leading up to this moment, those feelings grew stronger."

"I was the same way. Though there's one thing you should know..." She sighs, biting her lip.

"What?"

"...I dated someone..."

"Oh?"

"It was a mistake of a relationship really. I guess it was my way of testing to make sure my feelings for you were truly that deep. That and I was kind of lonely."

"So if it was a mistake relationship, that made you realize that your feelings for me really were that deep?"

She nods.

"That and he got to be a real jerk so it wouldn't have lasted anyway."

"Well you definitely won't have to worry about that with me...obviously."

"I know. I just wanted you to know about it because unfortunately, we'll run into him at some point."

"We will?"

"Yeah. We work with him." She sighs.

"Well you don't need to tell me who if you don't want to."

"I don't have a problem with telling you. Its just not something I'm fond of thinking about, that's all."

"Well when you want to tell me, I'm all ears."

"Wade." She mutters.

"How long ago was that?"

"Eh...6 months?"

"Ohh."

"Afterwards he blew up my phone with calls and texts. That's why I changed my number."

"Right, understandable."

"Be forewarned, he isn't going to be very happy when he finds out about us."

"Let me guess...he'll get jealous awful quick? Still hung up on you?"

"Very." She nods.

"Well I suppose when the time comes we'll have to deal with it."

"Right." She agrees, scratching the back of Seth's neck absentmindedly.

"I'm sure the other two wouldn't mind joining me in teaching him a lesson."

"Of course. Only if he gets out of hand though."

"Right, of course."

"Enough about that though..." She trails off, nuzzling her nose against his.

"...right. So, I was thinking after the show on Monday, you and me could go out on our first date." He suggests.

"That sounds great."

"It'll most likely take me all day to plan because I want it to be perfect for you."

"Aww." She giggles, stealing a quick kiss.

"It feels so much better to have my feelings out there in the open to you now."

"I know. Its such a weight off your chest."

"Definitely."

"I wanna hear it again." She says shyly.

"Well you won't have to worry about that too much because I'll always remind you every day that I love you."

She giggles and smiles.

"I love you too."

"Poor Roman though. He's gonna have to deal with two times the PDA." He chuckles.

"Poor guy." She laughs.

"Yes, poor him. But I think we'd be able to keep the PDA to a minimum around him don't you think? Try at least."

"Try is the key word."

"Exactly."

"We both know there's going to be times when it's tough to keep our hands and mouths to ourselves." She giggles.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Though right now there's nothing stopping it."

"No, not really."

She gives him a look and waits to see what he does next.

"Well I think you've already figured out I have wandering hands." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm. I've noticed." She says amusedly.

"So glad I can do that now."

"I'm glad too." She smiles.

"I don't think you know how long I've been holding back."

"A long time."

"Very long time."

"Well now you don't have to. I also get the enjoyment of dressing up for you. Like I have been since you guys came back."

"I've been noticing."

"I had hoped so."

"Don't worry, I have been."

"You've been making it hard for me to hold back." He adds.

"Mission accomplished." She giggles.

"You and your little plans."

"Yup." She kisses his cheek.

"I think you missed."

"Oh I did hmm?"

"You did."

"Let me fix that." She murmurs, before kissing him.

He grins into the kiss, holding her close as he kisses back. Seth moves them into a corner and pins her there. She hooks her legs around him and runs her nails over his shoulders. His hands stay where they are for now and that was resting on her hips. She moves one hand and plays with his ponytail. After a bit, one of his hands move to her hair as well. His other hand starts to wander. She makes a soft noise. That causes him to smile into the kiss as he continues. Eventually though, she pulls away to catch her breath.

"Now, we're gonna have plenty of that from here on out." He chuckles.

"Of course." She giggles.

"Left you breathless I see."

"Mmhmm." She leans her forehead against his.

"I feel that I may be doing that a lot."

"Probably so." She says amusedly.

"Get out and relax for a bit?"

"Sure. Then we can get in the jacuzzi."

"Sounds like a plan."

She lets go of Seth and turns to lift herself out of the pool. Once she's out, he follows and they both go over to the chairs they've claimed.

"We could share..." Seth suggests, giving her a half smirk.

"You just want to be touchy." She laughs.

"Guilty."

"I thought so. Yes we can share."

He sits down first and pats the spot in front of him. She sits and leans back against his chest.

"I've never been so happy than how I am with you right now."

"Aww." She smiles at him. "I'm really happy too."

"I'm glad."

She pulls his arms around her and snuggles into him.

"Much better."

More people come into the pool area, but they just ignore them, talking quietly to each other. Most of the day there passes awfully quickly and they have decided to use one of the Jacuzzis, going back to being cuddly there too. I in the meantime got woken up from the alarm I set on my phone. I grumble as I reach for my phone and shut the alarm off, before hesitantly dragging myself out of bed. I start to get ready for my date. I can't help being excited despite having butterflies in my stomach. After I have the clothes on, I head into the bathroom to do my hair and everything else. I take y time with my hair and makeup wanting it to look perfect. Once it's perfect enough for me, I head back out to get the boots on that go with everything. Just as I had finished getting them on, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." I call as I get up.

I had already knew who it was before I even opened the door.

"You are right on time, I just finished getting ready." I say, stepping aside so Dean could walk in.

"Great. You look beautiful." He smiles.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." "You're welcome."

"Figured this would be best to wear considering we're going outside to the car and everything, and it's cold out. Didn't want to wear a dress and end up freezing. Same goes for the shoes." I explain as I gather everything, pulling on my coat.

"Right. I like it though."

"Well Cara picked out the top."

"She has good taste. It looks good on you."

"Well I would hope she has good taste, because we do borrow each other's clothes sometimes."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"So, let me guess, you're not going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"Nope. Cara says you'll love it though."

"I'm sure I will. You do know what I like anyway. After all these years you still know what I like."

"Of course."

"I mean, how could I forget when you never left my mind?" He adds.

"Awwww."

"No one ever knew that."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"May have used you for inspiration for some of my promos though."

"I kind of picked up on that after watching them a few times."

"You don't mind do you?" "Of course not."

"I could tell you missed me." I add.

"I really did."

"Well now you don't have to miss me anymore."

"Right. I'm glad I don't."

"Now I believe you have a date to take me on..."

"Yes. Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." I nod, grabbing his hand.

We leave the room holding hands. We walk to his car. He opens my door for me and shuts it when I'm in. He then gets in himself and drives off. Along the way to where he was bringing me, we talked about random things here and there. It wasn't long until he stopped the car and put it in park.

"So...where are we?"

"You'll see. Everything is inside."

"Okay, well let's go then."

We both get out of the car, meeting around the front and lacing fingers again before heading inside.

"I hope you like this." Dean says as I get a glimpse of what's inside.

"Ice sculptures. The room is filled with them."

"I thought it would be something different."

"It's amazing."

"Good." He smiles.

"I can already tell from here, the swan ones are my favorite. The ones that are lit up in different colors.*

"They're very nicely done." Dean agrees.

"Could spend all night if I wanted, but I'm sure you have something else planned for after this."

"Yes."

"I thought so." I nod as I start to wander off to look around.

Dean stays close, still holding my hand.

"I would never be able to do this with ice. I wouldn't even know where to begin." I say in awe at some of the work.

"I know. Its amazing how they can do all this."

"And how they don't melt when they're making them."

"Yeah but its mostly helped by the coolness of the room."

"True."

"Still amazing though."

"But not as amazing as you." He adds.

"And there you go being all sweet."

"Just for you."

"Yes, I know. Because otherwise, if everyone knew, your badass, tough guy reputation would be ruined." I laugh.

"And we can't have that." He chuckles.

"No we can't. I like that side of you too anyway. And your crazy side."

"Right." He laughs.

It takes us a bit of time to go around the whole room looking at all the sculptures and how detailed they were. Once we looked at everything, we headed back out to the car to head to part two of what he had planned.

"I can't wait for part two. Part one was amazing." I say as he drives.

"Well I'm glad."

"Are you having a good time?" I ask.

"I'm having a great time. I'm with you."

"Well that's good. So am I."

"Good."

"I just can't wait for warmer weather. We can do much more things for a date in warmer weather."

"We can always go somewhere warm on a little vacation too." Dean points out.

"Right. But try to find a time when we're all not busy. I think with The Shield you're gonna have a lot of things to do every week. Probably end up showing up on a future NXT TV taping too since that's where you came from. All depends on your schedule really. We've got Raw, SmackDown, Main Event, Superstars, NXT, Saturday Morning Slam, and then the once a month pay-per-views."

"I know. Just making a point though."

"I know. It's a good idea though. Keep it in mind when we're not so busy."

He nods, squeezing my hand. It isn't too long after that when we pull up to this little cafe place.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

I give him a playful little shove.

"Hey, I don't give away secrets."

"I know, I know."

We exit the car and head inside. I let him lead me, and he leads me over to where there's a fireplace and seats all around.

"Ooooh. I like the atmosphere." I smile.

"Cozy."

"I thought so. Now you sit and I'll be right back." He says as he removes his jacket and sets it down.

"Okay." I nod, taking off my own jacket.

I sit there and wait, and it isn't too much longer when he comes back with two mugs, handing me one.

"Hot chocolate. You just remembered everything didn't you?"

"I tried to." He smiles.

"Well the night has been amazing so far."

"I'm glad to hear that. I spent a lot of time trying to make sure this was planned out perfect."

"Which is why Cara said I would love everything. You ran everything by her didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Awww."

"I wanted to make sure my plans were right." He shrugs.

"That's sweet though."

"Just for you." He gives me a lopsided grin.

I put my drink down on the table that was near us, wrap my arms around one of his and rest my head on his shoulder. Dean leans his head against mine.

"I don't think I've been any happier than I am right now with you." I remark.

"Same here. This is beyond anything I've felt before."

"Really?"

He nods.

"Just now that what I've wanted to do year ago has happened. And I'm kind of glad to find out you weren't with anyone else when we saw each other after Survivor Series." He adds.

"I know. I'm glad you weren't with anyone either."

"I tried. I just could never find the right person. And now I know why."

"Yeah."

"I was just all hung up on you."

"I was hung up on you too."

"So nothing worked out for you either then..."

"Nope."

"Well now things will work out for you."

"Because it's you I'm with."

"Touche."

We exchange warm smiles. I then lean up and kiss his cheek like I have been since Monday night. Dean kisses mine in return but closer to my lips than before. We stay there until we're done with our drinks. Once we are done, we stay a little bit longer before deciding to leave since it was starting to get late. Dean drives back to the hotel.

"Too bad this has to end." You say.

"I know, but you had fun right?"

"So much fun."

"Good. The dates don't have to stop though."

"They better not." I giggle.

"They won't. Trust me."

"Good."

"Because I have a feeling you'll have great ideas after seeing what you planned tonight."

"I'm full of good ideas."

"Of course you are."

Before I know it, we're standing outside me and Cara's room.

"So, I wonder if Seth told Cara."

"I don't know. I do know they were going to the pool." Dean shrugs.

"Well if things went well...she's either waiting in the room for me so I can tell her how well the date went. Or it's both of them in there and they're doing who knows what."

Dean snickers.

"Let me peek in, just in case."

"Alright."

I use my key card and unlock the door, peeking in.

"Well they're in there, and I think things went well between them."

"Good. They needed to get together."

"And I don't think he's leaving anytime soon. I have a feeling she's not gonna let him leave either."

"Probably not."

"Okay, so it looks like I'm not sleeping in the room tonight." I say as I close the door. "Don't mind if I stay in your room for the night do you?"

"Not at all." He smiles.

"Oh darn, I have nothing to change into for bed."

"We can fix that." He chuckles.

"Borrow something of yours, I know." I laugh.

"Yup." He grins.

"Figured. Let's go then."

Dean nods and takes my hand. The two of us walk down to the guys' room and go inside. When we walk in, we greet Roman. Dean goes over and goes through his things for something of his for me to wear to bed.

"Things went well between Seth and Cara." I explain to Roman as I wait.

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah. They're both kind of occupied in me and Cara's room and there's like no way she's letting him leave so...I'm staying here for the night."

"That's fine with me. Watch the PDA though, alright?"

"I'll keep Dean in line, don't worry."

"Good." Roman chuckles.

"When there's other people in the room, I respect them. I don't know about him over there."

Roman laughs and Dean smirks.

"You watch the PDA you."

"I'll try." Dean says.

He finally finds something and comes back over to me, and handing me the clothes.

"Thanks." I kiss his cheek and go into the bathroom.

It takes me the usual time, because I have to get get changed and wash all the makeup off. Once I'm all set, I walk out and put my things with my jacket. Dean has pulled out the sofa bed and gotten it ready for himself to sleep on.

"Is that thing even comfortable?"

"It's not too bad." He shrugs.

"Because we can share the bed or even that if you want, since you went through all the trouble to pull it out. And before you ask, I'm alright with it. I mean we are dating, nothing is really going to be awkward."

"I think the bed is the better option, if you don't mind." He says after thinking for a moment.

"I don't mind at all. I most likely would've gotten a bit lonely in the bed myself during the night and went over to you anyway."

"Good to know." Dean chuckles before going to put away the sofa bed.

"After you went through all that trouble to pull that out, only to put it back."

"It's fine. It's not even that hard to pull."

"That's because you're strong silly."

"Of course."

After the bed is put away, he puts everything back on. I had already crawled underneath the blankets on the bed by the time he was done. Dean gets in and lays close to me.

"See? Isn't this better?"

"Much." He agrees.

"I thought so. Oh and one more thing..." I trail off before leaning up and pecking his lips quickly.

"I could sense you wanted to do that earlier tonight."

"Many times." He states.

"Beat you to it." I grin.

"Yes you did." He chuckles.

He reaches behind him and gets the light, and I wrap an arm around him and move closer into his side. Everyone says their good nights and drift off to sleep. In the meantime, Cara had pulled away from the kiss with Seth for some air, and that's when she noticed the time.

"It's that late already?"

"Time flies when you're busy." Seth smirks.

"Yes, yes it does."

"I'm going to assume we are going to be by ourselves tonight. I'm pretty sure Sere will stay in your room with Dean and Roman." She adds.

"Well I'm pretty sure their date is over by now."

"Well duh."

"Let me check my phone to see if she sent me anything." She adds.

Seth nods and she leans over, grabbing her phone.

"Oh she did. She's staying in you guys' room with Dean. She wanted to give us our privacy."

"That's nice. Very much appreciated."

"She's good for that."

"Of course."

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed." She says, slipping out of his arms.

"Alright." He nods.

She goes and grabs some pjs out of her bags and heads into the bathroom. He in the meantime gets ready for bed himself. She walks out a few moments later and puts her dirty clothes away.

"Well don't you look cute." He grins.

"I figured you'd like these." She laughs, showing off her batman pjs.

"Well of course."

She giggles as he eyes her legs.

"You're staring."

"Am I? Oops."

She gives him an amused look as she gets back in bed.

"Cuddly."

"You bet I am."

"I noticed you have another tattoo." He comments.

"Two actually. You already knew about the 'Believe' behind my ear though." She says.

"Right. What's the other two?"

"This cherry blossom bracelet on my wrist is one. I like that they symbolize spring and the changing nature of life." She explains, showing him the tattoo on her wrist.

"I also like the quote from Mulan about the the flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful."

Then she moves and pulls up her tank top as she pushes her shorts down a little. There's a tattoo sitting by her hip.

"I got the claddagh here because I wanted to be able to see it every day. It's a reminder to myself about what I want in a relationship. Friendship, love, and loyalty."

"I know. Though you haven't really asked me out." She remarks.

"We need to fix that then don't we?"

"Mmhmm."

"Cara, would you like to go out with me?"

"As what?" She teases.

"As my girlfriend."

"Yes I will." She giggles as she goes back to laying on his chest.

"May want to reach over and get the light if we're going to bed." She adds.

He nods and hits the switch, turning it off.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night Cara."


	6. Seth and Cara's Date

"So, big date with Seth tonight after the show huh?" I ask as Cara and I are getting ready.

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Have any idea where he's taking you?"

"Nope. He's made sure not to spill any details."

"They always wanna make things a surprise."

"Yup. That's them alright."

"Hopefully you won't get too banged up in your match tonight."

"I know. I don't want to be all bruised and sore."

"An easier opponent would be nice so you don't end up bruised and sore."

"Yeah, exactly."

"So are you just gonna wear that dress out when you go on the date? Or change at the arena once the show is over?"

"Probably wear this."

"I like it. Seth will love it, I know."

"Of course." She giggles.

"So I'm assuming when we get there, if they're already there, we're gonna go find them?"

"Yup." She nods.

"So you can be all cuddly."

"You know you want to be cuddly with yours too." She sticks out her tongue.

"I won't deny that."

"I didn't think so."

Once we're both ready, we gather what we need, and pull on our jackets. Then we grab our things and head down to the car. Shortly after that, we make it to the arena and go to the locker room to drop off our things.

"I'll text Seth and see if they're here yet, so we don't end up looking everywhere." She remarks.

"Alright." I nod.

She texts him and lets her know where they are.

"They're here. Let's go."

She leads the way and it isn't long before we walk up to them. They were talking amongst one another and Roman was the one who noticed us walk up, so he got Seth and Dean's attention, motioning to us.

"Hey boys." Cara greets them.

"I think you killed Seth." I say to her quietly, snickering.

She giggles.

"Neither one of them are saying anything, we killed them both." She adds.

We high five. Roman laughs.

"Alright you two, snap out of it." He tries to snap them out of their dazes.

He whacks them upside the head and they snap out of it.

"Ow!"

"Had to snap you two out of your dazes somehow. You obviously weren't hearing me."

They both look embarrassed.

"Aww someone's embarrassed." Cara giggles.

"How cute." I laugh.

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You just got distracted. My bad."

"Your fault." He retorts teasingly as he puts his arms around her.

"Well this is what I'm wearing for our date after the show too."

"Looks amazing."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

She then leans up and gives him a quick kiss.

"Awww." I tease.

"Oh shush."

She makes a face at me and then lays her head against Seth's shoulder. I had gone over to Dean at this point and he too leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Now it's my turn to tease...awwww."

"Ah, shush." I laugh.

"So you guys got ready early." Cara points out.

"That's because we're going to be somewhat involved in the opening match. We're gonna be observing from an area in the crowd."

"Ohh."

"Sky box really."

"Ohhhh."

"Gonna have to go there at least some point before the show starts though."

"Aww."

"But we'll be back after the match of course."

"Right. Okay."

"And then until we're needed again, we're not going anywhere."

"Good."

"Better just enjoy this time while we can." I add.

"Yeah." She nods.

We use the time we have with them wisely, but soon they have to head out. Cara gets a quick kiss from Seth and I get a quick kiss from Dean before they walk off. We find some chairs to sit in and watch once the show starts.

"Wonder if they'll get involved in the match."

"Hmmm, it's a possibility."

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't really mind if they did. Don't really care much for Kane and Daniel."

"No, me either."

Kane and Daniel had gone out to the ring and just as everything was calmed down after the pyro, the camera pans into the crowd in a sky box and shows Roman, Seth and Dean standing there observing.

"You know, you guys are...you're real tough way up there aren't ya? You claim to fight against injustice. Well why don't you come down here right now, and we'll give you something to fight about!" Kane exclaims.

"I don't think so."

"Nope."

They don't move, instead just look on and out as Daniel and Kane's opponents, Darren and Titus. As the match starts, Titus gets the upperhand early, but that's short lived when Kane comes back and knocks Darren off the side and sends Titus out of the ring. Daniel and Kane both look up where the guys are, but the camera only shows Dean, smirking down at Daniel and Kane, while Seth and Roman cannot be seen at the moment.

"Heyy..."

"They're gonna be sneaky I think."

Daniel gets tagged in and Darren gets tagged in. Soon Kane gets tagged back in. A while after, there's a camera view over Roman's shoulder and he's in another part of the crowd, Seth is still nowhere to be found. Darren takes control of the match and tags Titus in. By now, Roman starts to get closer to the ringside area and so does Dean as they closely observe the match as Titus and Kane go at it now.

"I have a feeling Seth's going to be the only one being sneaky."

"Maybe so."

Roman had made his way down to the event floor now, looking on very closely. Daniel gets the 'No' Lock locked on Darren, and that's when Dean and Roman start to get closer to the ring. Titus comes in and breaks up the submission and Kane comes in, and takes out Titus. At this point, Dean and Roman are at the barricade. That causes a distraction and Kane gets out of the ring, but Darren hits Daniel from behind and causes Kane to fall off the side. Darren rolls Daniel up for the pin, but Daniel counters and rolls him up instead, getting the win. Dean and Roman hop the barricade and attack Kane. Then Seth comes out of nowhere and attacks Daniel from behind.

"Sneaky Seth." Cara laughs.

"He's like a ninja."

"Yup."

Kane got his arm stuck between the ring post and the steps, so Dean kept kicking the steps as well as Roman. Seth was going after Daniel until he started to fight back. That's when Dean and Roman hurried into the ring to help and Roman laid Daniel out with a clothesline. The three-on-one attack ensues from there. Seth helps Daniel up, and then he and Dean get him on Roman's shoulders, before delivering that triple powerbomb. They then make their exit through the crowd as Kane does his best to check on his tag team partner.

"Nice." She says amusedly.

"Too bad for them."

"Mmhmm."

"But now once they get back, you get to be all cute again."

"Haha." She blushes.

"You two really are cute together though."

"Thanks. You and Dean are too."

"Which you've been saying even before we got together."

"Cuz it's true."

"Touche."

Soon we hear footsteps and the guys walk up.

"Nice work out there."

They all grin.

"Sneaky ninja." Cara pokes Seth.

"I think that's gonna be a new nickname for you." I laugh.

"I can live with that." Seth chuckles.

He then motions for her to get up, and she does so. He sits down and pulls her down so she's sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"Cuddly." She laughs.

"Yes I am."

Dean looks at me, silent asking if I want to sit like that too. I nod and stand for a brief moment so he can sit and then I sit on his lap as well. His arms go around me and I snuggle into him. I then decide to entertain myself, playing with the many pockets that were on his vest.

"Yes, I'm having fun."

Dean snickers.

"Good to know."

"And you're the only one without something that has pockets." Cara says to Seth amusedly.

"I'm special."

"Oh, you're special alright."

"So are you."

"Aww."

"Always thought you were special." He grins.

"Aww. You're sweet."

"You know I am." He kisses her quick.

She smiles and steals another one.

"Just remember you...keep the PDA to a minimum because of Roman...I want to be respectful." She adds.

"I know." Seth pouts.

"I thank you for that." Roman remarks.

"You're welcome."

"I think there's only one person we're going to have to keep reminding about that though." He gives Dean a look.

"What?" Dean says innocently.

"You know I can keep him in line. You won't have to worry." I remark.

"Ooooh." Seth snickers.

"Someone must get out of hand." Cara teases.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Dean retorts.

"Oh shush you."

Seth snickers again and Cara elbows him.

"Ow." He fakes being hurt.

"Hush."

"Do you know who you're facing tonight?" Seth asks you.

"Not yet." I shake my head.

"So a surprise then I'm assuming."

"Yup."

"Well I can't wait."

"Of course."

"Times like these though, I wish I could be out there for support though."

"I know. It's okay."

"Your support from back here is good enough." She adds, kissing his cheek.

He smiles and kisses her cheek in return.

"Because I feel the same way about you and what you do, and I'm sure I'll definitely feel the same way once you have a match finally."

"Right."

"Well like you, support from back here is good enough for me." He adds.

She smiles and leans into him more. The show had come back on the air, and it was time for the first Divas match of the night. Given the problems AJ has been having with Tamina and Vickie, she would go one on one with Tamina tonight.

"Doubt that will be a clean match."

AJ tries to be quick against Tamina, but her power kind of takes the quickness out of her. Things went downhill once AJ was pulled off the top rope. But despite being punished by Tamina throughout the match, AJ would spot an opening when Tamina went for the Superfly Splash, and AJ catches Tamina with a roll-up to pick up the win over her.

"Sneaky."

"It sure pays off to be sneaky in a match."

"Yeah it does."

Once they clear the ring and after a quick break, Punk comes out with Heyman.

"More storytelling?"

"Boooo."

"I can hear it now...blah blah blah...WWE champion...blah blah blah."

"Yup. Like always."

"And really...is it necessary for Heyman to hold that title in the air? It's like we know he's the WWE Champion."

"I know right?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman."

"No shit."

"As if your opinion mattered. And just to break a little tradition here, a little on a personal note. I was leaving home this morning to fly to of all places, Greensboro, North Carolina, and I noticed that my children of all people were reading the updated and expanded, definitive guide to WWE, the WWE Encyclopedia. Now before you think I'm out here to shill for your Christmas and Chanukah lists, I assure you that I personally don't like this book because there is not nearly enough in this encyclopedia...about your reigning, defending WWE Champion CM Punk."

"That makes it all the better to read then."

"However...however, to give credit where credit is due, there was something inside this encyclopedia that CM Punk and I have been too busy to even notice. And that's the fact that today being number 379 of CM Punk's uninterrupted reign as your WWE Champion, tonight at midnight, CM Punk will tie and tomorrow night at midnight, and here's the key phrase. CM Punk will surpass John Cena as the longest reigning WWE Champion of the entire modern era. See I don't like your reaction to that, because what that means is that CM Punk took his massive sole credit as the longest reigning WWE Champion of the past 25 years. The longest reigning WWE Champion of the past quarter century. Which means now ladies and gentlemen, you're gonna have to agree with me when I say to you that CM Punk is not only your champion, and not only the best in the world. But now there is no argument against the fact that CM Punk should be front and center on WWE's verison of Mount Rushmore."

"Psh. Whatever."

"You should be. There's no argument against it."

"And yet here I stand before you all, STILL unfairly persecuted! I have proven for one whole year that am the best in the world and that is not just a slogan you put on the back of a T-shirt! Jerks! That's a fact! If there was a Mount Rushmore for the WWE, the face that would go above the Hulk Hogans, the John Cenas, The Rocks, the Stone Cold Steve Austins, the Undertakers, it would be mine! Yet you people are so classless and unintelligent that you won't give me the respect that I deserve. Well here's another fact for ya. At Hell in the Cell, I defeated Ryback. At Survivor Series, I defeated John Cena AND Ryback. So pray tell why at the TLC pay-per-view am I forced to defend my WWE Championship in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match against Ryback, AGAIN. It's because of all of you. All of those who originally turned their back on me who now turn a blind eye to all my monumentous accomplishments. It's people like you baldy who can't hold a job for 365 days, let alone hold onto a title. It's all of you people whose marriages don't last the entire length of my WWE Championship reign! You people want to hold a magnifying glass up to me and my life in hope to finding some sort of a crack or a blemish or an excuse, so you can justify why all your heroes cannot, will not ever beat me! First it was Paul Heyman. A middle-aged father of two. Sure, that's the reason. You're the reason Paul, you're the reason why I'm the WWE Champion. And then it was rogue referee Brad 'Mad' Maddox. Sure sure, he's the reason, that must be...no no, wait wait, that wasn't it. Oh no, now it's the group...it's the group of gentlemen that call themselves The Shield. That's it, The Shield...The Shield is the reason why I'm the WWE Champion. In fact, if it wasn't for The Shield, I wouldn't be WWE Champion right now."

"That may be true."

"Yeah but that's about it."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I agree with."

"Yup."

"And that is a lie." Punk adds.

"No it's not."

"You want the truth? Greensboro. You want to know the truth? The truth is, if it wasn't for ME, none of you would be here today. Because I'm the reason that you bought a ticket to come see Monday Night Raw. CM Punk is the reason you tune in every single Monday Night. If it wasn't for me, you people would have nothing to look forward to on these dismal three hour Monday Night Raws!"

"A little full of yourself there assface?" Cara gives the TV a dirty look.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of repeating myself so I will say this one more time. I have nothing to do with Brad Maddox, I have nothing to do with The Shield, but you better damn believe I got everything in the world to do with being the hottest thing going in the WWE today, and if you can't handle that, if you can't accept that, then you're all in denial and I want you to put your money where your mouth is. Go ahead. Change the channel, turn your TV stations off. I'll tell you what, everybody here why don't you get up and get out of my arena right now!"

"I'd rather punch you in the face."

"I second that."

"Feisty." Dean laughs.

"Shut up..." I start to blush and hide my face in his neck.

"Nope." He chuckles.

"Leave! Leave if you don't like it!"

And that's when Mike comes out to interrupt him.

"Thank god."

"Get 'im Mike."

"Really? Really? Really? Really? You're gonna tell these people to get up and go? Really?! I say sit down and enjoy yourselves."

"While you're talking about best in the world, Brad Maddox, The Shield, nobody believes you Punk. Honestly, come on. Really? I mean you sit there and you talk about all these lies, but we all know the truth."

"Exactly who do you think you are to come out here and cast judgment on me?"

"Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?! Who am I?! See I'm the guy who cheated, I scammed, I took all the shortcuts possible when I was WWE Champion, but at least I have the guts to admit it. See everyone knows Punk. Everyone knows that Brad Maddox was in your back pocket at Hell in the Cell. Everyone knows that The Shield bailed you out at Survivor Series. And last week, if The Shield didn't bail you out yet again, Ryback would've fed him some Punk."

"Mike if you wanted to come out here and question my credibility, you can march down here in your Gucci shoes and get in the ring, and I'll prove myself to you right now. By putting my knee to your face and putting you to sleep."

"Actually these shoes are Louboutin thank you very much, but proving your credibility in that ring is exactly why I came out here. See, I don't need to fight or wrestle, we can do that any time. See I came to challenge you to come on the most must see WWE talk show in history MizTV and prove that you have nothing to hide. Prove that you are in no association with The Shield by taking a lie detector test."

"Interesting."

"Oh and I have contacted the Guilford County sheriff's department, and they were more than happy to give me the technician and any electronics to do so, so what do you say Punk?"

"Uh...let me get this straight. You want to subject the reigning, defending WWE Champion, the best in the world to your little three ring circus? You want to put a live microphone in the hands of an uninhibited public speaker three inches away from your face on live TV, when you know how CM Punk feels about you behind the scenes. Is that what you're proposing Mr. Mizanin?"

"That is exactly what I'm proposing you human walrus."

She snickers at the walrus insult.

"Heyman if I wanted you to talk, I'd throw you a fish."

"Ahaha."

"But CM Punk...wait..." Mike stops when the crowd starts chanting 'walrus'.

"Hey, I'm not gonna stand here and let the good people of Greensboro call my friend a walrus. I want you all to apologize right now. This is ridiculous. Ridiculous!"

"We are sorry he is a really really big walrus."

"Really." Cara nods.

"And Punk, that is exactly what I want. You with a live mic, live on MizTV with me, with a live mic, live on national television, bring your best pipe bomb!"

"This has been absolutely ridiculous. Lie detector test, I think this is a joke."

"But understand that I'm giving you exactly what you want. I'm giving you a chance to clear your name. Cement your legacy and shove it in everyone's faces that say that you are not the best in the world. Unless Punk, maybe you're afraid of the truth. And you would rather just keep walking by with an asterisk on your records, including your 379 day WWE title reign asterisk."

"You want the truth?! Fine! Fine you little idiot, I'll take your stupid test. But after I do that, I will prove that whether it's in the ring defending my title for the 379th day, or taking your little test and just telling the truth, that I am what I say I am, the best in the world! And then you and all these people in the world are just gonna have to admit it."

"Well thank god that's over."

"No kidding."

"Wish we could've muted the TV, but we would've still heard him."

"Unfortunately."

"I would have loved to just go out there, punch him in the face and then leave. That would shut him up."

"Yup." She nods.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the lies he tells."

"Should be good."

"You still hiding over there?" You laugh when you see my face is still hidden in Dean's neck.

"I'm comfortable." I mumble.

"Ah, I see." She giggles.

"Or are you still red from what he said?" She adds with an amused look.

I reach over and swat her arm. She just laughs.

"Seth...make her stop...please?" I ask him.

"Come on, leave the poor girl alone for a while." He nudge me, chuckling.

"Awww, you're no fun."

He raises an eyebrow and gives her a look that immediately makes her blush.

"I'll stop."

"Good."

The next match of the night would be a huge tag team match, where John would team with Sheamus to take on Ziggler and Big Show. But in the end, it was Sheamus hoisting Big Show up for White Noise and at the same time, John would drop Ziggler with the AA to pinning him for the win for him and Sheamus.

"Eh."

"Not really interesting."

After a few things, Damien was in the ring and was going for transforming another fan into his so called apprentice.

"Oh god, not this."

Cara rolls her eyes and then lays her head against Seth's shoulder.

"This is just a way to make everyone feel stupid."

"Pretty much."

He selects a member from the audience to enter the ring before explaining to him that he will ask him three questions. If he answers them correctly, he will prove himself worthy of an apprenticeship. The first question asked, was that the chemical formula H2O applies to.

"Water...duh."

"Stupid question."

The fan gets it right and question number two was who the first president of the United States was and he answers right again answering George Washington. The last question was, what famed English poet wrote, 'much have I traveled in the land of gold'. The fan admits that he does not know the answer and Sandow screams that the answer is "John Keats", calling the fan an "ignoramus"! Sandow continues to berate the fan, saying that he won the "idiot of the day" award and sending the fan off with a quote of his own, "ignorance is curable, but stupid is forever"! Sandow then tells the fan to leave his presence and leave the building, saying that the fan should be "exiled" from the United States of America. While the fan takes a walk of shame back to the crowd, Santino comes out to confront Sandow, asking an intelligible question about seashells. Sandow answers that the most popular type of seashell is a "bivalve", but Santino says that is the wrong answer. Santino claims that the correct answer is the "conk shell" before Santino tries to pop Sandow in the head with the microphone, but Sandow sees it coming and blocks the shot, dropping Santino with a right hand, before exiting the ring.

"Conk? It's Conch, Santino."

"Close though."

"That's what makes him funny anyway."

"Yup."

After taking up an issue with Damien's individual education of a fan, Santino would go one on one with him. In the end, Santino would learn a lesson at the hands of Damien, who drops Santino with the Terminus to pick up the win.

"Booo."

"Poor Santino."

While we wait for the next break to be over, one of the backstage attendants came and found us, but was only looking for Cara. They said that her match would be coming up soon, so she needed to get ready.

"Aw, I have to move." She pouts.

"But I'll come with you." Seth offers.

"Okay." She agrees, untangling herself from him.

"Have fun." I grin.

"I will." She says amusedly.

She moves from Seth's lap and stands. He gets up from the chair himself and laces his fingers with hers, and then they head to the locker room so she can get ready. She lays her head against his shoulders as they walk.

"Still can't possibly express how excited I am for tonight after the show is over."

"I know, me too."

"I just wonder what you're surprising me with."

"You'll see." He smirks.

"Tease."

"Hey you like surprises, I know that."

"Well yeah but I'm really curious."

"Curious is still good."

"Yeah yeah." She says as they make it to the locker room.

"Well, I shall be right out." She adds.

Seth nods and she kisses his cheek, going inside to change. She doesn't take too long, and once she was all set, she walks out of the locker room. She puts on her signature leather jacket and leaves it unzipped.

"All ready."

"I love the jacket."

"Isn't it great?" She grins.

"It is." He nods.

He grabs her hand again and she slides her fingers between his. They start heading towards the curtain.

"You'll win this match for sure."

"I hope so."

"I know you can win this." He nods.

"You're sweet." She smiles.

"That's what I am outside character." He grins.

"Yes, I know."

"I like you in and out of character." I add.

"Obviously." He smirks.

"I see that smirk."

"You know you just don't like me." Seth says confidently.

"Mm, tis true." She giggles.

"Mr. Confident." She adds.

"If you didn't have a match to get to, I'd show you just how confident I am." He gives her a look.

"Ooooooh." She teases.

"Might just save that for later."

Seth pulls her against his side and she lets go of his hand to loop her arms around his waist.

"Cuddly."

"Always." She laughs.

"You're like a teddy bear yourself anyway so of course I'm cuddly."

"Of course." He chuckles.

It isn't long before they hear her music start.

"Well that's me."

She kisses him quickly.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck."

She smiles and disappears through the curtain. She does the usual on the stage before heading down the ramp, slapping a few fans' hands before she reaches the ring. She enters the ring and does the usual in-ring routine before stepping back and waiting to see who her opponent would be. It takes a while, but she hears the joint music of Primo, Epico and Rosa...Rosa being the one who comes out.

"Ohhh this should be easy." Cara smirks, getting warmed up in the ring as Rosa makes her entrance.

She waits until she gets into the ring to approach her. The ref holds her back as Rosa gets ready for action. Once both were ready, the bell ring and Rosa starts to dance around, giving the crowd a show. Cara rolls her eyes and when she turns around, Cara clotheslines her hard. Rosa holds her head as she starts to scramble away.

"Really?" Cara laughs to herself and grabs Rosa by the feet, and she screeches.

She flips over onto her back and tries to kick Cara away, but it doesn't work. She holds onto the middle rope in the corner, hoping that Cara would let go. But she doesn't she hits Rosa with an ally-oop. She the pulls her away from the corner and goes for the cover, Rosa kicking out at two. Cara just laughs and helps Rosa up by the hair, getting her under her arm and delivering a DDT. She goes for the cover again, but Rosa manages to kick out. She brings her over to the ropes, her neck against the bottom one and she stands on her back, letting go before 5. She pulls her away from the rope, and gets her in a facelock submission. Rosa being the weakling can't take much more and soon taps out, Cara becoming the winner.

"Here is your winner, Cara!"

She goes and poses in the corners before heading backstage. As soon as she walks through the curtain, she's engulfed in a hug.

"Hi to you too." She giggles.

"I'm just happy you won."

"I can tell. It was a really easy win though."

"But a win is a win nonetheless."

"True. I just feel more accomplished when I win over Nattie or someone decent you know?"

"Right right." He nods.

"You're lucky since that means I'm not sweaty." She laughs.

"I would've been right here with a towel for you if you were."

"Aww." She smiles.

"That's how much I care."

"I love you too." She giggles, rubbing her nose against his.

"Gonna head back and change out that or keep it on for now?" He asks.

"I'm good for now I think." She says.

"Well good...because I love it too much anyway." He grins.

"Of course you do. More skin to touch." She teases.

"Mmhmm."

"Mister wandering hands." She adds since that's exactly what he's doing.

"You know I can't help it."

"I know."

"Shall we go back to the others? We can take our time if you want. So I can take advantage of the time we have before we have to keep everything to a minimum around Roman."

Sure." She laughs.

Then she and Seth start to head back to where the rest of us are, taking their time. Still arguing backstage in Vickie's office, Vickie wanted to know why she should give Brad Maddox a WWE contract, citing his alignment with CM Punk at Hell in a Cell.

"Uh first of all CM Punk had nothing to do with that, you know that was all me. Secondly, your legacy as one of the most powerful and influential women in the history of the WWE, in history, speaks for itself. And you've earned that. Not just with your vision, and leadership, your management skills, but also with your eye for talent. And more importantly, entertainment. And it don't get much more entertaining than YouTube sensation Brad Maddox. I am entertainment. You put this face on Raw, and it goes from good TV to great TV."

"How about great TV to boring TV? You're boring." I roll my eyes.

"No kidding." Dean agrees.

"It's great TV when you guys are on now."

"Glad you think so."

"Okay. I'll give you a match tonight. And if you win, you earn your WWE contract."

"Alright, thank you Vickie. Oh, who is my opponent?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

"Oookay."

"Oh and Brad, I promise you it will be great TV."

"I know, I'll be on it."

"Whoever you face will outshine you."

"Burn."

"Highly doubt he's winning and getting a contract."

"Doubt it."

"Wonder what's taking Seth so long, we're gonna be needed soon."

"Another attack?"

"You'll see."

"Aww then I'll have to move when the time comes. And I'm comfortable."

"Sorry." Dean chuckles.

"It's okay. You being just adorable makes up for it. Plus, I'll be right back in the same spot when you get back." I kiss him quick.

"Of course." He grins.

Then up next we would see Sin Cara go one on one with Alberto Del Rio. At the end of an intense back-and-forth war, it was Del Rio negotiating Sin Cara into the cross armbreaker, forcing Sin Cara to tap out to pick up the win.

"Yawn."

"Sooo boring." I add.

"What's boring?" Cara asks, when she and Seth finally walk up.

"Dorito versus Sin Cara." I replay.

"There you two are. Took you long enough." Dean says.

"His idea, not mine." Cara shrugs.

"Wanted as much time alone before we got back here."

"Didn't realize there were so many good hiding spots." Seth adds, smirking.

She smacks Seth on the shoulder.

"Seth! They didn't need to know that!"

"You didn't happen to stop by any of those hiding spots did you?" I laugh.

Seth's smirk widens and she starts blushing.

"You say nothing." She tells him.

"I don't have to." He laughs. "Your blushing says it all."

"I don't want to know." I laugh.

She hides her face in Seth's shoulder. After the break, Vickie was already in the ring, and Vince had come out. Vickie asking everyone to clap.

"Suck up."

"Just a bit."

"Mr. McMahon, you look...quite handsome tonight."

"Thank you Vickie. You look rather...almost...uh...semi-cumley. Now about this TLC pay-per-view and the matches that you're contemplating making. I'm wondering if you-"

"-Mr. McMahon I have the best match for TLC. John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler!"

"That's a good one."

"It's gonna be epic."

"Epic?"

"Epic."

"But if you really wanted to make it epic Vickie, then you would add like...a stipulation of some kind. Let's make it big, come on."

"I have the perfect one. Cena vs Ziggler at the TLC pay-per-view in a...no disqualification match."

"Lame."

"Booooooo."

"Vickie, let's try a little harder on this. I mean the name of the pay-per-view is Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Just not the no disqualification pay-per-view. Let's...let's try a lot harder. Think. Come on Vickie, it's coming to you, think about it. Big, come on." He states, before saying something in her ear.

"A LADDER MATCH?!"

"Now that's better."

"Good job! Good idea!"

"Mr. McMahon. I'm sorry, with all due respect sir um..that seems impossible, because Dolph and Cena are not Champions, and you have to have champions to be in a ladder match, and...you have to have something to reach for if you're gonna climb a ladder."

"Well, I didn't think of that um...let's see if we can find our way out of this. What if hanging above them, maybe there's a briefcase of some kind."

"Oooooh."

"Oh man."

"As in...Money in the Bank briefcase."

"Well I just think that's a great idea Mr. McMahon, but I am so worried what others are gonna think of this being so unfair to Dolph. I mean, John Cena can gain everything and then Ziggler could lose everything."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Uh yeah."

"I...please...I...this is not fair."

"Unfair...you mention unfair. Do you think it's been fair to everyone here and everyone all over the world for you and Dolph Ziggler to perpetuate this crap about the AJ scandal with she and John Cena? Is that fair?"

"Nope."

"Finally someone calls her on that."

"Don't you think you owe them a little something more than just an apology? Like making this match...official."

"Um...okay so. Uh Cena vs Ziggler...in a TLC pay-per-view for...a Money in the Bank ladder match!"

"You got it, way to go Vickie. Have yourself a good rest of the night."

"Oh...Mr. McMahon, I just want to thank you for your time and you can be dismissed now. Anyway what I wanted to say to everyone is..."

"Vickie, I got here a little late, I got a little business in town. I understand that there's a lie detector test going on tonight."

"That's correct."

"So, what if CM Punk were proven to be a liar about Maddox and about The Shield being involved in some of his prior matches. Shouldn't there be some sort of action taken against CM Punk?"

"I think so." I nod.

"Yeah."

"That's...that's a great idea. Um.."

"He should be punished. No one likes a liar Vickie."

"Oh no sir. Lying's bad."

"So, what would the punishment be?"

"Um...let's see if...if Punk is found to be lying, then we must destroy the mastermind behind all this. Who is Paul Heyman. And Punk is a Heyman guy. And Punk would not put his guy in any harm's way."

"No he would. No he would not, so therefore, come on, come on."

"If Punk is found to be lying, then next week we will have a match. Um...Paul Heyman vs Ryback."

"Let's hear it for Vickie!" He exclaims before his music goes off and he leaves the ring.

"Oookay then."

"Well good. I'd love to see Heyman get his ass kicked."

"Well yeah, it's just random though. He needs a good beatdown though."

"Vickie was just saying all that to please the boss, so she wouldn't get fired."

"Yeah."

"So why were you wondering where we were anyway?" She asks.

"Oh, the three of us are going to be needed soon." Dean explains.

"Ohh."

"And they won't say what they're doing." I remark.

"As usual."

"Great job in your match by the way, even though it was Rosa."

"Thanks." She says, moving away from Seth to sit back in her chair.

"Hey Seth, you've got to tell me about these hiding places you found."

"Dean!" I smack his chest.

"Oh come on, like you aren't interested." He laughs.

"Now's not the time..." I trail off, giving him a look.

"You just got told." Cara laughs.

"Won't discuss it now, don't worry." Seth laughs.

"Boys." Cara shakes her head amusedly.

"But you love us."

"Mm." We exchange a look.

It was now time for the next match, and it was Brad's contract match. He waits in the ring and his opponent turns out to be Randy.

"Oooh, no contract for you once this match is over."

"This won't take long."

"No, not really."

A bit into the match, the guys had started to get ready to go.

"Gonna have to move now, so I can get up Sere." Dean gets my attention.

"Awwww." I pout.

"I'll be back."

"I know, but it was comfy." I say as I get up.

"I know, I know."

He gives me a kiss before I sit down. Seth leans over and kisses Cara. She presses her fingers to a spot right over his heart as a silent way of saying 'I love you'. He then leans in next to her ear and whispers only for her to hear that he 'loves her too'. Then all three of them walk down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously.

"Things got deep quick." She blushes a little.

"Ooooh?"

"The night we got together, he didn't just say he had feelings. He said those three words."

"Awwwwwww."

"Obviously I said it back and well, it definitely feels serious."

"That's so sweet."

"Nothing like it was with you know who."

"Right."

"I know it's quick, but I definitely have the feeling that Seth is it for me."

"Awwww."

She blushes but she has a content smile on her face. We turn to look at the TV screen when we hear the bell, Randy's music going off.

"Aww too bad Brad."

And just as his hand was raised in victory, Seth jumped onto his back and attacked him, as well as Dean and Roman.

"Wonder what this is about."

"Who knows. Maybe it's an injustice that Brad didn't get his contract?" I shrug.

"Maybe."

Of course, they end the attack with the Triple Powerbomb, before exiting the ring.

"Oh well."

"Not overly upset about it."

"No. Though at some point they'll probably do it to someone we do like." She points out.

"Right. Can't say I'll be very happy."

"Yeah but I'm kind of expecting it. I won't be thrilled but I won't be pissed."

"Right."

"Not worth kicking him out of bed for. I'm getting used to him there now."

"Oooh. Is he spending the night in the room again? Or are you going into the room he shares with Dean and Roman?"

"That's up to him. I think he really wishes we had a private room." She giggles.

"I'm sure he does." I laugh.

"He really has a hard time watching his hands around Roman." She snickers.

"Ooooh."

"I'm actually surprised that I've gone unmarked. He's been eyeing my neck."

"It's coming, I'm sure."

"Oh yeah. I know it, especially when you know who makes his appearance..."

"You told him then about you know who?"

"Mmhmm. I told him that same night, I didn't want to hide that from him." She nods.

"Right, of course."

"I know he's going to get possessive. With him I don't mind though."

"Because you feel safe with him."

"Very." She agrees.

"Well that's good."

"So how are you and Dean?"

"Oh we're good. I think he too wants us to have a room to ourselves after ending up spending the night in our room that one night and then spending the night in the guys' room after our date the other night, too."

"Looks like Roman might get his own room next city." Cara giggles.

"After the date that night, Dean was gonna sleep on the pull out couch, and let me take the bed, but I persuaded him otherwise."

"Ooooh." She teases.

"Told him it wasn't gonna be awkward or anything if we ended up sharing the bed. I mean we are dating now, things can't be awkward really."

"Right, of course."

"I think he's gotten used to that idea now."

"Well good. A cuddle partner in bed is always nice."

"He's a cuddler alright." I laugh.

"Awwww." She laughs too.

"What's funny though is when he woke up the next morning, his hair was a mess. Bed head."

"Ahaha."

"It's fun to mess with."

"Seth's is fun to mess with too." She giggles.

"What's fun to mess with?" He asks as they all come back down the hall towards us.

"Your hair." She replies.

"Yes, of course it is." He chuckles.

"Yours is too." He adds, tugging on hers gently.

"Yes, I know." She giggles, before getting up so he can sit and she can sit back on his lap.

He does so and she gets comfortable, leaning against his chest. I've ended up back on Dean's lap as well.

"You're being touchy you." I say to Dean.

"Can't help it." He replies.

"Of course you can't." Cara snickers.

He makes a face at her.

"I think you may be getting a room to yourself in the next city Roman." I laugh.

"Great. Peace and quiet." He smirks.

"Him and Seth are that bad huh?" I ask amusedly.

"They don't shut up about you two."

"Awww."

We smile at Dean and Seth.

"Isn't that cute."

Cara leans up and kisses Seth's cheek.

"Well you can get a break from that, because they're both really wanting seperate rooms with us."

"Sounds good."

"Finally." Seth remarks.

"I know you're oh so excited." She teases.

"I so am."

"Goof."

"But you love me anyway."

"Suuuure."

"Think you can last one more night without me in the same room Dean?" I ask with an amused look on my face.

"I think so."

"Gonna keep me up till about 2am again?"

"I'll try not to."

"Keyword being try."

He looks sheepish and we all laugh.

"I would shut my phone off at night, but I'd probably wake up in the morning with a million texts from you."

"Probably."

"You goof."

"Your good." Dean kisses my cheek.

"Yes, now you are. And I'm happy."

"Me too."

Then backstage, Vickie is arguing with one of the refs about everything and anything, basically about not being found guilty of having something to do with The Shield. That's when Ziggler comes in pissed off...majorly.

"What...the hell...are you doing? You put my Money in the Bank contract on the line? In a ladder match?"

"You-"

"This happened once before Vick. Remember? AJ? She made me defend my contract against-"

"-you..."

"...Chris Jericho?"

"You wanted this match. All I did was add the stipulation. What did you expect? Mr. McMahon was standing right next to me!"

"Vick, I thought we were on the same page. We both, you and I, we said AJ was nothing more than an ungrateful, power hungry amateur. And you know what? You're becoming just like her."

"Oooooh burn."

And just as he leaves, Heyman walks in, and he and Vickie have a silent staredown.

"For your sake, you better hope that Punk is telling the truth." She states and Heyman leaves with a smirk.

Then there's a knock on the door and John comes in all smiles.

"Somebody said that you wanted to see me. I'm interested, but it'd probably last for two dates, then be a bigger disaster than Dolph Ziggler forgetting the five moves of doom. I'll tell you what, I'm feeling pretty good, 'cause you actually made a great match. Ziggler vs Cena at TLC, Money in the Bank briefcase on the line, I didn't really know that this would happen but thanks Vickie Guerrero. Thank you. I know that look. But see, I have a look of my own. I'm the only one as Punk talks about his historical title reign. I own the piece of history of being the only guy to ever cash in that briefcase, and fail. Mark my words, when I get that briefcase, I will...become champion. So I just want to say thanks. Thanks."

"Hold on John. Um...last week, I have the PAs clean out the Divas locker room, and um...they found these in AJ's locker." Vickie says, holding up two customized bows in John's colors and his picture in the middle of them.

"I think those are cute if you ask me."

"And you know John, I'm not trying to expose you, I mean I could care less about you. But I am going to warn you. AJ gets obsessed every time she gets involved with a...a guy. It's pathetic."

"You know what's pathetic?" He asks, taking the bows from her. "These. They're the wrong color, obviously a hack job, and you have wasted everyone's time with lies and crap. For weeks now, I get it, you can't leave well enough alone."

"Well you know, if you can't learn from your past, history will just keep repeating itself."

"She should talk."

"I know right?"

"She's been with Ziggler since like 2010 right? Her past has been all about using her power to get a man. Shocked she hasn't dropped Ziggler for someone else already."

"Yup."

"If anyone's pathetic, it's her."

"Mmhmm."

"So, you're all still in your gear...not done for the night yet?" Cara asks.

"Not telling."

"Well the show's almost over...it's got to be at the end of the night..."

They don't say a word.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have to move again."

"Awwww." She grumbles.

"Well if we're gonna have to move, might as well go back to the locker room so you can change and we can get our things, when we do."

"Yeah." She reluctantly agrees.

"But then that means you go on your date." I grin.

"This is true." She giggles.

"Still keeping everything a surprise huh Seth?"

"Of course." He smirks.

"It's killing me, I want to know." Cara whines.

"You don't have long now." He chuckles.

"I'm sure it's going to be amazing."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. But why don't you go with Serenity and we'll meet back up after that okay?" Seth says.

"Awww, okay."

She pouts until he kisses her cheek.

"You'll be seeing what we're doing soon anyway."

"Okay."

She gets up and taps over his heart.

"You be careful."

"I'll try my best."

She nods and looks over to me.

"Alright...gonna have to let me go now touchy."

"Darn." Dean kisses me before letting go.

"You be careful too."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

"We will."

I nod and then Cara and I head off back to the locker room so she can change back into her dress. The walk there is quiet, both of us lost in thought. When we get there, we get there just in time for the lie detector test being done on Punk.

"This should be interesting."

"Very." I nod.

"Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MizTV! Please say hello to Mr. Frederick Abramson. Hello. He is from the Guilford County Sheriff's Department. You got to celebrate the Sheriff's Department, come on! Now despite mounting evidence to the contrary, my guest claims that he had nothing to do with Brad Maddox helping him defeat Ryback inside the Hell in the Cell. And he says that he claims that he had nothing to do with The Shield helping him defeat Cena and Ryback at Survivor Series. Hmmm, interesting now isn't it? But I'll tell you what, tonight, we are going to get answers through a device that every good talk show uses when they need answers, a lie detector test. So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time, the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

Punk comes out and takes his time in coming to the ring. Once he is in the ring, he steps over to the table.

"Welcome to MizTV Punk. Have a seat and let Mr. Abramson strap you in. See, the lie detector test is simple by nature really, uh..it measure deception through several psychological indicators. Such as-"

"-yeah Miz, Miz, I know what a lie detector test is, I know how it works. The only thing simple around here is your jokes. Yeah, strap me up and ask me if I think it's stupid that his microphone is upside down, go ahead. Tell me, ask me if I'm lying. Yeah your sophomoric attempt to try and disparage my character Miz, you know you kind of shocked me. You're just like everybody else here. Why don't you suck up to them a little bit more huh? Huh pal? Why don't you cheer for The Miz a little bit more, you people should be embarrassed of yourselves. You, just like them see my success and you wear the envy worse than you're wearing that...two-for-one Men's Warehouse job you got on right now. And it's okay, I understand, you...your title reign was completely forgettable, so you're just trying to bring me down to your level, I get that Miz. You see 379 days, you see that success and you wish you could be me, just like everyone in Greensboro wishes that they could be me, just like everyone around the world wishes they could be me...what are you doing? What is this? This is ridiculous. Look...do you have a license?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a word you were saying. I wasn't paying attention, I apologize."

"Yeah you didn't pay attention in wrestling school either jerk."

"Psh."

"Punk is so rude." Cara shakes her head.

"No, I was pretty good in wrestling school-" Mike gets cut off and then he and Punk talk over one another.

"-go ahead, ask me. Am I lying? The Miz sucks, am I lying? Ask me."

"No he doesn't, but your mom does. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hahaha wow."

"Greensboro is dumb, am I telling the truth on that?"

"Punk, Punk please calm down, we need get a baseline response from you and basically how we do that, we ask questions that we all know the answers to. Now remember, if you are caught lying, Paul Heyman next week will have to have a match against Ryback. I think they're calling you a walrus again. Sorry about that."

"Hah walrus."

"Alright, first question. What's your name?"

"CM Punk."

"Have you been WWE Champion for 379 days?"

"Yup."

"In 2010 at the Over the Limit pay-per-view, did Rey Mysterio shave your head bald? Well?"

"Yes, Rey Mysterio shaved my head bald."

"The year I main evented WrestleMania, did you lose to Randy Orton?"

"You know, I don't got to sit here, I'm gonna leave."

"It's a simple question, just answer it."

"Yes Miz, you know that. The answer is yes. And you know why you won your match at WrestleMania, it's because Dwayne ran out and attacked John Cena, while yes I lost to Randy Orton in spectacular fashion. And that's funny, because that's what everybody remembers. The classic between Randy Orton and CM Punk and how it ended in a fantastic RKO. The ironic thing is that you're the one that doesn't remember wrestling at WrestleMania because you had a concussion, and we all wish we could forget you were in the main event of WrestleMania, but no we have to suffer."

"Jerk."

"Well I'm going to change real quick okay?" Cara says.

"Alright." I nod.

She disappears into the changing area. When she comes back out from changing, Punk was just caught in a lie, because the graph spiked.

"Ohhh, Punk's lying."

"Ooooh."

"He was asked if he thought could beat Ryback by himself and he said yes. It spiked. He's lying."

"Hah. Scared of Ryback, nice."

"What are you pointing at? What? I didn't even know that was up there. That doesn't mean anything."

"Actually it does. Mr. Abramson said you could be lying."

"How can I be lying? It's an opinion you idiot."

"You're right, it is an opinion. Why don't we get something more...why don't we get something more concrete? Did you work with Brad Maddox in Hell in the Cell? Did you work with The Shield to win at Survivor Series?! Did you?! Answer it! Answer it!"

After a while, Punk goes to answer, but Mike is suddenly gone from the ring as we hear a mic drop, Seth is going after him on the outside while Dean and Roman tear apart the ring, tossing the table to the outside. Cara covers her face.

"Why do I always predict these things." She mumbles.

Punk and everyone else leave the ring while the ring is cleared of everything by Dean and Roman. Seth grabs Mike on the outside and throws him into the ring, before he follow, and they all attack him now. They help him up and then deliver the Triple Powerbomb.

"Ouch...poor Mike." Cara frowns, having moved her hands just as they slammed him down.

"I saw no injustice in that whole segment. Did you?"

"Maybe they did. I don't know."

"I have a feeling we'll never understand their logic for some of these attacks."

"Yeah. Like I said earlier remember?"

"Right." I nod.

That's when Kane and Daniel come walking out to the ring, and they go after the guys, before the numbers game gets the best of them. And then of course, out comes Ryback to even the odds, running to the ring. He takes out Dean first, then Roman, then Seth. Dean gets sent to the outside, and Ryback follows, sending Dean into the crowd. Daniel and Kane follow, chasing Seth and Roman into the crowd as well, and they fight to the back. Cara goes to a mirror and checks her hair and everything before going to put on her jacket.

"You look amazing Car."

"Thanks." She blushes a bit.

"You give me all the details of this date tomorrow. I wanna know where he takes you."

"We'll see." She laughs.

I get my things together as well, pulling on my jacket, as we give the guys enough time to get back and get changed out of their gear, before we head out to go meet them.

"I'm antsy." She giggles.

"Now you know how I feel...even though I was sleeping most of the day before my date." I laugh.

"True."

"But once it got closer to the time, I got the butterflies and everything you know?"

"Uh-huh."

"And now you're all excited for your date. Awww."

She blushes and smiles.

"Well I think they should be ready by now, time for you to go on your date."

We link arms and go to meet the guys. When we get there, they're just coming out of the locker room, wheeling their bags behind them as they start to walk down the hall. Seth grins at her and she just giggles.

"You can take our car, I'll just get a ride with Dean and Roman." I say, handing Cara the keys to the car.

"Okay. Thanks Sere."

"You're welcome."

She unlinks arms with me as Seth offers his free hand to her. She takes it, lacing her fingers with his.

"Have fun." I grin.

"Oh we will." Seth grins.

Then she and Seth start heading for the exit to the parking lot first.

"I can't say I was happy about you guys attacking Mike but I understand that we won't always see eye to eye on these things." She tells him as they walk.

"Right, and I apologize ahead of time if we ever attack anyone who's one of your friends again."

She nods and kisses his cheek. Then they finally get to the parking lot, the cold air hitting them instantly. They get to the car as quick as they can. She unlocks it, starting the car and then going around to get the trunk, opening that so that she and Seth could put their things in there. He takes the keys since he's driving and they get in the car once the trunk is shut.

"I'm getting more excited by the minute."

"Good." He chuckles.

"I'm excited myself." He adds.

"I would hope so." She laughs.

"Now it's still going to be a surprise, so no hints."

"Aww."

"When we get close, I'm gonna want you to close your eyes too."

"You really are serious about this being perfect huh?"

"Yes I am."

"That's sweet. I'd kiss you but you're driving."

"A kiss on the cheek won't be distracting."

"I'll wait."

"Alright." he nods.

"I want this one to be a proper kiss."

"Well of course."

She squeezes his hand and he squeezes back. Then he takes that hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of it. She smiles and lays her head against his shoulder. It isn't long until they start to get close to where Seth was bring her, and he tells her to close her eyes to keep it even more of a surprise. She sits up and closes her eyes. Shortly after that, he parks the car. She hears him get out of the car, and he comes over to her side, opening her door for her. She unbuckles and turns, reaching for his hands. He grabs hers and helps her out of the car, before closing the door.

"Alright, you can open your eyes...now."

She opens her eyes and looks around. That's when she notices that they're outside of restaurant and from what she could see from the inside, it looked like a really romantic setting.

"Aww." She smiles.

She turns to him and pulls him down, giving him a long kiss.

"You're the best." She says after a bit, after pulling away, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm glad you like this." He smiles.

"I love it."

"Let's go get some dinner." He kisses her forehead.

"Yes, let's." She nods.

She lets him lead her inside. He gives his last name to the host, who takes them to a cute, little table. Seth goes over to one of the chairs and pulls it out for her to sit first.

"Aww." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

After she sits, he pushes the chair in before going over to the other chair, sitting himself. They order drinks before looking at the menu.

"Everything sounds so good."

"Oh I know. We should get different things and share."

"Yes we should."

They pick what to eat and as their drinks come, they order the food.

"If you have room for dessert, we can get that too."

"Ooh yes."

"No rush at all to go back to the hotel."

"Of course not."

"I want to spend as much time here with you on this date as I can."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"Always for you."

She leans over the table and kisses him quick.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"It's crazy how natural this feels."

"We're just that comfortable around each other."

"Mmhmm. I'm glad we didn't lose that."

"I'm glad too."

It isn't long until the food gets to the table, the plates being set down in front of them.

"Ooh it looks really good."

"It really does." He nods.

They start to eat and of course, they steal off each other's plates.

"Yours is really good." Seth remarks.

"Yeah it is. Yours is good too but I think mine is better."

"Can't argue with that."

"Thank you for planning this. It's nice to be out just the two of us."

"You're welcome."

"I know you have more surprises up your sleeve. This was a good first one." She giggles.

"Mmhmm." He chuckles.

"You sneaky ninja you."

"That's me."

"But you're MY sneaky ninja."

"Yes I am."

"You're a ninja too. You keep sneaking up on me at the arenas." Seth adds.

"Oops."

"It's so fun though." She laughs.

"Of course it is."

"You always jump." She teases.

"Yes, I know."

"It's cute." She giggles.

"Of course you would think so."

"Girlfriends are supposed to think so."

"I know."

"I like you saying that word." He adds.

"What word?"

"Girlfriend."

"Well, it's what I am." She grins.

"I know. I'm really happy you are."

"That makes two of us."

"Boyfriend." I smile.

"I like the sound of that too."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

Shortly after that, you finish eating.

"Room for dessert?" Seth asks.

"Something small I think." She nods.

"Alright." He nods.

The waiter takes the empty plates and they order a small dessert.

"Tonight has been great."

"Amazing."

Can't wait for date number two."

"Agreed." She smiles.

"Especially when it's warmer weather. We can do more for dates with warmer weather."

"Definitely."

It isn't too long after that where the dessert was brought to the table, placed down in front of them.

"No kidding."

They pick up their spoons and dig in.

"Oh this is so worth the extra time in the gym." She mumbles.

"For sure."

"So good."

It was so good, that before they knew it, it was already gone.

"That went fast." She laughs.

"It was just that good."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

The waiter brings the check and Seth grabs it. She doesn't even protest, knowing she would lose. After he pays, they both get up from the table. They put their jackets on and grab their things before heading out. Before long, they were back at the hotel, walking through the lobby hand in hand.

"Well I hope to see you tomorrow night at SmackDown."

"I'll go if you want me there."

"I'll be lonely if you don't come."

"We can't have that." She giggles.

"No, we can't."

"SmackDown it is." She says amusedly, laying her head against his shoulder while they wait for the elevator.

"Great. And then we can spend the whole night together, with the only thing happening is what the group has planned."

"Right. You get to be cuddly almost all night."

"Yes."

"Sounds like a plan."

By this time, they were on the elevator and they've just reached their floor, starting to head to the room. She leans against Seth more, stifling a yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Long day."

"It was." He nods when they reach the room.

"Tomorrow we get our own room though, which is good."

"Mmhmm. I like having you to cuddle with at night. I sleep better that way."

"Awww."

And just then the door opens, and Dean appears in the doorway, going to leave with no shirt on, but his shirt is in his hand.

"Ooooh. What do we have here?" Cara teases.

"Think what you will." He smirks, before starting to walk away.

"Dean!" I exclaim, and he hears me, chuckling as he disappears around the corner.

Seth and Cara crack up laughing.

"I'll find out what happened. See you tomorrow?" She says through her laughter.

"Of course.

She reluctantly lets him go.

"Don't forget the kiss."

"How could I ever forget." She leans up for one.

He closes the gap between them and presses his lips against hers in a proper goodnight kiss.

"Mmm, goodnight Seth." She murmurs once he pulls away.

As she's been doing, she presses her fingers over his heart.

"Love you too." He grins, letting her go to head inside.

She lets the door shut behind her.

"So what was all that?" She asks me while she takes off her jacket.

"Nothing happened. He was just sore from getting attacked and I helped him."

"Ohhhh."

"He just chose to not put his shirt back on."

"Just to drive you crazy."

"Basically."

"Nice." She laughs.

"What am I going to do with him?" I shake my head amusedly.

"Ah he's good for you. Keeps you on your toes." She giggles.

"That's for sure."

She gets ready for bed and puts her other stuff away.

"He made you believe something else happened, didn't he? I know I heard him, but still."

"I knew nothing racy happened. That's not you. It's just fun to tease you about it."

"Of course it is."

She just grins and gets in bed.

"It's going to be a little odd without Seth cuddling with me tonight." She pouts.

"Awww."

"I came really close to asking him to stay."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"I know but still."

"I think we all can last one more night."

"Yeah."

"Oh before we go to sleep, how was the date?"

"It was amazing. Really sweet." She smiles.

"Awww."

"Looking forward to the next one."

"I repeat...awww."

"He wants me at Smackdown with him." She giggles.

"Let me guess...because he'll get too lonely?"

"Yup."

"Dean wants me there with him too."

"Aww. Cute."

"Same as Seth, he'll get lonely if I'm not there."

"Boys." Cara laughs.

"And mine happens to be a huge smartass." I laugh too.

"Yes he is." She snickers.

"Glad to know that hasn't changed."

"Right. Well we better get some sleep."

"Right." I nod.

"Night Sere."

"Night Car."


	7. SmackDown Injustice

"I know. You're just oh so happy that we have a room to ourselves now." I say amusedly when Dean appears in the bathroom doorway, as I was finishing up.

"Very happy." He grins.

"I can tell, because you wouldn't stop being such a cuddler today."

"Because we don't have to be nice for Roman."

"Except for when we're at the arena."

"Right."

"Crap...I just realized this. We're gonna be at SmackDown tonight. Wade's gonna be there."

"Why would you be worried about him?" Dean asks.

"It's not me that really has to worry. Although he has tried to go through me to get to Cara many times before."

"Why is that?"

"Wade is Cara's ex." I state.

"She went out with him to see if her feelings for Seth were still true. And they turned out to be. Even when they broke up, Wade's been...possessive. He still acts like she belongs to him or something. And if he can't find her, he finds me. We've been lucky enough to avoid him so far." I add.

"Well now you have the three of us to protect you."

"Right. And Seth already knows about the whole situation so..."

"We'll tell Roman on the way there."

"I just wonder if she realizes there's the chance we'll run into him. Because if he sees her with Seth...he's gonna flip, I know it."

"I guess we'll see."

"Right. Well I'm all set to go. Just gotta grab my jacket. You?"

"Yeah, I'm all set to go. But I think you're forgetting something."

"Oh really. What's that?" I giggle.

"I think you know."

"Could it be this?" I tease before giving him a kiss.

"It is in fact that, but I think that one was way too quick."

"One more and then we have to get going." I say amusedly.

"Deal."

I kiss him again, lingering a little longer this time.

"Better?" I ask, after pulling away.

"Much." Dean grins.

"Good."

"Now it's time to go." I say.

He nods. We both get our remaining stuff and then leave for the car.

"Oh look, we're getting the weird looks from people." I laugh as we walk through the lobby, after getting there.

"Let them wonder." Dean chuckles.

We get out to the car, unlocking it and putting his things in the trunk, before getting in ourselves and heading off to the arena. Meanwhile, Cara's in the bathroom finishing straightening her hair.

"Almost done? I wanna see." Seth says from out in the room.

"Yes I'm almost done."

"Good."

She finishes that and unplugs the straightener. Then she quickly does her makeup. Once that is done and put away, she walks out of the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?"

An amused smile crosses her face as she watches him look her up and down.

"Speechless?"

He nods.

"Wow."

"Mission accomplished."

She smirks and picks up what she needs to take with her.

"When we do get there, I'm gonna have to change quick. We're doing our first video promo. But it's going to be pre-recorded and be shown later." He explains.

"Oh okay."

"Gonna be from an undisclosed location."

She nods and checks her phone. She freezes and then swears.

"What?"

"Wade's going to be there." She sighs.

"Well when we get there, we can quickly make our way to the locker room. You can come inside with me so he doesn't find you waiting outside the room. I can just go into the shower area and change instead of the locker room itself."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Anything to keep you safe."

"I feel safe with you." She remarks as Seth walks over to her with her jacket.

"Good. You should."

He helps her put her jacket on.

"I'm not scared of him, I just hate dealing with him. He never listens and nothing really gets through to him. It's just been easier to avoid him so I don't waste my energy fighting with him." She says.

"Maybe he needs some sense knocked into him."

"I don't want you getting yourself hurt or in trouble, you hear me?" She pokes Seth in his chest.

"I won't. I'll only strike back if he comes after me first."

"Good."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

They both grab what they need, before heading out of the room, down to the car. They get to the arena and she lets Seth leads her to where he needs to be. When they get there, they already find the rest of us inside the locker room, hanging around. We greet each other and Seth goes to get changes.

"Well I can't wait to see what this promo is going to be about." Cara remarks.

"It's gonna be good." Dean says.

"Well of course it is."

"Yup."

"Amusing yourself?" I ask Dean amusedly, as he starts to play with my hair.

"Of course."

"Aren't you two cute." Cara grins.

"Yes we are." Dean grins.

"Same goes for you and Seth." I add.

"Aw thanks."

"You're welcome."

Soon Seth comes out all ready to go.

"Alright, are we all set to go do this?"

"Yeah." Roman nods.

"Shouldn't take us too long." Seth says, going over to Cara, giving her kiss.

"Have fun." She replies, patting his chest.

"Oh I will." He chuckles.

Dean gives me a kiss too.

"Be back soon."

"No rush or anything."

"We know."

Then he gets up, and the three of them head out. She takes a seat next to me.

"Glad we're in here and not out in the halls like we have been." She says.

"Oh I know right?"

"I just know there's going to be a confrontation at some point. Not looking forward to it."

"I don't blame you."

"We both know that once he finds out I'm in the building and I'm with Seth...Wade is going to flip the hell out."

"He definitely will, that's for sure...unfortunately."

"Yeah I know."

"We're at least safe for now."

"Right."

"So onto brighter subjects...Seth's happy about the room all to yourselves isn't he?"

"Oh my god yes. Barely took his hands off me today."

"Oooooh."

"How was Dean?"

"He was a cuddler all day."

"Aww cute."

"And that's because Roman wasn't around for him having to behave."

"Right."

"Ohh going to bed tonight should be fun."

"Oh I know." She laughs.

It isn't much longer after that where the door opens and they all come back in.

"Wow that really was fast."

"It wasn't a very long promo. Just getting a point across is all."

"Right."

"We only have one more thing to do later on in the beginning of the show and then we're staying back here the rest of the night."

"Good, less interaction with people I'd rather not see."

"Right." Seth nods.

"You don't need to worry. He'd have to get through us first." Roman says.

"That's right." Dean agrees.

"Aww, thanks guys."

"You're welcome."

She cuddles up to Seth, intent on enjoying what time they have before he gets up again.

"Much better."

He chuckles and kisses her head.

The show then kicks off with Booker T in the ring, and he says that the fans know him and know what he has been about his entire career, saying that, if there's an issue that needs to be resolved, he'll deal with it in the ring or in the back, or even a supermarket. He continues, saying that he knows what it's like to be in an intense feud as a Superstar, but now he's the General Manager of SmackDown and his job is to make the best show possible for the fans. He then gets into the feud between Big Show and Sheamus, saying that it's become very personal, leading to him having to make a drastic decision. Before he reveals his decision, he shows footage from last month where the rivalry between Show and Sheamus got out of hand when Sheamus and Regal were in a pub fight with Show, resulting in a vicious parking lot brawl, that left Big Show unconscious on the ground. The next piece of footage was from Survivor Series, where Sheamus grabbed a steel chair and proceeded to attack Big Show to the point of him begging and pleading Sheamus to stop. Booker then says that the World Heavyweight Title is up for grabs in a Chairs Match between Show and Sheamus at TLC, but he's afraid something is going to happen between now and then that will render one or both of them unable to compete. He then announces that, until their match at TLC, there will be a 'no contact clause' that will be made effective immediately. He then says that he wants to bring Show and Sheamus out to sign the no contact clause and make it official.

"That's not gonna end smoothly."

"Uh no."

He introduces Big Show first, who makes his way to the ring visibly unhappy. Then he brings out Sheamus. With both men in the ring, Booker lays down the law for both of them as he declares that, if Sheamus decides to violate the no contact clause, then he'll lose his World Heavyweight Title Match at TLC.

"Dun dun dun."

"Wah wahhhhhh."

He then informs Big Show that if he violates the no contact clause, then he'll be stripped of the title. He then asks both men to have a seat and sign the contract. He asks Sheamus to sign first, and after looking the contract over, Sheamus says that having to wait nine days to get his hands, not to mention a steel chair, on Big Show is like waiting for Christmas. And, at TLC, he will get the ultimate present, the World Heavyweight title. He signs the contract before Show is asked to sign, and after looking it over, Show warns Sheamus that he should be careful what he wishes for. He continues on to say that Sheamus hit him over 30 times with a steel chair at Survivor Series, but he still got up. He says that he only has to hit Sheamus with a steel chair once to put him down, telling Sheamus that he should ask Booker to get out of the Chairs Match, but saying that he's too stupid to realize what he's gotten himself into. Show continues, saying that if he hits Sheamus with a steel chair, he may very well end Sheamus' career.

"Suuuure."

"Good luck with that."

He keeps going, saying that he has experience and thinks things through, but Sheamus argues that he came to the WWE to fight, and the last two times that they squared off, have been the greatest fights of Big Show's career. Sheamus then says that he made Big Show relevant again, telling him that he does not believe that Show has one more fight in him, saying that he will gladly end the career of Show at TLC. Show then makes the wily decision to turn the table over on top of Sheamus before quickly signing the contract, forbidding Sheamus from retaliating.

"Someone got smart."

"Gasp."

However, Sheamus looked like he might have been willing to throw away his title shot, but Booker took the brave initiative to step in front of him, informing him that he will have the chance to take his aggression out on someone later tonight when he faces Del Rio. Booker then tells Big Show that he will also be in action as he would face the man that defeated him in 45 seconds last year, Daniel Bryan, and the match is next. That's when we notice the guys giving each other looks.

"I know what you have planned now." I sing with a grin.

"The looks gave it away." Cara remarks.

"They totally did." I laugh.

"Aw darn." Dean laughs.

"Should be more sneaky next time."

"We'll try."

"And let me try and guess who you'll be going after tonight...can't be Big Show because he didn't do anything really to cause an injustice. So...that leaves...Daniel."

"Not telling."

"Of course not."

"Keeping us on our toes."

"Exactly."

"It's part of our job."

"Well you two anyway." Cara points out to Seth and Dean.

"Of course."

The match would soon begin, and the guys had stayed for a majority of it. But it was towards the middle where they had to leave and head out to get involved.

"Well at least after this, they won't have to leave the room anymore."

"Yeah. Then we can really relax."

"Definitely. Relax and watch the rest of the show."

"Right." She nods.

After being able to take Big Show Down, Daniel climbs to the top. That's when he spots the guys coming down the stairs through the crowd and that causes a distraction. Big Show grabs Daniel by the throat and chokeslams him, getting the victory.

"Can't say I feel sorry for him."

"Me either."

The guys hop over the barricade, surrounding the ring. Big Show exits the ring, the guys deciding not to go after him, but they get into the ring and circle Daniel before attacking him.

"Hah, I was right."

"Yup. Points for you."

Shortly after however, Kane comes running out, which stops the attack on Daniel momentarily. But the numbers game of course gets too much for Kane. The announce table gets cleared and Kane is triple powerbombed through it. They observe the damage before heading back through the crowd to come to the back for the rest of the night.

"Yay back to cuddle time."

"Which you love oh so much."

"Guilty." She shrugs.

"You're guilty too." She adds.

"Mmhmm." I laugh.

"What can I say, he's like a big teddy bear." I shrug.

"They make great pillows." She giggles.

"Tis true."

"All warm and comfy." She grins.

And then not too long after that the door opens and they come back in. They take up their original spots and the two of us sigh contentedly.

"And now you're not going anywhere all night."

"Demanding." Dean chuckles.

"Well it's lonely without you here."

"We can't have you being lonely." He kisses my head.

"No, and the same goes for you. Especially since being away from me all those years."

"Right."

"Awww."

"Shush you." I say to Cara.

"What? It's cute."

"So are you two."

She smiles up at Seth.

"Well there's no denying that."

Seth steals a kiss.

"I believe you can take that vest thing off now...whatever you wanna call that thing with all the clips." She laughs, after pulling away.

Seth chuckles and starts undoing the vest.

"What do you even consider that? I mean, I get it, theirs are vests..." She trails off, point to Dean and Roman.

"...but I have no idea what to call yours."

"I was told to wear it." He shrugs.

"Well nonetheless, it's easier for me to cuddle with you, with it off."

"Right."

"Much better." She says, cuddling into him once he takes it off, setting it to the side.

He waits until she's gotten comfortable and then wraps his arms around her. When we turn our attention back to the show, Damien was in the middle of his apprentice search again. The fan he had picked out of the crowd had gotten only two out of three questions right, therefore he didn't get the apprentice job. And then Mike comes out, interrupting him.

"May I help you?"

"Yes Damien. How about you answer me a question. What 21st century WWE Superstar wears his daddy's bathrobe and buys his pink trunks from Victoria's Secret?"

"Ahaha oh burn." Cara laughs.

"I'm laughing more than I should." I say through my fits of laughter.

"I love Mike's creative insults." Cara snickers.

"I know right?"

"So funny."

"The answer...Damien Sandow. You're welcome." He says before leaving the ring, leaving Sandow speechless and appalled.

"Stunned him speechless."

"That's because he knows it's the truth."

"Yup."

In their first match with all three members competing, 3MB...Heath, Jinder and Drew would be in action next. Their opponents ended up being Brodus and The Usos in a six-man tag team match.

"The wannabe rockstars."

"Kind of entertaining but still idiots."

"Yes, big idiots."

In the end, due to outside interference and distractions, they end up picking up the win over Brodus and The Usos.

"Winners for once. Though cheaters."

"Typical heels."

"Yeah."

Once they clear the ring, it's time for the next match. Kofi would be on commentary while Randy went one on one with Wade.

"I vote not to watch this." Cara grumbles.

"We could go on a walk, get out of the room for a bit." Seth suggests.

"Please?"

"Of course." He kisses her head.

The two of them get up.

"We'll be back."

"Alright." I nod.

He grabs her hand and they walk out of the room, heading down the hallway.

"Maybe we can find some hiding places." Seth smirks.

"I wouldn't say no to that." She says amusedly, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't have a problem with that." He chuckles.

"Of course not. I enjoy them just as much as you do."

"Of course you do."

They walk along peacefully for a few minutes. She's not paying attention, but Seth notices an area up ahead that's partially hidden by equipment boxes. He smirks to himself. When they get to that area partially hidden equipment boxes, he pulls her into it. She make a small yelp since she wasn't paying attention.

"Hiding spot." He chuckles.

"I see that now." She says amusedly.

"I say we stay here for a while."

"Okay." She giggles, hopping up to sit on an equipment box.

"Get as much privacy as we can before we decide to head back."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, tugging on his shirt to bring him closer.

He moves to stand between her knees.

"It'll be much better once we're back at the hotel in our room though."

"Very true." She nods as his hands rest on her thighs.

"Touchy, touchy." She adds.

"Can't help it."

"I know."

His hands move to her hips, his thumbs slipping beneath her shirt to rub bare skin.

"I still have my ways, when you have skin covered." He grins.

"So do I." She smirks, sliding both of her hands under his shirt.

"Even though I wish you didn't have to wear so much." She adds.

"It gets in my way." She pouts slightly.

"I know. And I apologize."

"It's okay. You still look good in this so I can live with it."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

She lightly hooks her legs around him while running her nails down his sides.

"So are we just going to stay like this the whole time or are we doing something else?" She gives him an amused look.

Seth smirks and chuckles. He leans in and covers her lips with his. She makes a contented noise, tightening her grip on his sides. His hands too tighten their grip, on her hips as well. the kissing slowly heats up and he moves in as close as he can get. They only pull away for air and once they do, that's when he starts kissing any skin that he could reach. She squirms a bit, giggling softly.

"Tickles..."

He presses harder, just enough so it doesn't tickle anymore. She groans and bites her lip. that causes him to smirk against her skin, wanting that exactly reaction out of her. She holds onto him, too distracted to let her hands roam. After he's sure he's got all the skin he could reach, he makes his way back to her lips. She kisses him back hard. His hands move from her hips and travel up her sides, before he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. After a bit, they break apart for air. She lets her head rest against his shoulder without realizing this offers up her neck to him. And of course again, he takes advantage of it and goes after it yet again. This earns him another groan and her nails dig into his sides a bit. This he ends up brushing over a spot that is sensitive to her, and she makes a clear sign that it is. So he goes back to that spot after smirking against her skin, and he's intent on leaving a bit of a mark there. Her head drops back against the equipment boxes stacked behind her. She bites her bottom lip, trying to muffle herself.

"If you have to...muffle anything into my shoulder..." He mutters.

She just groans.

"I can stop...if you want..."

She tightens her grip, holding him in place.

"Okay...okay...I won't stop..."

She traces some patterns with her fingertips on his sides. He continues on the sensitive area of her neck, occasionally checking to see his work. Once he sees that a mark is starting to form, he starts to move away from it, kissing the spot a few times before pulling away completely. She releases her bottom lip, which is now swollen from her biting it. Then she opens her eyes slowly, meeting his and blushing at the look he gives her.

"Now I know what I'm doing often." He grins.

She blushes even more, looking away and hiding behind her hair.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" He chuckles.

"Charmer."

"I try."

"Of course you do."

"Want to head back now? I'm pretty sure the match is over and we probably missed part of the one I hear going on right now."

She nods in agreement.

"Okay, sure."

"Plus I have no idea when that little promo thing myself, Dean and Roman did is going to be shown. Wouldn't want to miss that."

"Of course not."

She moves her legs so Seth can step back. Once he does, she hops down. They both fix their clothes before she wraps an arm around his waist and his arm goes around her shoulders and then they start to head back to the locker room. Along the way however, when they turn the corner, they end up bumping into something. She stumbles back and Seth catches her. That's when she looks up to see what or who they bumped into and it turned out to be Wade. She then went and moved behind Seth so she would be safe. She holds the back of Seth's shirt. She meets Wade's eyes but refuses to say anything first.

"Well look who it is...Cara. It's always so lovely to see you. Didn't know you were here tonight."

"I was hoping it would stay that way." She grumbles.

"If you would excuse us Barrett, we were just about to head down the hall, before you bumped into us so..." Seth adds.

Wade's eyes don't move off of her.

"Found someone new huh?"

She stays quiet.

"So what if she did?"

"She belongs with me." Wade states.

"Last time I checked, I broke up with you..." She mutters.

"That was a mistake."

"Um no I'm pretty sure it was a really good decision on my part."

"I would have to agree with her. After hearing how you treated her." Seth remarks.

"You stay out of this." Wade glowers.

"Not when it involves her."

"It's none of your business."

"Actually it is."

"Why is it your business?" Wade growls.

"He's my boyfriend." She states.

"After being with you, I realized I still had feelings for him." She adds.

"So everything clicked into place when he debuted and we met back up. There's no chance for you. There never was." She finishes.

"And I would advise you don't even try to mess with either one of us." Seth adds, before pushing past him, keeping Cara close.

She moves her hair as she follows and it unintentionally shows the developing mark Seth left on her neck. Wade clearly sees and that gets him quite irritated. He grumbles as he walks off. She moves up back to her spot under Seth's arm, putting both of her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Mmhmm. I'm glad he didn't try anything."

"I would've dealt with it."

"I know."

"But don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"I'm not worried. I feel safe with you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try my very best not to."

"Good." She leans up and kisses his cheek.

It isn't too much later when they get back to the locker room and walk in, catching the end of the current match.

"Nice walk?" I ask. "For the most part."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Wade."

"Ugh."

"He just said some stuff. Didn't try anything."

"Well that's good at least...right?"

"Yeah." She nods as Seth and her curl up together on the couch.

The current match had ended and it ended up with Hornswoggle and Khali beating Primo and Epico. After their celebrating, the screen changes and a camera turns on as it's just sitting there sideways.

"Oh, this is it. The promo we did." Seth points out.

Cara and I perk up, paying attention.

"I'm Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns."

"I'm Dean Ambrose. What do we know about injustice?"

"We don't just know injustice..."

"...we've lived it."

"Last night, CM Punk, champion for over a year was disrespected with a lie detector test..by The Miz? Welcome to consequences Miz!" Dean exclaims.

"Randy Orton took advantage of a young, defenseless Brad Maddox. Well welcome to payback Randy!" Seth adds.

"We shield the WWE from injustice." Roman continues.

"Team Hell No..."

"...nobody says no to The Shield."

"Ryback, you've been handed success on a silver platter, you've been handed fame and fortune, you've been put on a pedestal, well we knocked you off that pedestal. We stopped you cold. Welcome back to reality Ryback!"

"We don't work for anybody. Not Paul Heyman, not the WWE Champion, we work for each other."

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"I'm Roman Reigns. Welcome to the shield of justice."

"At the TLC pay-per-view, bring tables, bring ladders, bring chairs! The Shield brings the sword."

That concluded the promo and the camera gets set down as they all leave the undisclosed location.

"That was fun. I liked it." Cara says.

"This is the one of many isn't it?" I ask.

All three guys nod.

"I can't wait."

"Fun stuff." Cara comments.

"And I'm sorry, but with your hair in your face during that, it was just too cute." I give Dean a grin.

"Awwww." Cara laughs as Dean grins.

"Good to know that's one thing that hasn't changed about you."

He nods and kisses my cheek.

"Except for that time when you cut it short."

"I'll keep it long just for you." He says.

"Good."

"As long as you don't cut yours short either." He adds.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

"Great."

"Did it once, wasn't a fan of my hair so short."

"Ah, I see."

"The only time I'll cut it is if it gets too long."

"Right."

"Someone likes your hair long so they can run their fingers through it." Cara says to me teasingly.

"You mean like yours is doing right now?" I laugh, pointing out the face that Seth is playing with her hair.

"I didn't even notice, but yes."

"She's right though." Dean admits.

"I think I've come to figure that out. You have occasionally been playing with my hair too." I laugh.

"I can't help it."

"Just like Seth can't help it." Cara snickers.

"Nope." Seth agrees.

"We don't really have to hang around for the rest of the show do we?"

"No, I think we're good to go." Roman says.

"Alright. We'll sit here while you all go change."

They nod. She moves so Seth can get up. I do the same so Dean can get up and then they all head in to change.

"You okay after that run-in with Wade?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seth cut him off after a bit and they walked away." She nods, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to her neck.

She remembers that Seth marked her and she blushes.

"Is that what I think it is?" I grin.

"...maybe..."

"Oooooh."

"He found a hiding spot and that's where we were pretty much the whole time."

"I repeat...oooooooh."

She blushes even more.

"That'll take a while to fade, that's for sure."

"I figured as much."

"He must be oh so proud of himself."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"You've been marked." I giggle.

"Lovebite."

She keeps blushing and giggles. Shortly after that, they all come back out from changing out of their riot gear attire, bags in hand and ready to go. She's covered the mark back up so Seth looks a little puzzled when he sees she's blushing. I just laugh and she swats me. We get up and put out jackets on.

"Nice work Seth." I mutter to him.

It takes him a minute to realize what I'm talking about, but when it clicks, he smirks.

"Isn't it?"

Once we're all ready to go, we head out the door and head in the direction of the cars. We get to the cars without any trouble. The drive to the hotel is peaceful as well and before we know it, we've reached our floor to go to our rooms.

"Finally, we're back." I remark, putting my stuff on a nearby table.

"Alone at last." Dean says.

"It was oh so hard for you back there, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Poor you." I giggle as I start to take my jewelry off, putting that on the table as well, after I had taken my jacket off of course.

"Yeah, poor me."

"Hmm, you're not being cuddly yet. I'm surprised."

"I'm waiting until you get comfortable so that I don't have to let go."

"Well that may have to wait until I'm ready for bed then."

"I know."

"You want me to be quick, don't you?"

"If you can."

"I'll do my very best."

"Good." He smiles.

I give him a quick kiss, before going over to my things and finding something to wear to bed. Once I find something, I head into the bathroom to be as quick as I could in getting changed. Dean gets changed himself and gets in bed to wait for me. Once I am done, I walk back out and put my other clothes with my things.

"Cute." He remarks with a sly grin on his face.

"You think so?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I've come to like everything you wear now."

"Well that's good because I usually pick things that I think you'll like."

"You've done a great job so far."

"Good to know." I smile as I get into bed.

"Mine now." He states, grabbing me and pulling me to him.

"Possessive." I tease.

"I can be sometimes."

"It's okay. It's cute." I kiss him.

"Let someone try flirting with me now." I laugh, after pulling away.

"They better not."

"You'll just beat the crap out of them if they do."

"Yup."

"Speaking of beating the crap out of someone, I actually meant to mention this earlier, but it slipped my mind with you being oh so distracting. I know about your history with Daniel. I know you haven't had an official match against him yet, but with the attacks, what's it feel like being back in the ring in general with him?"

"It's a little weird because its been a while since we saw each other last."

"I'm sure if you ever have a match against him, whenever that may be, it'll bring back all those memories."

"Yeah, I bet it will."

"And also speaking of old stuff, I do have to say that the whole wrestling in jeans thing was one of my favorites."

"Oh yeah?" Dean chuckles.

"Being completely honest with you. I was debating on telling you or not."

"Why?"

"Natural reaction...embarrassment."

"Ohhhh. Well you don't need to be."

"Good. Cara used to tease me about it all the time. But you know, it's not like I could help it." I shrug.

"You know she doesn't do it to be mean."

"Oh I know. She's watched some of Seth's older stuff too, and I've teased her too so...it's a back and forth thing between us. If only you know what Seth did tonight to her, which caused me to tease her. Also the reason why she was blushing like crazy."

"What was that?" Dean asks curiously.

"Oh...just a little lovebite...and he's oh so proud of himself."

Dean laughs.

"Nice."

"This is random, I know. But did you know blue eyes are one of my many weaknesses? Just thought I'd share that."

"Is that so." He smirks.

"Yup."

"Good to know."

"Another one of the reasons why I fell for you."

"Well I'm really glad I have blue eyes then."

"So am I."

"I think you have pretty eyes too though." Dean says.

"Awww."

He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"And let me guess, that's something you were never able to admit to me before."

He nods.

"Yup."

"Thought so."

"You can read me really well, you know that?"

"That's because I've known you for a long time."

"True."

"And that's why I'm sure it's hard for others to read you, because they don't know you that well."

"You have a point."

"And they don't know how you are outside character, I do."

"Because I let you in. I don't do that lightly."

"And that makes me feel special."

"You are." He assures me, kissing me.

That one lasts longer than the previous one, and after we pull away, I snuggle closer, draping an arm over him.

"Why don't we get some sleep? I'm sure you're getting tired."

"It shows doesn't it?"

He nods, chuckling.

"Then let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight." He kisses my head.

"Night." I smile.

With Cara and Seth, they've both gotten ready for bed themselves. She puts her dirty stuff away and looks at Seth, who is watching her. He's already in bed, lounging.

"Having fun?" She giggles.

"Of course I am." He smirks.

"Nice PJs." He grins.

She laughs and shows off her 'I love my boyfriend' wife beater and short shorts.

"Love you too." H chuckles.

She walks over and climbs in bed, crawling to him. She lays on him, giggling.

"Hello to you too."

"My personal pillow." She grins.

"Well of course I am."

She leans in and gives him a lingering kiss.

"Love you too." She grins after pulling away.

"I'm really glad you're mine." He says, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Aww. I'm glad too. I haven't been this happy in quite a while."

"You deserve to be happy." He nods.

"So do you. Are you happy?" She asks, propping herself up on his chest.

"Of course I'm happy."

"Good." She smiles.

"Even more happy being with you."

She smiles again and kisses him.

"Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Never...ever."

She leans in and rubs her nose against his.

"I get the idea." She laughs lightly.

"Good."

"On another note, you really marked me good didn't you." She says as he brushes over that spot on her neck with his thumb.

"Maybe."

"You're lucky I have a few days off where it'll have time to fade."

"Lucky me."

"You need to be careful on days when I have things going on. I don't mind you leaving these marks, obviously. I just need to be able to cover them if I have photo shoots or media appearances."

"Right."

"I knew the mark was coming though. You've been eyeing my neck and I figured you would want to let other guys know I'm taken now, especially Wade." She says amusedly.

"You got that right." He smirks.

"Probably pissed him off because I never let him do that."

"Wouldn't doubt that it pissed him off."

"Well tough because you're the only one allowed to mark me." She kisses Seth quickly.

"I better be."

"You are, trust me."

"Good."

"We should get some sleep though. It's late." She comments after glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"I agree." He nods.

She gives him another lingering kiss before settling down, snuggling into his side.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too. Night."


	8. Charity Event

After a few days, it's finally the start of the weekend. The only thing that needed to be done was a fancy charity event tonight. Cara was still tired from being up all night, watching their favorite movies, so she decided to sleep in. She's burrowed herself under the covers, hiding her head with a pillow. Seth had left her sleeping, while he got up and went into the bathroom to shower. The sound of the water is soothing and she sighs grabbing Seth's pillow to cuddle with. When he's done in the shower, she hears the water shut off, and a short time after that the door opens and he comes back into the room, going through his things for clothes. She opens one eye and peers out from under the pillow, watching him without making any noise. She makes the most of the sight before her, before he has his clothes and heads back into the bathroom to change. She closes her eye back up and just lays there, content to be lazy. It's a few minutes or so before the bathroom door opens back up and he comes out, ready for the day. He chuckles at seeing her still in hiding.

"Gonna hide all day?"

"Mmph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"As long as I possibly can." She mumbles.

"So you and Serenity aren't having a girls day or anything to get ready for tonight?"

"I dunno. Haven't checked my phone."

"Well if it helps any, I'll be in a suit." He grins.

"I'm looking forward to that." She giggles.

"And it'll be different seeing you all dressed up."

"Mmhmm. Its fun to dress up every now and then."

"Well I can't wait."

She makes a noise of agreement before stretching and yawning.

"We can go get breakfast if you want. Or I can go out and get us both something, letting you sleep in more."

"Would you get it? I think I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you." I say as I come out from hiding.

"Anything for you."

"You're sweet."

"Just for you."

She smiles and blows a kiss at him.

"Love you too."

She gets up and goes rummaging through her clothes. He grabs a jacket and pulls that on. But of course he can't leave without giving her a real kiss, so he comes over and kisses her briefly before letting her go.

"Love you silly goose." She says, giggling as she goes into the bathroom.

He grins and then heads out to get both of them breakfast. She hops in the shower. She decides to take her time in the shower, not rushing or anything. After a while, she hears Seth come back. She starts to finish up so she can go eat while the food is hot. Once she was done, she shuts the water off and steps out, wrapping a towel around herself and then starts to get changed, once she dries off. After she's dressed, she dries her hair and then makes it look decent. She cleans up after herself and walks out.

"All better?" He asks.

"Much." She nods, sitting at the table with him.

"Good."

They start eating breakfast. Their usual habits of stealing from each other's plates happen as always.

"Waiting to see your dress is killing me." He chuckles.

"Next time you can go shopping with me for it if you want." She giggles.

"I'd love that actually."

"I figured you would."

"I can't wait to see the suit you're wearing too." She adds.

He laughs and leans over, kissing her cheek.

"Its just a suit. Nothing special."

"But its my first time seeing you dressed up like this. We never had the occasion to do it back before we lost touch."

"So let me be excited."

"Okay." Seth says amusedly.

"Where is it anyway?"

"You think I'd tell you? You'd go peeking around my stuff." He chuckles.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"You're gonna have to wait just like I'm going to have to wait."

"You best watch that tongue missy." He adds, smirking at her with a look in his eyes.

She blushes and pulls her tongue back in, looking away.

"That's what I thought."

They finish breakfast and clean up.

"Now let me see if Sere left me a message about a possible girls day."

She walks over and picks up her phone, going to her messages.

"Here it is. It seems she does. Right after her photo shoot."

"Aww." Seth pouts.

"Hoping you'd get me to yourself hmm?" She teases.

"Yeah..."

"Poor baby. I'll make it up to you." She giggles, walking over to him and patting his cheek.

"Oh I know you will."

She kisses his cheek.

"Time apart will be worth it in the end."

"Of course."

He pulls her down so he can kiss her.

"I want more of those when I get back."

"Well of course you'll get more of those."

"Good." She smiles.

"So I'll see you after then?"

"Mmhmm. Love you."

"Love you too."

She gathers her things and heads out to meet me. She decides to head right to the room so that she'd be there when I walk out.

"Cara is coming with me, and then we're going out to get ready for tonight afterwards. I'll get copies of the pictures for you." I say as I open the door to leave, much to Dean's protest because he wanted to come too.

"Aww." He complains.

"Just hang out with Seth and Roman or something. You'll survive."

"But I want to see your shoot in person." Dean pouts.

"Maybe you should let him come. It'll be fun seeing his reactions. We can just drop him back off here before we do our girl thing." Cara suggests, peeking her head in the doorway.

"Hmm I guess we could." I muse.

"Cara...I love you." He grins, pulling on his jacket.

"You're welcome." She snickers.

"I guess this is better, he won't go snooping around to steal a peek at my dress." I say as he and I leave the room, coming out into the hallway.

"True." Cara laughs.

"But when we drop you back off...no snooping. Just go right to her and Seth's room or something."

"Make sure he doesn't snoop either." She tells him.

"I'll try my very best."

"Good."

"So what are you wearing tonight exactly?" She asks.

"Well I'm not the suit kind of guy really." He says as we start to head for the elevators.

"I didn't think so."

"Not even a vest either. I'm more comfortable in jeans and a decent shirt."

"That doesn't surprise me." Cara laughs.

"Well you'll look good regardless." I nod.

"Of course." Dean agrees.

"But this shoot should be very interesting with you there."

"I'm glad I get to witness this one."

"Wonder what they'll have for me to wear this time."

"Who knows. They do a variety." Cara shrugs.

Once we're on the elevator, we head down to the lobby, and then head out to the car. Cara chooses to sit in the backseat, so that Dean and I are in the front, with me driving. Once we're all set in the car, we head off to the shoot. We get to a place and go inside. I kiss Dean before getting taken to the changing area.

"Gonna sit or are you just too anxious to find out what she'll be wearing?" Cara laughs, taking a seat.

"I'm good for now." Dean chuckles with a half smirk.

"If you say so."

"We'll see what happens when she comes out." She smirks.

After a while of being in the back getting ready, and ending with hair and makeup, I make my way back out to Cara and Dean, having some time before I'll be called over for the shoot. I come out in all black basically, from the jewelry. Topping everything off with a short, black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves.

"Oooh I like it." I comment.

"I knew you would." I laugh.

"Wow."Dean remarks, looking me up and down.

"Sure you don't want to sit now?" Cara giggles.

"I'm good." He says absentmindedly while still staring at me.

"And he's gone." She shakes her head amusedly, and I laugh.

"Are you awake in there?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his daze.

"Lost you there for a moment."

"Oops."

"My fault really. My bad."

"You look great." He kisses my cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I was told this was for the magazine so it looks like you're going to have to get a copy."

"For sure." He grins.

"Unless you just want copies of the pictures instead." I laugh.

"Both actually."

"I figured as much."

"Right."

"Promise not to die on me while you're watching?"

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Because it looks like they're ready for me."

"Have fun." He kisses your cheek.

"Oh I will."

I hug him and then walk onto the set. Once the pictures start getting taken, he steps closer and leans against a pillar and watches on. Cara giggles and texts with Seth. Of course the first text she gets back is that he misses her already.

"Aww." She laughs quietly.

She of course says she misses him too, and then she and him go back and forth talking about whatever, keeping herself occupied until I was done. She doesn't even notice my shoot ending and me going to change.

"Texting Seth?" I ask, after having come back out in my normal clothes.

"Hmm? Oh hi. Yeah, I got bored."

"Well now we get to go do fun stuff."

"Oh yes. But first we have to go drop off your boyfriend."

"As he dies over the pictures he's got copies of." I laugh as I see him going through the copies he has in his hand.

"Of course." She laughs too.

"Oh...I can't wait for your next shoot and Seth goes with you."

"That'll be fun." She grins.

"Hey, it's time to get you back to the hotel." I get Dean's attention.

"Aww."

"Yes, I know..."

"It'll be worth it in the end." Cara says, as we walk out to the car.

"What she said."

"I know, I know."

"So, let's go."

He agrees and we go back to the hotel, stopping at a side door.

"Alright, now remember. It's right to Cara and Seth's room. I can't have you snooping around trying to sneak a peek at my dress."

"Make sure Seth hasn't tried to find mine please? If he did, you have my permission to hit him." Cara adds.

"Will do." He chuckles.

"Thanks." She laughs.

Then we all get out of the car. Cara gets out so she can get into the front seat. And I get out because Dean wanted to say goodbye first, before Cara and I had to leave for most of the day. He hugs me to him, leaning down for a kiss. He makes sure that it lasts for a good amount of time, so it'll hold him over at least until we get back.

"I'll miss you too." I giggle when he finally pulls away.

"I think I'll miss you more."

"We'll see."

He gives me another quick kiss before letting me go and I get back into the car with Cara. I wave to him and we drive off.

"PDA." She sings teasingly.

"Oh hush." I retort.

"Nope. It's fun to tease you."

"Just wait. I'll get teasing material on you at some point."

"Bring it on."

We exchange a look and then start laughing.

"Alright so where to first?"

"Hmm...what will take the longest?"

"Well hair will definitely take the longest."

"Yeah, that first then."

I nod and head to the nearest salon.

"I'm thinking about getting mine dyed." Cara remarks, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Oh? Not feeling the purple streaks anymore?"

"Not really. I feel like I need a change. I had this color while I was dating Wade and that was forever ago. I kind of want a fresh color to symbolize a new start and my new relationship with Seth."

"Right right. Seth's come to love the purple. He's gonna be like so sad it's gone." I laugh.

"That's true. I think he'll understand my reasons though."

"Right."

"What color were you thinking?" I ask.

"Well I'm not sure but I know I don't want blonde."

"Oh yeah...no blonde."

"Not that I can't pull it off, I just don't want to look like a generic Barbie doll Diva. I have the blue eyes, that's good enough."

"Of course."

"Too bad I stayed up so late and slept in. I would've liked to get in a workout in the gym. I've been neglecting it since the guys came."

"Why'd you stay up so late?"

"Seth and I were watching movies. It's one of our favorite things to do together."

"Awwww."

"I've been so wrapped up in spending time with him that I pushed aside the plan I had to lose this extra weight." She wrinkles her nose as she looks down at herself.

"Well maybe you can go to the gym together."

"Maybe."

"It's a thought at least."

"Right." She nods as we pull up to the salon.

We get out and walk inside, only having to wait a little while before we were next. We tell the stylists what we want done and they get started.

"Oh I know they're just gonna die when they see us." I laugh.

"I know right? I can't wait."

"Seth already misses me so..." Cara adds.

"Aww." I laugh.

"He and Dean can drive each other nuts now." She laughs.

"Possibly Roman too." She adds, snickering.

"Oh those three."

"Gotta love 'em."

"Yes."

We talk about various things while our hair is worked on. Cara's takes longer of course, since it's being dyed. After a while, everything is done and she gets her first look at her new hair.

"Ohh...wow." She breathes, taking in the new red-brown color.

"I love it." I compliment.

"It really makes your eyes pop." I add.

She nods wordlessly.

"Seth's gonna love it."

"I hope so." She finally says.

"He loves you for you, so he'll love it, trust me."

She nods again. She thanks the stylist and tips them. We go pay our bills and then walk out to the car.

"I like your hair too Sere."

"Thanks. Pretty isn't it?"

"Very."

"I know it looks like I could've done it myself, but I so wouldn't be able to."

"I know right? We aren't that talented." She giggles as we drive away from the salon.

"Leave the hair styling for something like tonight to the pros."

"Yup. Has to be perfect."

"Exactly."

"So...nails now?"

"Yes. Nails are next."

We go to the nail salon and get more pampering done. After all the stuff we did, we did end up with about an hour or so to get ready, when we finally got back to the hotel.

"Just about time to get ready." Cara remarks as we walk in.

"I knowww. Think I should tell Dean we're on our way up so he can get back to the room now." I laugh.

"That'd be a good idea."

As we get into the elevator, I text him and let him know that you and I are back and we're on our way up to the floor. I get an excited response which makes me giggle.

"I think I should be prepared for an attack when I get to the room."

"Me too." Cara laughs as she checks her phone.

"Oh boy."

The elevator opens and we step out on our floor.

"See you there?"

"Yup." I nod.

We hug and then split off to our rooms. I get to me and Dean's room and walk in after unlocking it. I don't find him in the room, but I find the bathroom door shut and I hear the shower running. So I'm safe from an attack...for now. I giggle a bit and then start to gather what I need for the night. I keep the dress in it's bag, because I was going to get ready in the bathroom once he was done so he would have to wait even longer to see it. Soon the water shuts off and I wait for Dean to come out, sitting on the bed. Of course, even though he knew I was coming, he still didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with him so he came out with the towel on so he could get the clothes he's wearing tonight. I bite my lip.

"That's not fair."

"Huh? Oh yeah...oops." He chuckles.

"You so planned it."

"So I did."

"Unfair." I pout.

"You'll live."

"Maybe."

"Did you want to get into the bathroom now? I can just get dressed out here."

"Yeah." I nod, getting up and grabbing what I need.

I kiss him quick as I pass him, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. We both start getting ready. It took me the longest to get ready of course, and he sat on the edge of the bed waiting. It didn't take me long to finish and put everything away, coming out of the bathroom and putting everything I used with my things.

"Wow." He says in awe.

"Never knew I could pull this off did you?"

"No I knew you could. Seeing it in person is something else though."

"You clean up nice though." I remark.

"Why thank you."

"I like this look on you."

"I'll try and wear it more. Just for you."

"This look and your ring attire look. Two of my favorites. Well three of my favorites if you count the jeans that you wear just casually."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"First time being to one of these things huh?"

"Yeah. Should be interesting."

"Basically it's a red carpet thing with photographers everywhere. Interviews. And then we head inside and find a table to sit at and we wait until everyone is there and we have food. And then there's usually a dance floor for people to dance and have fun."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Really isn't that bad."

Dean nods and gets up, pulling me into his arms.

"It'll be fine with a beautiful lady on my arm." He smiles.

"Charmer."

"For you."

"Of course."

"All ready then?"

"Yup." I nod, grabbing my jacket and pulling that on.

He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, before we head out of the room, heading down to the limo that would be picking us up, along with Cara and Seth. Meanwhile in their room, she's in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She made Seth close his eyes when she came in so he still hasn't seen her hair yet.

"The wait is killing me Cara."

"Just cleaning up now." I giggle.

"Alright."

She finishes cleaning up and opens the door, stepping out.

"Can I look now?"

She drops her other clothes on her bag and moves to stand in front of him.

"Open." She says softly, giggling.

"...I'm speechless..." He says, jaw dropped as he looks her over.

She smiles and lets him look, even doing a spin for him.

"You...wow."

"You look good too." She smiles, reaching out and fixing his tie.

"You'll find me wearing these a lot."

"I like it."

"I'm glad you do."

She leans over and kisses his cheek, her hair falling over her shoulder as she does.

"Your hair is different. No purple?"

"I wanted a change. I had that color since I was dating Wade and now that I'm with you, I felt like a change of color to suit this new chapter in my life." She replies.

"Understandable, I still love it."

"You do? Good. I hoped you would."

"Sure I'll miss the purple, but I still love it."

"I can put temporary streaks in when I feel like it so you won't have to miss it too much." She smiles as he plays with some of her hair.

"I can live with that."

"I figured as much."

"You look beautiful." He grins.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He pulls her down for a lingering kiss.

"And you look handsome." She grins, after pulling away.

"Of course." He smirks.

"I'm ready to go if you are."

He nods. She goes on a jacket and then grabs her clutch.

"I believe we have a limo waiting for us."

"Right." She takes his hand as they leave their room.

They head down to the lobby and walk outside to see the limo waiting. The driver had opened the door for them both, and they climbed inside.

"Hey you." I greet.

"Oh hey." Cara smiles.

"You both look amazing."

"You too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready to go have some fun?"

"Oh yes."

"And have good food." She laughs.

"That too."

"The food is almost always amazing." She tells Dean and Seth.

"It really is." I nod.

"That's good to hear." Dean says.

"We've had some nights where it hasn't been that good."

"That sucks. Well hopefully this time it's good."

"I hope so."

We cuddle up against our boyfriends and talk aimlessly until the limo pulls up to the event's building.

"Looks like a long carpet of paparazzi."

"Mmhmm."

Cara looks up at Seth.

"What are we saying if they ask relationship questions?" She asks him.

"Well I don't think we should hide it. If you want to be open with it when they ask the relationship questions, then so do I."

She bites her lip and looks thoughtful.

"Car, it won't be much of an issue. Look at who the Bellas are dating." I point out.

"Good point." She mutters.

"I think the only thing we have to worry about is us." I refer to me and Dean.

"You know the things I've told you that I've overheard and read from people about him. Because of your reputation people say that you're not the one to tie yourself down to just one girl." I say the last part to him.

"It's different now. As long as you know I'm committed to you, I don't care what those people are saying." Dean shrugs.

"I don't care either, because I know the truth anyway."

"Then us being in the open isn't really an issue."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure."

"Alright."

"Then news will travel fast. Preparing for the hater ambush."

"Fangirls will be rioting." Cara laughs.

"Trying to call me a liar. Psh. I laugh at them."

"Yup." Cara nods.

"I think I'll leave my jacket in here." I say, taking my jacket off as the door gets opened for us to step out.

"Me too." Cara agrees, shrugging out of hers as well.

She leaves it on her seat as Seth scoots out first, and then offers his hand to help her out. She smiles and takes his hand. She grabs her skirts with her other hand and holds them up as she gets out. She lets them go after she stands, smoothing the dress out before taking Seth's hand and heading down the carpet. Dean and I do the same, him getting out first and helping me out once I reach the open door. I fix my dress and follow them. We make it past the line of photographers, snapping pictures left and right, and then we got to the media section at the end of the photographers.

"To the vultures." She says softly.

"We'll be fine." Seth reassures.

"I know." She squeezes his hand.

They go over to one of the many that are there, that was open, no on being interviewed at the time. They start asking the usual questions. They answer carefully, making sure they don't reveal anything they don't want known. They manage to get through most of the media no problem and head inside.

"That wasn't bad." She says, leaning up to get a kiss.

"No it really wasn't." He agrees, kissing her.

"Now to find our table." She muses, looking around.

"Maybe that's it?" Seth points to a table that didn't have anyone sitting at it yet.

"Let's go see." She tugs on him a bit.

They head over and all of our names are indeed on the name cards.

"You were right." She says as they sit.

"It was just a lucky guess."

"Sure."

It isn't too long until Dean and I are done with all the media, and walk in, finding them. We immediately knew that's where we were sitting too and head over.

"How was it?" She asks me.

"Crazy."

"I'm sorry." She giggles.

"Ours wasn't bad."

"I'm just glad it's over with."

"Right. Now the fun stuff."

"Yes, finally."

"Good food and dancing."

"Exactly."

Soon enough the food starts coming out.

"Oh, that looks good."

"Yeah it does. Wow."

"If that looks good, I can't wait for the dessert."

"I bet that will be amazing."

When they get to our table, they place the plates of food down in front of us. We all start eating. Seth and Cara continue their habit of 'sharing' from each other's plates.

"Oh, I meant to ask you this. I should do it now before I forget. What are you doing for the holidays?" I ask Dean.

"Probably nothing really." He shrugs.

"Aww, well we can't have you being alone on the holidays. You should come to me and Cara's place. It's usually just the two of us anyway."

"Seth is coming." Cara remarks.

"Great." I grin.

"But yeah, you should come." I add.

"Alright." Dean agrees, kissing me cheek.

"You're the best."

"Nah, that's you."

"That may be, but you're still the best to me too."

"Aww." Cara laughs.

"Even if you didn't want to come to me and Cara's place, I would've stayed behind with you anyway."

"I figured." Dean chuckles.

"Awww."

"Shush." I swat her arm.

"It's cute though."

"Yeah yeah."

"Gonna have to go shopping for gifts soon."

"Yeah that's true." Cara nods.

"That's gonna be an adventure."

"Yup."

"It'll be easy to shop for you two though." I laugh.

"You know us too well." Dean chuckles.

"Well I would hope so after being friends for years."

"Right."

Once we're all finished with our food, we sat there talking while we waited for dessert. Cara giggles softly when Seth scoots his chair closer to hers.

"Too far?" She teases.

"Just a bit."

He puts his arm on the back of her chair and she cuddles against his side.

"After dessert we can have fun, I can't wait."

"You just want to be touchy." Cara laughs.

"Guilty."

She gives him an amused look and kisses his cheek. The dessert finally gets to our table and is set down in front of us.

"Ooooh yummy."

"Chocolate..."

"Awesomeness."

"Gotta love when they have chocolate desserts."

"Heck yeah."

"Which as of late has been most of the time."

"Yeah. Not complaining though."

"No, not at all."

We all eat the dessert, talking about how good it is. Once we were done with that, we relaxed for a bit after becoming full.

"Good stuff."

"It really was."

Not long after that, music started playing.

"Dance floor's open." Cara remarks.

"Let's go..." She adds.

Seth agrees. He gets up and offers his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"You two coming?" She asks.

"In a minute." I reply.

"Alright." She nods, heading out to the floor with Seth.

She giggles when Seth pulls her into him and they start dancing.

"Now I get to have fun." He chuckles.

"Yup. Mister touchy."

"Can't help it."

"I know. I just like to tease you."

"How well I know."

She laughs and kisses him.

"So, ready to get up and go have some fun?" I ask Dean after we had been sitting there for a bit.

"Sure thing." He agrees.

We get up from the table, and head out onto the floor ourselves. We wave at each other while dancing.

"Hmm...this is the first time I get to see if you have any moves." I snicker.

"Well you're about to find out." Dean chuckles.

"You get crazy on the dance floor don't you?"

"You'll see."

"Oh boy."

He starts dancing with me. He's a little goofy but not totally outrageous.

"You're a goof." I laugh.

"Just for you."

"Of course."

Dean laughs and gives me a kiss. We all stay out on the floor for a long time actually, because we were having fun and not really paying attention to how much time we were spending there. Seth and Cara opt for a break and return to the table. Before she sits, she picks up her phone and checks the time.

"Oh wow. Look at the time."

"Is it late?" He asks.

"Uh huh." She nods.

"Should probably be heading back out to the limo then?"

"Let's rest for a minute or two first."

"Alright." He nods.

She reaches for a chair, ready to sit and relax. But Seth reaches out and pulls her down onto his lap instead.

"Well hi to you too." She says amusedly.

"Hi." He chuckles.

His arms go around her waist while she leans against him, her head laying on his shoulder.

"You seem tired." He remarks.

"I'm starting to get there."

"Well we'll let those two continue dancing for a bit longer before we get them so we can leave, since we came here together."

"Mmkay." She agrees.

"I had fun though."

"Me too. It was a great time."

"Definitely want to do this again."

"For sure." She nods.

"Looks like we won't have to go get them. They're coming back now." Seth motions over to Dean and I as we start to leave the dance floor after the current song ends.

"Good timing."

"It's like you two were reading our minds." Seth chuckles as we walk up.

"Oh?"

"It's getting late and we were about to see if you were ready to leave." He explains.

"How late?"

Cara picks up her phone and shows me.

"Oh damn."

"Exactly."

"Lost track of time out there." I laugh.

"Having too much fun."

"Then in that case, I do agree with you about leaving."

"Time to get up." Seth nudges her.

"Awww."

"I know, I know."

She reluctantly gets up. Seth gets up as well. We all get our things and head out front to the limo. Dean and I get in first, followed by Cara and Seth. Once we're all set, the limo pulls off and we're on our way back to the hotel. We get back to the hotel and thank the driver. We get out and walk into the hotel, heading up to our rooms. When we reach our floor, we split up heading in different directions to our rooms.

"Night!" We holler at each other.

"You're just eager to be all cuddly." Cara says to Seth with a giggle.

"Who me?" He says innocently.

"Yes you, silly."

"Guilty." He grins.

"Well duh."

He smirks as he unlocks their door and they go inside.

"And now we can relax."

"Yeah." She nods, getting out of her jacket.

"Don't know about you, but I am tired a little bit."

"Mmhmm. Me too."

"Perfect cuddle time."

"Of course." She giggles.

"Been waiting for that all night."

"I know you have. Touchy." She teases while getting her jewelry off.

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not."

After getting all her jewelry off, she digs through her things and finds something to war to bed, and then heads into the bathroom to change. She also does her night time routine while she's in there. She comes out in her PJs with her hair down and makeup off.

"Cute." Seth remarks as he's already sitting in the bed, waiting for her.

"Romeo." She says amusedly.

"Only for you."

"Better be." She remarks, putting her dress away.

"Don't worry, it is."

She nods as she climbs into bed. Almost instantly, he pulls her into him and is cuddly. She giggles and curls into him.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours." She smiles.

"And your mine." She adds.

"Always." He agrees.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"I saw you trying to hide that yawn." He chuckles as she does indeed try to hide it.

"Can't help it sometimes." She smiles sheepishly.

"Someone's tired." He chuckles.

"A bit."

"Then you should sleep."

"Aw okay."

"We got the whole day to ourselves tomorrow though, remember that."

"That's true." She agrees as they get comfortable.

Before turning off the light, he gives her a lingering, goodnight kiss.

"Now how's a girl supposed to sleep after a kiss like that?"

"Well it's a proper goodnight kiss afterall. Couldn't go to sleep without it." He chuckles.

"Cheeseball."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"But now we should sleep."

"Right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cara."

In the meantime, Dean and I are in our own room getting ready for bed ourselves.

"Tonight was fun." I say, after coming out of the bathroom from changing.

"Yeah it was." He agrees.

"I'm glad I have you to go to those things with now."

"Can't have you being lonely."

"No, not at all."

"I'm glad I could be of help."

"And I know that look...secret cuddler you..." I laugh.

"But it's just for you." He says with a lopsided grin.

"I would hope so."

I put away my things and climb into bed with him.

"Glad we have a room to ourselves now. Don't have to worry about staying in the room you would normally share with the other two."

"Yeah. I like having this privacy."

"Oh I already know you do...you wouldn't let me go all day."

"I like having you close." He kisses my cheek.

"Well then you must be really happy you got brought up when you did. I know I am...now that I know you were around."

"I was really happy. I love doing this for a living and now I'm even happier because you're here."

"Well good, can't have you being unhappy can we?"

"Oh of course not."

I then feel a yawn coming, and I try to hide it.

"Ah, tired I see."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." He chuckles.

"Well let's get some sleep then. We have all day tomorrow to spend together."

"Right." I nod.

Dean gives you a kiss.

"Goodnight Serenity."

"Night."


	9. Raw Before TLC

"So I'm not revealing what Seth, Roman and myself are doing tonight, but what are you doing?" Dean asks while he was getting his things ready to go and I was just finishing up in the bathroom, the door open.

"Well I'm facing Eve in a non-title match, but if I get the win over her tonight...ohhhh it'll be good."

"Really don't like her huh?"

"No, not really."

"Should be an interesting match then."

"Especially if I get the win over her, I'll be first in line for a title shot. And if I get that shot, I want it to be at the pay-per-view. Since the pay-per-view is TLC, I'm going to suggest a Tables match."

"Ooh feisty." Dean grins.

"Dork." I shake my head as I come out of the bathroom.

"Your dork." He chuckles.

"Yes. But even if I don't win the match at the pay-per-view. I'm not even going to invoke a rematch. Here's the reason, I want Cara to be the one to hold that title first. I can wait."

"Really? You would wait?"

"Of course."

"I love that you're so giving like that." Dean says, walking over to kiss my cheek.

"The one thing about me that hasn't changed."

"Right. Hasn't changed at all."

"They should really bring back the old title, that way we all don't have to wait our turn for the Divas title, but it is what it is."

"Yeah. I didn't understand that whole decision."

"I don't think anyone understood it. They should also come up with tag team titles for us too, but with so little of us left I can see why they don't even consider it."

"True."

"But we have this one title and then you guys have all these different kinds."

"I know. Its unfair."

"It is. The whole division is unfair, but that's why Cara and I are here."

"You two want to change things."

"We do."

"That's good."

"We've made somewhat of an impact, but there are those nights where we don't get any matches at all. Like we'll have a whole week off or whatever and we're just sitting backstage or at home."

"Yeah but its a start. No one ever said this would be easy." Dean says, putting his arms around me.

"Oh I know."

"Now you have more support with me here." He adds.

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Me too."

"Now if you let me go, I can grab my jacket and everything else I need and we can go."

"Right. Can't be late."

"No we can't."

Dean lets me go. We get our jackets and bags, heading out to the car.

"So are we waiting for the others or do they have their own car?"

"Their own I think."

"I'll just ask her to make sure." I say as we reach the car and put our things inside the trunk.

"Alright."

I lean against the car as I take my phone out and text Cara, asking her if the rest of them have their own car or if they're coming with us. It takes a minute or two but I get a reply that they have their own.

"They have their own, you thought right."

"I figured they'd want the freedom and privacy." He shrugs.

"Right, but I just wanted to know, because what with you, Seth and Roman being a group and used to traveling together."

"Good point."

Then we get into the car and once it's started, we head to the arena. Meanwhile, Cara's been finishing the last curls in her ponytail, standing in the bathroom with the door slightly cracked.

"I can't see yet can I?"

"If the door isn't completely shut, that means you can."

He grins and stops what he's doing to come over and peek inside the bathroom.

"Goof." She says amusedly.

"Love you too."

"You know I love you." She remarks as he comes in.

"Love what you're wearing too."

She finishes her hair and put away the curler.

"All done."

"Love it."

"You always do." She teases as she gets pulled into his arms.

"Of course I do."

"You're just that pretty in everything." He adds before kissing her.

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"Well of course."

He kisses her a few more times before she puts her fingers to his lips and interrupts him.

"We don't want to be late."

"Right, that would be bad."

They leave the bathroom and grab their stuff, heading out.

"And before you ask, because I know you will, you always do. I'm not revealing what we're doing tonight for the show." He chuckles.

"Aww." She pouts.

"Gotta be secret with some things."

"I know but still."

"Just know that I have most of the night with you. You'll find out what we're up to later."

"Okay."

"Always the sneaky one." She adds with a laugh.

"That's me."

They get into the car after Seth gets his things in the back seat, and then they too head off to the arena. They get there and go to drop off their stuff. When they get to the locker room that the guys all share, they already find Dean and I there and he's already dressed for the night. We all greet each other. Seth goes to change and she playfully swats his butt as he passes by. He turns and gives her an amused look before shaking his head and heading in. She giggles and goes and sits down.

"You so would." I laugh.

"Duh."

"Good thing you did that when Roman wasn't here yet."

"Exactly why I did it now." She laughs.

"Of course."

"Against Eve tonight huh?" Cara says to me.

"Yup. I beat her, I get a title shot. And I want that at the pay-per-view, but even if I don't win at the pay-per-view, I'm not taking the rematch."

"Why the hell not?" She asks incredulously.

"I want you to be the one to hold that title first."

"Oh Sere. You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I can wait."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"You deserve it."

"So do you though."

"Well one of us will get it, and I want it to be you."

"Aww thanks."

"Makes you wonder what they'll do, considering the fact that we both deserve it."

"Who knows."

"Who knows what?" Seth asks, coming out.

"What management will do when me and Sere are up for the title since we both deserve it."

"Yeah, I told her I want her to have it first before I get it." I nod.

"Either one of you would be a great champion."

"Right, I just want to her to be one first. I can wait a while before I get my chance."

Seth nods. And then finally Roman is the last one to arrive and walk into the room.

"Hey Rome."

He greets us back.

"If you're wondering what took me so long, I was making sure I gave you four enough time to get all that PDA in. Because I'm nice like that."

"Of course Rome." She laugh.

"Oh darn, these two have to behave now." I refer to Seth and Dean with an amused look on my face.

"Poor boys." Cara snickers.

"Unless they're sneaky about little things, that can be easily hidden."

"That's true."

"I have a feeling that's what's gonna happen."

"Probably."

"Well we have to do something..." Seth trails off.

"Oh?"

"It'll all get built up and next thing you know, you're being attacked later...in the most affectionate way of course."

We both laugh.

"Well I already know who'll be the craziest of the two of you." I say, amused.

"Think so huh?" Cara looks at me.

"Well duh that's an easy answer. I am the craziest in the room." Dean grins.

"Most of the time."

"I have yet to see you at your craziest around me." I laugh.

"I'm sure one day you will." He shrugs.

"Ooooooh." Cara teases.

"Shush you."

"Nope." She grins.

"Mwahahahaha." She laughs evilly.

"Youuuu."

"Ah but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

"You're stuck with me."

"But we're like sisters to each other, so that's okay."

"Tis true."

It isn't long before Roman comes out from getting ready for the night himself. Sitting himself down on the couch next to Dean and I. Cara leans against Seth, the two of them sprawled out on the other couch. It wasn't long until the show had started, and it began with Ziggler sitting on top of a ladder in the middle of the ring with his Money in the Bank briefcase hanging above him.

"Can we push him off the ladder?" Cara asks.

"I'd love to do that."

"It'd be hilarious."

He states that he is right where he belongs...on top, saying that he is out there to talk about two numbers, 6 and 15. He says that there's six days before TLC and 15 days until Christmas, but for John, Christmas comes early at TLC. He continues, saying that after John cashed in Money in the Bank and lost, he's been given countless opportunities, but has continued to fail. Dolph then says that Mr. McMahon has forced him to put his Money in the Bank opportunity up for grabs, vowing that John will not have a Merry Christmas, saying that once and for all he's going to beat John and give himself the greatest gift of all when he cashes in his Money in the Bank opportunity on Big Show to become the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"He's joking right? Big Show can drop him just like that."

Sheamus then comes out, going down to the ring, grabbing a mic along the way.

"Look at you there Ziggler. You're finally taller than everybody, congratulations."

"Good one."

"I came out here to tell you that you don't have to worry about cashing in your Money in the Bank contract on the Big Show, because you're gonna have to cash it in on me. You see this Sunday in a world title match, I'm gonna beat Big Show in a chairs match and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. But in order for you and me to face off for that Championship, that would mean you would have to beat John Cena in your ladder match. And I don't think that's gonna happen fella. So what I'm trying to say is, I don't think it's gonna be me and you for that championship. I think somewhere down the line it's gonna me vs John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

And then of course as expected, the buzzkill comes out...Big Show himself.

"Boooooo."

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah boring! Blah blah, I like to fight, I'm gonna be the new World Heavyweight Champion, I'm gonna beat The Big Show. Blah blah blah, I'm the show off, I'm on top of the world. Both of you two are delusional. I would like nothing better Sheamus, than to come down to that ring right now, and smear your ignorant, Irish, immigrant face all over the side of my fist. But because of that wonderful no contact clause that we signed last week on SmackDown, I would forfeit my World Heavyweight Championship if I knocked you out. So I'll wait till TLC. Now Dolph, you're on top of the world. You're out there running your mouth, you want to try and cash in that Money in the Bank tonight on me, after I knock out John Cena please go ahead and try. 'Cause I'll knock you out too. And at TLC Sheamus, I haven't made up my mind yet, if I'm gonna knock you out, or if I'm just gonna see if I can knock that pasty white skin right off your bones with a steel chair."

"Come on Show, where's your Christmas spirit fella huh?!"

"I don't have a Christmas spirit."

"You know, I know what...you're always so grumpy and grouchy, but I know why. I know, it was because last Friday night on SmackDown, I grabbed Ricardo Rodriguez and I threw him right into your...well...let's just say your chestnuts were roasting on an open fire."

"Awkward."

"But you know what? I'm tired of all this talking, I can't wait to get back to fighting you. But if I went up there right now and slapped you in the face, I would lose my championship opportunity at TLC because of our no contact clause. But just because I can't have contact with you, doesn't mean I can't have contact with someone else." Sheamus says, dropping the mic and grabbing the ladder which Dolph is sitting on top of.

He then tips the ladder and Dolph comes crashing down, landing on the top rope in a very uncomfortable spot before falling to the floor. They hit Sheamus' music as Show heads to the back and Dolph rolls around in pain on the floor.

"Ahahahaha poor Ziggles." Cara cracks up laughing.

"Never a good thing when you fall there." I add.

"More so if you're a guy." Seth says,wincing.

"Come across a lot of those moments huh?"

"A few." He grimaces in memory.

"Awww, poor you." She giggles and pats him on the leg.

Up next, Wade was scheduled for a match, but instead of Wade coming out, it ended up being Mr. McMahon.

"Must be something important to cancel a match for this."

"Well good because now I don't have to watch Wade." Cara mutters.

"All the better for you."

"It's okay either way because I have a distraction over here." She pats Seth's cheek.

"Of course you do." I grin.

"Well, wow. What a main event tonight. World's largest athlete, the World Heavyweight Champion the Big Show against John Cena! And right now let's bring out the person who made that main event, and give props to...the managing supervisor of Monday Night Raw, Vickie Guerrero! Take a bow Vickie. Now what's better than one main event? That would be two."

"Yes sir."

"So?"

"Um...uh..."

"How about we see Sheamus in a match?"

"Oh that's a great idea Mr. McMahon."

"Against?"

"I..."

"Come on Vickie."

"...no that won't work. That won't work. Dolph Ziggler?!" She exclaims when he mutters it in her ear.

"Wah wahhhh."

"But what about a third main event? What about something that's...monumental, something really really big? Come on Vickie."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho, I have a good one. Hahahaha. How about AJ? How about in a handicap match?"

"Wow...so original."

"Lame."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. AJ in a match. Against..."

"Come on Mr. McMahon."

"...against...let's make it monumental, let's make it Vickie Guerrero!"

"Laaaaaaame."

"Well to be honest, I hope AJ kicks her butt."

"Agreed."

"But look at her face, it's priceless."

"I know right?"

Wade's match ended up happening afterall, as Kofi and Cesaro are guests on commentary after the break.

"Looks like it's distraction time for you."

She looks up at Seth.

"Leave the room? Or stay here?" He asks her.

"Leave I think. All of your distraction ideas would probably torture poor Roman."

"To a hiding place backstage it is." Seth chuckles.

"Thanks for that." Roman says as they get up.

"Always thinking about you. You're welcome." She grins.

Seth grabs her hand and they leave the room.

"Every show I'm gonna look for perfect hiding places for us."

"I figured as much." She giggles.

"Might just make this a weekly thing."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"I knew you would say something like that."

"Well duh." She pushes him a bit.

"Anything to get alone time during the shows."

"Mmhmm."

"Because I know you and I would probably not get through the night without at least one moment of alone time away from the others."

"Doubt it."

"Especially you...touchy." She adds, giggling.

"I'm addicted." He admits, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Of course you are."

They walk a bit further and Seth's eyes light up when he spots the perfect little spot for them. Of course she has no idea that he found the perfect spot, but when they get near it, she squeaks when he pulls her with him into the said spot.

"That was quick." She says after realizing what happened.

"I just thought this was a perfect spot."

She looks around and nods in agreement.

"Glad you agree."

"Now I believe there was a distraction in order." She remarks.

"Yes, yes there is."

She raises up on her toes and nips at his ear, just to see what reaction she'd get. In reaction to that, his arms wrap around her and he pulls her as close as she possibly could get. She giggles, resting her hands on his chest.

"You...drive me crazy."

"That's my job." She laughs.

"Well of course it is."

"You know you enjoy it because you get to do it back."

"That's very true."

"Which is why I do some of the things I do. I like seeing what you'll do."

"Likewise." He smirks.

"I know."

"Just wish all this didn't get in the way sometimes during these shows." She adds, referring to the riot gear he wears.

"I know." He says while sliding his hands into her back pockets.

"New favorite thing to do?" She giggles.

"Oh yes. I love you in jeans."

"I see." She smirks.

"You should wear them more often."

"I'll try, just for you."

"I'd love that."

"Of course."

"I can do this a lot more if you do." He grins.

He finds a spot to sit down and does so, pulling her onto his lap because his hands are still in her pockets.

"Much better."

"Very." She agrees before nipping at his ear again.

She actually keeps doing that to see how much he could take before going crazy. He tenses up and she notices a faint growl building in his chest. She smirks and then moves away from his ear and presses her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Seth kisses back eagerly, quickly taking control of the kiss. She smiles into the kiss, because she knew what she did before got to him that bad. One of her hands moves to his hair, which was still down since he wouldn't be tying it up until when he was needed, and she runs her fingers through it. The growl gets louder and she laughs slightly against his lips. He in retaliation, since his hands had remained in her back pockets of her jeans, squeezed lightly. She groans instantly, melting into him. It's his turn to smirk into the kiss, and he waits a bit before doing it again. She groans again and unconsciously tugs on his hair. He them removes his hands, in order to let them wander. The kiss really heats up, neither of them paying any attention to anything but each other.

"Hah, take that Wade." I remark since he had lost the match and even got attacked by Kofi after the match.

"Serves him right for treating Cara like he did." I add, sticking my tongue out at the screen.

"We would gladly be the ones to beat him up next if we could." Dean remarks.

"Very gladly." Roman agrees.

"One day hopefully." I nod.

"I'm glad she has Seth now though. He's really good for her." I add.

"He is a lot happier now."

"They definitely are with the amount of PDA they show." Roman says.

"Well that's because they love each other."

"They've actually said it?" He asks you.

"She told me...yup."

"Wow."

"So that's why the PDA between them has been more than expected."

"That explains a lot."

"I think it's sweet that they love each other."

"Of course." Dean chuckles.

"But anyways, my match will be coming up soon, and I think I should get ready ahead of time."

"Aw okay." Dean reluctantly lets me go.

"Didn't say you had to stay here you know..."

"Why not just change there?" He points to the changing area in the room.

"I mean it does save a trip, which you would be taking if you left to go to the Divas locker room..." He adds.

"True." I say.

"And you don't have to worry about running into anyone you don't like..."

"Alright, I'm going." I walk to the back.

I decide to take my time, because the next match I'm sure wasn't too interesting. I re-do my hair a bit and my makeup before being finished and walking back into the room itself. Dean smiles and opens his arms for me.

"I know you can be more touchy now, but behave yourself..." I say quietly to him, after I walk over and sit back down and go back into his arms.

"I'll do my best."

"But when we do leave, assuming you're going with me to walk me to the curtain at least, there's nothing stopping you from being touchy then." I grin.

"Exactly."

"And you're already subtly doing that, so I know your patience is wearing thin."

"Mmhmm." He rests his head against me.

In the end of the match that was currently happening, Cody and Damien ended up winning the big match that just happened to ensure that they would face Rey and Sin Cara in a Tables match at TLC, where the winners of that match would become the #1 contenders for the tag team championships.

"You know, I can't wait for the day when you guys get title matches. I know you just got here and everything, but still. That day's gonna be epic."

"Yeah. Can't wait either." Dean grins and Roman nods.

"Well I suppose since that match is over, we should get going now."

"Good luck and have fun." Roman says as you get up.

"Ohhh, I intend to have fun. Just wait until you see what I have in store after I win the match." I remark, an evil grin appearing on my face.

"That look always reminds me it's how alike you two are." Roman snickers.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You two just click together." He shrugs.

"I think that's what made us great friends all those years before."

"Yeah probably."

"But yes I will have fun out there."

Roman chuckles as Dean and I leave the room.

"Finally." Dean remarks.

"Impatient." I tease.

"It's torture not being able to do much, especially when you're wearing that."

"I know. You poor thing." I laugh.

"Yeah, poor me."

"You'll live."

"Plus...it's also not fair to me that you wear more than me. Everything's covered on you." I add.

"True." He admits.

The whole time we headed to the curtain, he was as touchy as he could be while we were walking. When we got there, I was told I was going out during the commercial break this week, about a minute or two before Raw came back on the air. So I had a few moments to myself with Dean before I head out. He pulls me into his arms and gives me a few kisses.

"Extra luck...even though we both know you don't need the luck."

"Right but it's nice to have." I smile.

"Then you'll love this last one..." He trails off as I get the cue to get ready to head out, and then he presses his lips back to mine in a long and lingering kiss.

"Not fair." I whine afterwards.

"But it'll get us both through your match until you win it and come back here."

"Alright. I'll try to be quick."

He lets me go just as they play my music and I head out. After I'm in the ring and ready to go, all I have to do is wait. Right as the show came back from a commercial break, they hit Eve's music and the match was introduced as she posed with the title. I roll my eyes as she takes her take coming down to the ring doing her pageant queen wave. Once she was ready to go, she handed off the title and the bell rang to start the match. Eve goes on with her usual fake nice routine and I just raise an eyebrow, rolling my eyes again. She then comes at me, kicking me in the leg, making me go down to a knee. She then gets me in a side headlock and takes me down, still in the headlock and on the apron. The ref asks me if I want to quit and I tell him no. I then try to get out of the hold, but I get put right back in the same position. I eventually get to my feet and out of the hold, only for her to slam me right back down by my hair. That's when she goes against the ropes and goes for an elbow drop, but I move out of the way at the last second. She holds her elbow as she gets up and I hit her with a couple dropkicks.

She crawls over to the corner and I follow her as she stands, hitting her face first against the turnbuckle a few times, only for her to kick me in the gut in retaliation, and then she quickly gets out of the ring, probably most likely trying to escape. I grumble to myself and grab her by the hair as she's standing on the outside. I have to let go however or I'll get counted out. Eve turns around and slaps me hard in the face. That just sets me off and I quickly get out of the ring and chase her around it a couple times before we both slide into the ring, and then she begs and pleads for me to do no more and that she was sorry.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Try again!" I exclaim, grabbing a fistful of hair and slamming her face a few times into the apron, the ref again having to pull me off. I go right back over to her and help her up before hitting a belly-to-back suplex and then going for the cover, Eve kicks out.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." I taunt, helping her up by the hair and sending her into the ropes. I fall for the usual and she kicks me in the shoulder, but I come back with a hard clothesline, that turns her inside out. I go for the cover again, but she kicks out. Eve then crawls over to the corner for safety and I shake my head and go right back after her and she's screeching for the ref to get me away from her. When I go back at her, she kicks me in the gut and puts me in the corner instead. She charges at me, only for me to lift my feet and kick her in the face and she stumbles away. I climb to the top and wait for her to get her attention back on me and that's when I hit a missile dropkick from the top which sends her across the ring. Instead of going for the usual finisher, I set her up for one of my most painful submissions, and she taps, not being able to take it anymore. I grin as the bell rings and my music plays.

I get my hand raised in victory, and instead of leaving the ring, I walk over to the side of the ring and ask for a mic, getting it handed to me.

"Oh look Eve. I beat you, so I'm guaranteed a title match against you. Wanna know when I want that match? Sunday, at the TLC pay-per-view."

Eve pales.

"But I don't want this to be any old, regular title match. Oh no. Let me just show you what kind of match I want." I grin, dropping the mic for the moment and sliding out of the ring and looking under it, until I find what I'm looking for. I spot it and start to pull it out. It ends up being a table, and I set it up on the outside. I then grab the mic and climb onto the table and stand on top.

"It's going to be...a Tables match. A match which...you haven't been in...until now."

Now she's really pale and looks terrified.

"Good luck Sunday." I smirk before hopping down from the table and walking around to the ramp, and grinning at the scared look on her face as I head to the back.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you're feisty?" Dean grins.

"No...but now I know."

He pulls me to him and gives me another one of those lingering kisses.

"Now we get the rest of the night together until you do what you have planned." I grin.

"Right." He nods.

"Don't need to rush getting back though..."

"Not at all. Take our time."

And that's what we end up doing as we walk back.

"Oooh Tables match." Cara remarks, her and Seth back in the locker room now.

"That'll be fun." She laughs.

"There's only been one Tables match in pay-per-view history hasn't there?" Seth asks.

"As far as I know."

"Don't see too many, that's for sure."

He nods.

"I'd rather have a ladder match myself." She shrugs.

"Well maybe you'll have that when you get a title shot." He grins.

"Maybe."

"I would actually love to see you in a match like that. Something different, something that you don't see from the women in the company really at all."

"Exactly why I will choose those when I have the chance."

"Well I can't wait to see it when you have the chance to have it."

"I know."

"It'll be interesting to see for sure." Roman remarks.

"I like interesting. It usually means fun." Cara laughs.

"And you like fun. You have always have." Seth adds.

"Of course."

Breaking their attention on each other, was Punk as he came out with Paul Heyman in tow, and in a pair of crutches, because he just had surgery on his knee.

"It's come to my attention, actually it's come to all of our attention that there are more than a few people within the WWE Universe who think that this injury is phony. There's those of you out there, who think that my surgery didn't actually take place. In some elaborate scheme to...duck another title match with Ryback."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was all fake in order to do that."

"Not a shock."

"Well take my word for it, I assure you this...is 100 percent real life. This is what happens when you work more days than anybody else. This is what happens when you're the WWE Champion for 388 grueling days. This is a simple fact of life. Injuries happen. It's a tough sport ladies and gentlemen. 388 days with no signs of slowing down. Injuries will happen, they happen frequently. In fact I would like to take you back one week right now to show you exactly how I was injured."

And in fact the injury did happen when Ryback assaulted him after the lie detector test on MizTV, after the guys had cleared the ring of everything including Mike.

"Uh...I really hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but on a personal basis, you are ticking me off." Heyman remarks.

"Oooh scary."

"If anything I think his voice is ticking everyone else off."

"Pretty much."

"How dare you?! How dare you chant feed me more at the reigning, defending WWE Champion. Six days after he has emergency surgery. Hey I got news for you ladies and gentlemen, this is a legitimate champion. He's not like the New Jersey Devils that hasn't brought you a title in how many years? For 388 consecutive days, this man has been the reigning, defending WWE Champion and last week he got injured to the point where he needed emergency surgery. He didn't have a stunt double like The Rock. He wasn't sitting in his trailer mixing his mocha latte with his finger, while someone said 'okay, Ryback's gonna get you way up in the air...'. Wait! Stunt double! Stunt double! And some poor schmuck goes right through the table. Your champion is not complaining, your champion is not fetching, your champion is standing out here like the great champion that he is. The longest reigning champion of the last quarter century and he's standing before you tonight unlike The Rock was who too busy to come here to...I don't blame him...New Jersey. No he just shows up when he gets a title opportunity."

"No offense Roman, I know Dwayne is your family but I kind of agree on this one." Cara says.

"None taken, don't worry. I'm sure a lot of people feel that way anyway."

"I respect what he did, I just don't respect what he's doing. That make sense?"

"Oh yeah that makes total sense." He nods.

"I think that's a good way to put it." Seth says.

"CM Punk sees exactly what's in front of him. Because Ryback is no longer in front of CM Punk. CM Punk will defend the championship against The Rock because CM Punk isn't going anywhere. CM Punk remains your reigning, defending WWE Champion. And most importantly, my champion the best...in the world."

Punk continues on, addressing the group of people who believe that he should be stripped of the title, daring any one of them to come and try and take the title away. He says that guys like John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show and Chris Jericho have all failed to take the title away from him and when The Rock gets a shot, it will be his only shot, saying that The Rock will fail just like the others. Punk then reveals that he will be present at TLC to see The Shield do to Ryback what Ryback did to him last week.

"He's so cocky. It annoys me that he's from the same area as me." I wrinkle my nose.

"Makes you not even want to remember that doesn't it?"

She nods. A little bit into the break, that's when the door opens and Dean and I walk back in, going over to the couch and sitting down. We both exchange looks and burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." We say in unison.

"So Tables match..." Roman trails off.

"Mmhmm." I nod.

"I like it. It's different." Seth says.

"Which is what I try to do...different stuff that others are too afraid to do."

"Exactly." Cara agrees.

"And I personally don't like Eve so..."

"...any chance you get to beat her up is a plus." Cara finishes.

"Yes, yes it is."

"But anyways...you two took a while to come back..." She gives me an amused look.

"Did he find a hiding place for you two?" She adds, teasing.

"Maybe...You two were gone a long time too." I retort.

"Well that's because we did end up finding a spot."

"It was great." Seth smirks.

"Ooooooooh." I tease.

Cara blushes and swats his chest.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Roman remarks.

"It's probably better if you do." She sighs.

"My bad. Sorry." Seth chuckles.

"No you're not."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Psh... Riiiight."

"It just slipped out...honest."

"Uh-huh."

Up next was Sheamus against Dolph. Amidst the intense match, Dolph would dodge a Brogue Kick, rolling to the outside of the ring. Sheamus would then go after him, but Dolph grabs a steel chair, driving it into Sheamus' mid-section, resulting in a disqualification. He would then land another chair shot on Sheamus' back, but when Dolph goes in for a third shot, Sheamus knocks the chair out of his hands with the Brogue Kick.

"Well that backfired didn't it?" I snicker.

"Just a bit."

"You know, his hair reminds of noodles." Seth remarks.

"I think of those toy trolls. Before his match, slicked back hair. Afterwards it always looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket."

"Life size ken doll is more like it." I add.

"That too."

"You know that time where his hair was brown and shorter, he looked normal."

"Yeah I know."

The next match wasn't really anything special. It was a match that was a shame really as Zack lost to Del Rio.

"Poor Zack. They treat him horribly now."

"I know. And who knows for what reason."

"I think it might be because he went outside the box and used social media as a way to get the fans behind him and practically force Creative into giving him a push." Cara shrugs.

"Probably. But you know, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I agree. I'm just saying. You know they don't like being forced to do things."

"Right. It's a shame though."

"Yeah. He's a sweet guy."

"He really is."

"And don't you two go getting all jealous. He's just a friend." Cara says to Seth and Dean.

"I don't get jealous." Dean states.

"Suuuuure." She says skeptically.

"You don't have to worry about me getting jealous. I trust you." Seth adds.

"Good." She leans up and kisses the corner of his lips.

Up next would come the match between Vickie and AJ. They both get to the ring, but there seems to be no referee. But after a while of no referee, who other than Brad Maddox, the so called 'rogue referee', comes out to officiate the match.

"Oh fuck."

"Nice language." Cara snickers.

"Well he's gonna screw up the match I know it. Just like the WWE Championship match between Punk and Ryback. Wanna bet Vickie hired him to be the ref just so she could win?"

"I don't doubt it but it's just funny to hear you swear."

"Because I don't do it too often, I know."

"Exactly. I'm the potty mouth after all." Cara laughs.

While the initial confusion of having Brad Maddox appear as the referee for the match distracts AJ, Vickie would take advantage and briefly taking it to AJ. However, AJ would battle back, pummeling Vickie before delivering a hard slap to her face and goes for the pin, but Brad Maddox would not count the pinfall.

"Oh you ass."

"Huge ass."

This leads to a confrontation between AJ and Brad, and Vickie takes advantage, rolling AJ up as Brad counts the pinfall, fairly quickly, declaring Vickie the winner.

"Shocker...not."

AJ sends Vickie a death glare as Vickie mocks AJ with the skipping away. Once Vickie disappears to the back, that's when AJ snaps. She screams and leaves the ring before throwing chairs around and dismantles the announce table, and tips over one of the ladder. She then ends it all with slapping Justin Roberts across the face and then leaves in a an angry huff.

"Someone's unstable."

"I would say just a little, but that's not just a little bit unstable."

"Uh no."

After the break, AJ was backstage just throwing stuff around, still freaking out until John comes in and tries to calm her down. It eventually works and she relaxes in his arms.

"Awww."

"Although did you see that face he made. He was kind of...I don't know...it looked like he was scared or something."

"Hmm."

The next match we didn't really pay attention to, but the next segment was MizTV, and we had to pay attention to that, because it's always entertaining.

"Mike is always good for a laugh."

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see this."

Cara snuggles into Seth more, getting comfortable to watch this segment. Mike appears first of course and introduces his guests as 'the beard-o and the weird-o', Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow, Team Rhodes Scholars.

"Cody is kind of a weirdo with that mustache isn't he?" I laugh.

"He looks like a pedo."

"That thing looks like caterpillar...attacking his face."

"Yup."

Damien re-introduces the new and improved Cody Rhodes to the fans. And then Cody says that Mike spends most of his time watching YouTube videos of himself in the main event of last year's WrestleMania.

"But Team Rhodes Scholars are a shining beacon of light, amidst a sea of neanderthals. Damien Sandow and I are revelation. We're like Princeton University. An intellectual island, forced to exist in a state that's full of the most dense Americans in the country, New Jersey."

And of course the whole time, Mike is staring at the mustache, trying to touch it or something, but he's being funny of course. Cara and I are both snickering.

"Cody Cody, I'm sorry. I mustache you a question. I mean did you really grow the hideous piece of fur on your upper lip or...did Damien's beard rub off on it? I mean gentlemen, I've heard of hugging it out, but kissing it out? That's team unity."

"Ahahahaha."

"Ewwwww." I say while cracking up.

Even the guys are laughing at this point.

"How ironic is it that someone who used to be the star of a reality show, has himself completely lost touch with reality?"

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really?"

"Silence!"

"I kill you." I snicker.

Cara dies laughing, her head on Seth's chest.

"I'm sorry, I had to."

"That was perfect." She says through her laughter.

"What I find ironic, is that you two think that you can defeat Team Hell No for the tag team championships, when you're not even gonna beat Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara at TLC on Sunday. You two are gonna hit the ground harder than Manny Pacquiao in the sixth."

"You're not a very good host are you? I did not ask for your irrelevant opinion! Not only do you have bad form, but I find your questions to be repugnant, especially when they're directed towards your future WWE Tag Team Champions."

"You want some more refined questions, fine. Cody, how did it feel that Damien Sandow didn't visit you once when you were rehabilitating your shoulder?"

"You don't know...how do you even begin to ask that?"

"Damien please."

"That did not happen."

"Cody, what's it like to hear that your best friend Damien Sandow and tag team partner walks around the locker room saying he carries you on your back? He says that-"

"I didn't say that!"

"He says that you're the Marty Jannetty to his Shawn Michaels."

"I did not say...silence! I did not say that."

"Cody, Cody Cody. How does it feel to know that Damien thinks that no matter what you do, whether you call yourself dashing, wear a plastic mask, have baggers come to ringside or grow a piece of dirt on your face, that you'll always be overshadowed by somebody. Whether it's your father, or your tag team partner."

"You are trying to drive a wedge between us-"

"Damien Damien Damien Damien. Calm down. I've heard all this before. You know Miz, for somebody who made a career out of proving people wrong, maybe this current slump you're in, hosting this lovely show has to do with the fact that you've become one of those people. You know what, I wouldn't take the word of a man dressed like Colonel damn Sanders anyways over my esteemed tag team partner!"

"Thank you."

"We're not going to perpetuate this ignorant, Honey Boo Boo-esque, trash talk TV any further. This interview is over." Cody finishes and they both leave.

"Was it something I said? If you two hated that, you're gonna love this. And after admiring Damien Sandow's trunks and smelling Cody's putrid mustache, I have a new name for Team Rhodes Scholars. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for The Pink and The Stink. Thank you!"

"Ahahahaha."

"Ohhhhh that was a good segment."

"Yes it was."

"I laughed so hard I cried."

"Good stuff."

It was another break, and the main event was next, so we were assuming the the guys would be leaving any minute to get to where they need to be.

"Awww, I don't want you go yet."

"I'm comfy." Cara pouts.

"We're leaving sometime during the match. You have a bit more time, don't worry."

"Okay..."

"We'll tell you when we're leaving too."

"Alright."

"But tell us...are you needed for SmackDown tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yup, we're gonna be there and involved." Dean replies.

"I actually have a match anyways so..." Cara trails off.

"Oh?" Seth looks interested.

"Mmhmm."

"Against who?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow."

"Right."

"But I do have a second reason to be on SmackDown other than because you would get lonely without me."

"Yes I would." Seth admits, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh what would you do without me?"

"Drive us nuts." Roman states.

"Oh boy." I laugh.

Seth pouts, and she laughs.

"Poor poor you."

She gives him a brief kiss.

"Just teasing you."

"Of course you were."

She giggles and pats above his heart. It's a bit into the match between John and Big Show where Roman moves from the couch and gets ready to head out and that signals to Seth and Dean that they should be getting ready to head out too.

"Awwww." She pouts.

"This shouldn't take long though."

"Okay." She sulks, moving so he can get up.

Once he does get up, he leans down to give her a brief but lingering kiss that will hold them both over until he gets back. She taps his chest like always and smiles.

"Well this is good timing because I suppose I should change out of my ring attire anyway." I remark as Dean lets me go so he can get up.

"Darn." He jokes.

"Well it's not like you can be touchy anyway when you leave."

"I know. Just joking." He chuckles.

"You just go do what you do best out there."

"I will."

He too leans down to give me a kiss before he leaves, but he seems to want to make it last as long as he can, not really making it brief.

"Hey lover boy, lets go!" Roman calls from the doorway.

"I've got him." Seth states, coming back over and pulling him away.

"You don't stop, we're gonna be late for our cue." He adds.

"Whoops. Be back soon." Dean grins at you.

"Someone couldn't hold back the PDA." Cara says to me with a giggle, once they're gone.

"Can't complain." I giggle too.

"Ohhh of course not."

"Seth is normally like that too but I think spending longer than usual 'hiding' calmed him some." She laughs lightly.

"Ooooooh."

"Thank goodness for those spots." She says, blushing.

"Gonna be an every night thing with the shows isn't it?"

"Probably." She giggles.

Ziggler was on commentary for the match and John came back after ducking one of Show's moves. He hits him with his signature but gets distracted with Ziggler, getting a chokeslam in return, but kicks out of the pin attempt. Show gets his fist ready for the KO punch, and John ducks it and hits Show with an AA. That's when Seth is shown, hopping over the barricade and slides into the ring and attacking John first.

"My ninja." She laughs.

"Just pops up out of nowhere."

"Yup. That's him."

Roman and Dean were the next two, hurrying down the stairs in the crowd, hopping over the barricade and joining in on the attack. After the assault, Dean and Seth get out of the ring and get a table, with Seth setting it up. Roman gets out and grabs a ladder, putting that into the ring. Just as he gets into the ring, out come Daniel and Kane and inside the ring is absolute chaos with Dean, Seth, Roman, Daniel, Kane, John, Ziggler and Big Show. Sheamus comes running out and goes after Ziggler, getting him out of the ring. Dean, Seth and Roman have since exited the ring, dealing with Kane and Daniel, while John inside the ring spears Show through the table that Seth had set up in one of the corners. The guys are back into the ring with Kane and Daniel and the attack continues. And of course, Ryback comes out. The guys are just taunting him to come into the ring, and first...Ryback picks up a ladder and throws it at them and it hits all three of them at the same time.

"Oh shit." Cara winces.

"Ow."

"Poor boys."

Then once he gets into the ring, he takes out Seth first. Then he goes to take out Dean, but Roman comes to the aid, and again chaos ensues in the ring. She watches Seth worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"It seems as though we may be helping two people feel better before going to bed tonight."

"Yeah I think so."

"They're definitely gonna have headaches after that ladder shot. Ryback..."

"Jackass." She mutters.

"Oh look, they're finally coming back."

"Good. I want to make sure he's okay." Cara bites her lip.

"Likewise...about Dean of course. All of them really."

"Yeah." She nods.

"Oh look I was so distracted, I didn't even change yet. Oops. Be right back."

She just laughs as I go to change. I made great time, because just as I had finished and came back out, they all came into the main room. Cara gets up and goes straight to Seth, and I go to Dean.

"Are you guys okay?"

"For the most part."

"I think the worst part was the ladder to our faces."

"Yeah, that looked painful."

"Well the sooner you get changed, the sooner we can get back and you can feel better." I remark.

Dean raises an eyebrow at me.

"Both of us have degrees in massage therapy." She explains, hugging Seth.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It didn't come up."

"Well I'm glad to know now."

"Of course. Now why don't you guys get changed and we'll get out of here?"

"I think that's a good idea." I nod.

The guys agree and go to change.

"I saw Seth's eyes light up when you said that." I nudge her.

"It means touchy time to him." She laughs.

"Of course."

"He's a very affectionate one."

"Awww."

"I love it though. Makes a girl feel like she's wanted."

"Right."

Before long the guys come back out. We grab our stuff and head to the parking lot. Although, Cara and I seemed to be a little rushed out the door.

"Slow down, slow down."

"The massages aren't going anywhere." Cara laughs.

"I think we got them a little too excited."

"Seems like it."

"Oops."

"Our bad." We say in unison.

We get outside to the parking lot, walking to our respective cars. I get into the passenger side once the car gets unlocked and I just wait for Dean to put his things in the back as I sit there. He does so quickly and gets in the drivers seat.

"In a rush are we?"

"Maybe."

"Well if you are, at least drive safely."

"Oh I will."

"Good."

He does as he says and drives safely, though a little faster than normal. When we get there, we get out and he grabs his things from the back before locking the car and then taking my hand and pulling me inside the hotel

"Eager much?" I tease.

"Maybe."

I laugh and let him lead me up to our room.

"You're just lucky I didn't choose to carry you over my shoulder all the way up here." He says as we step out onto our floor.

"That's true."

"And I wouldn't complain anyway." I add.

"Good to know." Dean chuckles.

We make it to our room, which didn't take long because of him really, and we walk inside.

"Let's get ready for bed first and then I'll give you that massage." I say.

"Right." He nods, as I grab what I wore last night from my bag and then I head into the bathroom to change while he did the same thing like always out in the room itself. I walk out in my pjs and drop my clothes on my bags before getting into bed.

"I would ask what I need to work on the most, but I think I'll just work on everything. I'll have you feeling better in no time."

"That would be amazing. Thank you babe." He kisses my cheek.

I sit behind him, since it's easier and that's when I notice some things, that I never really paid any attention to before.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Are all these scars on your back?"

"Yeah."

"From everything you did before...this one looked like it hurt a lot..." I say as my fingers run over the larger of the scars that was along his right shoulder blade.

"That one, yeah it did."

"I have scars like everywhere. Some are noticeable, some aren't, but they're there." He adds.

"Right."

"What can I say...doing what I did came with a risk."

"Oh I know. It still does even though the WWE is safer than the Indys."

"It's still unbelievable that you did all that. Probably didn't have a care in the world then did you?" I add.

"Not really. Didn't really have anyone worrying about me and I didn't really have anyone to worry about."

"What do you mean? I don't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me. Wouldn't be the first time you won't tell me anything really personal." I ask as I start to work on his back.

"I know I don't open up much. It's hard to let the walls down. I feel like I can do it with you though."

"Well that's because back then we were friends and I can understand not opening up to someone. But now we're together, after what felt like forever. And you don't have to tell me right away."

"I know."

"Whenever you feel like you can explain it to me, I'll listen."

"Thank you."

"That's why I'm so great, because I'm understanding."

"Yes you are. I really appreciate that."

"I know you do. I was always understanding in the past, and I continue to be now."

He nods and works up the nerve to explain what he meant.

"Really? That's horrible. But you did good for basically raising yourself."

"Thanks."

"And now look where you are."

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"But I'm glad you got to this point."

"Me too because now I have you."

"And we're never leaving each other or losing touch again."

"Never." He agrees.

"How're you feeling now? Better?"

"So much better. Thank you babe."

"Anything for you." I grin, resting my chin in his shoulder.

He turns his head and kisses my cheek.

"So I think you should come to the gym with me tomorrow. Get ready for SmackDown and all." He remarks.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"It's been a while since I've had the chance to go. I've been lazy lately so I need it." I add.

"Lazy with me." He grins.

"Shut up..." I trail off.

"Nah."

"Making me blush before we go to sleep. Nice one." I hide my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He laughs.

"No you're not." I mumble.

"Guilty."

"You let me go, we can get that sleep." He adds.

"Do I have to?"

"Just so we can lay down and get comfortable."

"Alright then."

I let him go and we settle down into our usual spots.

"Night Serenity."

"Night Dean."

In the meantime, Cara and Seth had gotten to their room and they too got ready for bed first.

"Alright mister, into bed with you." She nudges him as she puts her clothes away.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He grins, hopping onto the bed.

"You can either sit or lay down. Your choice." She says as she climbs on.

"I'll sit."

"Okay." I nod, moving to sit behind him.

"Have I ever said I love the tattoo?" She asks with a grin.

"No but now you have." He chuckles.

"I think it's amazing."

"I'm glad you think so."

"You're welcome."

"You know, this wouldn't be so bad if I had been around at that time." She remarks as she brushes over the big scar up by his neck.

"I only got that scar because I got back in the ring sooner than I was supposed to. I was stubborn, I didn't want to wait."

"Exactly why it wouldn't have happened if I had been there. I would have made you listen."

"You and your stubbornness." She adds.

"But you love me anyway." He says, giving her a cheesy grin.

"I do, you silly goose."

"And I love you."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"And I'm starting to feel better too."

"I'm glad. I was worried about you."

"I mean the ladder and then Ryback took you out first. He is such a jackass." She mutters.

"He is but I'm alright."

"Which is all that matters. But it still concerns me about your TLC tag match against him, Kane and Daniel on Sunday."

"I know. I'll be as careful as I can."

"Good."

"I'll be waiting to make you feel better afterwards." She adds.

"That's why you're the best."

"Glad you think so." She giggles.

"I don't think, I know."

"Whatever you say love."

"Alright, and I've gotten every inch of your back. How do you feel?" She says after a while.

"Feels great. Thank you." He turns and kisses her.

"Mmm, you're welcome."

"So what are the plans for tomorrow before SmackDown?" She asks.

"The gym at least." He shrugs.

"Oh good. I really need to get back into my routine." She muses.

"You can be my gym buddy now." He chuckles.

"Sure babe. You can help me lose weight."

"You think you need to lose weight?"

"Yes. You didn't notice that I've gained weight since we lost touch?"

"No. Plus, you're perfect to me."

"Flatterer. I don't feel like my normal self with this extra weight. I don't need to lose much, maybe like 15 pounds or so."

"Well that's not so bad, I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"You're sweet."

"Because I love you."

"Love you too." She smiles, leaning in to nip his ear gently.

"I think I'm ready for bed, what about you?"

"Yeah, feeling sleepy."

"I thought so."

She stops massaging Seth's back and covers her mouth as she yawns.

"Alright, you're tired."

She giggles and smiles sheepishly.

"Time for both of us to go to bed." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

They move to their spots and cuddle up under the covers.

"Night Cara."

"Night." She kisses him quickly.


	10. Smackdown Taping Before TLC

The next day, Seth and Cara had decided to sleep in for a but, not in any rush to really start the day just yet. Seth starts to stir and moves a bit. This moves her since she's laying on his chest and shoulder, so she growls a bit in her sleep. That makes her then instinctively cuddle closer. This wakes him up more. He opens his eyes so he's squinting and he sees her trying to cuddle closer. He chuckles and she grumbles as he moves to make her more comfortable. Once she gets comfortable, she relaxes and she goes back to sleeping peacefully. Seth smiles and kisses her head. He decides that since he's awake, he's not gonna go back to sleep, so instead he watches her as she sleeps. After a while she starts to wake up. She shifts and rolls over to hide under a pillow.

"Morning to you too."

"Mmmph."

"Still tired?"

"Some. It takes me a bit to wake up properly." She mumbles under the pillow.

"Well, take all the time you want. No rush."

She feels him rest a hand on her back and then he lets it wander over her back and shoulders.

"I can help you wake up though..."

"Is that so."

"Mmhmm."

"Do tell."

"I have my ways."

"That's not telling."

"You think I just give away my secrets?" He chuckles.

"Oh come on."

"You'll find out...in time."

"Suuuuure."

"You will."

"Bring it on."

"I believe I've already started."

"That could actually put me to sleep." She remarks as he traces patterns on her back and shoulders.

"Oops. My bad."

She giggles quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time though."

"Of course."

"But I hope this is helping you wake up more, and not putting you back to sleep." He remarks, continuing to trace the patterns.

"It is this time."

"Good."

"You might get the opposite next time, who knows."

"Well I can just use the method to help you sleep sometime after a long night."

"Sure." She agrees.

"Now that I know what it does." He chuckles.

"Of course." She mutters, moving a little closer.

"Just let me know when you're more awake and I'll stop."

"It's working slightly but mmm, I don't think it's enough."

"Hmm, well you may have to turn to face me for me to help further."

She peers out from under the pillow, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't know until you move."

She sighs and moves out from under the pillow. Then she turns on her side so she's facing him. As soon as she does that, he presses his lips against hers. She smiles a bit and leans into him more. His arms go around her waist and he pulls her even closer. She makes a satisfied, content noise. he grins and he ends up moving to his back so he brings her with him and she's laying on top of him. A soft squeal escapes her. He chuckles at her reaction and now his hands start to wander since they can. He tests out different spots, finding out what gets him the noises he likes. When he finds a spot that gets the most reaction out of her, he sticks with that spot. She melts against him, moaning quietly. That causes him to smirk against her lips, his hands moving over that one spot more, wanting the same reaction out of her. Seth gets what he wants. She squeezes his shoulders as well. When he feels that she's awake enough, he starts to slow the kiss down, but makes it linger.

"I have to say that's a better wake up call than coffee or caffeine of any kind." She says after a moment once he breaks away.

"Maybe I should do that every time you're too tired to get up." He chuckles.

"For sure." She agrees.

"Ready to get up now?"

"Yup. Once you let go." She giggles.

"Right. My bad." He says, letting go.

She pats his cheek and gets up. She goes into her bags and looks for some clothes to wear that are suitable for just going out and having a lazy day and suitable for the gym as well. In the end she just picks up workout clothes and sweats to wear over them for now. Then she heads into the bathroom to change and do her normal morning routine. After that, she comes out and puts on her tennis shoes. She packs a gym back.

"Cute." Seth remarks, having being dressed himself.

"You always think so."

"Because it's true."

She just smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Are we ready to go?" She asks.

He nods and grabs her hand. They leave their room heading to the gym. In the meantime, in me and Dean's room, we both were fast asleep. And I wasn't going to end up moving anywhere because, he kind of had a tight grip on me in his sleep and it didn't seem like he was going to let go. After a bit, I start to wake up and realize I can't go anywhere. I look down to see his arms locked around me, and then I look back as much as I could and see him still passed out. I giggle softly at seeing his hair all messed up. Since I couldn't move, I just decided to lay there until he decided he was going to wake up. A while goes by and he finally stirs, nuzzling my neck.

"Good morning to you...sleepyhead."

"Mmhmm." He mumbles.

"You do know I can't move right?"

"Oops. Sorry." He loosens his grip.

"Got a little grabby in your sleep last night I see."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"It's okay."

"Can't help it. I like cuddling with you."

"Secret cuddler you."

"Yup. That's me."

I then turn to face him since his grip had loosened on me.

"Nice hair by the way."

"Always gets crazy during the night." He shrugs.

"Right, that's expected...especially after it's been wet. I mean what do you do to get it wet and slicked back? Run your head under a faucet?" I laugh.

"Nah, we just use bottles of water."

"A lot apparently." I tease.

"If anything Roman would have to be the one who uses a lot."

"That's true. His hair is the longest."

"But man, wasting all that water." I shake my head amusedly.

Dean shrugs, chuckling.

"Don't know what's better. Messy hair like it is now, or when it's slicked back."

"Can't decide huh?"

"Nope."

"I'm okay with that."

"So when were you planning on the gym today?"

"Whenever we get moving. Not in a rush."

"Of course."

"More time for you to cuddle." I add teasingly.

"Can't get enough of it, what can I say?"

"It's cute." She laughs.

"I have my moments. Moments that not everyone can see. That's why I keep up my reputation...unless I'm with you."

"I'm special."

"Yes you are."

"Always have been, always will be." He adds.

"Awww."

"Something I was never able to tell you before we lost touch. Don't ever want to let you go like that again."

"Aww. You don't have to." I kiss his cheek.

"And I know you probably don't need it considering how tough you are, but I'll always be there to protect you."

"I know, and I appreciate that." I smile.

"But switching topics, definitely can't wait for your first match Sunday." I add.

"Too bad you can't come out with me."

"I know, and likewise for mine. But your match alongside Seth and Roman is a TLC match and it can get dangerous out there with the tables, the chairs and the ladders. Not saying that I would get hurt, but there's the risk in that kind of match."

"Right. I know but I can't deny that I would love having you there."

"Of course. And I would love being there. One day, maybe one day."

"Maybe."

"I would have to change characters, go from being the good to the bad. Which I actually enjoy being. Being a heel is fun."

"It's fun to watch you be heel."

"I can do a lot more, that's for sure. Wish they would turn me back into one."

"Maybe they will. You never know these days."

"Right."

"Feel like getting up yet?" I ask.

"Maybe..."

"I think I can help with that."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

I then lean up and kiss him quick, seeing how he would react at first. He pulls me back, wanting more. I smile into the kiss because I had a feeling that he would end up doing that. Dean tugs me closer, not breaking the kiss yet. One of my hands ends up going to his hair and it ends up even messier than it was thanks to me. He chuckles a bit. He ends up moving us so that I was laying back on the bed and his hands were resting on my sides. I put one hand on his shoulder, the other still in his hair. When I feel he's had enough and is ready to get up and get the day started, I start to slow the kiss down, despite his attempts to keep it going, but I do make it linger as I start to pull away.

"Aw, I can't have more motivation?" He asks afterwards.

"Well, depending on what I'm wearing to the gym today, I think the outfit would be more motivation for you to get up. I just have to pick it out first. Even though I do have one outfit in mind that I know will be helpful in motivating you." I grin.

"I like the sound of this."

"Of course you do, because you'll be distracted at the gym, even though you'll try not to be."

"Pretty much." He grins.

"So are you gonna let me up so I can go get that outfit?" I give him an amused look.

Dean steals a short kiss before letting me go. I get up from the bed and go over to my things, and start to look for what I had in mind to wear.

"You're staring, I can feel it." I remark as I'm going through my clothes.

"The view is nice, what can I say?" He says, and I just know he has a smirk on his face with the tone of his voice.

"Charmer." I say amusedly.

"It's a gift. I've said it before, so many girls fall for me, because of the charm."

"Don't worry though, because despite all those girls falling for me, you're the only one I want." He adds after I look at him.

"Good. It better be that way."

"It is."

I nod.

"Aha, perfect." I remark as I find what I was looking for.

I head into the bathroom without showing him what it is.

"Awww, come on." He whines.

"Oh you'll live." I laugh.

I do my normal morning routine, before getting dressed and I tie my hair up. He's hoping to see what I picked out to wear when I decide to come out of the bathroom, but little does he know, I had grabbed a hoodie and put that over the top, concealing that for now and then I head out of the bathroom.

"You covered up." Dean complains.

"Well that'll just give you motivation to move from that bed and come over here and see what's underneath the hood now won't it?" I grin.

He agrees and gets up.

"Got to keep you on your toes after all."

"I know, I know."

He walks over to where I was standing and really wastes no time in taking the zipper between his fingers and he unzips it to reveal what's underneath. his eyebrows raise as he looks me over.

"Came with the pants when I bought them."

"You look great."

"Hope it's not too much of a distraction today."

"I'll make it." He grins.

"I know that grin. You have a plan don't you?"

"Maybe. You'll see."

"Uh huh."

"Let me get ready and we'll go, okay?"

"Alright." I nod.

Dean kisses me and then goes to his bags. He grabs some clothes and goes to change. While I wait, I grab a pair of shoes and sit on the bed, putting them on as I wait. He doesn't take long and before I know it, we're heading downstairs to leave for the gym. When we get to the gym, I spot the car Cara and Seth had from last night.

"Looks like Cara and Seth are here too. Good, I won't be alone when you and I split up to do our own thing."

"Well that's good."

"But I'll stay in your view...just for you." I say, kissing his cheek before getting out of the car.

"I appreciate that." He grins, following me.

We head inside, and I look around for Cara. That's when I spot her.

"Alright you, have fun." I grin, kissing Dean quick before walking off.

She doesn't even notice me walking up. she has her iPod going and she's focused on doing leg exercises on a machine. I see Seth is within viewing distance and he's staring a bit at her. I laugh a bit and choose a machine to use myself, shedding the hoodie I had on, and get my iPod going as well. After a bit, she finishes that machine and realizes I'm there. She waits until I finish mine before greeting me.

"Heyy." I greet back.

"How's your morning been?" She asks.

"Good. Your's?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"Seth was staring at you when I came over by the way." I tell her, giggling.

"I kind of expected him to." She says amusedly.

"Oh?"

"Not that he doesn't stare anyway but he didn't know I was wearing this under my sweats." She laughs as she motions to her sports bra and short shorts.

"Ohhhhh." I snicker.

"So yeah, I expect him to continue staring." She grins.

"Of course."

"So, onto our usual workout routine then?"

"Yup." I nod.

We go about our normal routine, knowing that our boyfriends are watching.

"Can't wait for your match tonight though." I remark.

"I know. I hope it's a decent opponent for once."

"Let's hope so."

"I'm hope to avoid a certain somebody as well. One run-in was enough for me." She makes a face.

"Right." I nod.

"I don't want him getting into it with Seth."

"No, I don't blame you."

"Because you know how he is. He would start saying things that are completely untrue just to get under Seth's skin."

"Right, right."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"I swear I must've been drinking when I agreed to date him."

"We all have that one person we don't know why we even dated them in the first place, don't worry."

"That's true."

"Unfortunately this one for you, you can't get away from him most of the time."

"Unfortunately."

"It was much more peaceful when he was out on that arm injury a while back."

"I know. Blissful silence."

"But now...ugh."

She nods in agreement.

"What's also...ugh...I swear I've seen Daniel giving me looks. And I mean looks as in...interested in me looks." I shudder.

"Oh ew." Cara makes a disgusted face.

"I know I should tell Dean. But I don't want him all worked up right now, because I know the history between him and Daniel first of all. And second of all, nothing's happened yet really besides the creepy looks."

"Right. No use in getting him riled up and jealous."

"Exactly."

"I'd tell him if it gets any worse though."

"Right. Nothing to be concerned about right now, but something to keep an eye out on to see if it escalates."

"Yeah."

"But getting off that subject...do they just insist on killing us?" I motion over to Seth and then over to Dean, who are now currently working out with no shirts on.

"Of course they do." She giggles.

She doesn't even bother to hide the fact that she's checking Seth out. She just watches blatantly.

"Such a shame he has to wear that riot gear isn't it?" I tease her about Seth.

"Mmhmm. It gets in the way."

"Poor you."

"Shirtless in the room at night makes up for it mostly."

"Of course it does."

"It's just when they have it on and they pull you into one of those hiding spots. Grr. It takes everything you have to not yank it off them."

"I know how that feels." I laugh.

"Frustrating." She says with a half smirk.

"Oh so frustrating."

The boys notice us watching and smirk.

"Soooo not making it easy for us." I laugh.

"No they aren't. They love doing it though."

"Oh yeah. Did you have trouble actually getting up and going this morning like I did?"

She giggles and nod.

"Oh boy. What happened with you?"

"He was all touchy at first until he got me out from under the pillow and then I got kissed like crazy."

"Ooooooooh."

"You?" She asks after blushing a bit.

"Well first of all, I could barely even move with the death grip Dean had on me. He got grabby in his sleep last night apparently."

"Nice." She laughs.

"Then a bit after that once he was awake, he needed some motivation to get up."

She nudges me and snickers.

"He actually didn't want to stop, but I gave him a bit of extra motivation to get up, with my gym outfit."

"Of course."

"But can you believe how crazy their match is gonna be Sunday?"

"Oh I know. I hope none of them get hurt."

"That's always the biggest concern."

"For sure." She nods.

"I'm sure Seth wants you there ringside for the match like Dean wants me there too. Even though we can't be."

"I know. We can always wait right by their entrance for them though."

"Right."

"And we'll be there to help with any soreness."

"Exactly."

"Which is always fun." She giggle.

"As we know from last night."

"Oh yes."

"They appreciate it, that's for sure."

She nods in agreement. Then we continue to carry on with what we were doing. Before long, we finish working out and do our cool down.

"I think Seth's done too, he's coming over." I nudge her.

"Oh boy." She laughs lightly.

"Have fun." I snicker.

"Gee thanks."

"Oh but you love me anyway."

"Yeah yeah."

"So I'll take this as my cue to go."

"Bye Sere." She says amusedly.

"Byee." I grin, before walking off.

She keeps stretching, waiting to see what Seth will do.

"You were being distracting." He chuckles.

"Oh? Sorry." She smirks.

"Uh huh."

"You were distracting too."

"Oops."

"So on purpose."

"Maybe."

She stifles a laugh as she stretches and Seth stares with the look that says he's trying really hard not to be touchy.

"You're still killing me here."

"I know. Its fun."

"Of course it is."

She stops stretching and steps close to him.

"Better?"

"Better."

"But I think the best...is here." He says, pausing in the middle as he pulls her into him.

"Oh really?"

"Yup." He grins, wrapping his arms around her.

"Couldn't agree more."

She smiles as he leans down for a quick kiss.

"And now we have the rest of the day to ourselves until we have to leave again."

"Right. And I bet I know what you want to do." She says teasinly.

"Cuddle? Yes."

"I knew it."

"I want as much cuddle time before the show because we'll be busy, you and I both."

"That's true." She admits.

"Between what the three of us are doing, and your match."

Right."

"So ready to go?"

"Just need to put my sweats back on. Don't want to freeze."

"Of course."

She goes and puts her sweats back on before meeting him by the door.

"After you."

She walks out and he follows. They get into the car and head back to the hotel.

"I think I'm gonna shower first, before cuddling." Seth remarks once they get to the hotel and up to their room.

"I'm taking one after you then. Don't hog all the hot water." She says with a teasing tone.

"I won't, don't worry."

She kisses his cheek as he passes by to get clean clothes. Once he has clean clothes, he heads into the bathroom to take the shower. She picks out her clothes and watches TV while she waits for him. He stuck to what he said and didn't use all the hot water. A while later, he came out in the clean clothes he brought into the bathroom with him.

"Feel better?"

"Much better."

"That's good. Now it's my turn. I'll try not to take long."

"Alright." He nods.

She grabs her clothes and goes in for her shower. He goes over and sits on the bed like she was as he waits for her. Surprisingly she manages to not take forever. She gets dressed and starts to do her hair since she doesn't really like leaving it wet. Once her hair was dry, she puts everything away and walks back out into the room. Seth is lounging on the bed, looking really comfortable. He sees her and smiles, opening his arms. She returns the smile and climbs onto the bed to lay in his arms.

"Much better." She sighs in content.

"Definitely." Seth agrees.

He locks his arms around her and nuzzles her neck.

"And I know...not moving until we have to."

"Exactly." He states.

"Which is hours from now."

"Right but who knows, we may fall asleep. We've done it before."

"Right."

"You make a good pillow." She shrugs.

"Good to know."

She snuggles into him more, smiling slightly as he slips a hand under her shirt to rest it on the bare skin of her side.

"Something I couldn't do back at the gym."

"Right. "

"I missed it."

"I can tell you did. Grabby."

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not."

"Love you."

She leans up and kisses him.

"I love you too, you silly goose."

"But I'm yours." He grins.

"That's true." She smiles.

"Nothing will change that either."

"I would hope not."

"You don't have to worry."

"Good. "

"You're the only one for me. Always have been."

"Aww."

"That's the truth."

"That's really sweet. "

"I always am."

"Right." She smiles and nips at his ear.

"Outside of my character anyway."

"Oh I know."

"Speaking of, I can't help but be concerned about Sunday with you." She adds.

"I know but we've been in worse. We'll be as safe as we can."

"That's what I like to hear."

"I figured."

After a while, just like she said, they did end up falling asleep. Afterall they did have a long morning in the gym. Meanwhile Dean and I have headed back to the hotel ourselves.

"Well I hope you weren't distracted...too much." I snicker.

"I survived." He chuckles.

"As did I while you were being distracting yourself."

"Right."

"So taking a shower when we get back though."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"And then we can do whatever we want until we need to leave later."

He nods in agreement.

"I already have an idea of what that's going to be." I give him a look.

"You read my mind." He grins.

"Well you've been nothing but super cuddly with me ever since we got our own room so...it's kind of obvious."

"Pretty much."

I lean over and kiss his cheek before I grab his free hand and lace my fingers with his, looking out the window as we drive along. Dean kisses the back of my hand. It isn't long before we reach the hotel. Once we park, we grab our things and head inside and up to our room.

"You can shower first." Dean says.

"Alright. I won't take long, promise."

"Nah, take your time. I'm not in a rush."

"Okay." I nod, going over to my things and getting comfortable clothes and then heading into the bathroom.

I take my shower, not rushing but not taking forever either. Once I finish and I'm dressed, I decide to blow dry my hair instead of leaving it wet, because it'll become a mess later if I end up napping at some point before we leave for the show. I get that done and walk out.

"Your turn."

"Whatever you used in there smells good." He remarks as he gets up, since the scent had traveled into the room.

"Oh that's the shampoo I used."

"I like it."

"I have many more scented onces in my bag." I grin.

"Awesome." He grins.

He grabs his clothes and heads into the bathroom so he can take his shower. I climb onto the bed to relax. While I wait, I decide to find something to watch on TV. It doesn't take long for Dean to finish his shoulder. He comes out and joins me on the bed.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

"Your hair smells good."

"Warm Vanilla Sugar."

"Love it."

"One of many."

"Right."

"I'll have to use them all to see which one you like best."

"That sounds like fun."

"For you I know it will be."

"Oh yes."

"So what're you watching?" He asks.

"Don't know. Couldn't really find anything interesting to watch."

"We could watch a movie." He suggests.

"That works."

The two of us decide on a movie and start it. About halfway through the movie, I did start to yawn a couple times, and then ended up falling asleep. Dean kisses my head and just relaxes, watching me sleep. The time had seemed to pass by awfully quick, and I had felt myself being lightly shaken to be woken up.

"Sere, time to get up babe." Dean says gently.

"Already?" I mumble into the pillow.

"Unfortunately."

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay."

He moves away to get his stuff ready. After a few minutes, I move from the bed and go over to my things and dig through for clothes to wear for tonight. Once I find what I want to wear, I do the usual and head into the bathroom to change. When I come out, Dean is completely ready, just waiting for me.

"Don't you look cute." He remarks.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ready?" He asks once I have my jacket and shoes on.

"Yup, all set."

The two of us head out the door and to the arena. In the meantime, Cara and Seth had woken up from the nap that they have taken and began to get ready to go themselves. She does her usual routine in the bathroom and walks out, absentmindedly playing with her hair. Seth was already done getting his things together and was waiting for her to walk out, and at that moment when she did, he couldn't help but to stare.

"What?" She asks once she notices him staring.

"...amazing..." He simply says as he looks her over.

She blushes, looking away.

"You love to kill me with the outfits don't you?"

"Maybe." She smiles.

"Well it's working."

"Good to know."

Then she goes over to her things and grabs a pair of boots, then sitting down on the bed to put them on. She gets those one and goes looking for her blue leather jacket. Once she finds that, she pulls that on next. She tosses a few more things into her gear bag and zips it up.

"All done."

"Never cease to amaze me."

"Flatterer."

"Always for you."

"Too sweet." She pats his cheek as she walks past him and out the door.

He grabs his bag and then proceeds to follow her. It doesn't take long for them to get to the arena. They go in and walk to the room they give the guys. As soon as they walk in, Seth kisses her quick and then heads into the changing area so he can get ready for the show. She puts her bag by the changing area and then goes and sits on the couch. I greet her as she sits, since Dean and I are already there.

"Hey." She replies.

"Did you kill Seth with that outfit by chance?" I snicker.

"Of course." She giggles.

"How bad?"

"He was quiet for a few minutes."

"Oooh."

"It's nice to get a reaction like that."

"Of course."

"After being with a jerk." She mutters.

Shortly after that, Seth comes out, ready for the show and then Roman of course is the last to walk into the room and head in to get ready himself. She leans into Seth after he sits beside her.

"Won't have to worry about me leaving for the beginning of the show and stuff like it has been lately. What we're doing isn't until much later into the show. Actually before and and after your match tonight." Seth explains.

"Good, but until then, can you take the vest thing off please?"

"Anything for you." He nods, unbuckling it and taking it off.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

She leans into Seth, signing contentedly.

"And I'll come out with you for your match. Better than sitting in here all alone afterall." I remark.

"Sounds good."

"Plus it's fun being out there."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"And of course we'll be right there, after your match. But we'll have to leave you two as soon as you get back here." Seth adds.

"Booooo."

"But at least after we're done with everything, that's the last thing we have to do. Makes it an early night for us."

"That's good at least."

"And then a few days off before the pay-per-view."

"Time off, yay."

"And I say we go home where it's warm." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"And yes you two can come too...obviously." She says to Seth and Dean.

"Awesome." Seth grins.

"Wouldn't go there without you anyway."

"It's okay if you ever need a little space though."

"I know."

"I'm good though." She smiles.

Eventually the show begins and it starts off with Sheamus and Cesaro on commentary for the opening match of the night, as Big Show would go one on one with R-Truth in a non-title match.

"Well I think this is a pretty obvious outcome."

"Basically."

During the match, both Show and Truth would confront their respective opponents at ringside and while Sheamus and Big Show are forbidden from coming in contact with each other, Cesaro would not have the same protection from Sheamus. When Trith is knocked down on the outside, Cesaro would have a few choice words from his challenger, but Sheamus would get involved, shoving Cesaro back into his set. Meanwhile in the ring, Show would drop Truth with the K.O. Punch to pink up the win. After the match, Show and Sheamus would come face to face but Cesaro would shove Sheamus into Show before Sheamus puts Cesaro down. However, this exchange would elate Show as he tells Sheamus that he touched him and their match at TLC was off.

"That was an accident, that can't count."

"I don't think so."

"He'll go running his mouth to Booker of course. I'll laugh if Booker sees it the other way, as an accident since Cesaro pushed Sheamus into him."

"Right."

Once he gets backstage, Show confronts Booker T, saying that Sheamus clearly initiated contact with him, meaning their Chairs match on Sunday is off. But Booker thinks otherwise on what happened, saying Cesaro was the one who initiated the contact, telling Show to just admit that he's scared. Show then says he's not scared and despite his best objections, Booker informs Show that the match will still take place on Sunday.

"That's what I thought." I say.

"Goes to show how much of a wimp he really is. I think he is scared of Sheamus to think that he could get out of the match that easy. Psh." Cara remarks.

"Sounds about right."

Before Damien and Cody face Rey and Sin Cara in a Tables match Sunday to determine the new #1 contenders to the Tag Team titles, Damien re-introduces everyone to Cody, and he joins Damien in the ring, and almost instantly the crowd starts a 'Cody's mustache chant'.

"If anything that looks like a caterpillar on his upper lip. Gross."

"That is a pedo mustache." Cara states.

"Gives a new definition to the word 'creeper'."

"Yes."

"Just doesn't work for him." Seth adds.

"Not at all." Cara agrees.

"I would shave that thing if I were him." Dean remarks.

"Exactly." I nod.

"What is that feeling? You know it's uh...honor." Cody stops as the crowd keeps chanting 'Cody's mustache'.

"As I was saying, it's an honor to be standing back in this ring with you again." He says to Damien.

"Thank you."

"And we can end this quest for an apprentice, because once again you have your equal, you have your partner. And for those who dare to try and drive a wedge between Team Rhodes Scholars, like that gas bag buffoon The Miz, I say this..." He gets cut off by The Usos coming out as their opponents in the match.

"You're related to them too aren't you?" I ask Roman.

"Yeah." He nods.

"The day you face them in a match, the next family reunion should be interesting for sure." I snicker.

Roman chuckles.

"Maybe."

"If there's any kids around they'll just make them jump on you in a dogpile." Cara laughs.

"That's pretty common anyway." He laughs.

"Especially with my daughter." He adds.

"Cute." I smile.

"Awwwww." Cara adds.

He just grins. In the end of the current match, it was Damien catching Jey with a roll up, hooking the tights to pick up the win for him and Cody.

"Boooo."

"Darn them."

Then backstage, Otunga was seen sipping at his coffee and whatnot, being the lawyer that he knows how to be and so on.

"Well, it's all here in black and white. It says if there's any physical contact, the Chairs match for the World Heavyweight title at TLC, will be called off. You're right."

"See, I knew I was right. Booker doesn't know what he's talking about. Use that big Harvard degree of yours. Use that for me."

"Alright, I'll tell you what. There's more than one way to do this. I say we do this publicly in the ring."

"Publicly?"

"Publicly. Come on."

"Oh boy, here we go."

It isn't long before they're in the ring, ready to address the whole no contact rule between Show and Sheamus.

"Now all of you clearly saw Sheamus put his hands on me, thus...don't boo. It's not my fault he couldn't control his Irish temper. This is his fault. Now I tried to explain to Booker T, that by Sheamus putting his hands on me, he violated the no contact claus. Which nullifies his opportunity to face me for the World Heavyweight Championship at TLC. There is no Chairs match with Sheamus. There is no World Heavyweight Championship match with Sheamus because Sheamus put his hands on me, and if Booker T will not listen to me, perhaps he will listen to my legal council. Mr. Otunga."

"Boring."

"Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here is an open and shut case. Now last week, Booker T forced my client and Sheamus to enter into a legally binding contract. And now in a not so surprising move, Booker T is refusing to follow his own rules. This decision isn't something that should be left into the hands of a...clearly biased general manager. Therefore, I'm sorry, but we have no choice but to bring this before the WWE Board of Directors. And I might point out, that WWE headquarters is only 20 miles away from this arena tonight. Not only are we gonna demand that the Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship at TLC be called off, we're also gonna demand that Booker T be removed from his position as the general manager of SmackDown."

And just then, Booker T comes out.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Otunga, it's obvious to me as well as everybody in here that your Harvard degree isn't worth the paper it was printed on. Now you should know contracts are ordered not by the letter of the law, but by the spirit of the intent."

"I object."

"This isn't court moron."

"Idiot."

"Let me tell you something Mr. Otunga. If you want to go to the Board of Directors and waste their time, you go right ahead. But as far as my stance, let me tell you something. It hasn't changed. That match at TLC with Big Show and Sheamus is still on dawg."

"Now Booker, just because you've been to prison, that doesn't make you a legal expert okay? Yeah. Sheamus clearly violated that contract. And Booker, once I see to it that the Board of Directors fires you, I'm gonna see to it that they fire Sheamus as well. Why don't you give Big Show one good reason not to proceed."

"I'll give you a reason man. You know what the reason is?" He of course gets cut off by Sheamus himself coming out, going right down to the ring with a steel chair, much to Booker's protest.

"Crazy ginger on the loose."

"Hey Book, I'll give you a reason. If you get what you want, and you have this match called off, then fella there is nothing stopping me from kicking your arse right now!" He tosses the mic, leaving the chair in his hands.

Big Show contemplates the decision, and looks kind of worried before he speaks.

"The uh...the...the contract is still...still valid in my opinion too." He states before leaving the ring.

"Aha, he is scared."

"Coward."

That leaves Otunga in the ring as Show walks away from the ring and to the back. And when Sheamus turns around, he Brogue Kick's Otunga.

"Well good. He's annoying anyway."

"Mmhmm."

"And I hate to say this, but we're gonna have to get going. What we're doing is coming up real shortly." Seth remarks.

"Aww." Cara pouts.

"I know, I know."

"Uncool." She mutters as she moves.

"Everything we need to do will be over with before you know it. We'll be there right after you come back from your match. Promise."

"Okay."

Once she's moved, he grabs his vest and puts it back on, buckling it back into place. He then gives her a lingering kiss before getting up and heading towards the door with the others.

"Ooooh." I tease after they leave.

"Shush."

"Nope."

She blushes.

"It holds both of us over until he's back." She explains.

"I see."

"That's cute though." I add.

"I can't wait for those days off. Go home, get warm, and have some fun."

"Oh I know right?"

"I miss home."

"So do I. It's nice to actually go there when we're not so busy."

"Yeah it is."

"Nice to get away from the cold weather in the winter sometimes."

"Definitely." Cara agrees.

Our conversation is interrupted when we hear the sounds of an attack coming from the TV. We turn our attention to it and see that the guys are attacking Randy, as he's been put through a table backstage.

"Oh jeez."

Roman ends it with a headbutt and then Dean leads him and Seth out of that area of backstage, and officials tend to Randy and get him to the trainers.

"Nice."

"So when's your match exactly? Up next? I'm only assuming because Seth said they would be busy before and after your match. And that was before so..."

"Yeah, let me go change real quick."

"Alright." I nod.

She goes into the changing area and get ready for her match. After she comes out, I get up from the couch and we head out to go to the curtain. We get there and she starts doing some stretches.

"Need help stretching?" Cara hears Seth say as he walks up with Dean and Roman.

"Dude, really?" Roman remarks.

Cara can't help but laugh.

"And it begins." I shake my head amusedly.

"I wouldn't care normally but we have people around. So not this time." Cara tells Seth with a laugh.

"Oh darn."

"You'll live."

"But a hug is alright, right?" He opens his arms.

She finishes her stretching and walks into his arms.

"Sneaky sneaky what you did earlier."

"That's us. Sneaky."

"Gonna be sneaky after this too."

"Fun, fun."

"And then we'll be able to change and leave."

"Good."

"Might actually get through tonight without seeing you know who."

"I sure hope so."

Not too long after that, Cara's music started and that was our cue to go.

"Gotta go." She says, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." She smiles.

I then hop down from the equipment crate I was sitting on, and lean up and kiss Dean quick, before going out with Cara onto the stage. We head down to the ring, slapping the hands of a few fans here and there. We then get into the ring and I lean against the ropes as Cara does her in-ring routine. Once her music fades and she hops down from the corner, Kaitlyn's goes off next.

"Oh good. Someone who's actual competition." Cara remarks.

When she gets to the ring, I exit and stand on the outside like I was planning on doing. Kaitlyn does her in-ring routine as well before she stands across from Cara. The bell rings and they shake hands as a sign of respect and the match officially starts. They circle before locking up and they fight to get into the corner, but end up in the ropes instead. The ref starts the count and Kaitlyn backs up, only for Cara to kick her in the gut, and grabbing her and getting her in a headlock on the apron, holding her there as long as she could. Kaitlyn manages to get out of it after she gets to her feet and elbows Cara in the side a few times before lifting her up and slamming her back down.

"Come on Cara!" I cheer from ringside.

Kaitlyn goes for the cover, but Cara kicks out. She goes over to the corner and pulls herself up and Kaitlyn goes right for her, only for Cara to lift her foot and kick her in the face. She then hops to the top and when Kaitlyn turns around she jumps and rolls her up, only for Kaitlyn to kick out. Both get up and lock their arms, only for Cara to get her in a headlock and deliver a back breaker, and a vicious one at that. Leaving Kaitlyn laying there, she goes over to the ropes and makes sure Kaitlyn is still there before using the ropes as leverage and launching herself into the air and executing a moonsault, landing on Kaitlyn below. She goes for the cover only for Kaitlyn to kick out. She then crawls over her in frustration and throws punches, before the ref has to pull her off. She argues with the ref a few times before going back over to Kaitlyn, only for her to kick Cara in the leg, making her go down. She then quickly goes for a roll up, but Cara powers out. Kaitlyn moves away and gets ready to catch her in her finisher. Once Cara gets up and turns around, it seems as though Kaitlyn would finish this, with her back breaker finisher as Cara is up on her shoulders. But Cara struggles and gets off her shoulders, pushing Kaitlyn into the ropes, but she holds on. Cara decides against going after her, because she knows this trick and waits for Kaitlyn to come after her. When she does, she ducks a couple clotheslines and hits Kaitlyn with a couple dropkicks. She follows that up with a DDT and decides to go to the top for her finisher. She makes sure that Kaitlyn isn't going to move anytime soon before jumping and landing on her below. She covers her and the ref counts to 3, Cara winning the match. She stands up, breathing hard as she tries to catch her breath. Once her hand is raised in victory and she's announced the winner, she helps Kaitlyn up and they have a few words with each other, saying it was a good match and everything. They head to the back, along with me.

After we get to the back, that's when Striker appears on one of the monitors giving an update on Randy from outside the trainers room.

"WWE medical staff have confirmed from me, that Randy Orton has separated his shoulder. From what I understand, Randy's shoulder was literally hanging out of it's socket, and it needed to be popped back in. There's also a concern that Randy may have suffered a concussion. Randy is being prepped by our medical staff right now, to be moved to a medical facility for further evaluation. Back to you Josh and JBL."

"That's not good."

"Concussions never are."

"What did you three do?"

"Oops?"

"It happens I guess."

"Unfortunately. "

By this time we've said bye to Kaitlyn and then we got walked back to the locker room before the guys needed to go to where they were needed to be.

"Ugh, I need a towel and a drink. I'm so taking a shower when I get back to the hotel." Cara says.

"I believe there's towels in the locker room. We can stop somewhere for a drink along the way."

"Okay." She nods.

That's what we do, get her a drink along the way from catering, and then head back the rest of the way to the locker room. Once inside the room, she heads straight to the couch.

"I'll get you a towel before we head back out." Seth says, heading into the changing area to find a towel.

"Thank you." She says once he brings her the towel.

"You're welcome. Now relax and I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"I will be."

He leans down and gives her a quick kiss before leaving with Dean and Roman.

"This last thing and we'll finally be able to go back to the hotel and then home tomorrow. Finally."

"I know. About time."

Before they team with Ryback to go against Dean, Seth and Roman Sunday, Daniel and Kane were guests on MizTV. Mike welcomes everyone to the show, saying that the most controversial individuals in the WWE right now are the trio known as The Shield. Mike continues saying that three men look to stop them in a 6-man TLC Tag Match Sunday, including Kane and Daniel. With that, they make their way to the ring.

"How does it feel-"

"-wait wait wait wait wait wait. Hold up. How did it feel? Who are you, Oprah? Kane and I have been in anger management for months, talking about our feelings. And the time for talk is over. Now it's time for action, and on Sunday, all that anger that they say I have will be unleashed with Tables, with Ladders, with Chairs all over The Shield until they are lying in this ring begging for the pain to stop. And when they're begging, do you know what I'm gonna say to them Miz?"

"No.."

"Do you know what I'm gonna say? I'm gonna say, no. No! No!"

"Psh."

"Ah shut up goat face." Cara rolls her eyes.

"The Shield made the biggest mistakes of their lives by attacking us, because the end result is that Daniel and I are finally on the same page. And we will use Tables." Kane adds.

"Yes!"

"We will use ladders!"

"Yes!"

"We will use chairs!"

"Yes!"

"And we will love every single second of it!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"And you'll still get your asses kicked. Sorry, not sorry."

And just then, the guys come onto the screen in an undisclosed location.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins here."

"Roman Reigns."

"We are The Shield, and we've been listening to you two make your empty threats. If you wanna find out what happens when you threaten The Shield, ask Randy Orton."

"Justice. Justice is what happens. We are the harbingers of justice in WWE. And you two and Ryback are three of the main perpetrators of injustice, and we have dealt with you swiftly and efficiently."

"Your actions, they've forced our hand."

"Danny Boy, you think you're protected behind that big monster Kane?"

"And what about you Kane? You went from a monster, to a helpless victim. The Shield did that."

"Just 48 hours. At TLC, The Shield brings the sword and justice will be served."

"Why wait till Sunday?" Kane asks.

"Finally, something we agree on." Roman states, before the camera gets put down and they're seen exiting the room.

"Oh boy."

"They're gonna be sneaky."

"Yup."

Mike has gone from the ring, Kane and Daniel are looking around for the guys, until they spot them up in the crowd in a little sky box, just standing there with smirks on their faces. Well, Dean and Seth had smirks, Roman didn't. They then leave the sky box and head down the stairs, only for Ryback to come out, making them stop.

"Oh of course." I roll my eyes.

"Jerk."

With Ryback in the ring alongside Kane and Daniel, the guys contemplate going into the ring, since the odds are even. Ryback starts the 'feed me more' chant, and the guys still contemplate getting into the ring, before backing away, heading back up the stairs, deciding to wait until Sunday to deal with them.

"Smart choice. Get 'em Sunday."

"Better to not get hurt now."

"Exactly."

"I'm gonna go get changed before they get back." She adds, as she gets up.

"Alright." I nod.

She then heads in to change, and she gets her stuff together that she had brought with her as I wait. The guys walk in just as she comes out.

"Perfect timing again."

They all laugh.

"I'm ready to go once you change and everything." She says to Seth.

"I'll be quick." He says.

"No rush really."

He nods and they go to change. Seth was one of the first ones out once he was finished changing first. When she sees him walk out, she grabs her things and says 'bye' to me, before getting up and following him out the door. As they're going down the hall, she tucks herself under one of his arms so she's up against his side.

"Tired?"

"Mmm, a little."

"I figured as much."

"Mostly I just want some relaxing cuddle time."

"And we'll get that, promise."

"Good."

"Can't wait to go home with you tomorrow though."

"I'm excited." She smiles.

"So am I."

"We can go to the beach." She grins.

"Something I've missed doing."

"Hotel pools just aren't the same."

"No, not really."

"I know you like the bikinis though." She smirks.

"I do."

"Maybe I'll let you pick the next one I wear."

"I would love that."

"I know, that's why I mentioned it."

"Well I hope you let me."

She just giggles softly.

"We'll see."

They then leave the arena and head for the hotel. Along the way, she couldn't help but yawn a few times, despite trying to hide it.

"You're tired." Seth remarks.

"Had a physical match and a hard workout this morning. Tired me out."

"Cuddle time for you." He grins.

"That sounds fantastic.

"I thought so."

She leans into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once they go into the hotel, they go straight up to their room. Once they walk inside, they drop their things by the door, before she goes to her other bags and looks through for something to wear for bed. She grabs what she wants and goes to change. She walks out and puts her clothes away while yawning.

"Waiting for you." Seth remarks from the bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbles.

"No rush. I know you're tired."

She nods and climbs into bed, crawling to her normal spot. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, and she snuggles into him. She sighs in content and shuts her eyes. It isn't too long until she falls asleep, and he notices when her breathing changes. He looks down to see her fast asleep and smiles to himself. He leans down and kisses the top of her head before reaching over and turning off the light, going to sleep himself. Meanwhile Dean and I have just gotten back to our hotel room and started to get ready for bed. As soon as I came out of the bathroom from changing and put my clothes in my bag, I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Someone's cuddly."

"Don't have to hold back anymore. Roman isn't here."

"And it's oh so hard for you to hold back whenever we're around him."

"Yes it is."

"How do you ever survive?" I say jokingly.

"Hiding spots." He grins.

"As I found out last night."

"Exactly."

"I have a feeling that's gonna happen Sunday too."

"Heck yes."

"Figured as much."

"Of course." He says, pulling me towards the bed.

"Oh and good idea choosing not to go after Kane, Daniel and Ryback tonight. Don't want you hurt before the big match." I say as we both climb into bed.

"Yeah, that's what we figured too."

"I can't wait to go home tomorrow."

"I'm excited to see what home is like for you."

"Well I think it would be good to mention that while we're there, the beach is an option."

"I like that idea."

"We can do a lot more things with the warmer weather."

"Definitely looking forward to that." Dean kisses my head.

"I'm glad."

"We should get some sleep now though."

"I agree."

"Night babe."

"Night."


	11. Back Home

After a long flight back home, we had finally landed and had gotten a taxi to the house since there really was no one to drop either one of our cars off. We have since gotten to the house and walked inside with our things. "So good to be home." I remark.

"Yayyyyy home." Cara smiles.

"It does look like a nice place." Seth adds, looking around.

"Why thank you. We decorated it ourselves."

"Probably want a tour of the place right?"

"That would be nice, yeah."

"Alright, well just leave your things there, we can take everything to the bedrooms after."

"Okay." They agree.

We take them on a tour of our nice condo. After we make sure they see everything, we end back up by our things.

"So, what do you think?"

"Love it. It really suits you two." Seth says.

"And now I think we can bring our things to the bedrooms."

Seth and Dean nod, grabbing the bags and carrying them to our respective bedrooms. Dean and I reach my room, bringing our things inside. I take the chance to unpack and get whatever clothes weren't clean and put those in my basket to wash later. Dean flops on my bed and looks around my room.

"Now that I've gotten a good look at the room. It so fits you." He remarks.

"I would hope so." I say amusedly.

"You look comfortable." I add.

"I am. It's a soft bed."

"Isn't it?"

"It is. Good choice."

"Why thank you. Now I think I'm going to change into clothes more suited for the warmer weather. Don't go falling asleep on me."

"I'll try not to."

I nod, walking over and leaning down, giving him a quick kiss before going into my closet for something to change into. I then go into the bathroom and do the usual routine. I walk out and find his eyes closed.

"I'm awake." He says without opening his eyes.

"But it only takes a little bit to doze off after your eyes are shut."

"True."

"But I am surprised you haven't yet, it was a long flight, and I'm sure you're pretty tired."

"Yeah, jet lag is kicking in."

"It looks like it."

"Come lay with me?"

"Like I would deny you that." I say amusedly, before walking over and I flop down on the bed next to him.

Instantly Dean pulls me closer.

"Much better."

"Couldn't agree more. Couldn't really be like this sitting on the plane."

"I know. But now we are."

"And much more comfortable, and it's quiet."

"That too."

"We can decide what to do later, when you wake up." I remark as I nuzzle my face in his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees.

"You can sleep now though. I'll be here when you wake up. Not going anywhere. Not that I'll be able to anyway..."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek before settling down. It doesn't take long for Dean to fall asleep. I don't end up falling asleep, but since I can't really move, I decide to lay there as he sleeps and just enjoy the quietness. Meanwhile in Cara's room, she's cleaned her suitcases and picked out what she'll be changing into.

"I can't wait to spend all this time off here with you." Seth remarks.

"No work interruptions." She smiles.

"None at all."

"No ex-boyfriends around."

"Nope."

"No Roman." She giggles.

"Not even him. Just you and me. And Dean and Serenity but we all get the privacy now."

"Mmhmm." She smiles at him flirtatiously.

"Well I've got to get changed, but that shouldn't take me long. So I shall be right back out." She adds.

"Alright."

She takes the clothes she picked out and headed into the bathroom to change like always and do the usual.

"This is better." She says as she walks out.

"Beautiful."

"Flatterer."

"Always."

She climbs on her bed, carefully making sure that her dress doesn't ride up too much.

"Jet lag getting to you yet?" She asks.

"A bit." He yawns.

"I can tell."

She lays down beside him and props up on one elbow.

"You look like you belong here." She comments softly, playing with his shirt.

"That's a good thing I hope."

"Of course."

"Well I feel like I belong here."

"I'm glad."

There's a moment of silence and then she speaks up again.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you maybe wanted to leave a few things here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I mean it feels like you belong here already, so..." She adds.

"...this is just another step forward for us." He finishes.

"Exactly."

"Well, I would love to leave some stuff here." He nods.

She smiles and happily kisses his cheek.

"You don't know how happy that just made me." She grins.

"Well I'm glad it did."

"I like that you can come home with me now."

"I do too. I get you to myself." He grins.

"Likewise."

"You boys are already very popular with the fangirls. You even have some backstage." She remarks.

"Right, and I'm sure most of them followed me from my indy days too. So the group of fangirls includes not only new ones but ones that have been around for years."

"Yeah." She nods.

"But...you're the only one for me."

"Better be." She mutters.

"You are. Don't worry."

Seth reaches out and pulls her into him. She leans on his chest.

"Just don't blame me if I get a little jealous sometimes." She says quietly.

"I won't blame you. It's expected, I know."

"Besides, I'll probably get jealous at times myself. I have a beautiful lady. "

She blushes.

"Who's still beautiful when she turns red like that." He grins.

She hides her face, blushing more.

"No hiding."

"Yes hiding." She mutters.

"No no, I don't think so."

"Oh yes."

"It's cute though, when you blush. I want to be able to see it."

"No." She says stubbornly.

"Do I have to make you look at me? Because I will." He chuckles.

She just make a raspberry noise.

"Love you too."

"Still not coming out." She says, her voice muffled.

"I suppose I can let it slide this time."

"I win."

"This time."

"I'll win again in the future too."

"We'll see."

"That we will."

"I do think taking a nap right now would be a good idea. Jet lag and all."

"Okay." She agrees, coming out of hiding and gets comfortable.

"Then when we wake up, we can do what you want."

"Sounds good."

"What did you have in mind exactly?"

"Beach. "

"I like that idea."

"Of course you do."

"You're gonna enjoy it way too much." She adds, laughing.

"Oh yes." He smirks.

"But that'll have to wait until after the nap."

He nods. She kisses his cheek and rests her head against his shoulder. It doesn't take long, but he's the one to fall asleep first. She looks up to see him fast asleep and can't help but to smile to herself. She watches him for a bit before dozing off herself. It isn't until hours later where she finally wakes up. As she wakes up, she feels Seth lightly touching her and tracing patterns on her skin.

"Sleepyhead." He chuckles.

"You fell asleep first." She mumbles drowsily.

"You slept the longest."

She blows a raspberry. "Want me to pick out the swimsuit or are you gonna do that?"

"You can."

"Don't mind if I let you go?"

"Nah." I yawn.

"Alright." He nods, kissing your head before letting you go and getting up.

"I want a real kiss when you get done."

"Deal."

She rolls on her side and watches him rummage through her swimsuits.

"Hmm...what to pick, what to pick..."

"Oh the choices." She teases.

"Yes, so many ones I like."

"Good to know."

"So hard to choose just one."

"Welcome to my world." She laughs.

"I think I'll go with this one..."

"Nice choice." She says.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now I believe I owe you a kiss."

"Yes you do." She grins.

He walks over with the swimsuit in hand, sitting back down in his spot. He puts the swimsuit down in favor of taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm, much better." She sighs after he pulls away.

"Good."

She picks up the swimsuit and slides off the bed.

"I'm going to change."

"Alright. I'm going to change too."

She nods and goes into the bathroom. He goes over to his things to get some swimming trunks out and to change himself. She walks out and puts on a cover up before gathering beach stuff to put in a bag.

"Awww, I can't stare right now." He says jokingly.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities at the beach." She laughs.

"It'll be worth the wait then."

"Of course you flatterer."

"Always."

"Okay, I think I have everything."

"Alright." He nods. "I'm ready to go."

They put on their shoes and head down to the beach.

"The beach. Feels so good to be able to go to the beach again."

"I bet it does." Seth says, watching with amusement as she kicks off her shoes and puts her feet in the sand.

"Nice to get away from the freezing cold temperatures too."

"Very true."

She then take her towel and sets it out on the sand, before sitting and putting sunscreen on the areas of her skin that she could reach. She pulls off her cover-up and continues with the sunscreen. And that's of course when Seth starts to look her over, since he was eagerly waiting for her to remove that coverup. She laughs silently before handing him the bottle.

"Mind helping?"

"I don't mind at all."

He starts rubbing some on her skin and she sighs happily, leaning into his touch.

"I'll try not to get too carried away." He chuckles.

"Good luck." She giggles.

"I think I can manage."

"Sure." She teases.

"I can try at least."

"Of course love."

He manages to get the sunscreen rubbed into her skin no problem, and then they switch and after he's gotten where he can reach, she helps him with the hard to reach spots.

"Magic fingers." He says.

"Yes, yes they are."

"I love youuuuu." He grins cheesily.

"I love you too."

"You goofball." She adds as he lays in her lap.

"Your goofball."

"Yes mine." She leans over and kisses him.

"Always will be."

"That's always nice to hear." She smiles softly.

"You'll always hear it from me."

"Good."

"Whenever you need to be reminded."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So water now? Or do you want to just relax?" She asks.

"Hmm, you are comfy..." He muses.

"Relaxing it is then."

She starts playing with his hair.

"Having fun?"

"Of course I am."

"Playing with your hair is fun to me." She adds.

"Just like I do with yours." He says.

"Exactly." She agrees.

"Which I can still do from where I am." He chuckles, reaching up and doing so.

"Silly goose." She says affectionately.

"Love you too."

"Oh you know that I love you." She laughs lightly.

"Yes I do."

She leans down and gives him a kiss.

"This relaxation time away from work is just what we need before Sunday."

"Definitely. Stress relief."

"Wish this could happen all the time."

"That would be fantastic."

"You could probably get away with doing it. But me, along with the other two most likely can't seeing as we're new." Seth explains.

"Mmm, true."

"Who knows what we'll be booked to do."

"Right, I know."

"But that just means you can come with, and that I'm happy about."

"Of course."

"Don't know what I would do without you."

"Go crazy?"

"Most likely." He chuckles.

She giggles.

"I'd be lost without you too."

"Awww."

She blushes and looks away.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear that." She says softly.

"Not going anywhere without you."

She bites her lip to stop it from wobbling. She still doesn't look at him so he won't see how emotional that is making her.

"You've gone quiet..." He remarks after she hasn't said anything in a while.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, but remember you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"I know. It's just something I don't like talking about."

"And I won't make you talk about if you don't want to. I'll respect that."

"You're sweet love. I probably should talk about it though. Might make it not hurt so much hmm?"

"Only if you want to talk about it."

"You saying that you won't leave me means so much to me. My own family has basically left me. Other people too." I say quietly.

"Oh Cara, that's horrible."

"I told you that my family doesn't accept what I do for a living. They're also mad because my grandparents left me the most in their will. They weren't shy in showing I was their favorite." I add.

"Ohh."

"I have more money than I know what to do with and another condo."

"Where's that condo?"

"California."

"Ah."

"So I'm in love with a rich lady." He teases gently.

She smiles a bit and lets out a soft laugh.

"Yes."

"I got you to laugh." He grins. "That's what I want to hear and see." He adds.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"It's things like this that make me fall more and more in love with you. You know how to make things better."

"Never forgot how to." He grins.

"I'm glad."

"I was always there for you in the past and helped make things, even your day better if you were having a bad one. And I still remember how to do that to this day."

She smiles and he sits up, pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Love you, so so much."

"I love you just as much."

"If not more than that." She adds.

"No, I love you more."

"Nu-uh."

"Alright, we love each other just as equally."

"Yes."

"So, how about that water now?"

"Sounds good." She agrees after getting a kiss.

Before she could even get up, he picks her up and started to head for the water with her in his arms. She squeals and clings to him.

"Not gonna let me walk?"

"Nope, I like you right where you are."

"Whatever you do, just don't drop me in. I'll get you if you do."

"We'll see." He grins.

"Seth..."

"Don't drop me." She says warningly.

"I promise."

"Good."

"If anything I'll set you down gently."

"You better. Or you'll be on the couch tonight."

"You have my word."

She eyes him for a minute and then nods. He makes it to the shoreline before walking into the water, going out far enough before going by his word and placing her down gently into the water. She kisses his cheek and then splashes him playfully. That gets him to splash back and soon a splash fight ensues. They chase each other around for a bit. She hits a trick spot and slips, starting to fall.

"Eep!"

Before she could fall however, he manages to catch her.

"My savior."

"Always."

She turns around and cuddles up to him.

"You'll never get hurt as long as you're with me."

"I wouldn't say that. You know things can still happen."

"Well, let me re-phrase that. I'll try my very best to make sure you're never hurt."

"That's better. I know you will."

"I've done a pretty good job so far, if I do say so myself."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"And I will continue to do so."

"I know." She smiles as he leans his forehead against hers.

"And that's because I love you."

"I love you too." She replies before he kisses her.

He then proceeds to keep the kiss going while they both float around in the water. She moves closer and puts her arms around his neck. his arms go around her, holding her closer and in place so she couldn't move from him at all. She squirms a bit as he lets his hands wander.

"Is someone ticklish?" He asks, chuckling, after breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Yes but that's not why I was squirming and you know it."

"I can't help my wandering hands."

"I know." She mutters, pulling him back for another kiss.

He just grins against her lips and decides to let his hands rest on her hips for now. He eventually moves from her lips and trails kisses down to her neck. She instinctively tilts her head to the side so that he would have better access to it. He smirks and lets one hand drift up her back. She bites her lip to muffle a quiet groan. When she feels him getting closer to what's the sensitive spot on her neck, that's when she hides her face in his shoulder. But he only grazes past it at that time. She signs and nips his shoulder softly. He moves to the spot behind her ear and spends a bit of time there before moving back down her neck, grazing the spot yet again. Her nails dig into his shoulders briefly.

"Mmph." She groans against his skin.

He realized after that, she couldn't take much more. So, not making her wait anymore, he goes back to the spot and presses his lips against it.

"No no n-ohhhh." She protests before moaning.

She feels the smirk come across against her skin as he continues. Her nails dig into his shoulders again as she clings to him, and she knew that she would have another mark on her neck after this. She melts in his arms when he finally pulls away from her neck.

"I see I've done it again." He chuckles.

"Not fair." She mumbles.

"You love it."

"You make me crazy, you know that?"

"I know." He chuckles.

"Still isn't fair. You know my weak spot."

"Yes I do."

She swats his chest half heartedly.

"I don't know yours yet so it's not fair." She pouts.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

"You just wait Mister. I'll find it and you are soooo in for it." She pokes him.

"Don't worry, I know."

"You want to get out for a bit?" She asks.

"Sure." He nods.

She lets him go and they head to the towels. He sits down on his, bit before she could sit on hers, he pulls her down onto his lap.

"Sitting with me."

"Grabby." She says fondly, getting comfortable.

"I always love cuddle time, no matter where we are."

"Oh I know."

"Easier to do that on the beach than in the water."

"Tis true." She agrees.

"I'm gonna like coming back here from time to time." He grins, kissing the top of her head.

"I've always loved it here but now I do even more because I'm with you."

"I'm glad."

She sighs contentedly as he nuzzles her neck. In the meantime, I still hadn't ended up falling asleep. I did end up messing around with my phone since I had nothing else to do really. I do have to say that I took maybe a few pictures of Dean and I, but I left them on my phone, deciding against posting them to any social media. After a while, Dean starts to wake up.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much." He yawns, letting me go in order to stretch.

"Did you sleep?" He asks.

"No, wasn't tired."

"Oh. Sorry if I had you trapped."

"It's okay."

"I didn't mind." I smile.

"I had ways to amuse myself." I add.

"Well that's good."

"Which may have included pictures of us being taken."

"Oh? Did you post any?"

"No, they're just on my phone."

"Oh okay."

"I wouldn't post anything without asking you first anyway."

"Whenever you feel ready to post pictures is fine with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He kisses my head.

"I mean, I do have a Twitter account. They made me get one in developmental. I don't use that anymore. Other than that, I don't use any social media. I am a pretty private person, you know that. But I can make the exception if you're in the pictures with me that you take." He adds.

"Okay, I can do that." I nod.

"What can pictures of us hurt? Well maybe the fangirls but that just means they're jealous."

"They can be jealous all they want."

"Because, I finally got the right girl, my best friend." He remarks.

"Awww."

I smile and kiss him.

"That's so sweet."

"Only for you."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are. Always have been to me. Couldn't say it back then because I didn't want to make the friendship awkward."

"I know the feeling."

"I'll always be happy for when they brought me up to debut when they did."

"Me too. They brought us back together."

"Exactly."

"No, nothing at all is going to take us apart."

Dean grins and gives me a kiss.

"So, any idea what you want to do?"

"Hmm, let me think."

"Well it looks like it's about after noontime. I could make lunch while we decide what to really do." I suggest.

"That sounds great." Dean agrees.

"I think you're gonna have to let me go first."

"Darn." He jokes.

"Unless..." He trails off, beginning to think.

He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the kitchen.

"Now I so saw that coming."

"Of course you did."

"You just don't want to let me go."

"Nope." He grins.

"Well you're still gonna have to regardless if I'm putting lunch together."

"I know but this way, I get to hold you longer."

"Oh of course."

Dean carries me into the kitchen and sets me down. After he sets me down, he leans back against the counter to watch. I grab stuff and start cooking.

"I do hope you like this. I make it all the time when I can."

"I'm sure I will."

"Something you'll always get though when you come back here. I'm always cooking something."

"I love that." Dean grins.

"I was hoping."

"I'm not much of a cook so it's good that you are."

"What would you ever do without me?"

"I'd rather not think about life without you."

"Me either."

The two of us exchange smiles and I keep cooking. When it's done, I put everything on plates for us, also leaving some leftover for you and Seth. We then decide to go outside on the back porch to eat, to also enjoy the warm weather.

"This is amazing babe." Dean says after taking a bite.

"I try."

"I can't wait to try other things you cook."

"I can't wait to cook them for you."

He kisses my cheek and then continues eating.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could keep some stuff here." I remark.

"You mean like clothes and stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I'd like that." Dean says with a smile.

"Really? Great." I grin.

"Another step forward in our relationship."

"And I like that."

"Me too."

Once I finish eating, I rest my head against his shoulder. Dean kisses the top of my head.

"You know what looks good?" He asks.

"Let me guess, you're staring right in it's direction, so the beach?"

"Yup." He nods.

"Hmm, first time seeing you dressed for the beach and the first time for you seeing me dressed for the beach. Should be fun."

"Not that different than pool wear." He points out.

"No, but I have many more swimsuits to choose from here. Since we've been on the road and with the cold weather, I don't take many with me. And plus, there's also the perk of helping with the sunscreen. Which isn't needed at an indoor pool."

"Point taken."

"You and the touchy hands you."

"You know you love it."

"Yes I know I do."

"Can I help pick what swimsuit you wear?"

"You would enjoy that so much."

"I would."

"Sure you don't want me to surprise you?"

"That is tempting..." He pauses.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll go with that. Leaving it up to you."

"Hmm, you know what... surprise me this time."

"Alright. I will see you inside then." I kiss his cheek, before grabbing our plates and then getting up and heading inside.

He waits a few minutes before following. I'm in the bathroom getting changed when he walks into the bedroom. While he waits, he gets changed as well. When I finish, I come out with a coverup on, making him wait until we're on the beach to see the swimsuit. I grab a bag and start putting the beach stuff in it.

"Aww, you're covered up."

"Well you wanted to be surprised."

"Wasn't expecting to wait until we were on the beach."

"Too bad." I giggle.

"You're just gonna have to wait a few extra minutes or so. And no getting up and peeking before we leave." I add.

"Aww."

"You can wait. But I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yup. Ready."

I sling the bag over my shoulder and we head out of the room and then back outside, and down to the beach. The whole walk down to the beach, he kept his arm around my shoulders and I felt him lightly running his fingers along the skin of my shoulder.

"Touchy." I tease.

"Keeps me busy while waiting."

I just laugh. It doesn't take long to get down to the beach, and once we get there, we find a good spot to put our things. I'm able to drop the bag on the sand at least.

"Alright you...if you want to see the suit you're gonna have to let me go."

He nods and lets me go. The first thing I do is lay out my towel on the sand before pulling off the coverup. Dean whistles flirtatiously, looking you up and down.

"Oh, stop." I start to blush, clearly trying to hide it.

"You're blushing." He grins.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do."

"Nope."

"Whatever you say babe." Dean chuckles.

"There's no hiding the fact that you're trying to hide your face, so you must be. It's adorable anyways." He adds.

"Romeo."

"I have my moments."

"I know."

"So...need help with that sunscreen now?"

"Just let me get what I can reach first."

"Sure."

I then sit down on the towel to do so, getting all that I can reach before motioning for him to sit so he can help with the rest. Dean sits and does that, taking his time. When he's done, we switch. I put it back into the bag afterwards before wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder. He kisses my cheek and pats my arms gently.

"I don't think we have to wait long to go into the water. Unless you're too comfortable right now." I say amusedly.

"Nah, lets go."

"Race you?"

"You're on!"

"You'll lose." I laugh as I let him go and get up.

"Nope." He jumps up.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I point to the sky.

"Not falling for that!" He laughs, running for the water.

"Can't blame me for trying!" I call to him, before I take off after him.

He laughs louder.

"There is no way you're beating me."

"I can try!"

He does end up reaching the water before I do, but what he doesn't know is that I'm close behind and I tackle him into the water.

"Got you." I say when we come to the surface.

"Yes you did." Dean chuckles.

"I was actually closer to you than you thought."

"Yeah."

"Gotta look out for me sometimes...I'm sneaky like that."

"Keeps me on my toes. I like that about you."

"Good to know."

He grins at me and steals a kiss. He then wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, and my arms instinctively go around his neck. He leans down and nuzzles my neck.

"Affectionate today."

"I don't have to behave."

"Oh, I know that."

"So forgive me if I want to be more touchy."

"I have no problem with it, I was just stating the obvious."

"Right."

"Just watch for the ticklish spots...wait...maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"Ticklish eh?" He smirks devilishly.

"No no no no no."

"Oh yes."

"Nooo, you heard nothing."

Dean starts to tickle me with a grin on his face. I of course start laughing uncontrollably and try to get away from him the best I can, but he of course doesn't let me. He tickles me until my face is red and then he stops to let me breathe.

"Evil." I say jokingly.

"Sure I am." He chuckles.

"Now you're gonna use those spots against me all the time now."

"Not all the time..."

"Okay, then most of the time."

"Yes." He nods.

"It's not fair, because you know all my ticklish spots now and then there are the spots that are sensitive. I haven't found any spots on you that I can drive you crazy with going after."

"I'm sure you will, just give it time."

"You're a puzzle, you know that right?"

"I know but hey, at least you'll never get bored of me."

"Never ever."

"So I keep you on your toes too."

"Yes you do. I think that's another reason why we're just perfect for each other."

"I agree." He kisses me.

I smile against his lips and I rest my hands against his chest, and I trace patterns unconsciously on his skin. His hands drift along my lower back while he kisses me. I sigh in content against his lips, and he briefly brushes his fingers across my spine and that causes a small shiver run down my back and I end up pulling myself closer. Dean chuckles and does it again on purpose. That causes a different reaction this time. He gets a different noise than the sigh the first time, and my hands have moved by now, resting on his upper arms and my grip had gotten tighter. He starts to smirk and keeps doing it. I try to pull away because at this point I can feel myself starting to lose air. He knows that, but keeps the kiss going for a bit, before finally pulling away but leaves his hands where they are and I rest my forehead against his as I catch my breath. He doesn't say a word, choosing to watch me with a small content smirk on his lips.

"...you..."

"Hmm?" His smirk widens.

"...I repeat...evil..."

He just laughs.

"That was well overdue...I can tell."

"Yes it was."

"No complaints here."

"I would hope not."

"You don't have to worry."

"Good."

He then proceeds to float around in the water with me still in his arms as we talk. After a while, we wander out of the water and sit on our towels.

"I do wish we could stay here longer than we actually are." I remark.

"I do too but we can come back when we have time."

"Right, I know."

Dean pulls me close and kisses my head.

"You know, I haven't been this happy in a while." I say after a bit.

"Really? I feel like that too." He smiles.

"I mean I've had my moments, I tried dating other people, something was just...missing."

Dean nods in agreement.

"You were the one I've always wanted."

"Agreed." He kisses my lips.

"But as of late, I've just had creepy and awkward situations where I've been flirted with."

Dean raises an eyebrow at me, looking less than pleased.

"You deserve to know about it. Didn't know when to tell you, but since we're on the general topic..."

"Who was it?"

"Just promise me you won't get too worked up about it. I don't want you bent out of shape for Sunday."

"I'll do my best, that's all I can promise. You know that."

"Alright well, you do have a history with him, I know that. Might actually give you more incentive to beat him up Sunday...but it's Daniel."

Dean growls a bit.

"It's been going on since before your debut. I can handle myself in the situations but it's just getting creepy."

"I'll take care of it." Dean says firmly.

"That's why you're the best."

Dean relaxes slightly when I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I feel so much better getting that out to you. Just don't worry about it now. Deal with it come Sunday. The rest of the week until then is relax time."

"Right." He agrees.

"Just you and me."

"Like it should be."

"Exactly."

Dean pulls me onto his lap and wraps me in his arms. The rest of the day was spent down on the beach, even until the sun went down. Once it was dark, we had headed back up to the house and inside, to find Cara and Seth making dinner. Or at least, she's trying to make dinner and Seth is doing his best to distract her with affection.

"Quit it. You're going to make me burn the food." She scolds him, giggling.

"Someone's being distracting I see." I say amusedly.

"Yes he is."

"Tsk tsk, shame on you."

"Can't help it." Seth grins.

"Oh, of course not."

"Unless you want burnt food, I suggest you quit." She swats his wandering hands.

"Oh alright."

He reluctantly goes to sit at the table.

"Well I'll be back down after my shower." I remark.

"Alright. This should be done by then."

I nod, kissing Dean quick before heading upstairs to take the shower.

"There's a guest room with its own bathroom if you want to shower too Dean." Cara says.

He nods, thanking her before heading up himself.

"You can stop pouting over there. I didn't say you couldn't stand here with me. You just have to behave so I can cook." She says as Seth sits at the table sulking.

"Think you can handle that?" She adds.

Seth pops up from his chair, nodding vigorously. She laughs softly.

"Goof."

"As you say every time."

"Because it's true." She says, reaching out to playfully tug on his ear once he's within her reach.

"And I know that."

"My goof." She smiles.

"Always."

She continues cooking, giving him her affection when she can.

"Smells good."

"I hope it tastes as good."

"I'm sure it does."

"We'll see."

He nods and lets her finish cooking. She serves everything up on four plates while Seth gets drinks ready. By the time everything was set up on the table, Dean and I were done with our showers and have come back downstairs.

"Looks great." I say as we all sit, and Cara just smiles.

"I just hope it tastes just as good as it looks." She remarks.

"Oh please, your cooking is always good." I wave a hand in the air.

"So is yours."

"'s good." A muffled voice says.

We look over to see Seth with his mouth full.

"You would have a mouth full of the food already."

Seth grins sheepishly after swallowing.

"It smelled so good, I had to taste it right away."

"Of course. Silly goose." Cara teases.

"But it is really good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then that's when the rest of us dig into the food.

"Good stuff." Dean says after he finishes. "Thanks."

"I have to agree." I nod.

"Well I'm glad."

"Should never doubt your cooking skills."

"It's not like I get to use them much though." She points out.

"Right, I know that."

"We'll do the dishes." Dean interjects as she starts to gather them.

"If you insist."

"We do." I agree.

"Alright." She nods, her and Seth heading to the living room.

She giggles as Seth leads her to her favorite big recliner. He looks at her curiously.

"This is my chair." She explains.

"Oh, well good to know then."

"I just thought it was funny how you picked my chair without knowing it was mine."

"It looked comfortable."

"Oh it is." She assures him.

"I can see that now."

He sits and pulls her onto his lap.

"So,what do you want to do while we're sitting out here?"

He shrugs.

"I just wanted to hold you."

"Aww."

"I like holding you."

"I know love."

"But you know, I enjoyed our first day off today."

"Me too. It was a good day."

"It was." He nods.

"Tomorrow will be too, I'm sure."

"Of course."

"As long as I'm with you." She kisses his cheek.

"Touche."

She brushes her lips against his.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She settles down in his arms, laying against his chest.

"If you end up falling asleep, it's okay." He remarks.

"We'll see. I just want to be comfy right now."

"Which you are, I can tell."

"You make a fantastic pillow."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

Dean and I come in after finishing the dishes.

"Awww isn't that cute."

"He's comfy." She states.

"Still cute."

Seth just grins and covers her cheeks in kisses. She squeals and giggles. Dean in the meantime plops down on the couch, stretching out before pulling me down with him so that I'm laying back against him. I snuggle up to him and sigh contentedly.

"Now who's cute?" Cara grins.

"Yeah yeah..."

We all talk amongst each other for a while about different things. Then out of nowhere, I start to yawn, but try to hide it.

"Someone's tired." Dean says.

"Maybe a little."

"Well we should get up then. No sense in falling asleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed waiting."

"Right, of course."

The two of us get up.

"Night guys."

"Night."

Then we leave the room and head up to the bedroom. And since we were already dressed for bed, it made it easier as we went straight for it and under the covers.

"Goodnight." Dean kisses me gently.

"Night." I reply with a smile.

It isn't long before I end up falling asleep, and soon after he follows. In the meantime, Cara and Seth were still sitting comfortably in the recliner. She starts to feel drowsy and lazily swats Seth.

"Tired?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll carry you."

She nods and wraps herself around him as he gets up. She yawns and buries her face in his neck.

"The beach made you tired." He chuckles.

She just mumbles incoherently. He grins in amusement and walks into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, before heading over to the bed and placing her down on it. She yawns again and crawls up the bed. She gets under the covers and curls up in her spot. He follows shortly after, getting under the covers next to her and he instantly pulls her closer to him.

"...love you..." She mutters sleepily.

"Love you too."

She dozes off first and soon he does too.


	12. TLC 2012

Much to our dismay, we did end up leaving yesterday to make it here for the show tonight. The guys wanted some time in the gym this afternoon before we all had headed to the arena for the rest of the day. We all had matches tonight. Cara was in the pre-show battle royal to see who would be the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship, against whoever wins the title match tonight at a later time. I of course have that title match against Eve since I earned it on Monday. And then of course the guys have the tag team match tonight. So we all needed some gym time. But we're all currently hanging out backstage, wasting time until the show. Cara's sprawled out on the couch with her head in Seth's lap. One of his hands absentmindedly plays with her hair.

"Even though you are in the pre-show, you so got that match won. I know it."

"We'll see. Who knows what will happen."

"Well I believe you'll win."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She leans her head into his touch.

"I'm sure you'll win your match too. I just hope none of you get hurt."

"Kind of hard to come out of a TLC match without getting bumps and bruises though."

"I know, but you know what I meant."

"I know, I know."

"Be careful okay?"

"I'll be as careful as I can. I'll try."

"Okay, good."

"I've been through worse so I know how to be careful."

"Right. I can't help but worry, you know that. I love you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know. Just like I love you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Of course."

"Heard the battle royal is Christmas themed. Wearing your usual ring gear or something red or green?" Seth asks.

"You'll just have to see." She smiles.

"No hints?"

"It's sparkly."

"Sparkly...okay."

"That's your only clue though."

"I can deal with that."

"I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. And speaking of things we may love. With the other two and myself having a match tonight, there may be some first ever entrance music."

"Ooh really? How exciting."

"But we're not doing the usual entrance as everyone else. How we've been coming through the crowd, we're sticking with that."

"I like that. Makes you boys different."

"Which is what we're going for."

"Right."

"And I know, going through the crowd, it can be crazy sometimes. But I'm sure we'll have security following not too far behind to make sure things don't get out of control."

"Of course."

"But it should be a very interesting night, that's for sure."

"Yeah, definitely."

"So when are you gonna get ready?"

"In a minute. I'm not motivated at the moment."

"I know, too comfortable thanks to me." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She agrees, nuzzling his hand.

"I'm good for that."

"I know you are."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a few minutes she reluctantly gets up and goes to get ready.

"I can't wait to see when you come out." He grins.

She laughs.

"Silly goose."

"Can you blame me? I'm excited."

"I can tell."

She then disappears into the changing area with an amused look on her face. She takes her time just to mess with him. Despite him wanting to get up to see if she was done yet, he made himself stay sitting on the couch to wait. She comes out quietly and sneaks up on him. When she reaches the couch, she wraps her arms around his neck from behind. He jumps a bit since she scared him just a little.

"Scared you." She giggles.

"Just a bit."

He grabs her hand and guides her around the couch so he can see what she's wearing.

"Wow." He says as he looks her over.

"Like?"

"Love."

She smiles and enjoys his attention.

"You were right about the sparkles." He chuckles.

"You know I love sparkles." She giggles.

"Yes, I know that very well."

She hides a smirk as she sees his eyes wander down the deep v-neckline of the silver Santa dress she's wearing.

"Wandering eyes." She giggles.

"I can't help it." He mutters.

"Oh, I know."

"You make it hard for a guy to control himself."

"Oops."

She sits on his lap.

"But you get to look and touch, other guys don't. I'm yours and yours alone." She adds.

"Exactly."

Seth's hands wander, making her giggle softly.

"Just behave yourself the best you can.

"I'll try."

"Good. Because I'm sure you'd find a way to leave some kind of mark. I want to be mark free, other than what I have from this week, for the match."

"Right, I know." He says, brushing his thumb over the fading mark on her neck.

"You're lucky that's fading now."

Seth chuckles.

"Barely noticeable...only noticeable to me." He remarks.

"Because you put it there."

"And I'm close enough to see it."

"That too."

It isn't long before the pre-show starts, with Striker and Stanford on commentary to start things off, welcoming everyone to the pre-show. They talk about the match that will take place later in the pre-show, and then of course talking about my Tables match against Eve, and talking about more of the major matches tonight. Like the World Heavyweight Championship match, and they replay what happened on SmackDown leading up to tonight. That's when Sheamus was seen backstage in the locker room, and Booker comes in.

"Sheamus. Look man, I just need you to understand that I made you guys sign that no contact clau-"

"-look, I get it alright? You did what you did to stop things from getting out of control. Look, I know you're just doing your job. I don't hold it against you alright?"

"I appreciate that..and uh...good luck out there tonight man."

"You know, I just can't get the image of Big Show smirking at me, out of my head. It's all I can tink about. Booker I'm tired of all the games, all the clauses, and all the bull-"

"-hey! I feel you man. But Sheamus, you got a chance to end that all tonight. You want to wipe that smirk off Big Show's face, beat him! Beat him down. Beat him with one of these." Booker says, picking up a steel chair.

"And win the World Heavyweight Championship back." He adds before leaving.

They then talk about the guys' match against Ryback, Daniel and Kane, then taking a look back at how the match came to be. First highlighting Ryback's destruction, and then of course Survivor Series where the guys attacked and took Ryback out. After that they show everyone that's become victim to the Triple Powerbomb.

"That powerbomb is definitely intimidating."

"And everyone falls victim to it."

"Right."

"The only ones to do it too."

"Another thing that makes you boys different."

That's followed by what they did on Monday to John and the chaos that ensued after that. Once that was over, they went backstage to Josh and Cole.

"Thanks a lot guys. We get set for the Slammy awards live tomorrow night from Philadelphia on the USA Network, part of Monday Night Raw, 8/7 central. Among the awards we're gonna be giving out, Breakout Star of the Year, Match of the Year, and Superstar of the Year." Cole starts off.

"Yeah, but this year is a little bit different. This year for the first-time ever, the results of the Slammy Awards will be determined exclusively by you, the WWE Universe." Josh adds.

"And the only way to vote is on the WWE App. Now we encourage you to download the WWE App right now, or if you've already downloaded, please download the update. WWE Active tomorrow night, you're gonna need that to be able to vote for your favorites in the Slammy Awards. Now this year on , well they have their own categories for the Slammy Awards. Sort of like the technical awards at the Oscars so to speak. A half million votes have been cast for the dot com Slammys."

"Twelve categories in total. We present the first six to you live right now on the pre-show. We begin with a category I know you want want to win. The Best Dancer of the Year, and the winner is...congratulations to the Funkasaurus, Brodus Clay. Taking home the Slammy for Best Dancer of the Year. I'm sure Brodus and the Funkadactyls, Cameron and Naomi are celebrating right now as Brodus is a Slammy award winner."

"Another Slammy award is for Top Social Media Ambassador. This was an extremely close vote. But the winner is...Charlie Sheen. Social Media Ambassador of the Year. Remember he tweeted, well he joined us via Skype on Monday Night Raw earlier this year. That was a lot of fun."

"You know, did such a great job this year capturing almost everything on video. But who took home the Slammy for exclusive Video of the Year? Let's find out."

"And it was Jerry the King Lawler."

"And Jerry Lawler, a Slammy award winner. It's so great to have Jerry back. What a wonderful holiday season to have Jerry back at the announce table. He'll be at the announce table, calling TLC live tonight."

"You know, the WWE Universe is a very vocal group. This next award is all about you. What was the Crowd Chant of the Year? The battle cry of Ryback. Ryback will be in action later tonight here on TLC, teaming with Team Hell No to face The Shield in six-man tag team action, Tables, Ladders and Chairs."

"Which Ryback will lose." Cara says, sticking her tongue out at the TV.

"Along with Daniel and Kane."

"Yes."

"Also the Slammy award for Upset of the Year. Well, let's show you who the winner is. You've got to go back to the Royal Rumble from January. Daniel Bryan defending the World Heavyweight Championship against The Big Show and Mark Henry. Not only the Upset of the Year, one of the biggest upsets in WWE history. Daniel Bryan surviving to retain the World Championship, against the most powerful man in the world. The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry and The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show."

"Bleh, don't like any of those three."

"And now for one of the most coveted awards given out by , who is the-"

"-can I do it? I wanna do it. I wanna do it, because this is for Diva of the Year. And no Josh was not nominated, let's show you who the winner is. AJ!"

Cara just rolls her eyes.

"If anything, you or Serenity deserved that, if you ask me."

"You're biased." She says, slightly amused.

"Diva of the year. And she has had some 2012. In fact, she was general manager of Monday Night Raw at some point, congratulations to AJ Lee. And of course they were the dot com Slammys. Tomorrow night, live on Raw, the WWE 2012 Slammys, and again the only way you can vote is via the WWE App. You've got to download it now, you also have to download the update."

"Of course it is a free download."

"It's a free download and we're gonna show you right now a little bit more about the revolutionary WWE App."

During that break, it was time for all those in the battle royal to start to head to the curtain and be ready. A knock came on the door and a backstage assistant called for Cara.

"Time for me to go." She kisses his cheek.

"I'll walk with you."

"If you insist." She giggles.

"I do." He grins.

They get up and head out the door. Seth puts one arm around her shoulders and she puts one of hers around his waist. When they get there, amongst all the other girls talking amongst each other, they spot Dean and I talking to each other. They walk right over.

"Hey there."

"Heyy."

"Seth thinks Diva of the Year should've been one of us." Cara remarks.

"You know, I think I'm gonna have to agree with him." Dean nods.

"Biased." Cara laughs.

"We each won it once, if you two are wondering." I add.

"Still." Seth says.

"So, what're you doing down here?" Cara asks.

"Oh, seeing as this is a Number One Contender's Battle Royal, I thought it would be fitting if I was ringside to observe the match. And I already know Eve's gonna be out there too, but if I were to beat her tonight, then whoever wins this match would be first in line to face me, after the whole rematch thing."

"Makes sense."

"Also want to be there physically to see you kick ass."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are." Seth grins.

"Cheeseball." She laughs lightly.

"Love you too."

She leans up and steals a kiss. Not too much sooner after that, my theme went off and that was my cue to go.

"Alright, gotta go. See you after the match." I turn to face Dean.

He nods and gives me a kiss.

"I'll see you out there Car."

She nods and I walk out. I make my way out, doing the usual routine, except for when I went to commentary, being greeted by Scott and Striker. As soon as my music faded, Eve's hit and she walked out all cheery, the title over her shoulder. When she reaches the commentary table, she tries to shake hands with me, but I refuse. She sits and waves to everyone, and then stands back up to do so. I roll my eyes.

"She is sooo fake." Cara remarks about Eve.

"Just a bit." Seth chuckles.

"She's so not fooling anyone with the whole nice act either."

"Not really."

And then Christmas music started to go off, and they saw the rest of the girls starting to head out.

"Alright, that's my cue now."

"Good luck." Seth says, before giving her a kiss.

"Love you." He adds quietly in her ear.

She just smiles and taps his heart like usual before leaving.

"Rosa Mendes, Cameron and Naomi, Kaitlyn, Natalya, Alicia Fox, Layla, Aksana, Tamina and Cara."

"The stakes are so high, because the winner of this battle royal will at a later time go on to face the winner of tonight's Divas Championship match. That could be Eve or Serenity. Ladies, your quick, early predictions."

"I'm sure that Serenity won't mind if I give my predictions first. But my prediction, whoever happens to be in this battle royal will go on to be defeated by me at a later time when I defeat Serenity tonight at TLC."

"Yeah, you haven't been in a Tables Match before Eve. I have. I would be afraid. And the winner of this battle royal will go on to face me at a later time when I put you through a table and win thank you. And my predictions, I can't possibly pick one. They're all talented. Except for maybe a couple people, but I shall say no more."

It's absolute chaos in the ring, as expected with a battle royal. Rosa was going after Nattie, Kaitlyn and Layla were duking it out, Alicia was going after Cameron, Tamina was going after Naomi and Cara was going after Aksana...trying to get rid of the weakest link first. But Rosa was the first eliminated by Natalya and she threw a hissy fit ringside. Things changed as Cara was ripped away from Aksana by Alicia, and that caused a fight between them to break out while Cameron and Naomi went after Aksana together. Tamina eliminated Cameron in just mere seconds.

"Alright, who's left? Alicia Fox, Aksana, Tamina, Naomi, Layla, Natalya, Kaitlyn and Cara."

"Oh I believe Alicia just got eliminated. Good job Cara."

Aksana then tries to show off, laying across the middle rope. Layla and Cara work together and dropkick her off the rope and to the floor. Nattie and Tamina then worked together and went after Layla, Cara decided to go after Kaitlyn while those three were busy. In the end, Layla got eliminated by Tamina. Kaitlyn and Cara broke apart and she went after Tamina while Kaitlyn took out Naomi, and eliminated Natalya. With some struggle though, Cara was able to eliminate Tamina. So that left her, Kaitlyn and Naomi. With Kaitlyn's back turned, Cara took the advantage to take her out and hit her from behind. While Kaitlyn was down, Cara went after her and made sure she was taken out of the equation for now and goes after Kaitlyn and tries to eliminate her, but it's still down to the three of them. Just then, Eve gets up from commentary to get closer to the ring. Kaitlyn takes control of the match, knocking both Naomi and Cara down. Kaitlyn misses a dropkick and then Naomi sends her to the outside, but she hangs onto the ropes. That's when Eve gets involved and slaps Kaitlyn, walking away. Naomi takes advantage and kicks Kaitlyn off the side.

Naomi forgot all about Cara and thought that she had won the match, but her music never went off and the bell never rang so she was confused. She turned around only to be knocked out by Cara. That's when the bell rang and Cara's music went off, and she was announced the winner.

"Yes!" She pumps her fist in the air.

Then she turns and smirks at Eve, who has put the nice act back on and acted like she was shocked that she had won. Cara waves, clearly mocking her. I've since taken off the headset and made my way to the ring, and attack her with a hug. She laughs and hugs me back. After celebrating in the ring, we make our way out and to the back. Once we get through the curtain, she's attacked with another hug by Seth. She squeals as he picks her up and spins her around.

"I told you that you could do it!"

"You're making me dizzy!"

"Oops. Sorry."

She leans against him until everything stops spinning.

"You must be my lucky charm." She teases him.

"Must be." He chuckles.

Then he kisses her and she makes a noise of content.

"I think we can head to the room now." I say to Dean quietly, so that you two can have your moment at that time.

Dean laughs and agrees. He puts an arm around me and the two of us walk off.

"So, what if you beat Eve tonight? That means you and Cara face off against each other." He remarks.

"We've fought each other before. It's actually something we look forward to. We know we're getting a worthy opponent and a great match." I say with a shrug.

"Time will tell after tonight though." I add.

"Right. I believe in you though." Dean kisses my head.

"I know you do."

"And that's really sweet." I add with a smile.

"Only for you."

"Of course."

"You can bet I'll be paying very close attention to that match."

"Oh I bet you will."

"For many reasons."

"Right." I giggle.

"Now the question is...do you want me to get ready for that match now? Or do you want me to wait so you can enjoy the dress a little more?" I ask as we reach the locker room and walk in.

"Hmm, tough choice." He grins.

"Well, better decide before I go and sit down."

"You can change. Gives you more time to relax."

"And it benefits you as well. I won't have to get up at all and stop you from being all cuddly."

"Exactly."

"Then I shall be right back." I kiss him quick, before grabbing my bag and heading into the other room to change.

I take my time and get dressed in my gear, making sure the pads and such are in place. Once everything was all set, I put everything else into my bag, leave it where it is and then walk back out. Dean whistles flirtatiously.

"Oh...you."

"You love it."

"No argument there."

"Of course not." He grins as I sit down on his lap.

"Should enjoy this alone time while we..." I start to say, but the door opens and Cara and Seth walk in.

"...can. Enjoy your alone time you two?" I add with an amused look.

She just blushes. Seth smirks and nods.

"It looked like it when we left you two."

"As usual."

"Didn't get to say this earlier, but great job on winning out there. Well deserved." Dean remarks.

"Now all we have to do is wait to see who wins the match between me and Eve tonight." I add.

"Right." Cara nods.

"Still can't take Cody seriously with that mustache." I remark as the current match is going on.

"I know right?"

"Some people can pull it off, but him...no."

"Not at all."

During the match, the sinister intelligence of Team Rhodes Scholars would result in severe pain for Sin Cara as, with his leg trapped between the steel steps and the steel ring post, Cody and Damien drive a table into the stairs, smashing Sin Cara's leg between the steel.

"Ow."

"Oooh." Cara grimaces.

Later on, the match was over within a blink of an eye as Sin Cara goes for a springboard maneuver off of the top rope, and Cody would shove him off of the top rope and through a table at ringside, securing the victory and the #1 Contenders' spot for Team Rhodes Scholars.

"Meh."

"Like that wasn't going to happen. There was no way Sin Cara and Rey were getting a title shot."

"Exactly."

Just then, the door opens and Roman walks in, remaining in the doorway.

"Did you two forget we have a promo to do?"

"Oops." Dean and Seth say in unison.

"Might have been our fault." I say about me and Cara.

"Usually is." He chuckles.

"We're sorry."

"It's alright."

Seth kisses Cara quick before walking over to the door, and Dean does the same with me before I move from his lap, and he gets up and goes to the door as well.

"Have fun!"

"We always do!" Seth calls back as they go down the hall, the door closing behind them.

"Goof." She giggles.

"But you still love him."

"Very much."

"Awww."

She blushes but smiles happily. It isn't long before the guys appear on the screen, and they do the usual introduction.

"Ryback, you're reckless, you're dangerous. Punk's champion for 392 days and he's robbed of the honor of defending his title tonight?"

"We can't let it stand, we won't let it stand."

"So tonight Ryback, The Shield gives you a taste of your own medicine."

"Feed me more, feed me more. Well tonight The Shield will feed you more than you can handle. And when you can't stand, when you can't walk, when you're crawling, The Shield will be the ones who finish you!"

"Kane. Daniel. Think you two are off the hook?"

"Hell no."

"You guys have the audacity to walk around calling yourselves tag team champions?"

"A team never argues. A team never doubts each other. A team works together. A team trusts each other. A team fights together. A team wins together. Tonight we fight together, we win together. You two are a disgrace. You're an insult to all tag teams and to what a tag team should stand for. That is an injustice. And on top of all that..."

"...we just don't like you."

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns. Welcome to the shield of justice."

"You know Daniel definitely isn't off the hook. Told Dean about his flirting with me. And ohhh is Daniel going to pay for it tonight." I remark.

"Ohh, nice." Cara laughs.

"I was just feeling guilty of keeping it from him. He's not too happy about the news, but he said he'll deal with it tonight."

"Of course."

"I just hope I don't run into Daniel before my match. Which is technically after their match, but still."

"Don't worry. If he tries to bother you, I'll get in his face."

"Oh I know." I laugh.

"You know how much he hates it when I do that." She snickers.

"Oh yes."

"So you'll be fine."

"Right."

"I've got your back sister." She grins.

"Wish the boys would hurry up."

"I know right?"

"I want my pillow back." She says with a short giggle.

"Awww."

"You know you want yours too." She teases.

"Won't deny that."

"I didn't think so."

It wasn't long before the door opened and they all walked back in.

"Yay, my pillow." Cara grins as Seth sits down.

"Your pillow." He chuckles.

"Yup." She nods, cuddling up to him.

"Oh, if you didn't know. My match is after yours." I mention to Dean.

"Oh okay."

"So you get yours done and I get mine done after that."

"Then we can leave right?"

"We'll see how we're both feeling after our matches."

"Okay, that's fair."

The next match then began and it was for the United States Championship. Out first of course was Cesaro.

"You know for someone who degrades America, he shouldn't be the US Champion. It makes no sense."

"I know right? It's stupid."

Out next was Truth as his opponent. During the match, Cesaro would take the best that Truth had to offer and endures it all before hitting the Neutralizer on him to successfully retain the United States Championship.

"Of course. They're keeping that whole 'No American can beat him for the United States title' thing going."

"Which is ridiculous."

"Antonio, what is your response to the negative reaction you are receiving from this audience?"

"Unlike...America, I am a true international superpower. I am the greatest United States Champion in history. Therefore, by booing me, you are booing your own country. Which is very appropriate, since you have no respect for your own country, no respect for your fellow citizens or for yourself."

"I think he must be retarded."

"Especially when he thinks we can understand him when he's NOT speaking English." I remark as he starts to ramble on in German.

"Speak for yourself." Cara says amusedly.

"It's like, who cares if you can speak 5 different languages. You're not special."

"He isn't. I can speak 4 myself." Cara remarks. "Besides English." She adds.

"Right." I nod.

"Really?" Seth looks at her curiously.

"Yup. German, Italian, French, and Hawaiian."

"Comes in handy while travelling." She adds.

"Of course." He agrees.

"I think I'll be looking forward to hearing it all sometime." He grins.

She giggles.

"You will eventually."

The show then would feature a special edition of MizTV when Mike appears, welcoming everyone. After describing his guests as a train wreck, he introduces 3MB. After they come out and get into the ring, Jinder refers to 3MB as a super group, with Drew saying that they are much better than Jay-Z.

"Oh look it's Wendy." Cara smirks.

"That's never going away." I laugh.

"Never ever." Cara snickers.

Heath then claims that The Rolling Stones wish that they could rock out with 3MB before vowing that 3MB will be performing live on Raw tomorrow night.

"Oh god."

"Oh hell."

"That's great news...said absolutely no one. But congratulations. At least you set the official bathroom break for the Slammys, thank you." Mike remarks.

We all start laughing.

"Oh, that's funny huh? You people think that's funny? You think that's funny? I know you two don't think that's funny, since you can't even speak English!" Jinder says the last part to the Spanish commentary team.

"What did you...hey...come with me...hold on a minute." Heath says the last part to Mike. "What did you just say huh? I know you're not trying to make fun of 3MB, talking in your little foreign, Mexican voices are you? Huh? Listen up. In this country, in this country, we speak American!" He continues.

"American? Honey it's English. Were you blonde in a previous life?" Cara raises an eyebrow at the TV.

"I really wouldn't doubt that." I snicker.

The guys laugh.

"What part of shut up do you not hablo espanol?" Drew adds as he pushes one of the commentators down.

That's when Ricardo comes into the picture to the aid of the commentators, not approving of 3MB's actions. That leads to them ganging up on him instead. During that, Del Rio comes out and takes out every member of 3MB, coming to the aid of Ricardo. That turns into a 3 on 1 attack on Del Rio. He gets thrown into the ring and 3MB follows, Heath shoving Mike out of the way so he falls onto the couch that's part of the MizTV set.

"You shouldn't have done that Wendy."

"Oh boy, here it goes."

That's when Mike gets up and grabs Heath and starts beating the hell out of him, before kicking him out of the ring and then goes after Jinder. Del Rio then sends Drew out of the ring as well, and Heath grabs a mic.

"Come here! Come here. Hold on. No. This ain't how it's gonna play out. No. How 'bout we do this...how 'bout you two find a partner tonight, and you all take on 3MB baby!"

"You three?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a problem. See, what's gonna happen is, we're gonna find a partner. We'll find a partner. And the beating you three will receive, will be...aweeesooome."

"Oh that's gonna be good."

"Oh yeah."

"Just two more things before our match." Seth remarks.

"Aw, but you're comfy." Cara pouts.

"I know. But you at least got some time left."

"Yeah..."

"And depending on how I am after the match, we can probably get a bit of alone time in here."

"That sounds good." She smiles.

Up next the IC title would be defended as Kofi would go up against Wade. Cara didn't want to particularly pay attention to this match so Seth kept her distracted while it went on, keeping her eyes away from the screen. In the end, Wade would go for the Bull Hammer Elbow on Kofi, but Kofi counters, landing Trouble in Paradise on Wade to win the match and retain the title.

"Wade lost." I say loud enough for them to hear.

"Nyahhh. Take that you loser." She blows a raspberry at the TV screen.

Seth laughs and kisses her head.

"Big, fat, loser."

"Yes he is."

"Well, I do think we should get going if we want to be in our spots in time to come through the crowd for the match."

"Awwww."

"You can come with if you want. Gotta sit through a segment first before the match so..."

"Oh okay."

"After you."

We all get up and head out the door.

"You know the closer we get to this match, the more nervous it makes me." Cara remarks.

"Me too." I agree.

"We can sense that. Seth and I have been through worse though. Me more than him, but still." Dean tries reassuring.

"Reassure us all you want. We are still going to worry." Cara states.

"Even about you Roman. Don't think we forgot about you." I add.

"I know." He chuckles.

Along the way we stop by catering, because they needed water. But not just for drinking...for their hair too.

"Oh boy...we get to see this." I laugh.

Cara just giggles.

"Three bottles of water Roman? Really?"

"I have a lot of hair." He shrugs.

"We've noticed."

He makes a face at us and we laugh. We soon get to the area that they needed to be in and at the time, Punk was doing this whole speech thing from his own skybox, but we weren't really paying attention. We were just paying attention to Seth and Dean getting ready for the match. After Dean had taped his hands, he handed the roll of tape to me so I could hold onto it for him. They all then proceeded to do the water in the hair thing. Seth had tied his hair back after he had poured the water on it, Roman's stayed how it was...down, and Dean had slicked his back. I discreetly check him out and normally Cara would tease me, but she's too busy watching Seth. We do that while letting them do everything they can to get psyched up for the match, getting in the zone. Especially when the match is officially announced and Kane comes out first.

"Creepy."

"You'll be going out soon enough. You can't go out without doing one thing now can you?" I remind Seth and Dean.

"Of course not." They grin at us.

"I'll look this way." Roman remarks as he turns away from us.

We all laugh. Our respective boyfriends give us kisses. Just as Dean had pulled from my lips, that's when Daniel's music hit and. He looked in the direction of where he, Seth and Roman would be going out and he glared.

"You'll get him. Just don't get yourself hurt too much in the process okay?" I say to him.

"I'll try my best."

"Don't kill him. It's illegal to kill goats you know. Animal cruelty." Cara says.

"Good one." Seth chuckles.

"Oh I won't kill him. Just hurt him enough that hopefully he gets the picture to stay away from her."

"Okay good." Cara laughs.

And finally Ryback comes out. Once he was in the ring and ready, his music faded. Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield is what we hear before music goes off. They head out almost immediately, splitting up as they get to the crowd. Dean and Seth going down one side, while Roman goes down the other side by himself.

"Ooh I like the music."

"It definitely fits them. I think it's pretty cool how they have the spoken words before, and the first letter of each spells out Shield. Really creative." I nod.

"Those words are how the cops call in license plates on cars if I'm not mistaken."

"Ohhh, that's interesting."

"I know right?"

Once they all jump the barrier...Daniel, Kane and Ryback waste no time in going after them all, the bell ringing instantly to start the match. Daniel and Seth were going at each other, Ryback and Dean were going at each other, and Kane and Roman were going at each other. After a quick beating, Seth and Roman came back at Kane and Daniel...for a short time. They fought outside the ring while Dean had Ryback in the ring. Seth took Daniel and threw him into the barricade and I smirked.

"Get 'im babe!" Cara grins.

Dean in the meantime chopped Ryback across the chest, but it had no effect as Ryback started to walk towards him, making him back up as he stared him down. That has no effect on Dean and he chops Ryback across the chest again. He does it a third time, only be hit with one himself by Ryback and knocked down repeatedly. He gets thrown into the ropes, and lifted up, only to get back down behind Ryback and then kick at his leg a few times, hoping that will weaken him a bit. He gets him down to a knee and comes off the ropes, only to be hit with a thesz press, and then slammed repeatedly onto the apron, by Ryback grabbing his neck and head.

We both cringe.

Now Roman and Seth have slid into the ring to come to Dean's aid, getting him away from Dean for the moment. They all then work together and Ryback gets to his feet and pushes them all away in different directions. He sends Seth to the outside first. Roman somehow hit Ryback so he was outside the ropes and Dean comes off the opposite side and dropkicks him off the side. Little did they know. Kane was on the outside and he had a ladder.

"Oh hell."

"Oh shit."

Seth quickly notices and dropkicks him away from the ring as well.

"Oops...not."

"Saved by my ninja."

Daniel's in the ring now and Dean holds him in the corner as Roman hits him with clubs to the back a few times. Dean takes a shot and Seth takes a shot before Roman focuses on him and then Dean and Seth grab the ladder that Kane had slid into the ring. Roman gets Daniel out of the corner and sends him in Dean and Seth's direction and hits the ladder face first. I grin, being pleased with what happened as Daniel rolls out of the ring. However, Ryback comes back in and takes Roman out and he takes Seth and Dean out by kicking the ladder, making them fall with the ladder resting on top of them. That's when he takes a hold of the ladder and slams it onto them repeatedly as they're laying there, before really hitting him them with it after.

"Oh god." Cara winces.

"Ow. I feel that."

Roman comes in with a steel chair and hits Ryback with it before he could have a chance to really hit Seth and Dean with the ladder again. He hits him one more time across the back, allowing Seth and Dean to get away, but Kane comes in and takes the chair out of Roman's hands when he goes to hit Ryback again, and they fight inside the ring now along with Daniel as Dean and Seth try to recover outside the ring. Kane sets up the ladder on the other side of the ring in the corner as Daniel keeps kicking Roman in the chest and yelling 'No'. He stops and he and Kane grab him and send him into the ladder. Then Daniel goes and dropkicks him, so he bounces off. Kane goes for the cover, but thankfully Roman kicks out. While that's happening, Dean and Seth are working on Ryback. Daniel notices and kicks Seth away on the outside of the ropes. But Dean swipes Daniel's feet out from under him and he falls to the floor. He take him out of the equation for now, he throws him into the ring post.

"Hah you stupid goatface."

Seth is currently climbing to the top turnbuckle closest to him and jumps only for Kane to hit him in the throat and Seth just crumbles. Kane goes for the cover, and Seth kicks out. Cara bites her gets out and grabs a chair, takes the ladder down out of the corner. A quick view to Dean and he was going after Daniel with a steel chair himself. Quickly back in the ring, Kane had laid the ladder down and then opened it up and rolled Seth in between, laying the other side on top of him so he was sandwiched in between and then grabbed the steel chair.

"You better not..."

"Oh god oh god oh god."

And he does. Hitting the ladder with the steel chair, with Seth nowhere to go.

"Oh my god babe." Cara cringes.

Dean comes in quickly to Seth's aid and hits Kane with his own steel chair, following that up with a DDT onto the steel chair. At this point, he's kind of aggravated as he whips the chair and kicks the ladder, which now does not have Seth sandwiched in between thankfully. Ryback comes in quickly and picks Dean up and slams him into the corner. He grabs Seth and does the same to him as well, spearing him in the corner a few times. Dean gets out of his corner and starts wailing on him, allowing Seth to get out of his corner. Dean holds Ryback in place as Seth grabs the ladder and hits Ryback in the midsection with it. Dean then takes him and bounces him head first off of the ladder. He grabs the ladder and throws it on top of him now. He grabs it again and puts it into the corner as Seth goes after Ryback now. Him and Dean double team him and go to throw him into it, but he stops them halfway and then just slams them face first onto the apron. He then, after helping them up, clotheslines them one at a time. He goes back to Dean and pushes him into a corner. Seth gets up and rests against the ladder opposite to Dean. Ryback goes back over to Dean and and throws him into Seth so they're both resting against the ladder. Ryback runs at them and hits them full force. Seth falls to the apron, but Dean's still standing, holding his midsection.

"Jeezus. Come on boys."

Dean finally drops to his knees as Ryback lays the ladder out near him. He grabs Dean and Seth at the same time and suplexes them back onto the ladder, the camera zooming in on Dean and he has the most emotion from what he can see, pain clearly written in the expression.

"Oh my god, his back...that look of pain."

"Been there." Cara winces.

Ryback goes to deliver Shell Shocked to them both, but Roman comes in and saves them. It's back to the three on one attack. Dean has a chair, and Roman grabs the ladder. After a few chair shots, Roman just drops the ladder on Ryback with force. Dean rolls out of the ring and pulls Ryback out the best he can. Seth and Roman follow. Roman clears out the Spanish announce table.

"Triple Powerbomb coming up."

"Oh good."

And indeed it does happen.

"Serves you right...jerk."

"Asshole." Cara grumbles.

And then out of nowhere, comes Daniel, jumping over the top rope and landing on them all. But of course the numbers game gets the best of them...until Kane evens things up. Daniel again goes after Seth, hitting him with a steel chair twice in the back, until Dean comes in and stops him, throwing him onto the chair laying there in the ring. He then takes the chair and then Daniel, picking them both up, with the chair against Daniel's back and then slams both of them onto the apron.

"That's what you get for flirting with me...creep."

"Creepy goatface."

Seth hits Daniel with the chair next, Dean grabs Daniel by the beard and starts to say some things that are and aren't audible to the camera. More chairs are used on Daniel, Dean doing the same thing as before with the chair on his back. A table is now set up in the ring and Dean and Seth take it and set it over the corner, making sure it's secure. They take Daniel and send him cruising into it, chin first. They fix the ladder and hoist Daniel on top of it before climbing up and standing on top of the table and superplex Daniel off the rope. Roman goes for the cover, but somehow Kane at the last second breaks the pin.

"Dammit!"

Thanks to Kane, Roman goes tumbling out of the ring. So Dean goes after Kane in retaliation. Dean holds him as Seth hits him with a chair. They send Kane into the table shoulder first and secure it again. They get Kane onto the table now like Daniel and climb to the top. Seth gets there first, but Kane fights out. Seth gets knocked off to the floor and Kane jumps off the table and hits Dean with a flying clothesline and has turned the tables as he goes after Roman now. He goes for the cover, but Dean breaks it up and then just wails on Kane. He grabs the chair and sets it up and goes for a DDT on the chair, but Kane reverses and choke slams him through it. At this point he's writhing in pain and Kane goes for the cover and Roman saves him.

"Aiyiyi, thank you Roman."

"No kidding."

Kane once again knocks Roman out and follows him to the outside, taking the fight there. Seth comes up from behind and takes Kane's leg out and then Roman spears him through the barricade into the time keeper's area. Seth comes to his aid and helps him to his feet and they pile debris and such on top of Kane so he can't get up.

"Hah...good idea."

"Very."

But however the camera quickly pans over to Daniel putting Dean in the 'No' Lock.

"Don't you dare tap out."

Daniel quickly lets go and gets Seth in it, but Roman is right behind him and gets him to break it. After a quick reversal, Daniel gets Roman in the 'No' Lock this time and Dean breaks it out, wailing on Daniel. At this point, Dean's vest is gone. Seth and him set up a chair and they both grab Daniel, going to put him through the chair, but Daniel gets out of it and starts to kick them both. But Dean comes back quickly with a knee to the gut and then Seth, with the help of the ropes, comes at Daniel, who's hunched over and uses his foot to bounce his head off of the steel chair.

"Nice one."

Dean goes for the cover, but Ryback has finally gotten up and pulls him out of the ring. He takes out Seth and then takes out Roman. He holds Seth up in the air and throws him down onto Dean on the outside, leaving him and Roman in the ring. He lays the chair out in the middle of the ring. Dean comes in and stops him though as he goes to pick Roman up. That lasts shortly because after coming off the ropes, he gets speared. He then sets up for the meat hook clothesline and hits it successfully. He grabs Dean and puts him on his shoulders for Shell Shocked and hits that successfully. He covers Dean, but Seth comes out of nowhere and like dives onto them, breaking the pin.

"Saved by the ninja." Cara sighs in relief.

"Thank god."

"Mmhmm."

Ryback and Seth exchange blows before Seth's out of the ring. Until Roman goes after him and the fight goes up the ramp. They're now on the upper area where all the ladders and such were. Dean comes out of nowhere and whips a chair at Ryback.

"Now that was funny."

"Yeah." Cara giggles.

Dean and Roman hit him with chairs and Seth tips over a ladder and the assault continues. The ladder gets pulled off so they all can hit Ryback repeatedly with chairs. A table is set up and Ryback is laid across it. Seth looks at the tallest ladder with determination as Dean and Roman talk trash to him.

"Seth...what are you doing?"

"Ohhhhh no. He's going to do something daredevil." Cara groans.

With Dean and Roman distracted, Ryback comes to as Seth is left standing on the ladder. So Ryback stalks over to him and climbs. Seth tries to climb to get away, but he cant and Ryback sends him crashing through a stack of tables. Cara just gasps and covers her mouth.

"That did not just happen...not from that high up."

"It did." Cara mumbles, looking a bit pale.

Dean and Roman however are back in the ring dealing with Daniel. The table gets taken off the corner and set up on the apron. Roman hops up to the top and Dean helps get Daniel on his shoulders, and Roman powerbombs Daniel through the table below. Roman goes for the cover, and gets it, winning the match for him, Seth and Dean.

"Thank you Roman."

"But Seth...go check on Seth guys. Quickly."I say as they head in Seth's direction.

They finally realize what happened and rush over, digging Seth out of the table rubble. They get Seth to his feet, but they had to put each arm around them as they help him walk, but he wasn't looking so good. Very dazed and confused. Cara pales even more, chewing on her bottom lip. Roman ends up holding onto him for a while, letting him sit and rest and get some strength back. It does work to some extent and he's able to stand on his own, but still needed help as they headed to the back. Cara fiddles with her ring gear restlessly as we wait for them.

"I think they might've gone to the trainers...especially for Seth." I remark.

"You're right. They better have taken him to get checked out." Cara nods, starting to get color back in her face.

"You want to go there?"

"If you don't mind."

"Let's go." I nod, and then we move from the area where we stayed and headed back to the backstage area, going to the trainers.

"I hope he's alright."

"I hope so too."

"I'm trying not to freak out."

"Even though it's a natural reaction if you do."

"I know but this kind of thing is just going to happen again at some point so I need to be able to keep a clear head. I can't be there for him if I'm spazzing out, you know?"

"Right right."

"So I'm trying to control myself."

"I know."

We quickly get to the trainer's office and see if the boys are inside. They are indeed inside, Seth being looked over. Cara goes right in, touching Roman and Dean on the shoulders.

"How are you two first of all?" She asks.

"We're fine. Nothing we haven't experienced before."

"Right. Anything on Seth?"

"They're checking him over still. I don't think it's serious though. Pretty sure he was just stunned and dizzy." Roman says reassuringly.

"That's a relief at least."

"Glad you guys won and you're mostly okay."

"It was definitely a match that just had us on the edge of our seats for sure." I add.

"That's what we want though. Gets the fans into it." Dean says as he puts his arm around me.

"Right, of course."

Cara watches Seth get examined, waiting anxiously until she can go over. Once they're done, they turn to see us all standing there and waiting. We're given a nod before the trainer walks away. Cara of course goes over to him. she grabs his hand and squeezes it. "How are you feeling?"

"After realizing what happened...sore...which was expected."

"Of course. I'll help you with that, promise."

"I know you will." He nods.

"I'm glad it's nothing serious though." She kisses his cheek.

"Hope I didn't worry you too much. If I did, I apologize."

"I was worried but I was able to control myself. I need to be able to keep a clear head if you do get hurt. It's bound to happen sometime."

"Right, but I will try my very best to not seriously get hurt."

"I know."

"Are you able to leave yet or are they gonna give you pain meds or something?" She asks.

"They're going to give me something. That way I can be sure to relax and get sleep tonight."

"Well as soon as you get it, we're going back to the locker room so you can relax. I want to stay for at least Sere's match. But that's it. Then we're gonna get you back so you can rest better in bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

At this point, Dean and I had already left. Because I'm sure they had cleared everything out in the arena and set up all the tables needed for my match, and I needed to be there ready to go out.

"You think Daniel got the message to stay away from me and to stop flirting with me with what you did to him?"

"He better have."

"Pretty vicious out there...you were. Loved every minute of it."

"I'm glad you did."

"And now I get to be vicious...for other reasons."

"But just remember...if the match ends with me losing from going though a table, as much as you want to...you can't come to my aid out there."

"I know. I'll control myself."

"But when I get back here, you can. And I know you will."

"For sure." He nods.

"At least after competing tonight I'll get-" I stop suddenly as I'm bumped into.

"Oh oops. I didn't see you. Sorry." Eve remarks.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"You were probably just thinking about how I'm going to beat you, and leave you a crumbling heap in the debris of a broken table." I add.

"Yeah right." She says snobbishly.

"Says the one who has never been in a Tables match."

She just scoffs and pretends she isn't scared.

"As for me, I've been in many of them. You really don't know who you're dealing with here."

"You can try but you'll lose." She finally says.

"Mmhmm. Oh is that your music? I think our little interaction distracted you. You're late to be heading out there. Oops."

She huffs and storms out.

"Oh I love messing with her."

"I can tell." Dean chuckles.

Once she was in the ring, her music had faded and mine had started. I get a quick kiss from him before heading out next. During my entrance for those watching at home see the footage from the battle royal in the pre-show where Cara won and would face whoever won this match tonight. The title gets raised in the air and then the bell rings. She of course puts on the nice act, saying that it's an honor to face me tonight in the match and all that. Then she holds her hand out for the sportsmanship handshake. I look from her hand to her face with a 'really' look. I don't shake her hand, but instead shove her away by the face. She turns back to me with a fake shocked look on her face before her attitude changes and she heads right back for me, trying for a clothesline, but I duck and then sweep her feet out from under her so she falls face first onto the apron. She holds her face as she moves to laying on her back. I stomp on her midsection a few times before deciding to help her up. I send her into one of the corners, and then run right at her, only for her to move and I hit the corner shoulder first. She grins evilly and takes me out of the corner, getting me into the middle of the ring. She throws me into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but I duck. She turns around as I come back again and I slide between her feet. She turns around again only to be met by a dropkick by me, which sends her halfway across the ring, tumbling out onto the floor.

I follow by getting out of the ring on my side, and walking over to where she's now crawling to get up. A table was already set up nearby so I pull that closer to her, before walking over to her form and helping her get to her feet and laid across the table. I make sure she's laying there, not moving before I climb back up onto the ring and to the top turnbuckle, going to jump and land on her below. But just as I get to the top, she moves from the table and rushes over, pushing me off the top and crashing to the apron below. I arch in pain before rolling around holding my back. Eve takes the moment to her advantage and climbs to the top and does her signature moonsault from the top, hitting me below. The good thing about this is that she can't pin me. And she just realized that. So she exits the ring and grabs the table that was set up, takes that down and slides it into the ring as I'm recovering on the other side. Once she's in the ring with it, she sets it up and makes sure it's steady before coming back over to me and helping me up. She then proceeds to ram my back into the side of the table, making me slump down to the apron, still holding my back. I'm then laid across the table, and she goes to the top turnbuckle again.

Just as she goes for the moonsault again, I move quickly out of the way, which stops her from doing the move. I did move off of the table and into the corner and I started to climb to the top myself. I grabbed a hold of her, but she started to fight me off. With the table below I try my best not to fall and go through it. When it seems like I'm going to, I quickly hop down and grab Eve by the hair and pull her down so she's hanging upside down. I move the table out of the way before backing up and running full speed at her and dropkicking her in the midsection. I pull the table back over near the corner after I had gotten up and then picked up her weak form and helped her to the top again. I was going to go for a superplex through the table. When I get to the top with her, we're both standing on the top rope, I put her in position for the superplex, but she manages to get out and starts hitting me in the side a few times, before she pushes me off the top and I go crashing through the table below, and she was declared the winner and retained the title.

"Damn. So close Sere." Dean mutters to himself, watching to make sure I'm okay.

Of course after Eve gets the title handed to her and celebrates a bit, she starts faking like she cares if I'm okay or not, asking the ref if I am indeed okay as I'm being checked on.

"Screw you." I manage to tell her.

The ref tells Eve to leave, repeatedly. She finally listens and goes on her way, leaving the ring. I'm carefully helped from the debris of the table and out of the ring, before I'm helped to the back. As soon as they get me to the curtained area, Dean is right there to scoop me up in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back is killing me. Getting pushed off twice from the top rope, really hurt."

"We'll get you ice, a drink, and some Advil, okay?"

I nod.

"Check to make sure I'm not bleeding or anything from going through that table. If I am, we'll have to get that taken care of too."

"Of course. Just so you know, I'm proud of you. You fought hard."

"And that means a lot." I nod.

Dean kisses my head and keeps walking to the trainers office.

"I say we definitely leave after the visit to the trainers."

"Sounds good to me."

We reach the trainers and he sets me down. The first thing he does is to check for any bleeding of course. I had a few scratches, but nothing serious so I'll be fine. Then he heads in and gets me ice, while I stay out in the hall and wait. He also gets Advil and a water for me and brings all of that out to me.

"You're the best."

"You would do it for me." He shrugs.

"I would."

Dean picks me up again and heads for the locker room.

"Sere, you okay?" Cara asks just as she sees Dean and I come through the door.

"Sore and a few minor cuts but I'll be fine."

"You can get changed first." Dean says as he sets me down.

"I'll go too. Just in case you need help." Cara says, getting up.

"I need to change anyway."

She and I then head into the changing area to do so.

"So how's Seth?"

"Sore but not terrible otherwise. He'll get a massage when we get back to the hotel."

"Of course."

"I'm surprised he didn't get a few cuts like you did."

"Well he was covered basically except for his arms."

"That's true."

"I'm going right to bed when we get back to the hotel."

"I can't blame you."

"Looking forward to taking a night off tomorrow too after having gone through that tonight."

"Oh of course."

"The nerve of her to see if I was okay...not really caring at all in reality."

"She's a two-faced bitch, what else is new?"

"But now it's your chance to kick her ass, take that title from her."

"Oh I plan on getting her back for the both of us."

"Good, and I can't wait to see that."

She nods and we exchange grins. We finish changing and take our bags out into the room with us.

"Alright, you can change now." I say to Dean.

He nods and heads in.

"I think Seth and I are gonna head back now." Cara remarks.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow. Feel better."

"Thanks."

And with that, Seth and her head out the door.

"I think I'm gonna head out too. You make sure you get plenty of rest tonight." Roman remarks.

"I will. Thanks Roman."

"You're welcome." He nods, before gathering his things and heading out himself.

It doesn't take long for Dean to walk out with his bag, ready to leave.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready. I'm so tired."

"It looks like it." He nods.

The two of us start walking to the car. Dean puts an arm around me as usual and I snuggle up against his side. He unlocks the car so I can get in, and I do while he takes our things and puts them in the trunk. Dean then gets in the car and drives to the hotel. In the meantime, Seth and Cara have just gotten there themselves and headed inside and up to their room.

"Ah, relaxation time." Seth sighs in relief.

"I know, finally."

They put their bags down and shed their coats and shoes.

"Let's get dressed for bed and then I'll give you that massage I promised." She nudges Seth gently.

"I can't wait for that." He nods, going over to his things.

"I know you can't." She laughs lightly.

She picks out what she's wearing to bed and go changes in the bathroom. By the time she's changed and comes out of the bathroom, Seth is changed for bed himself and he's sprawled out on it, waiting. She puts away her dirty clothes and gets what she needs for his massage.

"Laying down this time huh?"

"I'm more comfortable this way tonight." He chuckles.

"Okay." She giggles softly.

She gets on the bed and moves to him. She starts the massage, moving slowly.

"Don't know what I would do, if you weren't an expert at this." He mutters.

"Well you're lucky that I am."

"Very lucky." He sighs in content.

She smiles and leans down to kiss his shoulder briefly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It isn't until she starts massaging the base of his neck that she notices his breathing is evening out.

"Starting to feel better I hope."

He just makes a sleepy noise.

"Someone's falling asleep." She giggles.

"Mmm."

"I'll take that as my cue to stop."

He whines a little.

"You're starting to fall asleep though."

He mumbles incoherently and she laughs lightly.

"Oh, alright."

"But if you fall asleep on me, then I'm definitely stopping." She adds.

He nods a bit in agreement. And he does indeed end up falling asleep as she continues. Once she realizes he's fallen asleep, she stops and cleans everything up before climbing into bed next to him.

"Night love." She kisses his cheek.

She snuggles into him and falls asleep. Dean and I had gotten back to our room just a few minutes ago. I had gathered what I needed to change for bed, and headed into the bathroom. With taking the Advil earlier, it didn't hurt as much as before when I got changed. But after I did get changed, I cleaned whatever makeup I had left on my face and brushed my hair out before walking back out into the room. He is already laying in his spot and has the covers down on my side for me to get in. I grin a bit before shutting the light off and then crawling into bed next to him and pull the covers over me.

"Feeling better?" He asks as I cuddle up to him.

"The Advil kicked in so yeah." I nod.

"Good." He kisses my head.

"You should probably get some rest though."

"Right. You too."

"Night babe." He gives me a short kiss.

"Night."


	13. Slammy Awards 2012

Tonight is the Slammy Awards, gives Cara and I an excuse to dress up real fancy like. Instead of getting ready at the hotel, we went to the arena later in the afternoon and decided that we would get ready there instead. Beats going out in the cold at night to go to the arena before the show starts.

"Alright, so this is the second time you'll see me all dressed up. Not that anyone else will see it, but still." I remark, as Dean and I walk into the locker room because I had to get ready since the show would be starting soon.

"I like seeing you get all dressed up."

"As I found out from the first time."

"Yes. Do I get a hint on the color you're wearing this time?"

"Pink."

"Should be interesting then."

"I think you'll like it."

"I always do."

"I promise not to take too long, so you can get ready for tonight too."

"Don't worry about me, just take your time."

I nod, kissing him quick before grabbing all my stuff and heading into the usual changing area to get ready for the night. Dean sits on the couch to wait. While I'm getting ready, I do take little pictures here and there, just giving him a peek of what he'll be seeing when I'm done and walk out, and send them to him as he's waiting.

"That's not fair!" He says loudly.

"Keeps you busy doesn't it?!" I call back to him.

"Maybe but still!"

"You're welcome!"

I can hear him grumbling and I giggle to myself as I finish getting ready.

"Grumbly." I state as I walk out, after being finished.

"There's my beautiful." He grins.

"Were the little hints worth it? Oh wait, they don't do justice to the full image."

"No they don't."

"Got you through the wait at least."

"Indeed it did. Now it's my turn to get ready." He says, giving me a kiss.

"Right." I nod.

He picks up his bag and goes in to change. While he does that, I sit on the couch and get comfortable and wait myself. It doesn't take him long before he's finished and comes back out to sit with me.

"Oh good, you left the vest off for now."

"Well it's not needed at this moment, that can go on later. I could've easily come out with no shirt on too, but I don't think I would want to kill you like that right now." He chuckles.

"It's a little early in the night for that." I giggle.

"I thought so."

"Maybe later." I tease.

"I think we can make that happen."

"Ooh, sounds good."

"So night off tonight huh?" He asks.

"Yup. Don't have to worry about getting hurt like last night."

"That's good. I don't like seeing you get hurt like that."

"And I don't like seeing you get hurt like you did last night either. Even though, I know you've been through worse. All the scars you have prove it, I know."

"Yup, I'll try my best not to add any more scars to the collection. Promise."

"Even though you really can't since you're covered. Well...besides your arms."

"You never know though. Clothing and padding can only do so much." He points out.

"Right, but at least all that dangerous stuff like in your past, to get those scars is kind of ruled out now."

"That's true."

"Which is probably a good thing now. Don't have to worry, as much."

"Oh of course."

"But...your first official match last night and your first official win too. I couldn't be happier."

Dean grins as I kiss his cheek.

"The first of many to come."

"Right."

"And I can't wait."

"Of course."

"So what's the plan for tonight? Any hints?"

"Hmm...just the usual."

"Sneaking up on someone and beating them up? Nice." I giggle.

"Not telling you who though."

"Darn."

It isn't long until Seth and Cara walk in to get ready for the show themselves.

"I love the dress Sere." She remarks.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Can't wait to see yours." I add.

"Going to get mine on now." She says, kissing Seth and going into the changing area.

"Don't try to get hints out of me, I have no idea what she's wearing." I laugh, as Seth sits.

"Aww." He laughs.

"So you'll just have to be surprised."

"Alright."

We all talk amongst each other, especially when Roman walks in as we wait for her to finish getting ready. She gets done and walks out. She does a little twirl in front of Seth.

"You...amazing."

She giggles as he looks her up and down.

"Someone loves it." I snicker.

"Yup." She laughs.

"You need to go get ready mister." She prods Seth's leg with her foot.

"I think he forgot. He's too mesmerized."

He snaps out of it once she swats his cheek gently.

"Go get ready." She says amusedly.

"Oops. My bad."

She just laughs and he gets up to do so.

"I think you really mesmerized him this time." I laugh.

"I guess so." She giggles.

"That is really pretty though."

"Thanks. I don't normally wear a lot of green but this caught my attention."

"Right. It's a nice shade of the color."

"Looks good with your hair." Roman says.

"Aww, thanks Rome." She smiles.

"You're welcome." He grins.

Seth comes out and like Dean, has left his vest off.

"Yay you left it off for now."

"Just for you." He chuckles as he sits beside her.

"I feel special."

"You are."

Roman makes a gagging noise.

"Alright lovebirds. Enough of that."

"Don't you have to go get ready too?"

"Touché."

He then gets up and heads in to get ready himself.

"Yay, he's gone for now. Now we can be all sweet and everything." She grins.

Dean, Seth and myself all laugh.

"Better take advantage of the time now while you have it."

She grins and kisses Seth.

"Having fun?" I ask Dean as I notice him playing with the fabric of the dress.

"Of course." He grins.

"Kind of figured, since you're amused with playing with the dress."

"It's an interesting material."

"I tend to wear interesting things."

"Yes you do."

"Wanted to try something different tonight so I went with this."

"It looks amazing on you. Everything always does."

"Charmer."

"Yours."

"Yes. Even though others, like the fangirls may fall for you because of that, at least we leave every night together."

"Right."

"That's all that matters. And it makes me happy."

"Yes. That's what matters."

Cara and Seth had pulled away from the kiss they were caught up in, just in time because Roman had walked out not too soon after they head pulled away. He raises an eyebrow at her and she giggles, hiding against Seth's chest.

"I don't want to know." He states as he sits down.

"No you don't." Seth snickers.

The show had soon started and it had kicked off with a match. That match being Rey would go against Damien Sandow. Cody was also in the corner for Damien as Sin Cara was in Rey's corner.

"Very brave for wearing the pink and purple I'm telling you. Very brave."

"Girly man." Cara states.

"You've got no choice than to question his manhood if he's wearing a bathrobe and then that underneath." Roman remarks.

"Exactly!" Cara agrees.

"And then holds the mic like a glass of wine."

"Nerrrrrrd." Cara says loudly.

"No doubt about that."

"Nope."

In the end, it was Rey hitting the 619 on Sandow and following up with a Bullet Splash to pick up the win.

"Eh."

"Meh."

After everyone cleared the ring, the first Slammy Award of the night would then be handed out, as SmackDown GM Booker T appears on Raw to present the award for the Most Shocking Moment of the Year, the "Tell Me I Did NOT Just See That" Award.

"The "Tell Me I Did NOT Just See That" Award. The award for Most Shocking Moment of the Year. The nominees are..."

The nominees were in the following order; Brad Maddox's Low Blow, when he cost Ryback the WWE Championship. When Daniel Bryan lost the World Heavyweight Championship in only 18 seconds at last year's WrestleMania.

"Did he seriously lose the title in 18 seconds?" Dean asks, amused.

"Oh yeah. Total embarrassment." Cara nods.

"Not one of his finer moments, that's for sure. And then he blamed AJ for it all afterwards."

"Which was pretty stupid."

"If anything it was his fault, not hers."

"His ego told him otherwise apparently."

Next was when Kofi was walking on his hands after almost being eliminated in the 2012 Royal Rumble, and then when CM Punk attacked The Rock.

"Wow. How was that for you?"

_I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm coming to get you. _

"Oh ew. Not the guy who eats the worms."

"Ewwww."

"Booker's face though. He's terrified."

"I would be too. That dude is creepy."

"Hope this is just a one time thing, just for tonight."

"Yeah, no kidding."

They cut to a commercial break in the middle of that whole thing, thank god, just as he had taken out the worms.

"Thank you for a commercial break."

"Thank god."

"Now who do you think will win this first Slammy of the night?"

"Daniel." She shrugs.

"How can you beat losing in 18 seconds?"

"True." I nod.

"Tell me, I did not just see that. Ladies and gentlemen, the WWE Universe has spoken. And for the "Tell Me I Did NOT Just See That" Award, Most Shocking Moment of the Year. The winner is...Kofi Kingston."

Well before he was announced the winner, Brad Maddox came out, instantly thinking he would be the winner.

"Buuuuuurn."

"Haha."

"Wow. Hey man, I totally did not expect to win this award, but I guess the WWE Universe has spoken. Ever since I was young, I've always wanted to win a Slammy, so thank you guys for making my dream come true. I appreciate you guys. I'll continue to do what I do, and that's make you all say wow. Thank you guys, appreciate it."

As he goes to the back, Eve's music goes off next and she comes out, ready for a match.

"Whoever's facing her better kick her ass."

"Agreed."

"At least you're first in line for that title."

"Only because you won't take your rematch."

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah yeah."

After doing her entrance, her opponent was revealed to be Kaitlyn. It being clear that she wanted revenge after Eve interfered last night and getting eliminated, when they played the footage.

"I think Eve is gonna be hurting after this." Cara snickers.

"Serves her right."

"I know."

After a while, the fight between them went to the outside and Kaitlyn bounced Eve's face off the barricade a few times, before she pushes Kaitlyn off. Kaitlyn comes back and hits her with a hard and vicious slap before throwing her back into the ring and following. Eve however kicks the legs out from under her, screaming about her face and how much it hurts from the slap.

"Really bitch? Really?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun snatching that title from her." Cara scoffs.

"And I so have to be ringside for that. Laugh in her face."

"Oh of course."

"And make sure she doesn't try to run away and take the easy way out."

"Right."

In the corner they go and Eve applies a headlock from sitting on the top rope a couple times. Kaitlyn gets out of it and gets Eve on her shoulders before dropping her onto her knee on her midsection. She then covers her for the pin and the win.

"Haha bitch, haha."

"Poor thing. Not."

We both laugh evilly.

Once they head to the back, it was time for the next award of the night. The Comeback of the Year award. And the presenters end up being Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, they come out dressed in in their DX gear.

"Nice."

"Welcome to the dog house! Now then...ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. Tonight D-Generation X proudly brings to you it's five-time WWE Tag Team Champions of the woooorrrrld! The Road Dogg Jesse James, the bad ass Billy Gunn, The New Age Outlaws! This was your part. You know what, nevermind, you'll probably screw it up anyway."

"I got this. Ahem. The nominees for Comeback of the Year are..." Billy Gunn reads off of his hand.

"Pfft."

First of course was when Brock Lesnar returned.

"Stupid decision if you ask me. He's not around all the time and all he cares about is hurting people."

"Right."

"Avoid him at all costs when he's around."

"Will do."

The second comeback, was Chris' return.

"I want his jacket." Cara remarks. "It's sparkly."

"You and sparkly." I say amusedly.

"You have to admit that the jacket is awesome. It lights up and it's sparkly."

"Yes."

"I can see you wearing that jacket." Seth nods with amusement.

"I would."

"I'm surprised you haven't stolen it yet."

"I've been really tempted to."

The third comeback, was the DX reunion and when they all took out Sandow. The next comeback was Jerry Lawler, coming back after his heart attack that he suffered at ringside.

"That one." Cara says.

"Oh definitely. No one deserves that award more than him."

"He better get it."

"The Universe has spoken. And the winner for Comeback of the Year is..."

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

"Good."

"Well deserved."

"Very much so." Cara nods.

"Yeah you're right. I should not run like that, I'll give myself another heart attack. Hey, uh...thank you so much. I thank everybody that thought that uh...or appreciated my comeback as much as I did. Thank you, thank god, and uh..I love you. It's great to be back."

"Aww."

"That was sweet."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"So how much longer do we have until we have to move?" I ask.

"Let's see...a match, an award, another match, and then another award which turns into a segment we interrupt." Dean replies.

"Oh okay."

"So still a pretty long time until then." Cara adds.

"Yup." He nods.

"Yay." She grins, snuggling into Seth more, getting comfortable again.

Seth chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm too comfortable so I don't want to move anyway."

"I figured."

"That makes two of us." I laugh.

The rest of them laugh.

"This one would probably have trouble letting me go anyway." I remark amusedly about Dean.

"Same here." She looks at Seth and giggles.

"It's because you've got them mesmerized." Roman laughs.

"Oops, our bad." We say in unison.

"It's just how amazing you both look. We can't help it." Seth adds.

"Awwww. Cute."

"Definitely something to look forward too every once in a while...the dressing up like this." He nods.

"Yup. We like it too, especially now we have you two to impress."

"And then you impress us." I add.

"Yep." Cara agrees.

"Like the past charity event we went to."

"That was a good time."

"You should've went with us." I say to Roman.

"Maybe next time."

The next match of the night would see Kofi, who won a Slammy earlier in the night, go one on one against Tensai.

"Tough match to call here."

"Mmm. I'd rather see Kofi win. Tensai is a weirdo."

Kofi was able to make quick work of Tensai, putting him down with Trouble in Paradise to pick up the win. But however, after the match, Kofi's celebration was interrupted by Wade as he would assault Kofi on the outside of the ring. Then he sends him head first into the steel ring post before laying him out with the Bull Hammer Elbow. Cara instantly ignores the screen as soon as Wade appears.

"Oh so proud of himself." I scoff.

"Ass." Cara mutters.

"You can look now, he's gone."

"Thank goodness."

Leading up to the next category of the Slammy Awards, they show highlights of what happened last night at TLC between John, AJ and Dolph. That match between the guys, ending with AJ pushing John and the ladder over, helping Ziggler win.

"Oh the drama."

"I think everyone saw that coming too though."

"Of course. They made it obvious."

"New couple alert...and if it's anything like he's had in the past, they'll be making out every chance they get. I'm sorry, I don't want to see that. It was unbearable when it was with Vickie. That was just plain out gross."

"That was gross. This isn't quite so gross but not what we want to see that much of."

Vickie then comes out to present the next Slammy of the night.

"Tonight, I am here to present the Slammy for Kiss of the Year. And the nominees are..."

The nominees were in the following order; AJ & Daniel, AJ & Kane, AJ & Punk, and then AJ & John.

"So it's guaranteed AJ will win for sure."

"Stupid."

"And the winner is...well AJ...and John Cena."

"Laaaame."

AJ is the only one to come out to accept the award.

"AJ, before I hand you this Slammy, I think you need to explain your actions to me, to the WWE Universe and to Dolph Ziggler for what you did during John Cena and Dolph Ziggler's match last night."

"Yeah, I'd to know too."

She just smiles and grabs the Slammy out of her hands.

"I don't owe anyone anything Vickie. See for the past year, I cared a lot about what people think about me. Including you. Including them. But not anymore."

"You know what, my instincts were right about you all along. You are nothing but a two-bit piece of trash. I know it, everyone here knows it, and Dolph Ziggler knows it."

"Trash? Ouch."

"Same thing Dolph had called her. Double ouch."

"Yeesh."

That ensues an argument between the two and then Dolph comes out to try and break them up. Vickie tries getting his attention, but he pays no attention to her, trying to keep AJ back.

"You know what Vickie? That may have been Kiss of the Year, but it's nothing compared to this." AJ states before jumping onto Dolph and they end up making out and Vickie freaks out before storming backstage. Cara sighs loudly.

"Okay where's the hose when you need it?"

"I know right?"

After they stopped making out...finally...she hops down and then skips around the podium once, grabbing the award and heads to the back.

"Thank god that's over."

"Finally."

"During the whole nominees thing, made me wonder, where in the heck did Daniel get the ring to propose to her? Cereal box?" Dean remarks, which makes us all start cracking up.

"It sure looked like it." Cara snickers.

"He's cheap."

"Yup."

"Even though the wedding was a sham anyway."

"The dress was pretty though."

"Oh I know right? It really was."

"One day." Cara shrugs.

With Nattie in his corner, like always, Khali would be in the next match and would be going up against Otunga.

"It's a shame they're not letting her compete more. She deserves better than that."

"I know. Poor Nattie."

"But she looks nice tonight nonetheless. Sparkly."

"I know. She always looks pretty."

"I think we all need a girls day again sometime. It's been a while."

"Totally. I'll text her tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Darn." Seth says.

"I think you'll survive if I'm gone for a few hours or so."

He pouts dramatically.

"Oh don't give me that look. You'll be fine. You can probably take that time to go to the gym or something."

"I guess."

"You'll live you drama queen."

"Just think, you can kill her with gym pictures." Dean suggests.

"Oh god, you gave him ideas. Damn you Dean!" She groans as Seth lights up.

"That's what I'm good for. Sorry." He chuckles.

Seth cackles evilly.

"I'm only assuming the same goes for me too right? Gonna be all distracting if I'm gone?" I ask.

"But of course." Dean smirks.

"And who's going to be taking these pictures?"

"I'll probably end up doing it, unless I don't go." Roman answers.

"Poor you."

"Eh, it's something I'm gonna have to get used to if you two aren't at the gym with us."

"Probably."

Up next was the Superstar of the Year award. And who other than to present this award, than the returning Ric Flair.

"And now the nominees for Superstar of the Year. Woooo!"

Sheamus, John, Big Show and Punk were the nominees. But it was pretty obvious who would win, because he's the crowd favorite. Ric didn't end up coming out until after the nominees were announced. He got settled at the podium and started to open the envelope.

"Here to present the award..for the Superstar...of the Year. In the WWE. Oh my god, it's my man. John Cena."

"Duh. Boring."

"Superstar of the Year embodies hustle, loyalty and respect. The person who finally holds it needs to work harder than anyone else. And I also would like to recognize the loyalty of the WWE Universe. That is why out of respect...the Superstar of this year...most certainly...should be the greatest Superstar of all time. The two-time Hall of Fame...Nature Boy Ric Flair. It is great to see you back where you belong. This my friend belongs to you."

John walks to the back, leaving the Slammy with Flair, but before Flair could comment, he's interrupted by Punk and Heyman.

"Oh jeez, here we go."

"Oh joy. Chatty has appeared."

"This is completely ridiculous on multiple, multiple levels. I mean there's so many things going through my head right now. This doesn't belong to you. You haven't even been here in the last calendar year. And the fact that anybody even voted for John Cena to be Superstar of the Year, is absolutely atrocious! This is possibly the worst year of John Cena's life! He got beat by a guy that I'm gonna decimate at the Royal Rumble, I beat him at SummerSlam, he lost last night, he's the first superstar to cash in his Money in the Bank contract and lose, he's a loser like everybody in Philadelphia, and he's a loser like you!"

"Someone's grumpy."

"Just a bit."

"I think he needs a nap."

"Yup."

"You know, I used to sit in the locker room and listen to Shawn Michaels talk about how all he ever wanted to do was grow up and be Ric Flair. Look at me Flair. I never wanted to be you. I never wanted to be anybody but me. And I did. And last year, I was Superstar of the Year, that means this year I'm Superstar of the Year. I've been WWE Champion for 393 days! 393 days! I'm the man! Not John Cena, and not you. I'm the man! Wooo! Woo!"

"Did you want to know what time it is?" Flair asks Punk.

"But the diamonds on the Rolex make it kind of blocky for me."

"It's clobberin' time, that's what time it is."

"I don't think so. I think it's time for you to go brother. This is Philadelphia. We're gonna Rock n' roll tonight man. And you can't even walk. You can't even walk. Besides that, you've got enough baggage with you brother, you couldn't walk a block. That'd be you. How's he getting around? " He says the last part referring to Heyman.

"Oooh burrn."

"Hah. Go Ric."

"With one leg I can still kick your ass."

"Philadelphia, should we handle this? Let's handle it. Like Shawn Michaels says, let's you and me..let's do it" Flair takes off his suit jacket, throws it at Punk before heading down to the ring.

"Alright, I think it's time to get ready and go."

"Awww, already?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm comfy though." Cara pouts.

"Sorry. Make it up to you later." Seth kisses her ear.

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know you will."

She then lets him go so he can get up. Once he does, he pulls on the vest and clips it, before pull on the gloves he wears. Dean squeezes me in a hug before he gets up to put on his own vest. Once they're all ready, that's when they head out of the room and go on their way to where they need to be, leaving us to watch what unfolds on the TV screen.

"This should be fun to watch."

"Oh yes."

Crutches and all, Punk makes his way to the ring, having a hard time getting there. But he finally does and he's standing in the ring with Paul Heyman by his side. Punk then would use one of his crutches to jab Flair in the mid-section, before breaking the crutch over his back. He would then mock the legendary strut, but when Punk raises the crutch to deal the final blow to him, Flair catches Punk with a thumb to the eye. Then he grabs Heyman and puts him in the Figure Four. Heyman is tapping, but it's not a match, there's no ref...there's no stopping him. He eventually lets go and Heyman is crying out in agony. Flair's music goes off as he celebrates what he did in the ring. After Heyman rolls out of the ring, Ric addressed Jerry, saying that it's great to see 'The King' and they are never going to lose him or Lawler. He then says that he told Vince that when he dies, he wants to die in the middle of a WWE ring or with a woman from Philadelphia. He says that he has had more fun in Philadelphia than any man should have. And that's when he's cut off before he could continue.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.

"Here it goes."

The guys make their way through the crowd and to the ring, and ready themselves for an attack as they have targeted Ric. He however stands his ground, ready for the attack. But before they could attack him, Ric had backup from Daniel and Kane, and that causes a six-man brawl to break out.

"Oh great."

"Can't stay out of business that doesn't concern them." I shake my head.

"Nope."

Daniel was going after Seth, Ric was going after Dean and Kane was going after Roman. After taking Ric out of the equation for the meantime, Dean quickly exits the ring as he sees that Daniel is beating up on Seth, and goes after Daniel himself. And then he saves Roman as he goes after Kane. Roman and Seth take Kane and throw him into the barricade. Since Kane and Daniel were taken out, that left only Ric in the ring. Seth joins Dean in the ring as Roman tears apart the announce table.

"Aaaand in comes the triple bomb."

Seth and Dean get Ric out of the ring and weaken him before setting him up for the Triple Powerbomb...somewhat. They go to set it up, but Ryback comes out...also sticking his nose in business that doesn't concern him.

"Oh go away."

"Jackass." Cara rolls her eyes.

He storms down the ramp and around the ring. Dean charges towards him, but it's no use as Ryback catches him and slams him into the barricade. He throws Roman into the steel ring post, before setting his sights on Seth, after Kane took him out. That's when Ryback lifts him up in the air over his head and then just drops Seth onto the announce table, Seth bouncing off of it and falling to the floor. Cara cringes.

"Ow. I felt that."

"I knowwww. My poor ninja."

Dean and Roman escape into the crowd, near the ramp side of the ring. Seth escapes over the barricade and through the crowd by the announce table as Ryback keeps trying to get him.

"Runnnnn." Cara tells Seth.

"Well that plan backfired."

"Unfortunately."

"It was a good effort. Ryback, Daniel and Kane always ruin everything."

"Mmhmm." She nods in agreement.

We then wait for them to come back, remembering it may take some time from where they're coming from. Before long the door swings open and they walk in.

"You okay?" She asks as Seth comes and sits back down next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He assures her.

"Alright. Just making sure."

"I know." He kisses her head.

"The three of them coming out like that and attacking you guys...such party poopers." I remark.

"Yeah, how rude." Cara agrees.

"Doesn't matter really. We'll be doing something else instead tonight, to make up for what we couldn't do out there."

"Oh boy."

"Which would require us leaving again. Of course."

"Boooo." Cara complains.

"But that'll be the last thing for the night at least."

"Well that's good."

"Then the rest of the night to ourselves."

"That sounds better."

The next match wasn't anything too special. Just a typical match when it's Brodus. He faced JTG and it really didn't take long to squash him to win the match.

"Like that wasn't predictable."

It then came time for the next award of the night. The LOL Moment of the Year. There would be an unusual pairing of presenters as it was Santino and Tensai...who had his head wrapped, holding an ice pack to his head, making him look ridiculous.

"Hah, he looks goofy."

"We are here...to present...the LOL Moment of the Year. Because us two guys, we know a little bit of 'Haha'. It's your...Albert it's your turn. Don't worry don't worry. I'll say your lines, I'll pretend I'm you. I know things that are funny or my name is not Tensai. And in Japanese, Tensai means Fat Albert."

"That's what it says on the teleprompter." Santino adds as Tensai grabs him.

"There is no teleprompter."

"And the nominees are."

The nominees start off with The Rock when he threw all of John's stuff in the harbor. Second, was Daniel and Kane's anger management classes. Third, was when Randy Orton attacked Del Rio and spilled hot coffee and chili on Ricardo in the catering area, followed by pushing Striker's face into a cake. And lastly, was Vickie's pathetic excuse for dancing when she was having a competition against Brodus.

"Eww, icky Vickie."

"She should never dance again." Seth makes a face.

"Never ever." Cara agrees.

"Winner? You don't want to read the winner? Okay. This segment really fell flat on it's face, hahaha. And the winner of the LOL Moment of the Year is...Son-a-ma-gun...The Rock."

"Eh."

"Just because he calls John every name in the book and throws his stuff in the Boston Harbor."

"Yup but its the Rock so lets give him a trophy."

"Again...no offense to your cousin Roman."

"None taken."

"Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately The Rock could not be here to accept the award in person. I did not have anything to do with that. However, I will accept this award on his behalf. And to tell the truth, if he does come to claim it, I'm gonna keep it. Thank you very much, have a good night."

Just then Daniel comes out, angry.

"No! No! No! This should be my Slammy! No!"

And then Kane comes out and pulls him away from the podium. Daniel gets away and goes back.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

And then he keeps screaming 'No' as Kane carries him to the back.

"Um...awkward."

"Just a bit."

"Did you notice they played Sin Cara's music as he came out in the first place?" Dean chuckles.

"They did? Hah."

"Whoops." I snicker.

"That person that did it is awesome."

"Gotta love moments like that."

"Of course. It's amusing."

After a bit of sitting around, not really wanting to watch the next match, Dean says a few things into my ear. Basically he's suggesting that I say I want to head to catering to get something, just so we can get some alone time. I nod subtly.

"I'm getting a little thirsty. I'm going to go get something from catering." I say.

"Alright. Want me to come with?" Cara asks.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'm going." Dean remarks as we start to get up.

"Alright."

"Want anything?" I ask her, as well as Seth and Roman.

"No." Seth and Roman shake their heads.

"You know what I usually drink." Cara says.

I nod and I take Dean's hand as we start to leave. Even though I asked if you all wanted something, Seth knew the real reason why Dean was even going and they subtly high fived each other as he walked by.

"Boys." Cara says quietly in amusement.

"We may need to have our alone time too at some point." Seth says to her quietly.

"I know, I can tell you're antsy." She teases softly.

"That obvious huh?"

"Your fingers haven't left the cut out on the back of my dress since you sat down."

"Oh...whoops." He chuckles.

"So yes you're obvious." I giggle.

"To you."

"True."

"Can't help myself."

"I know." She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"When they come back, then we can go out." She adds.

"Okay." He instantly agrees.

"Keep us busy until you're needed again."

"Right."

In the meantime, Dean and I of course don't go to catering right away. He's trying to find a good hiding spot for us. I'm just watching him with an amused smile.

"Haven't found a good spot yet?"

"No." He says frustratedly.

"Well if we have to, we can just be in a little hallway."

"I guess so."

"You're cute when you're frustrated."

"You're not helping." He chuckles.

"My bad."

He finally sees a good spot and pulls me into it with him.

"Worst arena for hiding spaces." He comments.

"Apparently."

"Being limited on what I can do in that locker room as to being affectionate with you when Roman is around, is frustrating sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

"I enjoy this time just as much as you do." I add.

"Well good. I would hope so."

"I do. Don't worry. So what is your plan now hmm?"

"To do this." He says before pulling me against him and kissing me.

I can't help but to smile against his lips, and my arms go around his neck instinctively. Dean moves me against the wall and I sigh as his warm body covers yours. After a bit, he then trails his hands along my arms, going behind his neck and grabbing my hands and removing them from where they were. He laces his fingers with mine before he pins my hands to the wall. I whine a little, but he soon distracts me from it. Even though I have restricted movement with my hands, I still struggle to get free. But the more I struggle, the more he distracts me from and I forget all about it soon enough. Dean eventually leaves my lips to kiss the exposed skin in his reach. He lets one of my hands go in favor of resting his now free hand on my cheek, and I lean into his touch a bit. Dean chuckles quietly and kisses my lips again. He brings my other hand down and off of the wall, but keeps his fingers laced with mine as our hands are resting by our sides. He slowly pulls away and leans his forehead against mine.

"Definitely needed that."

"Oh yes."

"I swear for a minute there you were going to mark my neck up or something. And you so would."

"I thought about it." He grins.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I ask amusedly.

"Because it's me."

"True."

"Another day."

"Oh boy."

"Figured you wouldn't want to go through the trouble of trying to cover them up seeing as we're doing two shows tomorrow. Live SmackDown and then after that, Raw for next week."

"Oh yeah, ugh. I forgot about that."

"But at least with that getting done, we have almost the whole week off."

"That's true."

"Except for that Saturday. Another Raw taping. For New Years."

"Right."

"Home for two weeks, except for that Saturday." I add with a grin.

"That will be amazing."

"So, have you had trouble finding a gift for me? Or was it easy? Or do you still need to get it?"

"I'm getting you more than one because I can."

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with more than one gift."

"I know what I'm getting you. Some I have already."

"And you've hidden them well because I haven't seen any trace of any gifts for me."

"Well good."

"I do have to say that you are not so easy to shop for. But I did my best."

"I'm sure I'll love what you're giving me."

"I hope so."

"It's from you so that's what means the most."

"Of course."

"We should probably go to catering now. They might be getting suspicious."

"Right." I laugh.

Dean keeps ahold of one of my hands as the two of us walk to catering. When we get there, I grab Cara's drink and something for myself before we leave and head back to the locker room. We get there after a while and finally walk in. Seth looks up and smirks.

"You were gone long...just a bit." Cara remarks with an amused look on her face.

"Took the long way." Dean says.

"Suuure you did."

I hand Cara her drink and she thanks me. Dean and I then go sit on the other couch.

"So what did we miss?"

"Not much. Cody beat Sin Cara, and then Zack and Layla presented the Trending Now award and the jackass won it. Feed Me More shouldn't have won, if anything Zack should've won for his Woo Woo Woo thing."

"Poor Zack."

"I know. So Seth..." Cara trails off, giving him the look for the alone time since Dean and I got back.

They get up.

"We'll be back." Seth says simply as he pulls her out of the room.

"Now they're having their alone time." I snicker.

Dean laughs and Roman just shakes his head.

"Hopefully they don't take as long as you two did. We still got that one thing to do before we're done for the night." Roman remarks.

"Hah, I think we'll have to go find them and interrupt. You know how they get."

"Good point."

"They're usually worse than us." I laugh.

"And just think how it's gonna be tomorrow night. Two shows instead of just one." Dean adds.

"Oh boy. I'm going to expect them to disappear a few times."

"Most likely."

"The joy of being around affectionate lovebirds." Roman rolls his eyes.

"At least we know how long to actually be gone to not interfere with the plans you guys have for the shows."

"True."

"For now." Dean adds with a slight smirk.

I swat him and Roman just shakes his head.

"I'll make sure we don't interfere with the show plans you guys have. Seeing as he's thinking otherwise."

"Good."

In the meantime, Seth is trying to find a hiding spot for them. She giggles quietly, just letting him pull her along.

"Need any help?"

"No, I can do this...it's just taking a little longer than usual."

"Doesn't seem like the best arena for hiding places this time."

"No. This place sucks." Seth grumbles.

"Poor you."

Then she notices something up ahead. She nudges Seth and motions to an area with a decent amount of privacy.

"Good eye." He kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome." She giggles.

He then makes his way there, pulling her into the area. She laughs to herself at his eagerness.

"Perfect spot." He grins.

"Oh yes." She agrees as he pulls her into him.

"Just try to keep in mind that you have one more thing to do tonight. Don't know when that is, but I don't think we want you ending up being late for that." She adds.

"I almost forgot about that." He groans.

"Aren't you glad you have me to remember these kinds of things then?"

"Yes but it's usually you that gets me distracted from these things in the first place."

"Oops."

Seth just gives her an amused look.

"My bad." She adds with a giggle.

"Gonna be distracting tomorrow night? We have two shows to do." He chuckles.

"I can arrange that." I smirk.

"Of course you can."

She leans into him and laughs.

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"I love you." She looks up at him.

"I love you too. So much."

She smiles and kisses his jaw, giggling as she gets tickled by his facial hair.

"Never shave that...it works for you."

"Good to know. Not all women are fans of it." He chuckles.

"For me, it depends on the guy if I like facial hair. You, yes. Very sexy." She says, giving him a look.

"Even better to know."

"But I think that's enough talking."

"Right." He nods.

"Your move." She challenges him.

He grins and pretends to think for a bit, before taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. She responds happily, reaching up to hold onto his wrists. He ends up turning her around and backs her up until she touches the wall. She makes a soft 'oomph' noise against his lips. Then she tugs him so there's no space between them. He smirks against her lips, his hands leave her face and they move down her sides before resting on her hips. She puts her hands on his chest, holding onto his vest. After a while, he pulls from her lips and starts to make his way across her jawline slowly. She sighs and tilts her head to give him more room. Since some marks haven't gone away just yet, he decides to not leave any new ones this time, but he still kisses along the skin of her neck anyway.

"No marks." She mutters.

"I know."

"Good." She says, groaning softly.

"Just kissing...your skin..."

"Mmm." She hums absentmindedly before nipping at his ear.

That causes him to pause for a moment, nuzzling her neck before continuing. She notices his reaction so she keeps doing it. Since she keeps doing it, he loses focus and just buries his face in her neck as she continues. She giggles softly.

"Found one of your spots." She teases.

"You have." He mumbles.

She keeps messing with his ear, laughing when he twitches and gets goosebumps. He mumbles incoherently against her neck, and his grip on her gets tighter the more she messes with his ear. She grins when she hears him growling.

"If you end up going out tomorrow, I'm definitely sending pics from the gym to you. Get you back for this..." He mutters.

"Payback runs both ways love. You send those and I'll send some back."

"That's a challenge I'm willing to take."

"Have fun losing." She laughs.

"We'll see."

"Oh yes we will."

"So you think they're gonna start looking for us yet?" She asks about the rest of us back in the locker room, amusedly.

"If they're not already, they will be soon."

"Head back or no?"

"No." He mumbles against her neck, holding her tighter.

"We'll just let them come find us then." She laughs.

He nods firmly. She lets go of his vest and moves her hands around to his lower back. She unconsciously starts to drag her nails back and forth soothingly. He sighs in content as he keeps his face buried in her neck, starting to relax a bit.

"That's it, just relax. Can't have you going out there all worked up." She giggles, softly at the end.

"No, not at all."

After a bit, she hears the familiar sound of Roman grumbling coming from just down the hall.

"Alright love, I hear Roman." She gently pinches Seth's side.

"Darn his timing."

"I know I know."

He lets her go and steps back so she can move from the wall. Once they're good to go, he laces his fingers with hers and they walk out of their hiding place.

"There you two are." Roman says, looking slightly annoyed but yet amused.

"Yep, here we are."

Dean soon comes around the corner by himself.

"I'll go back to the room so you guys can get going. Be safe okay?" She says to all of them.

"Same goes for you walking back to the locker room."

"I'll be fine." She replies.

She leans up and kisses Seth briefly. She taps his heart like always to say I love you without being terribly mushy in front of his teammates.

Then she starts to head back to the locker room as they head off in another direction to where they're needed to be. She hums quietly to herself as she walks towards the room. She actually makes it back without any problems, walking in and then taking her spot back on the couch.

"Have fun?" I tease, laughing.

"But of course." She giggles.

"Roman had to come find you it seems."

"Well yes but we didn't lose track of time. Seth just didn't want to move or let go."

"Awww."

"I just came back by myself. Luckily I didn't run into anyone who I didn't want to see."

"Thank god for that."

"Oh I know."

"Well you made it back just in time for another award."

"And which one is it?"

"Newcomer of the Year."

"Oh okay."

Sheamus is the one who is going to be presenting the award.

"You know three years ago, a pasty skinned, Irishman who loves a good fight and a great pint, won a Slammy award for newcomer of the year. Now that pasty skinned fella, stands before you, a three-time World Champion. Now, I checked to see if any of the nominees reached that height, but all of them are off to a great start. But enough of me waffling on, let's see the nominees for Newcomer of the Year."

The nominees went as followed; Antonio Cesaro, Brodus Clay, Damien Sandow, and Ryback.

"Okay...Brodus and Ryback aren't newcomers. They've been around longer than Cesaro and Damien."

"Yeah so it's stupid to include them."

"And the winner, the Slammy award for Newcomer of the Year is...Ryback."

"Not that jackass again."

"Like he needs another award."

"He doesn't need any." Cara scowls.

"Agreed." I nod.

"The late, great Owen Hart used to say, enough is enough and it's time for a change. I am that change. Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more!" He simply says before heading down to the ring for a match.

"Oh joy...a match."

The match wasn't really anything special. Cesaro chickened out and got counted out, Ryback winning the match.

"Someone's scared."

"He's a weirdo anyway. Tries to hit on me from time to time."

"Creep."

"Mmhmm."

"Wonder what his reaction would be if he found out about you and Seth."

" have no idea."

"Probably start ranting about in his 5 different languages. Psh."

"More than likely."

It soon came time for the last Slammy of the night, as JR, Gene Okerlund and Ricky Steam boat were presenters.

"It is my honor to be out here with two of my dearest, closest, personal friends. Fellow hall of famers, to award the final Slammy of the night."

"You know gentlemen, I have won this Match of the Year award on a couple of occasions. And I will assure you it is something I will take with me for the rest of my life. What a moment."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've had the privilege of calling some of these matches. Let me assure you that each is deserving. The nominees are..."

The first nominee was at WrestleMania where Hunter faced Undertaker with Shawn as the ref. Second, was Brock vs John at Extreme Rules. Third, was Sheamus vs Big Show at Hell in a Cell. And last was also at WrestleMania where John faced The Rock.

"I personally like Taker and Hunter but John is mister popular so I'm going to guess him and the Rock." Cara comments.

"Right, but I think it's tough to call."

"I don't."

"John's had a lot of hate though lately."

"Hmm, true. I still think they'll choose the Rock. They fawn over him all the time."

"This year's Slammy award winner...for the best Match of the Year is...Undertaker vs Triple H."

"Wow. Well good."

Hunter of course comes out to accept the award for the match.

"What's ironic is I won one of these in '97 for best hair. Um..you know...every now and then you get the opportunity to be a part of something that..." He gets cut off by 'we want Taker' chants.

"...every now and then you get to be a part of something in this business that is truly just...well can only be described as magic. And this past year at WrestleMania, I had the opportunity to be a part of something that truly was...just..magical. And um...for me to be out there with two guys I respect more than anybody in this business, Shawn Michaels...and a guy that I quite literally just...I consider to be the benchmark of what this business is about, The Undertaker. That night was uh...again a magical night I will never forget. It truly was an honor to be a part of it, and it was...the end of an era. But um...I'll let you guys in on a little bit of something cause I know there's a million dollar..." He gets cut off again by 'Thank you Hunter' chants.

"...guys, let me just...let me just say this from the bottom of my heart. It's thank you. And I mean that, thank you. And here's the deal. I know there's a million dollar question out there hanging in the air and I'm gonna answer it for you right now. You've not seen the last of The Undertaker. Thank you very much."

"Well that should be interesting."

Just then they cut to the back, in the parking area where Tommy Dreamer is being assaulted. Being assaulted by the guys of course.

"So that's what they're up to."

Ricardo and a bunch of officials come running over, and try to stop them, but in result Ricardo ends up getting assaulted.

"Idiot."

"Haha that's what he gets." Cara laughs.

They're told to leave and they do, going through the door near them and head back to the backstage area, but not without Dean getting one last shot in on Tommy. We both snicker because that is so like him to do.

"Oh Dean...you would."

"Yes he would."

"And now we have no reason to stay around after they get back and changed. I can't wait to get back to the hotel."

"Me too. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a long day."

"Definitely. Did you hear back from Nattie yet about hanging out tomorrow? I'm assuming you've already texted her."

"She's totally up for it."

"Yayy."

"It's been too long since we had a good girls day out."

"Far too long."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

We talk about what we'll do and before we know it, the guys are back.

"Very sneaky out there."

"That's what we do." Dean smirks.

"Just like taking an extra shot after being told to leave."

He shrugs while still smirking. Seth and Roman chuckle.

"We're ready to go. Just waiting on you guys."

"We'll be quick."

"No rush."

They nod and go to change.

"So I'm assuming it's gonna be a definite that you're gonna get gym pics from Seth tomorrow." I remark.

"Yup. He told me he was." She nods.

"Oh boy."

"I told him if he did that I was going to retaliate with pictures while we're out shopping."

"He so doesn't know what he's in for."

"Nope." She says cheerfully.

"If Dean decides to do the same thing, he has no idea what he's in for either."

She snickers.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah."

It isn't long until they come out from the changing area. Roman with his things, says 'bye' to us first as he's the first to leave since he's in his own car. We say bye and he's gone. Then our boyfriends come out. We get up and the four of us walk out together.

"So we're definitely going to be gone tomorrow with Nattie." Cara says.

"Aww."

"You'll be fine."

"We haven't had a girls day out in a while, even before you guys debuted." She adds.

"We've just been too busy." I continue.

"So you'll just have to deal with it." She finishes.

"I can deal with one day. I'm pretty sure you can." Dean says to Seth.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Especially with your plans." Cara gives Seth a look.

"Challenge." He reminds her.

She just smirks.

"You're probably planning the same thing aren't you?" I question Dean.

"You'll just have to see." He grins.

"Well just know that torture runs both ways here."

He nods.

"This is gonna be interesting." I state as we finally get outside and reach the cars.

"Very. But it's going to be fun."

"Yes, exactly."

We get in our respective cars and head for the hotel. Once there, we go up to our floor. Then we say goodnight and go in our rooms.


	14. Super SmackDown Live

The next day was upon us, and Seth and Cara were sleeping in for a bit. That is until Seth got up before her, since he would be starting the morning in the gym in about an hour or so. He carefully moved from the bed before going over to his things and getting clothes for the gym, going into the bathroom to change. When he comes out, she has a hold of his pillow. He chuckles to himself, going over to get a gym bag together. He gets all that done and comes back to stand beside the bed. He watches her with a smile.

"You're being a creeper." She says without opening her eyes.

"I'm a creeper for watching you sleep." He chuckles.

"Yep."

"Okay then." He says, amused.

"Going to the gym already?"

"Not until I get a text or call from one of the other two. Just wanted to be ready."

"Oh." She yawns.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. I'd probably be getting up soon anyway."

"Ah, ok."

She opens her eyes and smiles sleepily.

"You look cute." He grins.

"Right..." She says dryly.

"You have strange standards."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you even though you're a goof."

"I know that very well."

"Good."

"So are you doing anything tonight show-wise?" He asks.

"Match against Eve on Smackdown and then a tag team match on Raw."

"Does this involve more Christmas-themed ring attire?" He asks hopeful.

"The tag team match yes." She laughs.

"Is it the sparkly one? Or something new?"

"New."

"Now this I can't wait to see."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"Not red or green."

"So any colors besides those two."

"Yes." She nods.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do. You get to be more touchy." She teases.

"That is true."

"Your favorite hobby. Or at least one of them." She says as she stretches.

"It is." He nods.

She gets up out of bed and stretches more.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Booked for SmackDown, but not for the Raw taping so you have me all to yourself the 2nd half of the night."

"Yayy."

"Well other than your tag team match, but besides that...you and me the rest of the night."

"More time to sneak off." She giggles.

"Exactly."

"Can't wait for that."

"Neither can I."

She walks over to her clothes and starts to pick something out to wear shopping. As she does that, Seth's phone does indeed go off.

"That's Roman. He's waiting in the lobby. Gotta go."

"Have a good workout." She says as he leans down to get a kiss.

"Have fun shopping."

"Oh I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

He grabs his bag and leaves. She gets an outfit picked and goes into the bathroom. She decides to take a relaxing shower before getting ready.

In the meantime, along with myself, Dean is passed out. I get woken up by his phone going off, but he's still passed out and I don't know it.

"Dean...your phone..." I mumble sleepily.

All I get is silence so I look and see him asleep. I shake him. That doesn't work, so I do it a few more times, but still nothing. He just grumbles and buries his face in the pillow. So I sit up and grab my pillow and throw it at him to see if that works.

"Get up lazy."

"Whaaaat." He groans, yawning.

"Your phone was going off."

He grumbles and sits up, grabbing his phone.

"Grumbly." I state, taking my pillow back and laying back down.

"They're waiting down in the lobby for me." He mutters.

"Then you should get moving now shouldn't you?" I giggle.

"Do I get a kiss for motivation?"

"I suppose. Even though you know I would never deny you that."

"Of course." He says, leaning in.

I lean in the rest of the way, and press my lips to his. One of my hands go to the back of his neck as I hold him in place so that it'll be enough motivation for him to get up. When I feel that he's gotten enough of the kiss for motivation, I start to pull away, but let the kiss linger as a bonus for him.

"Thank you." He grins.

"Anything for you."

He sneaks one more short kiss before getting up.

"So how are you gonna explain to the guys that you're late?" I ask amusedly.

"Be honest, I was asleep until you heard my phone." He shrugs.

"And I had to get you up. Deep sleeper."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"Shaking you didn't work. I had to throw a pillow at you." I laugh.

"Oops."

"So, if you would like to know. I'm not booked in a match for SmackDown tonight. But Cara is and I want to be there for her in her match. And as far as Raw goes, I've got a tag team match with her. An Eight-Diva tag team match."

"So most of the night is free. Awesome."

"I may just have different ring attire for Raw by the way."

"Oh? Do I get a hint?"

"Christmas themed. That's all you get."

"Aww. Well I can't wait to see it."

"No snooping around in my things tonight during SmackDown either. It's for Raw and it's gonna stay hidden until then."

"Okay."

"What about you? Booked for both shows or just one?"

"Just one as far as I know."

"Leaves more time for ourselves. I like that."

"I know, me too."

"But I think I'll let you go get ready now so you're not more late than you already are."

"Right." He chuckles.

With his gym clothes in hand, he then heads into the bathroom to change, and I continue to lay there, too comfortable to move right now. When he comes out, he packs his gym bag. Then he comes to the side of the bed.

"I'll see you later. Have fun shopping."

"I will." I nod.

He gives me a kiss and then leaves to meet Seth and Roman. After laying there for a while, I finally decide to get up and get some clothes to change into. I do the usual morning routine after that before texting Cara and seeing if she was ready to go. She replies with a yes. Natalya is ready too so we agree to meet in the lobby. After getting shoes on, I pull on my jacket and grab what I need before leaving the room and head down to the lobby.

"Hey Sere." Cara says as I walk up.

"Hey."

Nattie soon shows up and we greet her. We decide who is driving and go for something to eat before shopping.

"This girls day is definitely needed. It's been too long since we all did something together."

"For sure!" Nattie agrees.

"It's also going to be fun being in the tag match with you tonight."

"Definitely. I love tagging with you girls."

"And we love tagging with you too."

"It's nice to work with people who really care about what we do, not just the perks." Cara remarks.

"Exactly."

"Those ones give the rest of us a bad name."

"Which is so not right."

"I know."

We soon get to a place to eat, and head inside after we park. We find a table and sit, looking over the menus.

"So, I don't see much of you two in the Divas locker room anymore." Nattie remarks.

"We share a different one."

"Just the two of you? Or.."

"Three others besides us."

"Well I know it's none of the other girls...okay you two...spill the details."

Cara and I start giggling.

"Well people would probably look at us like we were crazy, but it's Seth, Roman and Dean." I explain.

"No way." Nattie raises her eyebrows.

"Way."

"See we were friends with them all, before they even got here."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. But we all kind of had a falling out as the years went on."

"Got busy, lost touch." Cara shrugs.

"Right. But seeing them debut at Survivor Series kind of shocked us, because we haven't seen them in years. So after the show, when we were leaving, they just happened to be leaving too and we had a little reunion."

"Haven't been apart since then really."

"And can you keep a secret? Not many really know about this.."

"Of course I can." Nattie agrees.

"Well everyone of course knows that Roman is taken. Well Seth and Dean are too now."

"Oh my gosh, you two and them?"

"Seth." Cara states, referring to them together.

"Dean." I add, referring to us together.

"Aww!"

"They're at the gym now, but I'm expecting pictures from Seth." Cara laughs.

"Oooh." She teases.

"Speaking of pictures though..." Cara says.

She gets her phone and unlocks it before showing Nattie her background, which is a picture of her and Seth.

"Awwww. You two are so cute!"

She just smiles and locks her phone back up.

"I took a few pictures myself while we all were home in Tampa last week. The only pictures you'll see of us, because I don't want to put these on the internet yet since he's more of a private person. Even though he said he'd make an exception for me." I say as I take my phone out and do the same.

"That's sweet! He does seem like he's private. Its cute that he's willing to let you post things even though he is. " Nattie smiles.

"Well he is very sweet." I nod.

"Well good."

"A side people don't know he has yet."

"Right. How about you? Is he treating you right?" Nattie looks at Cara.

"Definitely. He's so much better than Wade, believe me." She assures her.

"Oh good."

"He's ridiculously sweet." She smiles.

"That's good. You deserve that so much."

"Thanks Nattie. You don't have to worry about me anymore. He treats me like a princess."

"Totally in love with her." I add.

"Awwww."

"They're total lovebirds. Sneaking off for alone time and everything." I laugh.

"Hey, you and Dean sneak off too."

"Not as much or as long."

"That's true."

Nattie laughs.

"Sounds like you girls are very happy."

"We are."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

Once we've decided on what we want, the waitress comes over and we place our orders, and she takes the menus.

"So, what are you wearing for the tag team match for Raw?" I ask.

"I'm wearing pink, of course." Nattie grins.

"What you wore in the pre-show Sunday? I loved that."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"I'm wearing blue." Cara says.

"Oooh."

"I wanted to be different."

"Right. Of course. Mine's red and white, candy cane actually. And my boots are having a fur covering with candy canes on them."

"Ooh that sounds fun."

"Totally."

"Can't wait for you to see it."

Cara nods. Our food comes and we eat, talking about various topics. When we were all done, we got the check and all chipped in for it before getting up and heading back out to the car to go shopping. We're in the first store of the mall when my phone goes off.

"Oh boy. He's started." Cara says.

"Uh oh." I snicker.

She pulls up the picture and groans.

"Not fair."

"How bad is it?" I laugh.

"Shirtless doing pull-ups."

"Ooooooh."

"Uh-huh."

"I think you know what you have to do in retaliation right?" I nudge her.

"I know, find a killer outfit."

"Exactly." I smirk.

"We'll help."Nattie grins.

We then go around the store, looking for clothes to make the perfect killer outfit to get back at Seth for the first picture of the day he sent her. We find one and she goes into the dressing room to put it on. Once she had it on, she came out to show us.

"Ooooh that's gonna kill him."

"I'll take the picture." Nattie says.

Cara hands her the phone. She then poses and Nattie takes the picture. She hands her the phone back and Cara sends it to Seth.

"I wish we could see his face." She laughs.

"Oh I know right?"

"But let me try this other stuff on. You guys can go shop for yourselves now." She giggles.

"Alright." I nod.

And just as I say that, now my phone goes off.

"Oh jeez. Do I wanna look?"

"Yes and no." Cara says with a laugh.

"Might as well." I say as I open the picture message.

"Ohhh."

"What did yours do?"

"Well not the same as Seth, but benchpressing...and shirtless too."

"Oh man. Shall we pay him back too?" Cara grins.

"Well I did say that torture runs both ways so I think so."

"Let me get this stuff tried on. Nattie can help you look while I do this." Cara says.

I nod. She heads back in to get the other stuff tried on while Nattie helps me look. Cara puts up what she doesn't want and carries what she does want with her as she joins us.

"Just imagine how crazy we'll go when we get to that certain store." Cara gives me a look with a smirk on her face.

"They're going to die." I smirk too.

"Big time."

"What store?" Nattie questions.

"Victoria's Secret." Cara states.

"Ohhhhh. That's gonna be fun."

"Oh yes." We grin.

"I think just sending them a picture of the store will drive them crazy in general. I can just see Seth's face now."

Cara bursts into giggles.

"Be like...'Oh no they're going to that store'."

Cara nods, still giggling. Nattie laughs.

"I almost feel sorry for them."

"I know right?"

We get myself an outfit and go to the dressing rooms again. I find an empty one and head in to try on the outfit.

"Messing with them is oh so much fun." Cara giggles.

"It sure seems like it." Nattie laughs.

"Oh, like you don't mess with your man." Cara scoffs teasingly.

"Oh I do from time to time." She nods.

"So you know how fun it is."

"I do."

"So no mocking us missy, you're guilty of it too."

"You ready yet Sere?" Cara calls to me.

"Just a sec. One last zipper."

After getting that zipper, I open the door and walk out to them.

"Oh yes, you'll win this round with that." Cara smirks.

"And then he'll probably be expecting me to have this bought." I laugh.

"Probably."

"Alright. Time for a picture." I say as I hand my phone off to Cara.

I pose and she snaps the picture. She hans the phone back to me so I can send it to Dean.

"Just hope he's not doing anything when he gets this."

"If so then oops."

"Might be in for it later, but it's worth it." I grin, before heading back in to change out of the outfit.

"Totally." Cara agrees.

After changing out of the outfit, I come back out with it in hand.

"Yup, this is a definite." I nod.

"Alright. Are we done with this store?"

"I believe so. Yeah."

"To the register it is."

Once we get everything paid for, we head out of the store and make our way to another. We go back and forth through texts and pictures with Seth and Dean the whole time we're in the different stores. The last store we have is the one we've been waiting for, Victoria's Secret.

"Now this is gonna be really fun."

"Definitely." She giggles.

"Gotta take a picture of the logo and send it to them first." I snicker.

Cara laughs and nods. We both do so with our own phones. Once we're done with that, we all head inside and look around. The two of us are sticking to the modest things for the most part.

"I think I've got everything I could basically find that I liked." I remark.

"I see other stuff I want but Seth and I aren't at that point in our relationship yet."

"Right right."

"I'm waiting to see when he makes his move."

"Of course."

"Which could be soon after what you've done today." Nattie laughs.

"Maybe. We'll have to see."

"Right. Depends on his control." She teases.

"And after today he may not have much control." I add amusedly.

Cara starts blushing.

"I can definitely see you two sneaking off tonight an awful lot."

"That was already a given."

"Gonna be a long night for sure."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh, I believe they're heading back to the hotel." I remark as I read the text from Dean when my phone goes off.

"Yup." Cara says as she gets a text from Seth.

"Should get what we have paid for and get going then."

Nattie and Cara agree, so the three of us head to the counter. After getting everything paid for there, we head out of the store.

"This was fun. Should definitely make a whole day together sometime when we're not as busy."

"Definitely, just text me." Nattie smiles.

"We will for sure."

We leave the mall and go back to the hotel. We say bye to Nattie and go to our rooms.

"Good luck with Seth." I giggle.

"Same to you with Dean." Cara laughs.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"Very."

Once we reach the hallway where it splits off, Cara goes one way to her room and I go the other to mine. She takes a break before going into her room.

"There you are." Seth grins.

"Hi there." She giggles.

"So how was the shopping?"

"It was good. I had fun."

"Had fun sending me pictures..."

"You started it. I told you I would retaliate." She says amusedly as she starts to put her things away.

"That you did." He says, as he tries to get a peek at what she's putting away.

"Ah ah ah." She scolds him, swatting at him.

"Awww."

"No snooping."

"Darn."

She finishes and gets up. She kicks her shoes off, having taken her jacket off already.

"Hope I wasn't too distracting while you were working out in the gym." She grins.

"You were a distraction but it was a good one."

"Touche."

She walks over and climbs onto the bed.

"I think I beat you as far as pictures though." She giggles.

"I think so too actually."

"Woo!" She cheers.

"So what did you get exactly in that last store?" He asks, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"You think I'm actually going to tell you?" She laughs.

"It was worth a shot."

"Sure." She says amusedly.

"I can wait to find out."

"Sure about that?" She teases.

"It'll be a challenge, but I think so."

"We'll see how it goes." She giggles.

"Alright." He nods.

"You're not being very stealthy." She remarks, having noticed him moving closer and closer.

"Don't know how that's possible with you right there." He chuckles.

"True." She concedes.

"Plus you can see me. Probably would be sneakier if you weren't looking at me."

"Touché."

"But I'm glad we're both back here now."

"I know you are because you look like you're about to attack me." She laughs.

"Well can you blame me?"

"No. The pictures didn't help." She giggles.

"Especially the last few." She smirks.

"Yes, especially those."

She squeals as he pulls her up against him.

"I like messing with your control."

"You sure do."

"Did it work?"

"Possibly. The things you do to me."

"I love you too." She giggles as he lays her on her back and pins her down.

"You know I love you." He grins.

"Hmm do I?" She teases.

"You do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Well I show you every day."

"Like how?"

"Well let's see. The affection, actually saying to you that I love you..."

"The things I do for you, and the way I look at you." He finishes, looking down at her with love.

"I love you too." She says softly with a content smile.

"And nothing's going to change that...ever."

"Right." She agrees and brushes her lips against his cheek.

"I think you missed." He chuckles.

"My bad." She laughs softly.

She leans up so her lips meet his.

"Better." He mumbles against her lips.

"Shh." She nips his bottom lip.

He just grins and then focuses on kissing her. She gets her hands free and slides them under his shirt. He jumps only slightly because they were just a bit cold, but it doesn't take him very long to relax into the feeling. She's content to let her hands wander while her mouth is occupied with his. Since his hands were free, he too let his hands wander the best he could as well. She gets frustrated with his shirt and pulls it up while tugging on it. He chuckles and pulls from her lips and sits up to take it off for her. He tosses it aside and she pulls him back down. She initiates another kiss while letting her fingertips explore his warm skin. He pulls from her lips again after a while, but as usual, he trails along other areas of skin that he could reach. She leans into his touch, signing contentedly when his hands sneak under her shirt. He does keep in mind as he goes to her neck, the shows tonight so of course no marks again this time. His hands fidget a little and he messes with her shirt. She can tell he's fighting with himself he wants the shirt off but doesn't want to push her. After getting all the skin he possibly could, he makes his way back to her lips, but still fighting himself with her shirt. She puts her finger against his lips to stop him for a moment. Then she reaches down and starts to shimmy out of her shirt. "You sure?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't. I trust you."

He moves yet again so she can sit up and take off her shirt, and she tosses that aside. She lays back down, pulling him with her. They both make content sounds at the skin contact. From there, he lets his hands wander again, it being easier for him with her shirt now gone. She brings his mouth back to hers and kisses him hard. Her hands wander everywhere, before moving to his hair, and she tugs a bit at times. Seth growls quietly and she giggles. That encourages her to do it again, earning the same reaction a second time. Then he takes control of th kiss, distracting her from teasing him. Since he did that, her hands fall from his hair and rest on his shoulders as she gets lost in the kiss. After a bit he pulls away and puts his face against her neck while trying to get ahold of himself. She realizes that one of his hands is holding onto her bra clasp.

"You stopped." She says softly.

"I don't want to push it too far." He mumbles.

"I thought showing you those last few pictures would let you know that I'm okay with this next step. I wanted it to be your move."

"I just wasn't sure."

"Well now you know. Probably best to wait anyway. I pull double duty tonight and we're in a hotel, who knows how sound proof the walls are."

"True."

"Gives me the chance to make things perfect for you." He adds.

"Aww, you're sweet."

"Always."

She gets him out of her neck and gives him a kiss.

"I love you."

"Words can't describe how much I love you too."

She kisses him again. Then they move so that she's laying on top of him. He pulls the blanket up over them so that she doesn't get cold. His arms wrap around her and she smiles. They decide to pass the rest of their free time just talking and cuddling. It was the same scenario when I had walked into me and Dean's room. Except when I had walked in, and started to put the clothes and such I got away, he had walked out of the bathroom, half dressed in only jeans, after he clearly had just taken a shower.

"Now that's not fair." I say upon seeing him.

"Hey now, how was I supposed to know you'd be back as I walked out of the bathroom?" He chuckles.

"Still isn't fair."

"Oh I think so after those last few pictures." He replies.

"Oops?"

"Yeah oops."

"Well you had started it all."

"...My bad."

"Suuure."

"Did you have a good time with your friends?"

"I did." I nod.

"Well good. I'm glad you did." He walks over and gives me a kiss.

"It's nice to have days like today even if they are for only a few hours or so."

"Right. It's nice to unwind. "

"And before you even try or ask, no you cannot see what I got...other than what you already saw."

"Aww."

"Not even little hints especially from that last store?" He adds.

"You would ask about that store in particular. But I'll give you this. Everything I got there, is modest. Stuck to that for the most part."

"Okay."

"Because we're not at that point where I can actually wear anything else from there."

"Right. I completely respect that. Whenever you're ready for that is when it'll happen."

"But I know you'll still like what I got. Thing is...you can't peek right now."

"Darn."

"You'll survive though."

"I know, I just like teasing you."

*And just then he just wraps his arms around.*

"No, you're all wet!" I squeal.

"Mwahahaha." He laughs.

"And you're not going anywhere, so struggle all you want." He adds.

"Deannnn, now I'm wet!"

"Oops."

"You goofball."

"That's me."

"Your goofball." He adds, grinning.

"Yes." I nod.

Dean kisses me again.

"So what are we doing until we need to be at the arena?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"I feel like being lazy."

"Watch a movie?"

"Sounds good."

I go get on the bed while he puts on a movie. After it's in and starts to play, after going through the previews and menu and stuff, he comes over to the bed and plops down on it next to me. I move closer and snuggle into his side. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head. We ended up watching a few movies to pass the time until we were needed at the arena. I had set an alarm on my phone to let us know so that we wouldn't lose track of time. A movie just ends as your alarm goes off.

"Nice timing." Dean chuckles.

"No kidding."

I give him a kiss and get up to get ready.

"I shouldn't take long."

"Alright." He nods.

He gets up to get his bag together and put a shirt on. I get everything done fairly quickly, because I knew what I was wearing and what was going with it, and etc. I then make sure I have everything set to go in my bag for the night. I walk out and Dean is completely ready, waiting on the bed.

"Amazing." He grins, looking me up and down.

"Charmer."

"Just for you."

"Makes me wonder what you'll think of my festive ring attire for Raw tonight, if you like this outfit so much."

"I can't wait to see it."

"You'll have an awful long time to wait to see it. That's for sure."

"That's the one thing I don't like."

"I know. But I can't just walk around in it all night."

"I know."

"Might end up attracting attention from people I don't want to attract attention from."

"We don't want that."

"No, not at all."

"Shall we get going? We don't want to be late."

"Yes, we shall."

He gets up while I put my jacket on. The two of us then leave. In the meantime, Seth and Cara were getting ready to go themselves. After having gotten changed, she was making sure she had everything herself ready to go. She double checks everything and then zips the bag up.

"There."

"Got everything?"

"Yup." She nods while picking up her jacket.

"Good."

She puts the jacket on and picks up her bag.

"All ready." She smiles at him.

"You look amazing." He grins.

"You are such a Romeo." She pats his cheek and giggles.

"I try." He chuckles.

She raises up and kisses him. She pulls away before he gets a chance to really respond and slips out the door.

"Heyyy."

"Keeping you on your toes." She laughs as he comes out the door after her.

"Touche."

"It's going to be a long night so I have to amuse myself."

"True."

We go to the car and drive off to the arena. When they get to the arena, they get everything out of the car before heading inside and going right to the locker room.*

"I have a feeling we'll be running into someone we don't like at some point." She says as Seth and her walk there while holding hands.

"Unfortunately."

"Not looking forward to it."

"I know."

"But I have you as a distraction so I think I'll be alright." I say with an amused smile.

"That is true."

"You know, Nattie was surprised to know we're dating. I'm a bit surprised more people don't know about us."

"People are probably in denial or something."

"I guess so."

"But more people will find out when they find out."

"Mmhmm. I just figured people would have noticed. You aren't exactly subtle with your affection."

"No, not really." He chuckles.

He spontaneously leans down and kisses her. She quickly responds, stepping closer to him as they stop moving.

"Like that." She remarks, after pulling from his lips.

"I know." He grins.

"Another way I show my love for you." He adds.

"Of course." She says, smiling softly at the reminder of their playful teasing earlier in the day.

"I always will show you how much I love you."

"I know."

He gives her another quick kiss, before they continue on their way to the locker room. Dean and I have beaten them to the room as usual. We all greet each other. Since the guys of course always seem to get ready first, Dean was already set for the show. Seth kisses her quick before going in to change himself. She sits on the couch and gets comfortable.

"So dare I ask how your time went when you got back to your hotel room?" I give her an amusd look.

"Not saying a word." She states.

"Not with your boy in the room."

"Darn."

"Tell you later."

"Touche."

"Trust me Dean, it's not something you want to hear." She says as he looks between us.

"I trust you. I don't want to hear what Seth does in that department. A little too much info for me."

She and I both laugh.

"Don't worry, you won't know a thing."

"Good." He nods firmly.

It isn't long until Seth comes out, but he also comes out with Roman, who obviously was getting ready for the show the time Cara and Seth had walked into the locker room.

"Hey Rome." She says as he tugs on her hair gently, greeting her much like a brother would his sister.

He goes to sit, and Seth comes and sits next to her like always. She snuggles into him and makes a contented noise.

"So do you two have a match or matches tonight?" Roman asks.

"I have two. Single's match for SmackDown, and then a tag match for Raw." Cara remarks.

"Wow, double duty huh?"

"Mmhmm. Not the first time it's happened."

"Right. What about you Sere?" He asks.

"Tag match on Raw. And yes it's the same one as Cara. We're teaming with Layla and Nattie."

"Ohh."

"You know, I believe Eve is on the opposite team, so you get to kick her ass twice tonight." I say to her.

"I know, isn't it great?" She snickers.

"Best part of the night for you."

"Yup."

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her a few times tonight myself."

"You probably will."

"I can't wait."

"She's going down."

"Oh yes. And if she tries to chicken out in your singles match tonight, I'm gonna be right there to throw her ass back into the ring. No way is she going to get herself counted out."

"Sounds good."

The show eventually starts and it gets kicked off with MizTV. Mike says that he is going to get answers from his guests tonight before bringing out the new couple of Dolph and AJ with their bodyguard Big E. Langston in tow.

"Oh lord. I hope they don't start making out."

"Please no."

"Don't wanna see that."

"I'm gonna make this simple. One question, three letters, why?"

"Really? Really? Instead of asking me why, why don't you have John Cena as a guest on your show and ask him why he toyed with my heart? Because if you got an answer to that, then maybe all this would make a little more sense. I lost my job as the General Manager of Raw because I wanted to keep John Cena's good name clean. I thought it was all worth it, because this happened." She motions to the tron and the night last month where she and John had kissed.

"I thought that was the start of something, that we were gonna take it to the next level and create something beautiful. But I was wrong. John Cena was just playing with my heart, and my emotions. I even made him gifts." She motions to the tron again and the segment between Vickie and John backstage and the bows with his face on them being found in the locker room.

"Those were cute."

"John Cena doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself. John Cena broke my heart. And so I helped Dolph Ziggler break John Cena."

"Well aren't you two America's Sweethearts. But didn't he call you trash a couple of weeks ago, and Dolph you're all aboard the crazy train?"

"Oh boy, he said that 'c' word."

"Uh oh."

And then of course, the mute bodyguard, Big E. Langston steps up to Mike.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Maybe I should change my question from why to who?"

"Who? This...is Big E. Langston. He's a friend of mine and he really doesn't like it when people use that word to describe me Miz."

"Well why don't you skip around this ring a couple times while I think of an apology."

Cara snickers.

"Ah Miz, as usual..hilarious yet completely clueless." Dolph interrupts.

"See AJ isn't...earmuffs babe. Crazy. She's passionate. And I learned that last night. When Big E. came into this ring and crushed John Cena. I also learned it earlier in the night, when she gave me the hottest kiss in the near 20 year history of Monday Night Raw. So John Cena can win the Slammy for Superstar of the Year. Congratulations John, keep it. I don't need Slammys. But at TLC, not only did I keep my Money in the Bank contract, when it comes to John Cena, it's just like my t-shirt says Miz. I stole the show. And his girlfriend."

"Well that's great Dolph, and I hope you can satisfy each and every one of AJ's multiple personalities. Because you two deserve each other. And man can you pick these women. I'll tell you what, I mean what? She's been with a monster, a goat face, a gimp, Marky Mark, and now she's settled for the sixth member of One Direction."

Cara and I start cracking up.

"I would've said a life size Ken doll, but that works too." I say through my laughter.

"Yes it does."

Dolph steps back and nods to Big E, and Big E. attacks.

"Can't even be a man and do that himself."

"Been like that since 2010."

"True."

"Show...off." AJ states before skipping around the ring as her music goes off.

"Oh boy, now she's gonna be like him. As if we don't get enough of him each week."

"Joy."

But then the cameras go backstage to Teddy Long and Booker T.

"Hey Book. Hey."

"Hey, what's going on dawg?"

"Nothing much dawg. You got a second?"

"Yeah yeah."

"There's a kid here tonight, that I'd like for you to take a look at and possibly give him an opportunity."

"Who?"

"Hi, Brad Maddox."

"Still failed attempts as to getting rehired I see."

"Mmhmm."

"'scuse me. Let me holla at you dawg." He pulls Teddy aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"What?"

"That's the kid that screwed Ryback. You gonna bring him...after everything he's done, you're gonna bring this kid around here? Tell me you saw this kid just stroll out on stage next to me on the Slammys. You saw that right?"

"Yeah, I was there, I saw that."

"Look at him. Look at him! Kid's just plain creepy. He's trouble dawg. He's trouble!"

"Maybe so. But he's got a great social media following."

"What?!"

"And hey, have you seen his new Youtube show? The Brad Maddox Experience?"

"No I have not seen his YouTube show. I don't trust this guy Teddy. I don't trust him."

"Come on, I mean what's the problem? You afraid of a little controversy?"

Controversy? Controversy?"

"Listen Book. I think that he's got talent. He's hungry, he's here tonight looking for a match to try an earn a contract. I mean, who could it hurt? And Book, you of all people know that a man deserves a second chance."

"Alright fine Teddy, you ain't gotta go there alright? You want a match? He got a match alright? Tonight."

"With who?"

"Tell you what, since he's your project, you tell him he'll find out when he gets out there tonight alright? You tell him that."

"Thanks man. Brad."

"Teddy."

"Well you heard what the GM said."

"I heard him."

"You do have a match tonight."

"I know. And I'll find out when I get out there, thank you Teddy."

"Someone's a suck up."

"Just a bit."

The ring was now clear and ready for the next match. It would be Damien against Sin Cara. Cody was ringside in Damien's corner, but no sign of Rey to be in Sin Cara's corner.

"And this is where we're needed." Roman remarks, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Darn." I mutter as I move.

"Won't be gone too long, don't worry." Seth reassures her.

"Okay."

He kisses her cheek before getting up and pulling on the vest, which he had left off when he had come out of the changing area earlier. She pulls him back down for a proper kiss and then she taps her fingers against his heart. He nods and starts to head out behind Roman.

"Have fun...as always." I say to Dean as he gets up and pulls on his vest as well.

"Oh we will."

He then leans down and kisses me quick before heading out last.

"Wonder who it'll be this time."

"Hmm, could be anyone out there really."

"True."

About halfway through the match, before the guys make their way through the crowd and hop the barrier, surrounding the ring. Roman pulls out of his back pocket, Rey's mask and tosses it into the ring.

"Ohhhh."

Sin Cara picks up the mask and then Damien takes advantage and pins him, leaving the ring immediately and then the guys get into the ring and they attack Sin Cara.

"Sucks to be you dude."

Seth and Dean hold him up while Roman hits him with a vicious headbutt. Then Sin Cara gets dragged to the corner and Seth climbs to the top. Keeping in mind of Sin Cara's hurt knee, it gets held out purposely and Seth jumps from the top and his knee connects with Sin Cara's knee, resulting in Sin Cara writhing in pain.

"Ouch." Cara cringes.

They then leave the scene as an EMT checks on Sin Cara.

"Wah wahhhhh."

"Another message sent."

"Yup."

Once the ring was clear, the next match of the night would be Santino against Tensai, just for mocking on on Raw last night. We didn't really want to pay much attention to the match, so we talked amongst each other as we waited for the guys to come back. It isn't too long before the door swings open and they walk in. They all sit back down, Seth and Dean taking their spots back next to us.

"Mmmm." She hums happily, cuddling against Seth.

"And we're not needed for a while now. I believe after your match." He remarks.

"Yayyy."

"Actually excited to see your match."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"That's cute."

"Any match you have I'm excited to see."

"Awwww."

"But also I'm excited to see what you have planned to wear for both shows tonight."

"You'll have to wait a little longer." She giggles.

"I know."

"Poor you."

"Yes, poor me."

She pats him on the cheek and laughs.

"You're not the only one who has to wait." I laugh.

"Darn." Dean says.

"Won't be getting into that until we start taping Raw at least."

"Right." Cara agrees.

"She knows what it is though." I smirk.

"I do. She knows mine too." She nods, giggling.

"Oh of course you both know each other's."

"You're sneaky like that." Dean points out.

"We are."

"Yup." We grin.

"You'll survive though."

"Yeah, yeah."

We didn't see who won the Santino and Tensai match, but the current match that we didn't even notice was going on, was Kofi, Daniel and Kane against Wade, Darren and Titus.

"Ignore time." Cara states, hiding her face in Seth's neck.

He chuckles and kisses her head.

"I wouldn't mind ignoring this match myself." I add.

"I can help with that." Dean grins.

"I was expecting you to."

He pulls me into him and gives me a kiss. He actually tries to make it longer than it should be, but when I feel it's gone on too long, I'm the one to pull away and he gives me a look.

"We're not the only ones in here, remember?"

"Oops."

"Do you need that alone time already?"

"Please?"

"And you call us lovebirds." Cara says amusedly.

"Well I wasn't gonna let him continue in here, make Rome uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Roman says with a soft chuckle.

"You're welcome."

"We'll be back then." I say.

Dean and I get up, walking out of the room.

"Lucky." Seth mutters quietly.

"We'll have our time don't worry. Unless you want to go now...leave Roman all by himself..."

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Roman says.

"I guess that settles it then." She nudges Seth.

He grins happily and practically jumps off the couch. She laughs as she gets up normally.

"Just remember your match Cara. Don't want to hunt you both down like last night." Roman chuckles.

"Of course not." She giggles as she gets pulled out the door.

"You hear that?" She asks Seth with an amused look.

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

"Now to find a good spot..." Seth mutters, looking around.

"Seems as though this arena has more hiding places than last night"

"Thank god. That place sucked."

"Poor poor you."

"Yes, poor me."

"But it was cute how frustrated you were last night."

"You would find it cute."

"Well duh."

"Don't see you get frustrated often, that's why." She adds.

She doesn't gets to tease him much more because he finds a space for them and yanks her into it with him. She squeaks as he does so, and he pulls her close to him, his arms going around her, holding her there. She relaxes into him, giggling softly.

"First time we get alone time tonight." He grins.

"First of many, knowing you."

"It's possible."

"More like probable."

"Tis true."

"You're highly affectionate so it's a given really."

"I like the alone time we can get. As much as we can in one night."

"Of course." She nods.

Right after that she squeals because his hands snuck into her back pockets and he squeezed.

"Sneak."

"That's me." He smirks.

"I thank you for wearing the jeans so I can do this." He adds.

"You're welcome. I know how much you enjoy me wearing jeans."

"I really do."

He squeezes again and she bites her lip.

"Getting to you now?" He smirks.

She blushes a bit but stays quiet.

"It's getting to you."

She sticks her tongue out.

"May want to think the next time before you do that, things can happen with that you know."

She retracts her tongue and giggles.

"That's what I thought."

She smirks and reaches up with one hand and gently traces his ear with her fingertip. He ends up shivering a bit, because it was a light touch as she traced his ear, so that just caused him to squeeze again. She bites her lip again but still ends up giggling over his reaction. It then becomes a game of back and forth squeezing and ear tracing. She ups the level by leaning up and nipping at his ear. He then buries his face in her neck and his hands move from her back pockets so his arms can wrap around her and hold her closer to her.

"I win." She says quietly in his ear with a smirk on her lips.

"...this time..."

"Oh I think I'll be winning most of the time." She laughs.

"We'll see."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, nuzzling his ear and neck.

"I think it's my turn to get to you now in a different way." He mumbles.

"Oh really."

"Mmhmm."

"And what way is that?"

"The best way I can considering where I am right now..." He trails off as he starts to kiss her neck.

"No marks, you know that. I'll make you sleep on the couch if you leave a mark on me." She mutters, tilting her head.

"I know. You have two matches tonight, I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Good." She sighs.

"I just like kissing you here, because of the reactions I get."

"Uh-huh."

"Determined to find more sensitive spots."

"Oh hell." She mumbles as she gets backed up against the wall.

"Yup, you're in trouble." He chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"I'll try to find one for now."

"...okay."

"Save more for later."

"You are going to try and torture me all night aren't you."

"It's probable."

"Ohhhh lord."

"Love you."

"I love you too, you affectionate crazy boy."

He grins and continues with the affection in search of another sensitive spot. She tries to keep as quiet as possible. When he does indeed start to close in on another spot, she tries not to let him know that's where it is, but it's becoming hard for her to. He realizes and smirks, doubling his efforts to get a good reaction. She does her best to bury her face in his neck to muffle any noises, and her hands go to his hair and start to tug on it lightly. He finds a second spot and she groans against his neck. He smirks against her skin and continues there for a bit before starting to move away from it. She mumbles in different languages under her breath. After moving away from the spot, he starts to make his way to her lips, that being where he wants to end. He cuts her off in mid-mumble with his mouth covering hers. It takes a moment but she responds eagerly. Her hands move from his hair, in favor of her arms wrapping around him and she clings to him as she kisses him back just as eagerly as he's kissing her. Seth boosts her up and she wraps her legs around him. His hands rest on her hips for now, until he can let then wander further. She ends up having to break for air.

"Unfortunately I think we have to get back so I can go change." She says breathlessly.

"Oh darn. Just when I was having fun."

"I know, I know."

"We can come back during Raw, for sure." She adds.

"Okay. Deal." Seth agrees.

"And then you'll be in normal clothes so this vest won't be in the way as much."

"That's true."

"Now I think we should go now before Roman has to hunt us down." She giggles.

Seth snickers.

"He probably had to hunt down the other two though."

"Hmm possibly." She giggles.

"I think this will be funny to see." He chuckles.

"Yeah." She nods as he lets her down.

He then takes her hand and laces their fingers before they start to head back to the locker room. She lays her head against his shoulder. When they get back, Roman is sitting where he was when you left, Dean and I are back.

"The only two who could come back on their own." Roman remarks about her and Seth.

"It was a close call." Seth smirks.

"But you still managed to come back on your own. Had to hunt a certain other two down this time."

Cara laughs and kisses Seth's cheek.

"Be right back."

"I'm sorry, I blame him." I point to Dean.

"Oops." Dean shrugs, smirking.

"You said that you would be back though." Roman gives me a look.

"He had me distracted." I point out.

"This is the first time it's happened, not like it's a repeat." I add.

"True." Roman concedes.

"Not like I could help myself." I mutter.

Dean laughs. I playfully swat him on the chest.

"What? I just have the effect on you." He grins.

"Yes you do but Roman and Seth don't need to know that."

"Just between us...and Cara...I tell her everything." I add.

"I see."

"You are gonna have to let me go soon though."

"Aww."

"If I wasn't going out there with Cara for her match, then you wouldn't have to."

"I know."

"But just think. Once you're done for the night, I don't have to move until the Raw match."

"That sounds great."

"And that just gets you closer to seeing what I'm wearing out there tonight."

"Oh yeahhhh."

"Maybe I can give you another little hint..."

"Yes please. " He says eagerly.

"It has fur."

"Fur? Okay..."

"That's all you're getting...from the outfit to the boots...there's fur."

"Alrighty then."

"Don't want to give too much away."

"I know, you want it to be a surprise."

"I do." I nod.

"I can't wait to see it though."

"I know."

That's when Cara walks out in her usual style gear but the color is bright purple with silver accents instead of charcoal grey and black.

"Ooooh, I love that." I remark.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" She grins.

"It is."

"Should probably get going though. It's getting close to time."

"Right." I nod.

I get up and kiss Dean. Cara walks over to where Seth is sitting and gives him a kiss.

"Kick ass out there." He grins.

"Oh I plan on it." She smirk.

"We both do. She's not getting away without a fight from me either." I add.

"Of course not."

"But we'll be back."

"Alright. Be careful."

"We'll try to be."

We then head out of the room and make our way to the curtain for your match. Along the way we're stopped by AJ of all people.

"Good luck out there Cara." She says all chipper.

I raise an eyebrow, giving her a weird look.

"Um, thanks." She replies.

We go to walk away, but she stops me.

"What was that look for Serenity?"

"It's just weird that you would wish her good luck when we're not all exactly friends here."

"She has a point." Cara agrees.

"And to be honest, you're kind of a little..." I trail off, making hand motions, to refrain from saying the word itself.

"Out there." Cara supplies.

I just nod and we go to continue on our way. But we should've known that turning our backs on her after saying that was a bad idea, because the next thing I knew, something was thrown at the back of my head and she jumps on me. Cara turns and grabs her, pulling her off of me. She tosses her across the hall.

"You don't try that shit around me honey. It won't last very long." She tells AJ firmly.

"God, you really are crazy. Yeah I said it."

She's glaring evilly from the floor where she ended up after Cara tossed her. Cara and I then make the rest of the way to the curtain to wait for the current match to end, and for Eve to show up so we could go out for the match.

"You okay Sere?" Cara asks me while she stretches.

"I'm alright. I believe it was just her bottle of water that she threw at me."

"At least it was just that."

"She's like a ticking timebomb. Anything you say sets her off."

"Mmhmm."

It isn't long before the current match is over and those return to the back. Eve then shows up, and we take one look at her and roll our eyes and then try to ignore her. She heads out first once her music goes off. After she makes it to the ring, we go out next. Cara decides to mock Eve ny doing her little hand wave. When we reach the ring, after seeing the look on her face, we high five each other before Cara gets into the ring and she stays on the outside. She pretends to be 'so happy' to see her. The bell rings to start the match and Eve being the fake that she is tries for the before match handshake. Cara isn't having it and she slaps her hand away, before kicking her in the midsection, making her drop to a knee. Cara then goes against the ropes and hits Eve in the face with a dropkick. She goes for the first cover of the night, but Eve kicks out.

"It's still early, you got this Cara." I call.

Eve starts to crawl over to the ropes, holding her face. She reaches the ropes and goes to the outside just as Cara goes over to her and helps her up herself. Eve however kicks her away, but Cara comes back and kicks her off the side of the ring so she falls to the floor on my side. I back up, my hands in the air, showing the ref that I won't do a thing. That's when Cara gets the ref distracted and I go over and hit Eve with a cheap shot, before moving away like nothing happened. Cara then exits the ring and starts to mock Eve as she is all upset about her face hurting. Eve gets to her feet only for Cara to kick her in the face and she goes down again. She takes Eve and rams her back into the side of the ring before throwing her back into it. Cara then goes to the top and just then Eve starts to cling to the ref's leg.

"What the..." Cara says before hopping down and trying to pry Eve away from the ref.

But Eve is not budging and the ref ends up falling and the match is called. Cara is furious and tries to go after her, but Eve exits the ring. Now as I saw Eve trying to escape, I hurried around to that side as fast as I could. I thankfully made it there and just stood there and waited for a few moments.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by disqualification, Cara!"

"I will get you." Cara points at her.

"That title is mine!"

Eve then backs up into me as she crawls backwards on the floor. She looks up to see me, with a less than pleased look on my face and she tries to crawl back towards the ring. I grab her by the hair before she could get away, and I drag her by her hair back there. I throw her back into the ring, before kicking my shoes off and I slide into the ring myself. Cara kicks her in the side. She and I go back and forth exchanging kicks and such to her. She goes to the corner like earlier in her match and climbs to the top as I make sure Eve's not going to move at all. Cara does one of her finishers off the top rope. I then go over and demand the title, and once I'm handed it, I come over and hand it to her. She looks it over and then holds it up for a moment. Then she drops it on top of Eve.

"Best enjoy that while you can. It will be mine soon." She leans down and says to her.

We then exit the ring, and I grab my shoes along the way and then we make our way back up the ramp and then back through the curtain and to the backstage area.

"That felt good." Cara snickers.

"You're welcome for throwing her back into the ring for you."

"Yes, yes. Thank you."

"And now we can relax until our Raw match."

"Yup." She nods.

We do make a stop by catering to get a couple waters, and after that we make our way back to the locker room. We make it there without any interruptions. Once inside, we head back to our spots with our respective boyfriends.

"She would take the easy way out in the match." Seth remarks.

"Its Eve, what else is new?" She shrugs.

"But I liked what you did afterwards." He grins.

"Took a page out of your book. Hope you guys don't mind." She laughs.

"Don't mind at all."

"That's good."

"You're welcome to do so whenever you want." Roman adds.

"Oh thank you."

"It was actually pretty cool to see it come from someone else." Dean continues.

"Does that mean I can do that too?" I ask.

"Definitely." They agree.

"Sweet." I grin.

"Too bad it'd be suspicious if you started powerbombing people." Dean snickers.

"Ohhhh I know. That would be epic."

"Yes it would be."

"Don't think many women in the company ever powerbombed anyone. Not that I can recall."

"No not really."

"Awww, now it sucks we can't do that."

"Maybe later on down the road."

"Maybe."

"But now that your match is over, we got our last appearance of the night up next." Seth adds.

"Oh okay."

"This will be quick like earlier."

"Yayyy."

"So we will be right back." Seth says before kissing you quick.

She nods. Dean kisses me as well. The three guys leave.

"Finally getting to the end of SmackDown."

"Thankfully have pretty much avoided people we don't want to see so far."

"Thank god."

"I know right?"

"Probably more of a chance once Raw starts."

"True."

"Which isn't gonna be so great."

"No."

The next match ended up being Brad Maddox's contract match, if he were to win, then he would get a contract. But his opponent was revealed to be Brodus.

"No contract for you buddy."

"Nope. You gonna get squashed."

And Brodus does end up winning. But before Brodus could dance in celebration, Seth comes out of nowhere and attacks him, which leads to the other two joining in. The attack ends in usual fashion with the Triple Powerbomb.

"Oh nice."

"It's amazing how they lift him up like that."

"I knowwww."

"And he's heavier than Ryback...to an extent."

"Yeah that's true."

"Must be all those Crossfit gyms."

"Hah yeah."

After they're gone from the ring area and make to the backstage area, it isn't too long before they get back to the locker room and walk back in for the 2nd time tonight. Since they're not needed for the Raw taping at all, they head into the changing area to get out of their attire for the night. After that they bring their bags out and drop them over by the door before sitting back in their spots on the couches. she grins and snuggles closer to Seth, it being much easier with everything gone, and him in casual clothes.

"So much better." She mutters.

"I can tell, you're super snuggly." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"Not moving unless I have to." She adds.

"You will eventually." He points out.

"Yeah yeah."

"Yeah you two will want that alone time again." I giggle.

He grins and she blushes, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"And I'm sure they're not the only ones." Roman chuckles.

I look up at Dean and he just smirks.

"As if I didn't have enough from the first time tonight." I mutter.

"You enjoyed it." He snickers.

"Don't say that outloud...they don't need to know."

"My bad."

"No, we really don't." Cara laughs.

"Really." Roman adds.

"See?"

"Sorry." Dean laughs.

"You're forgiven." I kiss his cheek.

He grins and kisses my head. We just caught the beginning of the main event, with AJ and Big E in his corner, Dolph would team with Big Show to face John and Sheamus. During the match, all hell would break loose between Show and Sheamus as the two rivals would battle on the outside of the ring before brawling all the way to the backstage area.

"Well that was a given."

"Too obvious."

"Speaking of crazy out there, you alright? Your backstage thing ended up on camera." Dean asks me.

"It did? Oh I'm fine."

"Hit me pretty hard with the water bottle, but it's just a water bottle. Didn't hurt too much." I add.

"Good."

"Cara tossed her off before she could really do anything." I say.

"Right, we saw that too."

"Nice job on that by the way." Roman says to her.

"Thank you. She's not that heavy really."

"Not too heavy, but not too light to be a rag doll or anything." She adds.

"Right."

John and Dolph were left alone to finish the match Dolph would hit the Zig Zag on John, but he would kick out. As Dolph is arguing with the ref, John would take advantage, hitting the AA on him, but before he could capitalize, Big E would enter the ring and attack John again, leaving him laid out for the second time in two nights with a modified powerslam.

"Of course."

"Boring."

"Well at least SmackDown is over."


	15. Christmas Eve Raw Taping

"Woohoo."

"And no I'm not going in to change yet...I'm too comfortable right now." I tell Dean.

"Okay." He chuckles.

"Same here." Cara says.

"Awwww." Seth pouts.

"Oh you'll live."

"You can wait until a little bit into the first match of the night, since our match is second of the night. Just a little bit longer."

"Okay." He sulks.

It actually takes quite some time for them to set up for Raw. They end up getting all these Christmas decorations and put them on the stage and whatnot, change the skirt around the ring for Raw and other stuff.

"Expecting the whole ring area to be decorated. Oh boy."

"Oh jeez."

"Cause you know they always go crazy with decorating."

"That's true."

It isn't too long before they start the show, and after the usual introductions and such, Jingle Bells is playing and 'Santa' appears with a bag full of gifts.

"Oh lord."

After going all around the ring, he's back by the stage, but on the floor. As he's giving out the gifts, Del Rio's music goes off. Ricardo appears on the stage and says nothing. Del Rio comes through with his car, beeping the horn and then hits 'Santa'.

"Of course the Mexican would be involved in a hit and run."

"Someone hates Santa."

"Very much so apparently."

"Must've gotten coal for Christmas as a kid." She remarks.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I snicker.

"He seems like he would be that kid who got it."

"Probably did the Mexican hat dance tantrum." Seth laughs.

He falls to the ground, then a tree falls over on top of him. Del Rio sits in his car for a bit before getting out, eyes wide, and covers his mouth in shock. Ricardo comes over and starts freaking out, to the point of crying as medics and trainers come out and a stretcher is brought out. Then a 'You Killed Santa' chant breaks out.

"Ought to feel so proud of himself. But yet he's in shock."

"What a faker."

Once he's loaded and strapped onto the stretcher, they start to wheel him to the back. He puts a thumbs up, letting everyone know that he's okay. Since this wasn't a live show, and just a taping there really wasn't going to be any commercial breaks. So they just took some time to get 'Santa' to the back and to the trainers while Superstars and Divas crowded around the door in hopes on hearing good news, talking amongst each other, still worried. That's when Booker comes out of the Trainer's Room.

"Guys, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, Santa's down. And it don't look good right now. But guys we gotta pull together. The show must go on tonight alright? Santa, he would want it that way. Alright?"

Del Rio then shows up and everyone just yells at him for hurting Santa.

"Now that's funny, they hate him." I snicker.

"Hit Santa with your car and poof everybody hates you."

And then John breaks through the crowd.

"What're you doing man? Today's Christmas Eve and you ran over Santa."

"Hey hey hey, it was just an accident. I didn't know Santa was going to be there okay? Everybody knows where I drive my cars, so technically it was not my fault."

And again, they all yell at him.

"St. Nicholas is a saint."

"Before Santa lost consciousness, his last words were...Alberto Del Rio's gonna be in a fight tonight. A Miracle on 34th Street Fight. Versus John Cena. John, do it for Santa. Do it for Santa man!"

Then everyone starts chanting 'Santa'

"FOR SANTA!"

"Oh the things they come up with."

"I know right?"

"One thing though, Titus and that damn whistle. Has got to go. I wanna rip that off and chuck it somewhere, no more whistle for you."

"Oh please do."

"It's like, this ain't football. It's wrestling."

"Mmhmm."

The first match of the night would come up next. After getting injured by Kane last month, Cody would be going one-on-one with one half of the tag team champions, Kane. Cara and I actually decided that since we didn't care much for the match, we would go get changed just a little early.

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces." She giggles as we get changed.

"Oh I can't wait either."

"Yours is so cute." She says once I have my candy cane gear on.

"Why thank you. So is yours."

"Thanks. Like I said, I wanted to be different."

"Right."

We finish up and walk out into the main area.

"We're all done."

Seth and Dean look up eagerly.

"Well?"

"It so suits you." Seth says to her.

"Why thank you."

"Yours is so you too." Dean tells me, chuckling.

"Definitely wanted to be different this year." I nod.

"I'm sure you've achieved that."

"You would think so."

"Should we head out or wait?" Cara asks me.

"Hmmm, well I think it all depends on them...they look like they don't want us to go yet." I laugh.

"You could come with us you know. Walk us to the curtain." Cara says to Seth and Dean.

And then within a blink of an eye, they're both up from their spots and have come over to us.

"That's a yes. A big one." Cara laughs.

"We'll be back Rome." I remark as we start to leave.

"Take your time. At least I don't have to hunt you guys down later or anything."

"That's true." We laugh.

"I think I know what we'll be doing after the match then.." I add.

Our boyfriends smirk and the two of us exchange amused looks. We then leave the locker room, and make our way to the curtain for the 2nd time tonight. Dean and I are holding hands. Seth has an arm around Cara's shoulders while her arm is around his waist.

"I have a feeling you're both going to be more touchy than usual when we take the alone time after the match." I remark.

"I agree." Cara giggles.

"At least we'll have all the time in the world then, since none of us have anything planned after this match of ours."

"No interruptions of being needed for something." Seth grins.

"Nope."

"A nice change from the norm." Dean remarks.

"Right." I nod.

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh we will."

"Planned on it." Cara grins, squeezing Seth's waist.

"Of course you did."

We get to the curtained area and stop to wait for our match.

"So glad to not have anything else planned show-wise after this."

"I know, me too."

"But I definitely want to stick around for the rest of the show. Themed shows end up being the most entertaining."

"Mmhmm." Cara nods with a small laugh.

The current match finally ends and Kane ended up beating Cody.

"Well that was obvious."

"Uh yeah."

It isn't long before Nattie and Layla show up, ready for the match themselves, since the four of us would be going out together.

"Aww." Nattie says teasingly as she sees us with Seth and Dean.

"Your attires for tonight are so cute." She adds.

"Yours is too. I love how it goes with your boots." Cara tells her.

"Thanks."

"Now you two better take care of my girls. I'll make your lives miserable if you don't." Nattie says to Dean and Seth with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Duly noted."

"Aw, their first threats." Cara laughs.

"Probably weren't expecting that." I add with a laugh myself.

"Nope." She says after looking at their faces.

"You two can relax now." I giggle.

They exchange looks and nod. Layla just stands there, giggling.

"We love your attire too Lay. Making your own attire Christmas-y."

"Thanks." She smiles.

Then it isn't long before our opposing team shows up. Eve, Aksana, Rosa and Tamina. Cara rolls her eyes a bit while moving closer to Seth. Both of his arms are now wrapped around her. She puts both of hers around his middle.

"No way you can chat your way out of a match this time." I remark, it being aimed at Eve, even though I'm not looking right at her.

"Hope you aren't too beat up to participate dear. I'd hate for you to miss out on such fun." Cara adds, though she meets her gaze and grins maliciously.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Couldn't be better. I'm here and ready aren't I?"

"Then how come you're limping hmm?" She smirks.

That makes the rest of us snicker.

"Favoring one side too. The kicks hurt huh?" Cara continues.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be concerned about me anyway."

"Oh I can't be two-faced like you? I'm sorry."

They then hit Layla's music, telling us that the match would be starting.

"Gotta go." Cara says to Seth as she pulls back.

"Me too." I tell Dean as I move from his arms.

We kiss them quickly and follow Layla and Nattie out onto the ramp.

"This is a Santa's helper, eight-diva tag team match set for onefall! Introducing first, the team of Cara, Natalya, Serenity and Layla!"

Once her music fades when we're all in the ring, Eve's goes off next and her team comes out.

"And their opponents. The team of Rosa Mendes, Aksana, Tamina Snuka and the Divas Champion Eve Torres!"

Cara and I mock Eve like we usually do, making Layla and Nattie laugh.

After some talk, we all agree on Nattie going first, as she would go against Aksana to start. Nattie has fun with her to start, waving at her and saying 'hi', before they circle and lock up, and then Nattie locks her arms around Aksana's waist. She goes for a quick rollup, but Aksana kicks out. She keeps her hands locked around her waist, but soon Aksana gets her grip broken and sends Nattie into the corner, only for her to hold onto the top rope and jump up and make Aksana reach the corner and she rolls her up again for the pin, moving it into a bridge pin, but Aksana kicks out.

"Come on Nattie!"

She grabs Aksana and she comes over to our corner and I tag myself in, and we work together for a bit, sending Aksana into the ropes. I jump over her, and she meets a clothesline by Nattie before Nattie gets out of the ring. I hit Aksana with my own clothesline and she crawls over to the corner. I charge towards her when she stands, only for her to move and I hit the corner shoulder-first. She somehow got the strength and threw me across the ring and I end up in the opposite corner. She starts to crawl towards me, and then tags in Tamina and she hits me with repeated headbutts. She then puts me in the position for a neckbreaker, but I get out of it and send her into the ropes. When she comes back, I hit her with a dropkick and I tag in Layla. She picks up where I left off and takes Tamina down every chance she gets. She does an innovation pin attempt only for Tamina to kick out. She then starts to have fun, hitting Tamina in the face with a butt bump. She shows off a bit too much and Tamina kicks her in the gut when she turns around. Into the corner she goes and Tamina goes after her, only for Layla to lift her feet and kick her in the face. She then climbs to the top, only for Rosa to get involved and that distracts her long enough for Tamina to take advantage. Tamina gets Layla on her shoulders and hits her with the Samoan Drop. She doesn't go for the pin right away however. She does it a bit later, before tagging Rosa in, who hits a clothesline and gos for the pin herself, Layla kicking out. Layla gets thrown across the ring before being put in a submission position.

"Come on Layla!"

She eventually gets to her feet and reverses the hold, only for Rosa to go back after her, pulling her away but the leg before tagging Eve in. She hits Layla with an elbow before wailing on her and continuing the assault. She goes for the pin, Layla kicking out. She goes for another elbow and Layla quickly tags in Cara. Cara goes right to work on Eve, getting her back for earlier tonight even more for chickening out during their match. Sending her into the ropes, she hits her with a hard shoulderblock. She goes for the pin, only for Rosa to run in and break it up. She then takes Cara and throws her outside of the ring. Nattie comes in and grabs her, putting her in the Sharpshooter. Tamina comes in really quick and superkicks her in the face to break that up. That's when I hop to the top and hit her with a missile dropkick, sending her out of the ring herself. I'm then attacked from behind by Aksana, and in result she's attacked by Layla with a crossbody. Eve comes to and takes Layla out. Little did Eve know, Cara was already back in the match and she was at the top rope. She then jumped and hit Eve with her finisher before covering her, actually pinning her this time with no chickening out from Eve.

"Yes!" I cheer.

Every one of us who were outside the ring, slid back into the ring to get our hands raised in victory before Cara told Eve that the title would be hers very soon. Her making the motion of the title around her waist, before we all did a group hug in the middle of the ring.

"Nice job ladies." Cara smiles.

We wait for the others to disappear to the back before we exited the ring and made our way to the back ourselves. Seth and Dean are waiting for us with grins on their faces. We say 'bye' to Layla and Nattie before they walk off, and then we walk over to the guys.

"You both did great." Seth adds.

"Aww, thanks."

"You'll have that title in no time."

"I hope so."

"I believe you will."

"Sweet." She kisses Seth's cheek.

"I always am."

"Of course you are."

"I do think we should take that second alone time of the night though."

"Lead on." I giggle, lacing our fingers together.

He chuckles before she and him walk away first, heading back to their hiding spot from earlier in the night. Once they're gone, Dean and I leave ourselves, heading back to our hiding spot as well. The spot we chose isn't far. Dean pulls me in and blocks me from view with his body.

"Nope."

"Well, since neither one of us are needed the rest of the night, I suppose you can go a little bit more crazy than earlier."

"Sounds like a plan." He smirks.

"And then for the rest of this week and next, we'll have the privacy of home again. So we won't have to hide like we have to here."

"Great."

"Although, these hiding places are fun."

"I'm sure we can find a few at your condo." Dean chuckles.

"Even though we can just lock the bedroom door. Works just the same."

"Ah, true."

"Cara won't bother us. Seth will probably keep her occupied."

"That I don't doubt."

"But for now we have this hiding place."

"Oh yes." He agrees before kissing me.

I smile slightly against his lips and he ends up taking my face in his hands, my hands resting on his wrists for now. He gently rubs my cheeks with his thumbs and I sigh contentedly. After he had me relaxed for a bit, his hands move until they're resting on my sides. My hands have since moved of course, and my arms go around his neck. He then surprises me with giving me a boost, and now my legs wrap around him. He ends up pushing me against the wall so it would be easier, and then he pulls from my lips and makes his way over to my neck. Even though he goes after it, I try to hold back the best I can for as long as I can. I eventually end up moaning into his shoulder which makes him smirk. I mumble things incoherently into his neck, while I cling to him, as he's clearly leaving a mark that will last a while. Finally he leaves the spot and presses light kisses over my neck and jaw.

"..not fair...still haven't found any spots...that drive you crazy yet..." I mutter.

"You will in time. I know you."

"I'll have to try harder."

"If you want." He chuckles.

"I think I have no choice."

Dean just laughs and kisses my lips.

"You really don't. I just may be making it a little harder for you to find anything." He mumbles.

"You would." I pout.

"Always keeping you on your toes."

"Mmhmm. Wouldn't expect anything less."

"So keeping me like this the entire time we're over here?" I give him an amused look.

"Maybe. Unless you're uncomfortable or want down."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Just checking."

"You have no problem holding me like this? I mean, I'm not exactly the lightest person really." I ask.

"I'm fine, I lift heavier than you so it's nothing." Dean assures you.

"Alright." I nod.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable okay?"

"Doubt I will get uncomfortable, but okay."

"Just being sure."

"If my legs end up falling asleep I'll let you know." I laugh.

"Deal." Dean chuckles, kissing your cheek.

"Probably set me down on one of these equipment boxes or something if that happens."

"Sure." He agrees.

"Gives you free range to be as touchy as you want to be anyway, than how we are right now."

"Good point."

"And you do like the themed attire. I may have chose it for a reason, just so you know."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"So you can be touchy. I mean sure it's covering up more skin than what I would normally wear, but you can still be touchy."

"That's true." He grins, reaching with one hand to trail his fingers down the exposed skin of my thigh.

"I've been getting the feeling since I put this on that you wanted to do that."

"You know me well."

"Well I would hope so...after knowing you for years."

"Right."

"Although I'm sure there'll be more things to find out that I don't already know."

"Of course. I know there's probably things I don't know about you too but I look forward to learning those things."

"Of course you are."

Dean grins and kisses me.

"I think I can let you in on something now." I mumble against his lips.

"What's that?" He asks curiously after pulling away.

"Actually did some experimenting with hair color. Wanted to try something new, but it didn't really last long. Missed my natural color too much."

"And what colors did you experiment with?"

"It was more like one color and Cara helped me of course. A mix of red and purple. Not too much red, but not too much purple either. It ended up being a good color, but I only kept it for a few months or so."

"Interesting. Can I see pictures sometime?"

"I still have pictures, so of course you can."

"Great." He kisses your cheek.

"Don't think I'll be coloring my hair again. I like that natural color better."

"I like this color, it suits you."

"Just like yours suits you. Need I remind both of us about your phase where yours was pink and then red?" I snicker.

"No, I'm happy to leave that in the past where it belongs." He chuckles.

"Good."

Dean leans his forehead against mine.

"Anything else you want to share?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Alright."

Then he decides to sit me on top of one of the equipment boxes finally, so it would be easier to be more touchy. In the meantime, Cara and Seth were in their hiding spot, with him going crazy with kissing her skin just like earlier in the night. She squirms against him, giggling quietly.

"Seth...it tickles..."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

He smirks against her skin, but obliges by pressing harder so it doesn't tickle.

"I bet you can't wait to go back home this week." She mumbles.

"Beyond happy. We get more private time." He grins.

"More beach time too. I know you love that from the last time."

"Oh yes."

"The best part about living there."

"I bet." He nuzzles her neck, just below her ear.

"You can leave marks now by the way, just in case you weren't sure."

"I know. I'll get to that when I'm ready." He murmurs.

"In other words, I won't know it's coming."

"Probably not."

"Of course."

She leans her head back against the wall behind her. Seth has her pinned against said wall and he's holding her wrists as well. She did want to try an get her hands free, but she realized that it really was no use if he wasn't going to let her go right away.

"There shouldn't be any interruptions so I plan on taking my time." He smirks.

"Kind of figured." She giggles.

She decides to tease him a bit and wiggles against him flirtatiously.

"You're testing me...aren't you?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I think you are."

She laughs and does it again.

"Do I have to pin you against the wall even more so you can't move?"

"Hmm, I dunno." She says innocently.

"I think I do..."

"Do you?" She smirks.

"I do."

"What's stopping you?" She challenges, shifting again.

"How distracting you're getting, that's what's stopping me."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Suuure."

She leans up and lightly brushes her lips against his. And since she had stopped shifting, he took advantage of that and pinned her against the wall so she couldn't do that anymore.

"No fair." She mumbles, resting her cheek against his.

"Just taking advantage of the situation."

She goes to respond but he nips the soft spot beneath her ear and she sucks in a sharp breath. He just smirks and nips at the spot again.

"Mmm.." She sighs and tilts her head.

That's when he continues on the spot and she knows that there'll be a mark of some sort when he's done. She feels an urge bubbling up and she tries to fight it but she ends up moaning his name. That causes him to smirk in triumph against the spot, beginning to retract his lips, as a mark will be forming soon. She mumbles in another language breathlessly. He chuckles before making his way back to her lips, kissing her softly when he gets there. She catches her breath and wiggles her wrists to see if he'll let her go. He does indeed let her go, his hands moving to hold her face in them. She puts her hands under his shirt like she usually does. She hums happily as she feels the warmth of his skin. He kisses her for a bit longer, before she feels him start to slow the kiss own. They break away but stay really close. He leans his forehead against hers. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too. More than you know." She rubs her nose against his.

"Even though I have a pretty good idea already."

"Sure."

"Probably want to see the rest of the show, see what's left of the themed stuff right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Want me to carry you, or are you gonna walk?" He chuckles.

"Hmm... carry."

"Got it." He grins, moving away from her before scooping her up in his arms.

She snuggles into him happily, wrapping her arm around his chest. He grins and then proceeds to walk back to the locker room, carrying her. When they get there, she reaches down an opens the door. Seth walks in, the door closing behind him and he goes back over to where they both were sitting before they had left for the match and alone time.

"We miss anything good?" She asks Roman as she and Seth get settled.

"Well you were gone for the length of three matches. Sheamus beat Big Show in a Lumber-Jack Frost match. Zack Ryder beat Otunga. And Kofi and Mike beat Cesaro and Wade."

"Nice."

"Still a long night to go."

"Bleh."

"Don't worry, it'll fly on by, trust me." Seth reassures.

"I hope so."

It isn't too long before the door opens and then Dean and I come back from our time, taking our spots back where we were sitting as well.

"Have fun?" Cara teases.

"A little too much if you ask me."

"Oooh." She laughs.

"I'll refrain from details. Think what you will." I laugh.

She just laughs.

"Dare I ask how your time went?"

"I think the same answer will do here." She giggles.

"Ooooh."

Seth smirks and chuckles quietly.

"Didn't miss anything too important did we?"

"Not really."

"Oh good."

"Hopefully something funny will happen so we didn't just waste our time staying here."

"Oh I know right?"

"I'll be mad if we wasted our time."

"Right, because we could've just came back after our match and gotten changed, and headed back to the hotel for the night."

"Exactly."

In the next match of the night, after repeatedly failing to earn a contract, Booker T would grant Brad Maddox's wish of getting another tryout match on Raw, and his opponent would be one of Santa's 'elves'. It would then be revealed to be the largest elf ever, The Great Khali.

"Gonna lose again."

"Yup."

During the match, Khali's little helper, Hornswoggle, would attack Brad on the outside. However, this would raise ire of Brad as he targets Khali's knee and would have the advantage, but his own arrogance would cost him as his posing for the fans would allow Khali time to recover, and in the end drop Brad with the Punjabi Plunge to win the match.

"Too arrogant." Cara shakes her head.

"Way too arrogant." I agree.

Once the ring was clear, Punk's music hit and he came hobbling out on his crutches with Heyman in tow, holding the title in the air for everyone to see.

"Here gimpy gimpy gimp." Cara sings under her breath.

"And the walrus."

"Him too."

"Story time with gimpy?"

"Probably."

Punk starts off by saying that Christmas has been ruined, but not because Santa got ran over by Del Rio, but because he, the 'undisputed best in the world' is unable to compete on Christmas Eve.

"Boo hoo for you."

"Cry me a river gimpy."

He continues, saying that Ryback is the reason that he is unable to compete and he cannot even walk without the use of his crutches, saying that Ryback 'effectively ruined' not only Christmas, but Hanukkah as well. He says that instead of suspending or fining Ryback for injuring him, Ryback gets 'rewarded' by getting a WWE Title match. He says that there's no proof that he has anything to do with Brad Maddox or The Shield because he ha nothing to do with them or their actions.

"Who wants to work with gimpy anyway? He's an ass."

Punk continues, saying that he hasn't been cleared to compete and that Ryback is 'living a lie' by thinking that he has a title match. He then says that he's already in a bad mood for the holidays because of having to undergo painful rehabilitation. Heyman then takes the mic and speaks on Punk's behalf, saying that Punk's been the victim of a 'conspiracy' to take the title away from him.

"Ryback. Ryback has received not one, but two extraordinary opportunities to wrestle the WWE title away from CM Punk. And on both of those occasions, Ryback has failed."

"Because of outside interference."

"Listen up Ryback. On two legs I was better than you, on one leg I'm better than you, on crutches I'm better than you. You can amputate this leg and I'd be better than you. I can have one arm, one eye, and I'd be better than you because I'm the best in the world! I am the best in the world!" He exclaims before Ryback interrupts him.

"I do not need to lay a finger on you Punk, because I already got my Christmas present. If you're physically able, and in two weeks you should be, you...me...that WWE championship, in the match we were originally supposed to have. Tables, Ladders, Chairs! TLC! TLC!" He gets the crowd chanting, and he keeps chanting it as Punk leaves the ring, more so hobbling than anything.

"Oh poor gimpy." Cara says mockingly.

"Like his crutches can protect him from Ryback. Psh."

"He wishes."

Up next, Daniel would be in action as he would go one on one with Damien Sandow. The match wasn't too special, and in the end Daniel ended up winning with the No Lock. "Boring."

"I am so glad I haven't bumped into him tonight." I remark.

"Been lucky in that department so far."

"Hopefully we can be that lucky the rest of the night."

"Yeah."

"Hope the rest of the show flies by, getting a bit tired." I say as I stifle a yawn.

"If you get too tired, we can leave early." Dean says.

"You'll know if I'm too tired, when I start falling asleep on you."

"Good point." He chuckles.

"Sere, why don't we go get changed while we still have the energy." Cara suggests.

"That's a good idea." I nod.

We get up and head into the changing area.

"The night is almost over, thank god."

"I knowwww."

"I can't wait to go back home again."

"Definitely looking forward to it." She agrees.

"At least we have only one saturday out of our vacation where we need to work."

"Yeah. I can handle that much."

"Well I see what you meant earlier by Dean going a little too crazy..." She adds, referring to the decent sized mark that he left on me.

"You have one too." I laugh, pointing at the mark beneath her ear.

"I kind of figured there was gonna be one there." She giggles.

"That's his new spot." She adds.

"Much better." She sighs after she's done changing.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning and find like a bruise or something. Dean got quite grabby tonight in our little hiding spot he found." I say as I'm done changing myself.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She laughs.

"What about you? Was Seth all grabby too?"

"Partially. Had me pinned down nearly the whole time though."

"I repeat...ooooh."

She blushes a bit.

"But I do know what that's like so..."

"Ooooh." She nudges me.

"Happened quite a few times so far."

"Frustrating isn't it?"

"Very."

"Alright let's go back to our boys."

"Before they miss us too much."

"Right." She giggles.

We take our bags out with us, but leave them by the door on the ground before heading back over to resume sitting in our spots.

"Better?" Seth asks Cara quietly.

"Much." I nod.

"Good."

He kisses her head. She snuggles into him and slips her hands under his shirt. When we had come out, it was at the start of a tag team match, a 12 Days of Christmas, 12-Man Tag Team Match. One one side it was Justin, Brodus, Tyson, Santino and The Usos against 3MB, Tensai & The Prime Time Players.

"Oh boy. Definitely rooting for Justin and his team." Cara remarks.

"Oh yes." I nod.

"That other team, ugh."

"Ugh, I know right?"

"Don't care for them?" Roman asks.

"No not really."

"That team's all...blah."

"Yup." Cara agrees.

At the end of a chaotic match, it was Jey landing the Superfly Splash on Heath to pick up the win for his team.

"Yayyyy."

"And there Justin goes with his dancing." I laugh.

Cara laughs too, dancing a little bit herself. Once the ring was clear, it was time for the main event, Del Rio again John in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight. During the match, John would slide to the outside of the ring to open up one of the many Christmas presents around the ring area, that present holding a steel chair inside.

"I think that's a cool idea, hiding the weapons inside presents for a Christmas theme."

"Oh I know right? Wonder what else is in the other gifts."

"Who knows. Maybe a kendo stick?"

He slides back in and hits Del Rio in the gut, and then over the back before going for the cover, but Ricardo got involved. So John slides out of the ring and chases him around the ring, only to be hit by Del Rio when he slides back into the ring. Ricardo then presents Del Rio with his own gift, and Del Rio opens it to reveal a pie.

"Pie? What the hell?" Cara laughs.

John's gotten up at this point, and Del Rio goes to smash the pie in his face, only for John to move and for Del Rio to smash it in Ricardo's face, and by the looks of it, it was Pumpkin pie. We all crack up laughing. Ricardo falls to the floor as John takes advantage of the situation and is on fire, hitting Del Rio with everything he's got before throwing him to the outside and brings him up to the stage. He finds a gift and opens it to find a TV monitor, hitting Del Rio in the head with that, and he goes crashing into the group of presents.

"Nice." Cara laughs.

Del Rio came back after that though when Ricardo got involved, causing a distraction. Ricardo picked out a big gift and Del Rio opened it slowly, before taking out a teddy bear. And he just gives Ricardo a look that says 'are you kidding me?'.

"Ahahahaha oh my god."

He still gives Ricardo the disapproved look, before screaming and throwing the teddy bear at John, where it bounces off his chest and falls to the ground. We're dying with laughter. "Oh yeah, a teddy bear really does some damage."

"Loads."

Del Rio then goes after Ricardo for making him look like an idiot, and John goes after him and throws him into the stage wall, and Del Rio falls into the presents again. john has a hold of Ricardo and traps him in a wreath, before putting a present over his head and pushing him down to the ground. Del Rio starts to fight back though, the fight going back down to the ring. John starts to fight back now, throwing him into the barricade. John goes back up to the stage and gets another gift. He nixes the gift idea and picks up a smaller tree, carrying it down to Del Rio and hitting him with it, before returning to the stage, grabbing another gift and opens it to reveal a bowling ball.

"Cena finds the good presents." Cara laughs.

"He really does." I nod.

John lines everything up before rolling the ball down the ramp, where it goes down to Del Rio and hits him in the nuts straight on. The guys all cringe but Cara and I laugh.

"Ohhh his face."

"I knowwwww."

John goes back around to the side of the ring and opens a new gift to reveal a fire extinguisher.

"Ooooooh."

With a smile on his face, he goes back over to Del Rio, following him into the ring and tests out the extinguisher and Del Rio begs and pleads for him to not spray him, but he does anyway.

"Woooooo!" Cara claps, laughing her butt off.

Ricardo's back in the equation and puts the sleeper hold on John and then Jingle Bells plays and out comes Santa. Ricardo is filled with joy that he's alright and heads right out to him, hoping for a hug, but gets whacked with Santa's bag of gifts.

"Haha."

And what happened next is what gave away who Santa really was. Some kind of sock was taken out of his pocket and put on his hand and shoved in Del Rio's mouth, totally giving away that it was Mick Foley playing Santa.

"Ohhhhh nice."

John took advantage and gave Del Rio the AA, and pinned him to win the match.

"Sorry Dorito."

"End of the show...finally."

"Yayyyyy. Now we can leave."

"About time."

"Let's get out of here." She says, standing up.

Seth stands too, grabbing his bag and starting to follow you out of the room. Everybody else follows with their own bags. We walk together out to our cars.

"Such a long night."

"Very." She yawns.

"It's definitely to bed with you when we get back." Seth remarks.

She nods as she leans into him.

"And I'll drive." He adds.

"Okay." She agrees.

"That way if you fall asleep, you can just sleep in the passenger seat."

"You're so thoughtful." She kisses his cheek.

"Hope you have a good holiday Rome." She adds.

"You too. All of you." He smiles.

"We'll see you next Saturday."

"See you then." He agrees.

She and I each give him a hug, and he gets the man-hug from Seth and Dean before he gets into his car and heads back to the hotel himself.

"Time to go." Seth says as she yawns widely. She nods and goes to the passenger side of their car, but not before saying 'bye' to Dean and I. We all get into our respective cars, and then head back to the hotel for the night.


	16. New Years Eve Raw Taping

It was a busy day, getting ready for tonight's taping. At least this meant that we had New Year's off just like Christmas, before officially going back to work for the new year. You and I didn't have anything planned for the show really, so we didn't need to bring any ring gear or anything. But you were in the bathroom of the hotel room, finishing up getting ready for the night.

"I like nights when you're off, I get more cuddle time." Seth says as he stands outside the door.

"Of course, but it also depends on what you have planned out for the shows and how busy you'll be."

"That's true."

"You can come in if you want. I didn't shut the door. Besides even if I wasn't already dressed, it's a little late to be shy about changing in front of you."

"Right." He chuckles, before walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Cuddly."

"Starting early tonight." He grins.

"Yes you are." She laughs.

"Don't know what's planned for me and the others tonight. I suppose we'll find out when we get to the arena."

"Right. Hope it's an easy night for you."

"Right." He nods.

"More enjoyable for us. Less run ins with people we don't want to see."

"Exactly."

"You look beautiful by the way." Seth adds, nuzzling her neck.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." Seth kisses her cheek.

"I know I have the night off, but you don't know when I'll surprise people. So, I say hold off on any marks for now until we know for sure what's happening."

"Aww, okay." Seth pouts.

"You'll survive."

"I guess so."

"Oh you know you have other ways of getting the noises from me." She says as she finishes her makeup.

"True..."

"You'll be able to have your fun I promise." She pats his cheek.

"If you say so."

"If not at the arena, I'll make it up to you when we get back here, okay?" She turns in his arms to look at him.

"Alright."

She kisses him gently.

"That's an interesting taste." Seth remarks, licking his lips after she pulls away.

"Lemon and pomegranate." She giggles.

"I like it."

"I'll keep that in mind." She says amusedly.

"Good." He grins.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, ready to go." He nods.

They walk out of the bathroom and put on their jackets. Seth grabs his bag and they head out the door. In the meantime, I was done in the bathroom, but was finishing up with the little things like makeup and jewelry out in the room itself and in front of the mirror that was in the room.

"Beautiful. I love that you achieve it without really trying. The other girls try too hard and it comes off as overdone." Dean says as he watches.

"Tell me about it."

"Well not all of them but you know what I mean."

"Right. I could name quite a few though."

"Yeah. I think they're too much. You do just enough that it enhances your natural looks."

"Because I know I don't have to overdo it."

"Right. I'm glad."

"And I don't need a spray tan either like some of the girls."

"No, I like the color you have."

"Spray tans can go wrong sometimes...make you look orange. That's not pretty."

"No it's not. It can be funny though."

"That is true."

Dean hums the oompa loompa song with a grin.

"Oh my gosh..yes. Someone would just need the green hair."

"I know." He snickers.

"Sounds like a good prank idea. Maybe I should run it by Cara."

Dean laughs.

"And I'm done." I say as I put everything away.

"Gorgeous."

"And I have the night off so..." I trail off.

"Touchy time." Dean grins.

"Exactly."

"Awesome. "

"What about you?"

"We're probably doing at least one thing."

"Won't find out for sure until we get there right?"

"Yeah, I want to talk it over with the guys."

"Right, of course."

He grabs his bag and the two of us head out. We head down to the car, him putting his things in the back seat while I got into the front. Once everything was in the back, he got into the front and got situated before starting the car and heading off to the arena. All of us meet up in the Shield locker room.

"So did any of you find out what we're doing tonight if anything?" Dean asks.

"Well we're making an ambush during Dolph and Sheamus' match. And we're gonna be having a 3-on-1 Handicap match against Ryback."

"Oh boy."

"But that's about it."

"Good."

"Just want you to be careful in that match. Especially after what he did to you guys at TLC."

"We'll do our best to be safe."

"As long as you do that."

"We will."

They all then head in to change, Cara and I sit down as we wait.

"Hope that jerk doesn't hurt our boys."

"Let's hope not."

"I'll be pissed if he does."

"Tell me about it."

She stretches out on the couch.

"Oh you know what happened on Christmas during me and Dean's alone time? And no it wasn't what I think you're gonna think of." I laugh.

She laughs, blushing slightly.

"What happened?"

"It was so sweet how he said it, but basically he said he loved me."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you."

"Made it so much easier for me to say it back, because you and I both know the feelings were more than just a crush on him."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Never seen him as happy as he is now since he told me."

"Its definitely a weight off one's shoulders to have their feelings in the open."

"Exactly."

"Feels very free."

"It really does."

"Been there, done that." She says amusedly.

"Of course."

"So what was with that blush?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." She says.

"Didn't look like nothing."

She blushes even more.

"Come on, you can tell me."

She shakes her head.

"I'll find out eventually."

"If you have to know, think about what you said that caused the blush."

"Ooooooooh." I say after thinking about it.

She covers her face, still blushing.

"But that's also sweet too."

"He reassured me about my weight and stuff that Wade used to say."

"Awww."

"It was so amazing. Never been that loved before."

"Well with Seth things are gonna be completely different, and better for you."

"Right."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

"We're very lucky."

"We are." I nod, and just then they come out from getting ready for the show.

Cara scoots forward and gives Seth room to sit behind her. He does an his arms go around her, before she proceeds to lay back against him. Dean sits and pulls me onto his lap. It isn't too long before the show starts, and it kicks off with the stage set up for MizTV, with Mike coming out and welcoming everyone to it.

"Let's see what funny insults he comes up with this time." Cara smirks.

He reveals that Vickie Guerrero has declared that tonight's RAW will see championships defended, but every regaining champion will get to hand-pick their opponent for the first time ever, thus tonight being a Champion's Choice Night. He then introduces his guest and former rival, John Cena. After he comes out onto the stage, they sit down and he reminds him that AJ accused him of 'using' her and John states that it is 'over'. He then reveals that to prove it's over, he will accept Dolph and AJ's invitation to join them for a New Year's toast. But of course, there's an interruption, and it's by Cody and Damien.

"Oh boy."

"T.S. Eliot once said, 'This is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper'. Silence! Silence!"

That's when John makes some jumbled sounds, clearly making fun of him.

"Spaulding get your foot off the boat. I believe it was the famous poet, Robert Griffin the Third, that once said and I quote, you guys suck."

"Of all the greats I have studied, I assure you I have never heard of that man. I did not ask for your opinion! And Miz, you mouthbreathing miscreant. Once again..." Damien gets cut off by crowd chants.

"Silence! Once again, you choose to spotlight this disgusting tabloid scandal."

"I'll tell you what, Damien, I'm with you on this. I think maybe there's something else we should...should totally focus on." John says, as he starts to stare at the mustache on Cody's face, inching closer.

We start laughing.

"Maybe...maybe there's another issue that's facing us right now. An issue that's...totally..totally growing out of...out of proportion. It's everywhere...it's...don't move. Pretend I'm not even here. I just want to see it up close."

"It's too much." Cara holds her stomach, laughing.

"Stop! Stop! How dare you?! You think you're so funny John? You know what sucked, as you eloquently put it? When the two of you went up against Big E. and Dolph and both ended up being laid out. That sucked for you at least."

"Good form Cody. Good form. And I concur. The two of you went from main eventing WrestleMania, to being drowned in the shadow of Team Rhodes Scholars. I have a proposed New Years resolution for the both of you."

"Oh, New Years resolution, that's a great idea!"

"Of course."

"Hold on, watch me work, watch me work. Miz come here. Listen, I know we've had problems in the past. New Year, clean slate, bygones be bygones, old acquaintances. How about this? How about Gandalf and Magnum PI here lace up your fighting boots and meet us in the middle of that ring right now! Oh yeah! I say we kick this off proper with a tag match between The Rhodes Scholars and The Miz and John Cena!"

"Damien isn't so pleased with that idea." I snicker.

"He knows they'll lose."

"Exactly."

"Mike and John may not get along the best but they make a good team. They can play off each other really well."

"They were tag team champions for one night afterall."

"Right."

The match of course goes on. Towards the end of the match, both Cody and Mike were down, both John and Damien screaming for them to get up. Both of them eventually make it to their respective corners and tag the others in. John has complete control, hitting Damien with everything he's got. But after the Five Knuckle Shuffle, Cody hits John with a Disaster Kick. Mike comes into the ring and hits him with a Skull Crushing Finale. Cody rolls out of the ring, Damien goes to hit Mike, but he ducks and Damien gets hoisted onto John's shoulders, before being given the AA, and then John pins him for him and Mike to get the win.

"Boom, just like that."

"Not so happy new year for Rhodes Scholars." I snicker.

"Too bad so sad."

And then backstage, there's this party going on, organized by Vickie for New Years. Not everyone was there, but some people were hanging out.

"Organized by Vickie...wouldn't want to go to that at all."

"Uh no. I'm happy right here." Cara smiles up at Seth and gently squeezes his thigh.

"Speaking of New Years, where are we gonna spend it? Home?" I ask.

"Nah, we just had Christmas there." She shakes her head.

"Well you know...I live in Vegas now..." Dean remarks.

Instantly she perks up, making me laugh.

"You said the magic word." I snicker.

"What?" He chuckles.

"Vegas."

"Cara loves Vegas." I add, giggling.

"You don't even have to ask me, I want to go." She says excitedly.

She claps and bounces excitedly on the couch.

"What happened to Cincinnati?" I ask.

"Oh I still have my apartment there. Just the memories and stuff from growing up..."

"Oh right, of course."

"So Vegas it is then." I add.

"Yayyyy." Cara cheers.

Vickie right now is talking with Otunga.

"But Vickie, I've got to tell you, this party is such a great idea. I'm so excited about 2013, it's gonna be a great year for me."

"Well for me as well David."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be the year of Otunga. But hey, thanks anyway Vickie."

"Thanks for coming."

"Great party Vick, thanks for the invite. How's everything been?" Dolph says sarcastically.

"I didn't invite you Dolph."

"Buuurn."

"Haha, ouch."

"Oh. Vick, it's a new year. Let bygones be bygones right?"

"Fine Dolph. Um...I hope you and your little girlfriend AJ enjoy your New Years toast tonight. And by the way, you have a match tonight...against Sheamus. So you have a Happy New Year."

"Burned again." Cara laughs.

After a few moments, that's when Punk and Heyman join the party.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Years Punk, how are you?"

"Ah, you know I'm fine. If it wasn't for the pencilneck geeks known as the WWE Universe. Did you know that they don't appreciate what I put my boy through on a daily basis? There's some of them that actually say that this injury isn't real."

"But it is."

"I know, I had surgery. But that's why I'm here. With your permission, I brought my doctor from Chicago, I want to march him down to the ring, so he can explain to the people in layman's terms what the situation with my leg is. And I want to compete. I'll even compete here tonight."

"Oh..no no no Punk. Let's just speak hypothetically. Who would you have defended your title against tonight?"

"That's easy. Ryback."

"Well then we must put Ryback in action tonight. Let's see. Ryback vs..." She trails off, looking around the room, and Punk whispers in her ear.

"...The Shield?"

"You said it."

"Punk, that's not fair. That's three on one."

"I think it's pretty fair."

"Sounds fair to me." Cara shrugs.

"I'll tell you what's not fair. Not fair is the way I get treated on a daily basis, the lack of respect. Not fair is the way you get disrespected, that's not fair, that's unfair."

"It's terrible. It bothers me." Heyman remarks.

"I...have a great idea. Tonight Ryback will be put in a handicap match against all three members of The Shield."

"Dun dun dunnn."

"What an original idea." Cara deadpans.

"She's good."

"She's brilliant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"No wonder you got the job."

"That's not a good idea, that's a great idea."

"Oh Punk thank you. Happy New Years."

"Happy New Year." He states, kissing her on the cheek and hobbles away with the crutches.

Heyman however tries to go for a kiss himself, being creepy as all hell doing it too.

"Happy New Year." He states before following Punk out.

"Ugh, Heyman is so creepy."

"Like how he hit on AJ that one time...ugh." I shudder.

"Gross." Cara shivers.

Cesaro would then appear on Raw, saying that he's been touring American landmarks in DC, and he ran into a man that personifies America and he will defend the US title against him. That man and opponent is revealed to be the Hall of Famer Sgt. Slaughter. Even though he put up a good fight, Cesaro would put him down with the Neutralizer to retain the title.

"Well that was kind of obvious."

"Not fair but whatever. He's never been s fair one."

"Nope. Just want someone to prove him wrong, and beat him for that title for once."

"I know."

After the match, he would prove a point to the world as he plants Sgt. Slaughter with a second Neutralizer.

"No need for that."

"Really unnecessary."

Cutting to backstage again to the party, Ricardo was pouring himself some wine, when Big Show appeared behind him, the title over his shoulder. He starts to speak some Spanish to him before switching over to English.

"How would you like a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship tonight? Calmarse. Tonight is champion's choice. And I picked you."

That causes Ricardo to drop his cup.

"You dropped your drink on my boots."

Ricardo starts to panic, trying to clean the drink off where it had spilled. He goes to hand the napkin to Show, but it gets slapped away. Big Show stares him down, before wishing him good luck.

"I should feel bad for him, but I don't."

"Always getting himself into these situations."

"Yeah."

Also backstage at the party, Kaitlyn arrives with Mae Young and amongst the group of girls that were there, Eve pushes her way through them.

"Well speak of the devil."

"Two-faced whore." Cara mutters, causing Seth to snicker.

"Well she is."

"I'm not denying that. Its just funny to hear you talk shit about her."

"Mae, isn't it the Hall of Famer. WWE's favorite...octogenarian."

"What?"

"Yeah...um...girls I'm sure you're all wondering who I've decided to defend my title against tonight. And let's face it, I've...I've beat all of you. Except..."

"...except me."

"Except you Mae. Congratulations, I'll see you in the ring." She fakes a smile and that fades as soon as she walks away.

"That was so rude." Nattie remarks.

"She's never beaten me." Cara scoffs.

"And she's just too afraid to face you again...at this point."

"Mmhmm. I think we might need to go... take a walk, don't you?"

"Later? Yes."

"What are you two planning?" Dean asks curiously.

"Nothing." We say innocently.

"You two are planning something." Roman states.

We start whistling, looking around the room.

"Like that's not suspicious." Seth chuckles.

"Suspicious, us? Never." She laughs.

"Suuuure."

"You'll see."

"Just gonna have to wait, that's all."

"Darn."

"Who knows how long it will be."

"Right. Eve likes to waste our time."

After discovering that the guys were scheduled to face Ryback, Daniel and Kane had to come up with a tag team to defend their Tag Team Titles against. They ended up settling for 3MB and it would be Heath and Drew who would challenge them with Jinder in their corner. In the end it was Kane planting Drew with a chokeslam before tagging in Daniel, who hits a flying headbutt on Drew to pick up the win and retain the titles.

"Boring."

"Always boring when it involves them."

"Mmhmm."

"Guarantee no titles will change hands tonight. Rarely do they ever change on the regular shows."

"Yeah. Mostly pay per view changes occur."

"But I can't wait for you to take that title away from Eve once and for all."

"I know, definitely looking forward to that."

"I think we all are." Seth grins, kissing her cheek.

"Charmer." She says amusedly, leaning into his touch.

"Only for you."

"Awww." I tease.

"Oh shush."

On his 407th day as WWE Champion, an injured CM Punk, with Paul Heyman and his personal physician in tow, makes an appearance on Raw just one week before he's scheduled to defend his title against Ryback in a TLC match. Heyman of course introduces himself before introducing Punk, saying that he's held the title for every single calendar day in 2012. Punk says that he's wrestled and bested names like Jericho, Daniel, Dolph, John and Ryback in 2012 and has done things that no normal man could ever hope to do. He continues that he fights through the pain each and every day, saying that if any of the fans even went through a fraction of what he has, that they would be in the fetal position. He continues, saying that unlike the fans, he is a man and is a champion's champion, adding that he perseveres, despite the disrespect he is shown. He says that some of the fans even think that he made up his injury, before introducing his personal physician from Chicago, Dr. Samuel DiSaro.

"In order to understand Mr. Punk's injury, one has to...see what a healthy knee really looks like. Please take a look. And now, Mr. Punk's current injury please. As you can see...Mr. Punk's knee is in an obvious state of duress. The meniscus is inflammed, and there is major swelling."

"And despite this horrific injury, despite this horrible swelling, next week I have a title match with Ryback. I made a career...out of beating people like Ryback. And I want Ryback to know right now that with one arm I can beat him, with one eye I can beat him. And even if I have one leg, next week, I will continue to do what I've done for the calendar year for 407 days. I'm gonna prove you all wrong, and I'm gonna show everybody that I am the best in the world."

"Mr. Punk...Mr. Punk Mr. Punk. Mr. Punk, I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to compete."

"What're you..what're you talking about? You just said back there...Wednesday you saw me, you said I could compete."

"I know what I said. But that was then, and after further review, I cannot in good conscience, let you compete."

"Psh, I bet they played it that way on purpose. He never had plans to compete, please."

"Because he's beaten him before by cheating, so he thinks he doesn't need to face him again."

"Right."

That's when Vince comes out to interrupt them, Punk can be heard complaining about how he wasn't cleared to compete by his doctor.

"I apologize for coming out here and interrupting you. I couldn't wait. I simply had to come out and say to everybody, Happy New Year! And uh...the other reason I came out is, I was wondering how you're going to attempt to...weasel your way out of this TLC Championship match."

"Wait a minute. Mr. McMahon, Vince, after all these years this man is not only the best in the world, he has been your reigning, defending WWE Champion for 407 days and I would respectfully suggest to you Mr. Chairman, that your WWE Champion has never weasled his way out of anything." Heyman remarks.

"He's kidding right?"

"Delusional creeper."

"Well I...it seems as though as Mr. Punk uh...in terms of evaluating your condition, I would suggest that...next Monday WWE officials will evaulate your condition. Not your own personal physician. And if they deem that you are capable of competing next Monday, then I would suggest that's probably what their decision will be, then you will be defending the championship against Ryback in a Tables, Ladders, Chairs championship match."

"Look, I know..I know you think I'm guilty of all these things I'm innocent of. I know you think I'm guilty of hiring The Shield or being in collusion with Brad Maddox. But I assure you, I mean coming from you this hurts Vince. A man who has been unjustly prosecuted by the government."

"I'm not taking anything away from you. You're an extraordinary athlete."

"I know."

"There's no question about that-"

"-absolutely not."

"There is still the great deal of conjectures as to way you've been champion for so long. Speculation...speculation that perhaps there was a deal made some time ago with former referee by the name of Brad Maddox. Speculation as well as to whether or not a deal was struck between you two and the organization known as The Shield."

"As I was saying, this hurts coming from you. A man who was unjustly prosecuted by the very government of this country. You know, doctors say I can't compete. I can't compete. I can't go against doctor's orders. And for the last time, I'm gonna say it to you, I'm gonna say it to all these jerks here. I have nothing to do with The Shield. I have..no no...I have nothing to do with Brad Maddox."

"I would suggest Mr. Punk, that the investigation will continue. We'll delve deeper into that matter."

"You know, you're being too nice about this. I gotta be honest. This time even YOU surprise me. This man is not only the best in the world, he's everything that you've ever wanted to promote. Vince McMahon, this man is a hero. CM Punk is a hero. Not only is CM Punk a hero, CM Punk is an injured hero. How dare you?! How dare you in the same city that your father first promoted sports entertainment. How dare you force an injured hero into competition? My god, you know what you've become? You've become a flesh peddling promoter!" Heyman exclaims.

"How dare me? If in fact WWE officials claim that you can't go next week, then fine, you will not compete. Just as simple as that. But then again, we would have to find another opponent for Ryback. And that opponent would be...YOU." He says to Heyman.

"Oh damn." Cara raises her eyebrows.

"Hah. Please deem Punk unable to compete. I wanna see that." I laugh.

"Heck yeah." Cara agrees.

"I have a feeling that next week will be Tables, Ladders, Chairs. You're gonna defend your title against Ryback. Happy New Year." He finishes before leaving.

"Wah wahhhh." Cara giggles.

"Hissy fit." I snicker as Punk starts to stomp on the mic, breaking it before kicking a piece out of the ring.

"Child."

That's when Roman gets up from where he's sitting, motioning to Seth and Dean to get up as well.

"Ambush time?"

"Damn timing." Cara mutters, reluctantly moving.

"You can walk with us to where we have to be if you want." Seth offers.

Cara looks over at me, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Sure why not."

She nods at Seth and he pulls her up.

"The fans see us together, they can think what they want."

"Right."

I move from Dean's lap, standing as he gets up from the couch himself. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine before we start to leave behind Roman. Seth does the same with Cara as they follow behind us. Seth starts to lace his fingers with hers but she takes her hand away, choosing to put both of her arms around his waist. He grins, one of his arms going around her shoulders as he kisses the top of her head. She leans up and kisses his cheek. Before we get to the main area of the arena where all the fans are at the merchandise stands and concession stands, security is there like always for us, and they walk us through the main area of the arena until we get to the area that the guys would be going out of for the ambush, the security staying at the entrance to the small hallway to keep the fans at a distance.

"I can hear the fangirls already." Cara snickers.

"Oh I know right?"

"Feel the glares."

"As soon as we were all spotted, I could feel them."

"Yup." Cara nods.

"Can probably expect to be mentioned in a few tweets here and there soon if not later."

"Our mentions feed will be blowing up." Cara giggles.

"Oh yes."

"Don't think we aren't getting glared at either. I see plenty of guys scowling at us here." Dean points out.

"I'm sure our mentions...well mine anyway...are going to be blowing up." Seth adds.

"Because I'm cuddly." Cara grins up at him.

"Yes, yes you are."

"And you're touchy." She giggles as she feels a hand roaming.

"Can you blame me?"

"Do I ever?"

"Not at all."

"Exactly."

"Everyone glaring at us is just jealous though." I add.

"Tis true." Cara nods.

"We all got to each other first."

"Yup."

"It's been brewing for years." Romans states.

The match had started, as we listen to the entrances and the start of the match. They did their last minute things to be ready, which was just basically wetting their hair with the water and Seth ties his back. Cara and I exchange looks and giggle silently. Towards the end of the match, Sheamus hit Ziggler with White Noise. He sets up for the Brogue Kick, but Big E gets involved and grabs the foot of Sheamus. Dolph comes up and jumps on Sheamus from behind, but Sheamus dumps him over the top rope, only for Big E. to catch him, setting him down. At this point, the guys had made their way out, no music, being sneaky. Dolph backs away and now it's Big E staring down Sheamus. That's a distraction as Big E comes up onto the side of the ring, and then Sheamus is attacked by Seth from behind, followed by Dean and Roman. Sheamus fights them off, sending Roman out of the ring, then Dean. But Roman comes back in and hits Sheamus with a spear. Seth comes in and continues the attack, followed by Dean who holds Sheamus down by the legs as Seth and Roman take turns stomping on him. Once they were done, Dean lets Sheamus go and then he and Seth help pick him up and they set up for the Triple Powerbomb, hitting him with it successfully.

"Boom." Cara smirks a bit.

"No one is a match for a 3-on-1 advantage."

"Not really."

"Think we can start heading back now though."

"Right." She agrees.

"We should check and find out when Eve's having that match of hers too while we're at it, so that we know exactly when to take that walk that you mentioned earlier." I smirk, as we start to leave the hallway, the security following us.

"Yeah, definitely." She grins.

Once we get to the backstage area, we go to figure out when Eve would be having her match. And what we found out was that we wouldn't have to wait too long. There would be about three backstage segments, one of those being the party again, before Eve would be having her match.

"I can't wait to see her reaction." Cara snickers.

"Oh yes. It's always priceless."

We high five, laughing. We make it back to the locker room, walk inside, only to find the guys there already and waiting. She and I head over and resume our spots from earlier.

"Much better." I say, snuggling into Dean.

"Definitely." Cara agrees, as she curls up against Seth.

"Even though we'll be taking that walk soon."

"Yeah. I know."

In the first backstage segment, Wade confronts Kofi, telling him to be a man and defend his title against him. Kofi disputes that he has already defeated him, but says that he's happy to give him a rematch, saying that he beat him once and he can beat him again.

"Please do."

"Kick his ass, please."

"And what does he even know about being a man anyway? Nothing."

"Not one bit."

Then, also backstage, Brad Maddox enters Punk's locker room to confront him and Paul Heyman, saying that he's looking for a job. Heyman tells Brad to try the unemployment line, but Brad is outraged when Heyman says that they cannot help him. Heyman then tells Brad to get out of Punk's locker room and out of his life. Then suddenly in the party, Mae is doubled over, holding her stomach and most of the people at the party are concerned, standing around her.

"Somebody call for a doctor?"

"Doctor, she was warming up for her match and-"

"-she just started getting stomach cramps, we don't know what's wrong with her."

"Alright, I'm gonna need to get her on a table so that I can examine her."

Jimmy and Jey then go over and tip a table, dumping all the food and stuff that was on it before bringing it over to them, Mae laying down on it and the doctor examines her.

"It's impossible. There's no way to compete tonight. This woman...is pregnant."

"Oh eww. Awkward."

It's later in the segment after a break revealed that the baby ends up being Hornswoggle dressed in a diaper, a hat and a sash, as the New Years baby. Cara just facepalms.

"Oh lord."

"That's just...I don't know what to call it."

"We're rendered speechless for once." Seth remarks as neither him, Dean or Roman are really saying anything, just staring at the screen with weird looks on their faces.

Cara and I start laughing.

"But I do think it's time we took that walk, don't you think?" I ask.

"Of course." Cara nods.

"Now you'll see what we're up to." I remark as we move from our spots again.

"Be careful." Seth remarks.

"We will."

We each get a quick kiss, before heading out of the locker room and going down the hall, heading straight for the curtain as we'll be watching what goes on out in that ring and deciding when we'll want to interrupt.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Yes, and I wouldn't mind even maybe attacking a little bit too. She deserves it regardless anyway."

"Help yourself." She laughs.

"You too. I know you probably want to as well."

"Yeah."

Eve had made it out to the ring and had waited a bit before being given a mic.

"Mae Young, what a flimsy excuse for getting out of facing me tonight. You know, and it really is a shame, because I was so looking forward to defending my Divas Championship against a Hall of Famer. But, since Mae can't make it out for the match tonight, then ref declare me winner by forfeit. Yes, come here. Declare me winner of my match by forfeit. Mae can't make it out, I'm the...ugh. Okay first of all, I need a photographer to take a picture of me defeating a Hall of Famer, Mae Young."

"Uh-uh. She's not getting off that easy." I scoff.

"Hell no."

Cara motions for her music to be started and the tech guy does so, and we both get handed mics as well, because we did have a few words for her. Once we're handed the mics, that's when we walk out onto the stage. The look on Eve's face is a look of fear, but also anger at us interrupting her.

"You thought it was going to be that easy huh? Well guess again." Cara laughs.

"And we were listening to you in the back earlier, talking to the other girls about how you've beaten everyone. Yeah, there's only three people you haven't beaten. Naomi, Cameron, and Cara. So don't try to flatter yourself."

"The only way you seem to retaining your title as of late, is by chickening out during your matches. If you ask me, that's not a champion. A champion fights anyone no matter what, and if they're close to losing, they give it their all till the end. Not end a match in DQ by fleeing." Cara adds as we start to walk down to the ring.

"Sounds like a coward." I say.

"You know what cowards deserve right?" Cara asks as she looks over at me.

"Oh yeah." I nod, smirking.

That's when we drop our mics and quickly get into the ring in an ambush. Eve tries to flee, knowing a two-on-one situation wasn't good, but we stop her just as she gets to the ropes. I pull her back by the hair and hold her as Cara takes her down with a clothesline. Cara helps her up and holds her in place for me to get a few shots in myself before throwing her down to the apron, face first so it bounces off. That's when Cara gets out of the ring and goes under it, pulling out two buckets, which contain some kind of liquid. She puts one onto the ring and I grab that, while she gets the second one and puts that onto the ring as well. I take that, and Cara goes back under the ring and grabs a few bags of feathers. It soon became clear to everyone else what we were up to. We each grab a bucket and drench Eve in the sticky stuff. Then we grab the bags and dump them on her, the feathers instantly sticking to her.

"You act like a chicken, so we made you look like one." Cara says after getting a mic and I make chicken noises in the background.

"Have fun cleaning yourself up." She says with a smirk before she and I laugh on our way out of the ring.

We high five, laughing evilly. We make it to the stage, taking one look at Eve freaking out over being covered in the feathers and the sticky liquid, before disappearing to the back.*

"That was so fun." Cara laughs.

"So much fun."

"Back to our boys now."

"Yes." I nod.

We walk back to the locker room and go in.

"So that's what you two planned."

"Yup." Cara giggles.

"Kind of liked it." Dean remarks.

"Kind of?" I ask as I sit on his lap.

"Well you know, I never saw you do anything like that before so..."

"Ohh."

"I thought it was hilarious." Seth remarks.

"She had it coming. She wants to act like a chicken in her matches and run away, then a chicken she will look like."

Seth snickers and squeezes her in his arms.

"Can be so evil sometimes, but it's fun."

"Your evil side is entertaining." He chuckles.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Worse than in the old days?" He asks amusedly.

"Hmm, maybe not." She laughs.

"Can't really do worse than the old days, being here." I add.

"Sometimes the pg rating is really a pain." Cara says.

"Gotta be at least family friendly, being a pg rating."

"Makes me miss the old times and the freedom we had. You know how hard it is for me not to swear when I get mad?"

"Oh I'm sure."

"Potty mouth." I tease.

"Eh, it's true." She agrees.

"But it's understandable. It's just instinct to swear when you get angry." Roman remarks.

"I swear when I'm not angry so it's worse for me." She says amusedly.

"There are some words we can get away with, but we still have to be careful." I nod.

"But it is what it is." Cara shrugs.

"Right, well...I can't wait to see what else you do." Dean adds.

"I'm sure there'll be more opportunities for pranks and such. She makes it so easy to mess with her."

"It's gonna take her an awful long time to get clean tonight." I smirk.

Cara cackles evilly and the boys laugh. While we were busy talking, we missed the backstage segment between Del Rio and Ricardo, and most of the Show between Show and Ricardo for the title. In the end, after having seen enough, Del Rio hits the ring, taking Show out at the knee before delivering a straight kick to the face. He then pulls Ricardo out of the ring, leaving an enraged Big Show left in it.

"Well Ricardo was gonna lose anyway."

"That was pretty obvious."

"But now I think eventually Del Rio is gonna pay for what he did because Big Show is very very angry."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

In the last Champion's Choice match of the night, Kofi would go one on one with Wade, defending his title. We actually wanted to see this so we could see Wade once again get his butt kicked by Kofi..again and not win the title. But at the end of an intense match, Wade was able to capitalize on a missed move off of the top rope, finally putting Kofi down with the Bull Hammer Elbow to become the new Intercontinental Champion.

"Shit." Cara mutters.

"Well, wasn't expecting that."

"You watch, he'll start to stalk me again." She says with a small scowl.

"Not if I'm around, he won't. "I'll put an end to it." Seth remarks.

"We're put an end to it." Roman corrects.

"He won't be bothering you with us around."

"Exactly. He's gonna have to think twice before trying to mess with us to get to you." Dean adds.

"Aww, I feel loved." She giggles.

"That's because you are."

"Aww."

"We'd do anything to keep you safe."

"That's sweet." She smiles, burrowing deeper into Seth's arms.

"Only for you."

"How much time until your match?" She asks Seth.

"It's actually up next."

"Awww I just got comfortable."

"I know, I know."

"Make it up to you afterwards." He says quietly in her ear, pressing a kiss there.

"Okay." She agrees, biting my lip slightly.

"Be careful out there." She adds.

"Of course. Love you." He kisses his spot beneath her ear.

She smiles and taps his heart in response. Then she moves, so that he could get up. I have since moved from Dean's lap where I was sitting. But he was giving me a kiss that would hold both of us over until the match was over. He apparently took too long since Roman came over, grabbed him by the back of the vest and pulled him away. Cara and I both laugh.

"Let's go, we have a match."

Dean protests a little but ends up following Seth and Roman out of the room.

"Someone was taking a little too long there." Cara giggles.

"I know." I giggle, blushing a bit.

"And he didn't want to leave. Awww."

"Seth does that to you too." I tease.

"That's what being in love does." She nods.

"I'm getting that now."

"And isn't it great?"

"It's amazing." I smile.

"So Vegas should be fun on New Years."

"Oh for sure."

"I know you're probably wanna go there a lot now, knowing that Dean lives there right?" I snicker.

"Duh, you know I love it there."

"Good thing he mentioned it then."

"Mmhmm."

It isn't long before the match had started, with the guys being the first ones out. Shortly after that, Ryback comes out, but before Ryback could get to the ring, the guys ambush him as they quickly exit the ring.

"Get 'im boys!"

The match hasn't even started, but as soon as they get back to the ring, Ryback starts to fight back. He gets Seth and Roman away from him, before getting Dean in the ring and slams him into the corner. But Seth and Roman come to his aid and continue the ambush, and then the three of him try to keep him down. That's when Sheamus comes running out to Ryback's aid and he takes Roman out, then Dean and then Seth. While Dean and Roman have Sheamus, Seth goes over to Ryback. Then Randy's music hits and he comes running out to the aid of Sheamus and Ryback.

"Oh great." Cara sighs.

Dean goes to go after him, but gets sent to the outside, then Seth is taken out and then he's after Roman. Dean comes back in and pulls him off of him, only for him to get hit a few times and to roll out of the ring. Sheamus does the same to Roman, leaving Seth in the ring, where Ryback lifts him into the air and drops him onto Roman on the outside. Cara and I both cringe. Dean slides back into the ring, only to get hit with and RKO out of nowhere. Seth pulls him out of the ring and to safety back by him and Roman on the outside. He makes sure he's okay before helping him up, helping him over the barricade as he seems out of it a little bit.

"Don't freak out, I'm sure he'll be fine." Cara says to me.

"Oh I'm fine...just mentally punching Randy in the face right now, because I don't like him at this very moment."

"Right." Cara laughs a bit.

"Uncool Randy, uncool."

"Very."

"Give them time to get back if they're helping Dean. He was out of it somewhat, but not as out of it as Seth was after their TLC match."

"Right. That scared me."

"If I were in your shoes, I would be too."

"Hope that's as bad as things get."

"Right. Don't want anything worse than that."

"No."

It didn't take too too long for them to come back, but it also wasn't quick.

"You okay Dean?"

"I'll be alright." He nods.

"Good."

"Gonna change and I'll be right out." He tells me.

"Okay." I nod.

"Same." Seth nods.

"Of course." Cara says.

"You okay though? You took a few bumps yourself." She asks.

"I'm fine. A good hot shower and I'll be great."

"Get that as soon as we get back."

He nods and kisses her cheek before going into the changing area.

"Just one more thing to watch and then we can head back. With John invited to the New Year's toast of Dolph and AJ , I wanna see what he has in store for them. Should be funny."

"Hmm, probably."

Just when the segment had started is when they came out of the changing room. Seth and Dean taking their spots back. We happily curl up with our boyfriends.

Dolph says that at the Slammy Awards, the fans voted for John to be the 2012 Superstar of the Year. He then recalls the year that John had, saying that he lost to The Rock at WrestleMania, and the next night, he was laid out with the F-5 by Brock Lesnar. Dolph then asks how John could account for what happened at Over The Limit when Laurinaitis pinned him with help from Big Show. He asks if anybody remembers Laurinaitis before showing John's failed cash-in of the Money in the Bank title opportunity in July. Finally, Dolph says that John finished off his pay-per-view year by losing to him, with an assist from AJ at TLC. He then says that 2012 was the most futile year of John's life, but the fans still voted him in as the 2012 Superstar of the Year.

"He's a fan favorite, that's why."

"Mmhmm."

AJ goes on to say that it's the fans who need psychiatric help, before Dolph says that John has not changed over the last ten years, saying that John's time is up and his time is now, adding that John is not on his level. He then informs Big E that John is officially uninvited from the toast, instructing that Big E stand guard outside the ring.

"Let us toast...the man who will own 2013, Mr. Money in the Bank, The Showoff, the man I love, Dolph Ziggler."

He clinks the glasses for both of them himself, before downing one full of champagne, before proceeding to go over to AJ and they make out in front of everyone.

"Not this again."

"Gag me with a spoon." I make a face.

"I know right?"

That's when John interrupts them, causing them to break apart. Dolph is aggravated, but AJ has an evil smirk on her face like she expected it. John tells Big E that he's not there to fight, saying that Dolph is right. Saying that 2012 was not his best year and if a year is judged by a person's last accomplishment, then the year belongs to Dolph and AJ.

"I mean the future screams Dolph and AJ! Well...mostly AJ. Look what she did in 2012. She's grown so much as a woman. Had that first relationship. Then the second. Then there was the third. Then the fourth. I was the fifth, you guys were there for that, you all saw that one. And now sixth time's a charm. Here's the ringer, AJ is finally through, she's ready to settle down and make it legal! And Dolph is actually in on it. These guys spent the weekend here in DC shopping for their outfits for the new big day. I actually have a exclusive photo of their wedding wardrobe. Behold!"

The pictures was photoshopped of course, but Dolph had the wedding dress on, AJ was in a tux and Big E was a bridesmaid.

"Haha, nice."

"And you know what they say, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the ugliest baby you've ever seen." John sings, as a picture comes up of what Dolph and AJ's baby would look like, and it had Dolph's hair and AJ's face, holding a Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Oh my god, wow."

"Well that is a pretty ugly baby." I snicker.

"Uh yeah."

"Here's the shocker though, the moment of 2013 is when Dolph realizes that's not AJ's first child. No it's not a bad thing, it's not a bad thing. She has a group of wonderful, beautiful children. Family photo time! Behold!"

"Ohhh why put your faces on there amongst everyone else. Just no." I shake my head about Seth, Dean and Roman's faces being on babies bodies.

"No." Cara shakes her head.

"Eh I tell ya, good thing I didn't make the picture."

"Enough! Enough John! AJ, see he has nothing. So all he can produce is doctored photos because he has nothing. He is a man child. John, 2013 is gonna come. And right now, you are the biggest loser in the WWE and in 2013, I become the World Heavyweight Champion. And at the end of that year all you will be is still a loser."

"No Dolph. I'm out here with these doctored photos because quite frankly you guys are wasting everybody's night. New Year's is right around the corner and we're supposed to be having fun! It's supposed to be a good time! Everybody's supposed to be loud and smiling and cheering! And you don't want me to get serious because it doesn't end good for you."

"Well, it's our party."

"Yes, 2012 wasn't too good for me. I owned up to every single loss I had. Stayed in the fight. And when all that was happening, I truly never gave up. And yes, the WWE Universe voted me Superstar of the Year and although I was flattered, out of respect I didn't accept the award. Like I said earlier, a man can own up to his flaws. I've been here 10 years, I had one bad season. You want to write me off? Fine. But before you do, look deep into the mirror. This is not your first year here Dolph, it is your seventh...seventh. And in that time all you've been doing is running behind that curtain saying, 'Oh, the administration is holding me down, and I'm so really really good, all I need is a push'. And if anything went wrong, it certainly...certainly wasn't your fault, it was anyone else's. Here are the facts. Only way a guy like you gets a set of nuts is by buying them at the concession stand."

"Burn. Tis true though."

"Never had nuts...not for years."

"Nope."

"The Dolph Ziggler story goes like this...first you were a caddy, then you were a cheerleader, then you had blonde hair, then you had brown hair, now you have blonde hair, then you had a large girlfriend, now you've got a small girlfriend, now you got a large man and you walk around with a suitcase that has a contract and a bunch of valtrex. And though you're so damn sick of being so damn sick, which I truly think is irritable bowel syndrome, I will make an announcement right now for 2013. I am entering the Royal Rumble match as of...thank you Tony Chimel...NOW! And I don't care if I have to beat you, Big E, Ryback, CM Punk, The Big Show or The Rock himself. In 2013 I will be the WWE Champion!"

"You know John, it's real easy to say that. Congratulations. Real proud of you. Talk, just like your outfit, is cheap."

"Hahahaha. There you go knocking on the wardrobe again, 'cause you have nothing! What, am I gonna comment about that ill-fitting suit. One of those buttons shouldn't be undone. And AJ is wearing a white dress. A white dress. I could tell a million jokes. Plenty more than that, about that dress, but I don't care if you shop on Rodeo Drive or WalMart. Yes, this soldier has not changed his uniform in 10 years, and they'll probably bury me in jean shorts and a ball cap. But the reason the uniform has not changed in 10 years is because neither has the resolve! I still am full of hustle, loyalty and respect! That's why I'm gonna give the devil his due. Out of respect allow me to toast to a prosperous 2013 to Dolph and AJ with the one thing that you are full of."

And just then there's a noise and brown stuff starts falling from the ceiling, it obviously being fake but still. And it splatters all over their white clothes.

"Gross."

"Looks like chunky pudding. That's still gross."

"Yeah it is."

"Happy New Year everybody!"

Dolph and AJ go to hug, but the end up slipping and falling into the whole pile of the stuff in the middle of the ring, freaking out to end the show.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

"Finally."

We all gather up our stuff and head to the cars.

"So sometime tomorrow, I'll arrange everything for us to get to Vegas. Tickets and everything is on me." Dean remarks.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem."

"I can't wait to get there. There's so much fun stuff to do."

"Oh yes." I nod.

"If you love it so much, how come you don't live there?" Roman asks her.

"Good question." She laughs.

"Wouldn't hurt looking at some places while we're there." I remark.

"Sure. I'll talk to an agent tomorrow. There should be some nice options since I don't have to worry about money." She muses.

Dean and Roman look at me curiously.

"I had rich grandparents that left me almost all their money." Cara states.

"Ohhhh."

"So between that and being in the WWE, I'm set for life."

"Right."

"I'd love to live in Vegas though."

"Of course."

"We'll see what happens." She shrugs as we get to the cars.

"Right."

Everyone puts their bags into their cars and head off to the hotel. Once we all get there, Cara and Seth head in and up to their room. He gets clothes to change into for bed, for after his shower, while she was looking for clothes herself to wear to bed. She finds what she wants and sets it on the table. She kicks off her heels and starts taking off her jewelry.

"I'll be right out. Shouldn't take me too long."

"Take as long as you want. Whatever helps you feel better." She kisses his cheek.

He nods and heads into the bathroom to get that done. She gets ready for bed. She slips into the bathroom to take off her makeup and then slips out. Then she climbs into bed and under the covers as she waits for him to finish. She's occupied with her phone so she doesn't notice him walk out after he's done. She jumps and squeaks loudly.

"You scared me." She sighs.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just absorbed in my game."

"Hope I didn't take too long."

"Not at all. I can amuse myself."

"That squeak was cute by the way." He chuckles.

"Oh you." She swats at him.

"Me." He grins.

"Romeo."

"Only for you."

"Better be."

"I am. Don't worry."

"Good."

"I love you and only you afterall."

"I love you too." She smiles.

"So did the shower help you feel better?" She asks.

"Yeah, the hot water definitely helped that soreness."

"Good. Don't want you going to bed sore."

"Of course not."

"You'll have plenty of time to rest that soreness off too before we have to go back to the normal work schedule."

"I know. By the way, I plan on taking you out a few times while we're in Vegas. We haven't really had any dates since that first one. I have to make up for that."

"Awww."

"You're sweet." She giggles.

"Always."

She smiles and give him a short kiss.

"So shall we get rest so we're not too tired tomorrow?"

"Sure." She nods, putting her phone away.

Then since the light was on nearest to her, she turns that off as well before snuggling down into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

In the meantime, after Dean and I had gotten to our room, I had changed in the bathroom and he had changed in the room itself. Us doing the usual routine, before I come out of the bathroom to put my clothes with my things before stretching a bit. Dean chuckles from his spot on the bed.

"What's so funny?" I ask amusedly.

"Watching you stretch like a cat."

"A cat huh?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Never been told that before." I laugh.

"Well now you know." He chuckles.

"Had to stretch after sitting down all night."

"Of course. I just thought it was cute."

"Of course." I nod, coming over and climbing into bed and under the covers next to him.

He leans over and gives me a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I yawn and cuddle up to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. It doesn't take long for his warmth and his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.


End file.
